A curious human called Frisk
by Kaiisa
Summary: Set after a true pacifist run, this story shows some of Frisk's everyday experiences with her cool and…flamboyant friends. Mostly based in funny and cute situations on the surface, but with an upcoming plot concerning the resets, a punny skeleton and a little human with a stripped sweater. (Fem Frisk)*(T Just in case)
1. Cozy awakening

**Well, this is my first fanfic, and as English is not my mother language I would really appreciate that if I make any mistakes you could correct me (if it could be in a kind way it would be better) so I can improve your experience reading this story :D Okay, I'll just stop babbling around and here comes the firs chapter, hope you enjoy!**

 ***I don't own Undertale or any of its characters; they all belong to** **Toby Fox** **, please support the original release***

Chapter 1: Cozy awakening

The sun rose in the horizon, its rays slowly crawling through the window in Frisk's bedroom. It wasn't very big; it just had space to keep a small wardrobe, a desk and a bed, in which our little human was sprawled sleeping. The walls were decorated with many colourful drawings and some bookshelves, meanwhile the floor was covered with lots of toys and even some clothing. Although Toriel had tried very hard to teach her new adopted child to be a little more organized the girl seemed to like it that way, so Goat Mom had given up some time ago. She made Frisk promise to keep her mess in her room, to which the girl agreed happily.

Frisk groaned as the sunlight started to tickle her eyelids "Just five minutes more…"-she mumbled, trying to untangle herself from the matters. She wouldn't consider herself a lazy person, oh but who could get up so easily with such a comfortable bed? A soft knocking on the door stopped the girl's wondering.

"Are you awake, my child? - asked the soft voice of Toriel.

"Yes mom!"-Frisk said as she suppressed a yawn.

The queen opened the door gently and peered inside.

"Breakfast is ready sweetie, and if you don't want your butterscotch cinnamon pie to be cold you should hurry".

She giggled at the sight of the drowsy human trying to get out of the bed without any success.

"Would you like some help with those evil sheets?"- Toriel asked as she tried to hold back her laughter.

Frisk stubbornly kept trying to untangle herself from the matters, which only made her situation worse. After a few minutes, when the sheets covered her to the point she couldn't move, the girl let out a defeated sigh, and looked up to Toriel to see her laughing .

"Actually I think I would need your assistance"- Frisk said, giggling.

After several minutes of untangling (Which could have been less if both of them hadn't been laughing nonstop) the human was free and very warm in Toriel's embrace. Goat Mom softly rocked Frisk in her arms and tickled her stomach lightly; although Frisk was a teenager she was very small for her age, and Toriel could carry her without any efforts. The little lady didn't mind being cuddled by her Mom. "Nobody is too old to receive some love from those who care about you", the girl thought as she gently nuzzled the monster's warm and soft fur.

Some bad puns were made and the human was brought downstairs, where the air was filled with the sweet smell of butterscotch cinnamon pie. Frisk breathed deeply as she was lightly left at her chair at the table, a big slice of pie awaiting in front of her.

The teen felt a smile prickling the corners of her lips; these were the things that made her heart pound with happiness. They seemed so simple, so tiny, but they filled her with determination, and love. Frisk felt a tear softly running down her cheek.

" Oh my child! What's wrong? Did I overcook it? Is it too hot? Too cold? Is it too spicy? I knew I shouldn't have used so much cinnamon!"

Toriel looked at her child, concern written all over her face, to be surprised by a tiny giggle. Frisk looked up so her Mom could see a huge smile glowing all across her face.

"Nothing is wrong, this is perfect! I am so happy, I just got a bit…emotional"

A soft blush covered the teen's face as she said the last word. Although she was getting used to talk more, she still was very shy.

The queen looked at her child for a few moments before squeezing her in a huge "goat hug".

"You are the sweetest child anybody could wish for! I hope you never change my honey…"

"I won't! It's a promise!"-Frisk said, determination filling her eyes- "I don't care if I have to eat a full package of sugar every day but I won't disappoint you!"

Her goat mom laughed at how literally her child considered her words and gently patted her hair.

"Oh please don't consider eating sugar so lightly, my child! It could be bad for your health, and I can assure you are, without a doubt, sweet enough"

After making her statement she softly nuzzled her snout against the girl's nose, causing her to giggle some more.

Frisk enjoyed her mother's warmth; something she had just said seemed to have made Toriel very happy, although she wasn't very sure why. She felt very pleased to make her smile. The girl gently nuzzled back as she prepared her stomach for a very enjoyable breakfast.

 **This chapter is a bit short; it was kind of a warm up. I tried to make something cute to start. The next chapters will be longer (At least I'll try!) I hope you all enjoyed reading, reviews are welcomed! In the next chapter our little human will spend some time with some certain Skeletons. I'll update as soon as possible, don't miss it!**


	2. Exploding hats

***I don't own Undertale or any of its characters; they all belong to** **Toby Fox** **, please support the original release***

Chapter 2: Exploding hats

Frisk finished eating her breakfast quickly, it was difficult to eat such a delicious pie slowly. Most of the times she literally shoved the entire slice in her mouth, which lead in Toriel scolding her. But it isn't very easy to be angry at somebody whose mouth is full of cake, cheeks puffed up and all. Most of the times goat mom would start laughing when she was in the middle of her "scolding". Seeing her mother laugh would, in consequence, make Frisk laugh. Laughing with her mouth stuffed with cake wasn't, as you may think as well, a very good idea. The teenager usually covered everything that surrounded her with cinnamon and little pie crumbs. In the worst cases the teen would start coughing nonstop due to the food going the wrong way in her throat. Everybody knows that choking on food isn't funny at all, but it seemed that Frisk considered that eating an entire slice of pie at once was worth it.

As soon as the pie disappeared from her plate Frisk rushed upstairs. She had promised Papyrus that she would arrive at his home early that morning and with the little incident with her "evil sheets" she was worried about being late.

She opened her wardrobe and picked out some clothes. The teen decided that she wanted to feel comfortable, so she chose her usual outfit starred by her, oh so loved, blue and pink stripped sweater. Frisk hurried to put on her clothing, smiling at the sweet smell of washed clothes. She had already forgotten what it felt like to have a stain in her clothing for more than a couple of hours. Toriel cleaned them as soon as she spotted them. (She usually did so even before Frisk could acknowledge of their existence).

Full dressed now, Frisk went downstairs to say goodbye to her mom and told her she was visiting the bony brothers.

"Okay my child, but you will have to put on some more warm clothes, it's very cold outside, and it has even snowed!"

Frisk nodded and covered herself with a scarf, a pair of gloves and a very fluffy hat. When she went outside she shivered slightly. It was indeed very cold, snow crunching under her feet as she walked. In her way to skeletons' house she saw many of her monster friends, who waved at her cheerfully, and she returned the gesture happily. The new city, which was called "New Snowdin", (Oh dear Asgore what would we do without you) was the home of all the monsters that had once lived in the underground. It was bigger than the original one, some citizens wanted to make their houses a bit bigger, and at the base of there wasn't anyone to stop them. But the main reason of the increase on its seize was that many humans decided that they wanted to try the experience of "living with monsters". It was like, the new trend.

As she had walked half of the way to her friend's house it started snowing. The teen smiled at the silent and beautiful snowflakes landing softly around her. She tried to pull her scarf a bit up, to cover her tiny nose from the cold wind, but as she did so her hat started to slip down over her face.

When she finally knocked Papyrus' door the hat was covering her face entirely, not even allowing her to see. She couldn't say that she was cold, though. Her breath crawled lazily outside her many layers of clothing, leaving trials in the cold, winter air.

Frisk didn't have to wait too long. Just a few seconds have passed when she heard the door flung open and Papyrus distinctive, cheerful and hurried voice rang on the air.

"HUMAN YOU HAVE FINNALY ARRIVED! I THOUGHT THAT MAYBE YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN ABOUT OUR ARRANGEMENT, SANS KEPT TELLING ME THAT YOU HAVE PROBABLY OVERSLEPT. BUT THAT IS SOMETHING CHARACTERISTIC OF MY BROTHER, NOT YOURS. YOU ARE WAY MORE RESPONSIBLE AND YOU WOULD NEVER DO SOMETHING LIKE ARRIVING LATE JUST BECAUSE YOU WERE SLEEPING! THE CAUSE OF YOUR TARDINESS MUST HAVE BEEN SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT AND UNAVOIDABLE! SOMETHING WAY COOL AND EXTREME! I AM WILLING TO LISTEN TO EVERY DETAIL OF YOUR FASCINATING ADVENTURE!"

The teen could feel her cheeks burning with embarrassment and felt grateful that her hat covered her face. She didn't like lying at all, but she didn't want to disappoint her friend either. What should she do? Papyrus' sad, puppy face was too much for her to bear. She drew a deep breath and was about to start her apologies when she was suddenly cut off by the skeleton horrified voice.

"HUMAN! WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO YOU!?"

Frisk jerked up at her friend's sudden scream, nearly falling down. Papyrus had just looked down at his human friend to discover that something white and fluffy was covering her face.

"WHAT HAD HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?! IT SEEMS THAT SOME MYSTERIOUS CREATURE IS STUCK TO IT! BUT FEAR NOT, TINY HUMAN! BECAUSE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS HERE TO PROTECT YOU FROM THAT FIERCE AND EVIL BEING! WHAT WOULD YOU DO WITHOUT SUCH A COOL FRIEND TO HELP YOU? NYEH HEH HEH! I, WITH MY EXTRAORDINARY FORCE AND CUNNING SKILLS I WILL FREE YOU FROM THAT FLUFFY PRISON!"

The child was trying to hold back her laughter, she could clearly imagine the skeleton exaggerate poses, throwing his arms up into the air, jumping up and down with his bright orange cloak softly waving at his back. The truth is that, although she couldn't _see_ him, what she imagined was accurate, **very** accurate. But as the girl tried not to laugh her breathing became more agitated and started leaving more and more trials in the air. When Papyrus noticed this, our innocent skeleton started to panic.

"OH NO! THE HUMAN IS BURNING! THAT THING IS BURNING THE HUMAN'S FACE! WHAT SHOULD I DO?! WHAT IF THAT THING IS BOMB?! IF IT IS A BOMB AND WHEN I TRY TO REMOVE IT EXPLODES ON THE HUMAN FACE?! FRISK'S FACE IS WAY TO IMPORTANT TO HER, I JUST CANNOT LEAVE IT TO EXPLODE! HOW WILL SHE SMILE THEN? BUT IF I DON'T REMOVE THAT THING NOBODY WILL BE ABLE TO SEE HER SMILING AGAIN! AND WHAT IF IT IS A TRAP TO STOP HER FROM SMILING? I BET THAT EVERYBODY WOULD LIKE TO HAVE A CUTE SMILE LIKE FRISK'S BUT AS THEY CANNOT THEY ARE JELOUS! WHAT AN EVIL PLOT! I AM SO SMART; I HAVE JUST PULLED APPART A MASTERPLAN IN JUST A FEW SECONDS! ..."

Meanwhile Papyrus continued babbling about his incredible deductive skills Frisk could see some bony fingers softly grabbing her hat and pulling it over. As soon as her eyes were uncovered the teen wasn't surprised to see a short skeleton with a light blue jacket smiling in front of her.

"hi, 's up?"

"Hello Sans! I'm okay, thank you! How about you?"

But Sans was cut off by his brother before he could even say the "p" in the word pun.

"OH THANKS GOD SANS! YOU HAVE SAVED THE HUMAN FROM A PERMANENT LIFE OF NOT SMILING, OR HAVING TO SMILE UNDER A WHITE FLUFF FOREVER! BUT THAT WAS VERY DANGEROUS! WHAT IF THE CREATURE HAD ATTACKED? OR EXPLODED? OH BOTH THINGS AT THE SAME TIME?! YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN MORE CAREFUL!"

"relax bro, it seems you have been working…"

"SANS NO"

"till your bones…"

"SANS!"

Frisk couldn't hold her laughter anymore; she busted laughing out loud, tears rolling and all.

"aww, don't be so upset pap'! Look, she loved it!"

The taller skeleton looked at the joyful human and sighed.

"THAT FLUFFY CREATURE HAD PROBABLY AFFECTED HER; DON'T TAKE ADVANTAGE OF THIS SITUATION SANS!"

Sans chuckled as he watched the human attempts to stop laughing (Which weren't succeeding very much). A couple of minutes passed till Frisk could stand still and breath with a bit more of normality.

"are you done there?"- The shorter skeleton asked as his grin widened a bit.

"Haha..ha..yeah. So-sorry for that"-the girl answered as she grabbed her stomach. All that laugher had caused her a stomach-ache.

"don't worry about that frisk. by the way, why couldn't you pull up your hat by yourself? I'm supposed to be the lazy one over here"

"Actually, I didn't pull it up because I couldn't! When I was on my way here I pulled up my scarf and stuffed my hands in my pockets. But as I was wearing gloves they got stuck there! When I noticed that my hat was slipping and tried to put it back to place but I couldn't take my hands out of my pockets!"

As to reassure her words the girl tried pulling her hands out of her sweater without any succeeding.

"WORRY NOT, MY FRIND! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS,AM HERE TO HELP YOU WITH YOUR GLOVES PROBLEM!"

After these words were said, Papyrus kneeled in front of Frisk and looked intently at her hands. He tried to help her release them, but he had a problem. The skeleton's hands, with his own gloves and all, were too big.

"here, let me help you"

Sans approached the teen and gently placed his hand into her pockets. Frisk's hands had have always been tiny, and she felt surprised to notice that his friend's hands weren't much bigger than hers. The short skeleton carefully grabbed the edges of her gloves. " _His hands are warmer than I expected"_ the human curiously thought.

"well kiddo, I'll hold your gloves still, now try to pull your hands free of them"

Frisk did what she was told, and after a few seconds of struggle her hands were free. The gloves still remained in her pockets, but she could easily take them off now that her hands weren't occupying all the space.

"Thank you Sans! It seems the cloth has something against me today"

"WELL FRISK, NOW THAT YOUR HANDS ARE FREE, PLEASE COME IN. I AM PREPARING YOU A VERY UNEXPECTED AND COOL SURPRISE!"

"I think she's already figured out by now… "

"SHUT UP SANS DON'T YOU DARE TO RUIN MY SURPRISE! IT'S ALMOST READY NYEH HEH HEH!

Papyrus ran into the house, and got into the kitchen, oh yeah, so unexpected. Our little human couldn't help to smile as she sat on the green couch on the living room. The skeleton was so innocent, so pure and adorable that in many occasions Frisk couldn't hold back some "Aaaaaaaawww's" with some of his friend's attitudes.

"you will just pretend that you are very surprised when you see the spaghetti, won't you?-Sans asked.

The teen giggled as she vigorously nodded. Sans dropped himself on the couch by Frisk's side. Just a few seconds have passed when foul and black smoke started to come out from the kitchen. Frisk and Sans exchanged worried looks and hurried to the kitchen.

When the couple arrived at the kitchen they immediately knew where the smoke was coming from. Although the kitchen conditions were quite acceptable the plate of spaghetti Papyrus was holding was absolutely and utterly **black** , from wherever you looked at it. The taller skeleton looked from his ruined spaghetti to Frisk repeatedly, his expression getting sadder with each glace.

"HUMAN…YOUR SURPRISE…I WAS TRYING A NEW RECIPE AND…IT KIND OF…"

Frisk looked at her friend full of concern, she had to think about something quickly! It was then when she spotted it.

"Papyrus, I love it!"

"YES I KNOW, I SHOULD HAVE…WAIT WHAT?!"-the skeleton looked down at the human in disbelief .His expression of sadness suddenly being replaced with bewilderment.

"My surprise! It's perfect!"- The girl said, grinning widely- "Your new apron! It looks absolutely cool, even more because you are the one wearing it! Oh how could I greet you for such a spectacular show of coolness? This best surprise ever, something cool and very unexpected!"

Papyrus was indeed, wearing a new bright pink apron with the words "Kiss the cook" carefully embriorded on it. Each letter had sunglasses and the word "cool" was impressed all over the background in different sizes and colours. The skeleton looked at Frisk blankly for a moment before he caught up with what she had just said and cheerfully answered:

"YES HUMAN! THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I WANTED TO SHOW YOU! MY NEW APRON! IT IS A COURTESY FOR THE SHAVED VERSION OF KING ASGORE, SPECIALY MADE FOR ME, ACCORDING TO WHAT SHE SAID. I AM VERY HAPPY YOU LIKED YOUR SURPRISE, THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT I WANTED TO SHOW YOU AND NOT ANYTHING RELATED TO MY NEW RECIPE OF SPAGEHTTI. OH AND YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY; I AM NOT EXPECTING A REWARD OF ANY KIND!"

Frisk looked up at her friend, an idea suddenly popping up in her head. She really wanted to thank Papyrus, not only for her "surprise", also for being such a wonderful friend, and a great person (or would it be skeleton?) She gestured to him to kneel down, and when he was at a height she could reach she softly "kissed the cook" on the cheek. This gesture of appreciation made Papyrus blush slightly.

"That's my surprise for you! Thank you for being such a cool friend Papyrus!"- Frisk said happily, giggling at the sight of his eyes that had comically popped up. That happened nearly every time he got surprised, which wasn't very unusual. But it didn't mind how many times Frisk saw the gesture she couldn't avoid laughing a bit at it.

"OH, THANK YOU HUMAN! YOU DID ALSO SURPRISE ME! I IMAGINE HAVING SUCH A COOL FRIEND LIKE ME IS SOMETHING ABSOLUTELY AWSOME, BUT THERE IS NO NEED TO THANK ME! I AM YOUR FRIEND BECAUSE YOU ARE ALSO A VERY COOL! NOT AS COOL AS ME, OF COURSE, BUT VERY COOL INDEED! NYEH HEH HEH!"

Sans looked at the girl and made thumbs up, gifting her with a huge smile.

"thank you for that one, kiddo. you really cheered him up-Sans whispered-but i'm afraid you don't have anything to eat for lunch now. would ya' like to go grillby'z? If we leave quickly maybe he won't try to make us clean the mess. It seems you even managed to make him forget about the spaghetti…"

But as soon as those words were spoken Papyrus gave a critical look at the burnt mess that surrounded them and clapped his hands.

"OKAY IT'S CLEANING TIME! WHERE ARE YOU GOING SANS?! YOU ARE STAYING AND GOING TO HELP ME! I WON'T LET YOU FLEE LIKE YOU DID LAST TIME!"

The shorter skeleton that was already at the doorway sighed, shoulders dropping a little on defeat.

"ok, pap I'll help ya'don't freak out. kiddo you can start heading to grillby'z, I'll catch up as soon as I can, don't miss me too much."- Sans said, playfully winking as he finished his sentence.

The girl looked at the mess and offered her help, but the skele-bros refused, she was their guest after all.

"Well, I see you at Grillby'z then!"- Frisk said, waving at the shorter skeleton and exiting their house.

The restaurant was just a few blocks away; she didn't have to walk so much. She stood a few seconds at the doorway of the house, adjusting her clothing as to keep her warm and trying not to get _attacke_ d by it again. After she checked everything was in its place and didn't seem to be going to slip or get stuck anywhere the girl started to walk her way to Grillby'z.

 **Okaay, as you may have noticed I made Papyrus character the "too pure for this world" way, I hope you liked it! I have always imagined him as someone very kind but also very innocent, with all of the book for dating and so, I literally said "Aaaawww" in that date many times. Well I wanted to clarify something about the characters' ages in this fic. I consider Frisk as a teenager and Sans just a couple of ages older. Papyrus by the way is a year younger than his brother. I would like you to think of the ages you feel more comfortable about. I dunno' Frisk 18, Sans 21 and Papyrus 20? Frisk 16, Sans 19 and Papyrus 18? Please consider some upcoming Frisk/Sans when you make your decision! I hope to make your reading experience as comfortable as possible! Next chapter coming soon! I've got an idea for the next two ones :D Thank you for the favs, follows and reviews it means a lot to me! And sorry for such a long explanation! Updating soon!**


	3. What the hell is going on!

***I don't own Undertale or any of its characters; they all belong to** **Toby Fox** **, please support the original release***

Chapter 3: What the hell is going on?

Frisk walked at a rather quick pace, it wasn't as cold as it had been before. It wasn't snowing anymore and the sun was high, bathing the girl with its rays. The teen was starting to feel hungry. Some hours had passed since she had breakfast and the idea of a warm meal in Grillby'z made her stomach rumble.

When she finally arrived at the restaurant she recognized many familiar faces that happily greeted her. She gifted them with a huge smile in response and shyly waved at them. Frisk then hurried to the counter and took a seat in the usual place where Sans and her would share their meals. The skeleton hadn't arrived yet, and she couldn't help to feel a bit of pity for him. She knew how much Sans hated helping with the chores, and knowing that he was now cleaning a giant burnt mess in his kitchen…"Well, we are talking about Sans, I don't think he is working sooo much"- the girl thought in a more realistic way.

As she was wondering she didn't notice when someone started to look at her. Well, actually **stared** at her. She just reacted when he stood by her side, a gallant smile on his face.

"Hello, is this chair empty?"

Frisk looked up and blushed a little:

"Uhh…I'm waiting for a friend, but he hasn't arrived yet…"

"Oh great! Can I sit then? Till he arrives, of course"- And without waiting for a response he gracefully sat by her side. "My name is Nick, what's your name?"

"Nice..nice to meet you! My name is Frisk!"

Sans walked slowly towards Grillby'z. He would have preferred to use any of his _"shortcuts"_ to get there, but Papyrus had insisted that he should walk more and blah blah blah. The shorter skeleton agreed just to content his brother, after all, making him happy was, indeed, worth it.

It took him twice more time that it would have taken a very old lady with a stick to arrive, but he did. But as soon as he entered the restaurant he saw someone else sitting in his usual spot next to Frisk. He decided to stand by the doorway, to see if he could recognize the person or monster, but he couldn't. It was someone he had never seen before, a very handsome teenager, more or less Frisk's age, with short, jet black hair and deep blue eyes. By what he could estimate with some quick maths the boy was two heads taller than his friend, which meant he was one and a half head taller than the skeleton himself. He was smiling cockily at Frisk, who was blushing as she merrily laughed.

The skeleton felt kind of strange, he had seen Frisk laugh nearly every day since he had met her. Most of the times because of his puns, of course, the girl really seemed to enjoy them. He remembered that one day he suspected that she feigned she laughed at his puns just to make him feel happy (he actually couldn't understand why someone would need to **feign** that his puns were funny, but anyway) so he tested her. He started saying the worst puns that came into his mind like: "I wondered why the baseball was getting bigger, then it hit me ", "What did the wall say to the ceiling? I'll meet you at the corner", "Have you ever tried to eat a clock? It's very time consuming" or "What does a house wear? A dress". The girl laughed with every single one, but at the point he said: "The one who invented the door knocker got a No-bell prize" and his friend felt to the ground tears of laughter rolling down her cheeks and fists pounding the ground the skeleton accused her:

"oh come on kid! you just cannot be laughing at that! they are the worst puns ever!"

A few minutes passed till Frisk could answer, although she was still laughing:

"That's…haha…exactly..pffftttt …of what I'm laughing about!"

Sans looked down at her giggling friend.

"so if a pun is good you laugh because is good and if a pun is bad you laugh because it's bad? - the skeleton's words were slightly tinted with repressed chuckles, the girl's logic was kind of weird, but he actually liked it. Furthermore her laughter was very contagious.

At the end both of them where laughing nonstop in the middle of the street. Some people that passed by looked at them as if there were absolutely crazy, but most of them sympathetically smiled and one or two even laughed a bit at such a joyful display.

That said, it was obvious that Frisk loved having fun and laughing, especially with her friends, or liked making them laugh instead; Toriel, Alphys, Papyrus, Asgore, Mettaton, Napstablook, and even the though Undyne spend funny moments with the tiny human. Sans had saw her having fun with lots of people, but our skeleton had never felt something like this before.

When he saw her laughing with that boy… why was she blushing that much anyway? To be honest, he really wanted to go where they were, oh so happily chatting, and sit right between them. He gave a step forward and suddenly stopped himself. Although what he had just thought had seemed good in his head he knew it wasn't ok. And why had he thought of it in the first place? What the hell was going on?

"Oh look, there's my friend! Heeey Saaaans!"

The skeleton jolted up at Frisk's sudden exclamation. He quickly recovered his composure and gifted his friend with one of his usual cheeky smiles as he walked towards her.

"hey frisk! sorry for the delay, pap wanted me to walk here. i think i completed my quota of good actions for today. "- the skeleton said, playfully winking at her

"Aaaww, that was so nice of you! Your brother must be very happy!"- The girl said giving his friend a very soft look.

Sans shrugged slightly, hands in his pockets, and looked at Frisk's new "friend". The teen then proceeded to introduce them:

"Sans, this is Nick, he is new in this neighbourhood. He arrived yesterday and lives near Mettaton's building. Nick, this is Sans, he is the one I talked you about, he lives just a few blocks away from here"

"sup' nick"- Sans greeted him, as he outstretched his hand to shake the teen's.

Nick slowly looked at the skeleton from the soles of his comfy, pink fluffy slippers to the top of his skull before stretching his hand and greeting him with a quick hands shake.

"Nice to meet you Sans"- His voice sounded slightly sharp as he said these words. And the short skeleton didn't liked it.

"Oh, look at the time! I should be going or I would be late to the meeting with my band! – The sharpness disappeared from his voice as he talked to the girl- "Frisk, will you come with me then?"- The boy asked as he stood up.

"Uhh…yeah! I would really like to go, I don't think my parents won't let me"-The girl answered, a slight blush colouring her cheeks.

"Okay then! See you on Saturday!"

"See you!"

Nick gave Frisk a final gallant smile, but as soon as she turned around his gaze shifted to Sans and his "beautiful smile" disappeared. They both stared at each other for a few seconds before the teen finally left the restaurant.

"Hey Sans, why didn't you do the whoopee cushion joke on him when you shook hands? I thought you did that every time you met somebody new"

"uh? oh, i think i forgot"- The skeleton answered flatly, as he took his seat next to Frisk. "have you eaten already?"

"Of course not! I was waiting for you, remember?"

Frisk gave Sans a concerned look. Something in his behaviour seemed kind of…odd.

"Sans, are you okay?"

The short skeleton looked up and noticed the look his friend was giving him. He didn't want to make her worry, after all, he was feeling a bit weird but even he himself couldn't understand why, so he hurried to calm his friend down:

"yeah kiddo, i'm just a bit tired. it has been too much work for me for one day, ya' know? but don't worry about it, i'm fine."

Frisk looked intently at him, her eyes locked in his eye sockets. Every time the kid gave Sans _that look_ he felt like she was staring right into his soul, like she could know exactly what he was thinking, if he was lying or how he was feeling. He knew that she was going to complain about him lying to her. He hated having those discussions with the human. To be honest, he didn't like having any arguments with her, she was someone he really appreciated and he always tried to avoid having any troubles with her. But he wasn't worried about that now. Actually, he wasn't even thinking about that, he was, for the first time too distracted to notice the possibility of an argument. He was too busy looking at Frisk's profile, he was so used to seeing her nearly every day that he felt surprised he hadn't noticed how long and slightly curved her eyelashes were. The skeleton was so absorbed by his new discovery that he didn't react when the teen started talking.

"Sans, are you sure? You have been acting strange since you arrived"

The aforementioned looked at the girl's eyes and saw that her eyes weren't entirely honey-coloured as he had thought; they had little blurs of darker brown here and there. Had they always been there? Why hadn't he noticed before then?

"Sans, are you even listening to me? Don't tell me that you were too lazy to close your eyes again and you are sleeping with them open"

The skeleton looked carefully at the little wrinkles that appeared in her skin with her expressions. Although the teen's forehead was slightly covered by her bangs he could see some expression lines quickly forming across it and gathering in a soft frown.

"Hey Sans! Is anybody there? "

Just when the girl snapped her fingers a few times right before his eyes the skeleton reacted. He blinked a few times and looked at Frisk slightly confused.

"huh?" -He muttered- "what had happened?"- Had she said anything? It seemed that working that much had really affected him.

"Oh my, you are impossible, never mind"- the girl sighted as she rolled her eyes.

In that moment Grillby arrived and stood in front of them behind the counter.

"as usual grillby"- Said Sans carelessly, and a few minutes later two delicious hamburgers were placed before them.

"Hey Grillby you forgot the ketchup!"- Frisk said waving at the flaming monster.

He looked at her and shook his head in return. Then he accusingly pointed at Sans.

"I won't give it to him! I just want some in my hamburger!"- The girl tried.

But Grillby knew them far too well by now. Every time Sans came alone to his restaurant he would usually hide the condiments somewhere safe so he wouldn't drink them all. But when he came with Frisk the girl usually asked him for some to put in her hamburger. At first he gave her the bottles of condiments; every costumer should have a good service, after all. He saw that the teen put just a few drops of ketchup on her hamburger every time, but somehow when she handed the bottle back, it was empty. Not a single trace of ketchup inside. This happened every day they came, which was very often, and Grillby was tired of buying tons of ketchup to satisfy all his costumers aaand Sans. So he had decided that for now on, the couple would be vetoed of ketchup.

"c'mon grillby don't be so scrimp! a lady here is asking you for some ketchup, i thought you were more of a gentleman!"

But the barman didn't seem to be going to change his decision. He placed his hands on his hips and gave them a look that clearly meant "I know what you two are going to do and you are not fooling me this time"

"Okay Grillby you win, I was going to give the ketchup to Sans, but you know that he loves it so much! Please!"

Sans looked at the Frisk and quickly caught up with what she was trying to do.

"yes grillby, we are finally admitting our condiment crimes and asking you politely! please!"

Both friends drew together and made their best puppy faces as their begged in unison:

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

The monster looked at the couple for a few seconds before the flames in his head bulged and then shrink a little in a defeated sigh. One thing was to have Sans making his wet puppy face, or Frisk, but another completely different was having both of them doing it at the same time. It was just too much for him to bear. He slid the ketchup bottle down the counter and it stopped right in front of the duo.

"Yaaaay! Thank you Grillby! We love you!"- Frisk said with a huge smile.

" oh don't be so dissembled! we know you love us too grillby!"-Sans teased him as he opened the condiment's bottle with one bony hand.

Grillby shook a hand at them like saying "Yeah, yeah whatever" and continued cleaning glasses. After a few bites to his hamburger Sans remembered that there was something he wanted to ask Frisk.

"hey kiddo', to what place did you agree to go with that nick? i got kind of curious"(Yeah, **curious** )

"Oh yes"-Frisk said her face turning slightly pink- "He invited me to the dance party in Muffet's café this Saturday. He says that every human and monster in the city is invited and he asked me to tell as many people as I could. You can go alone or with someone, you choose."

"and i suppose you are going with him, aren't ya'?"

"Uuhh..yeah, I think so."

"cool"- The skeleton managed to say, as overprotective as he was. Toriel had told him many times that Frisk was very intelligent and could take care of herself, so he did what he could to leave the girl her space. He promised himself that he wouldn't take action unless he thought Frisk was committing a mistake, and although he didn't like that Nick so much she seemed to like him. So our skeleton decided to shut up.

Frisk noticed his friend's flat answer, but she considered it as part of his odd behaviour of the day.

"Are you going? - The girl asked curiously.

"going where?

"To the party, you lazy-bones!"-Frisk said as she friendly punched his shoulder.

"i dunno' frisk, parties always make me _dead-tired_ "

"Oh come on"-The girl said giggling a little- "I would really like you to go"

"aren't ya going to be with nick?

"Yes but I'm not going to be with him all the time, plus you are a lot more _humerus"_

Frisk felt surprised as his friend's face lightened up a bit with her last words.

"ok, if you say so I think I'll have _tibia_ prepared for saturady then"- The skeleton said as he lazily winked at her.

"Great! I hope to see you there! It is at 9:00 P.M, you can bring Papyrus if you want too! I think he would really enjoy it"

"yeah, i'm gonna' tell him too"

Frisk smiled as she finished eating her hamburger, she thought that it would be a bit more difficult to convince Sans to go. But the skeleton had agreed! She knew that it wouldn't have been the same without Sans there…and actually, a few days later she would fell very glad for inviting him.

 **Hello! I hope you liked this chapter! I think the development of these events will take me one or two chapters more than I expected, my apologies! When I start writing, ideas start to pop up everywhere in my head and I have to be very determined to keep track on the story. Thank you for your reviews, favs and follows, every single one encourages me to keep going! You mean a lot, really!**

Updating soon!


	4. It's done I ship it!

***I don't own Undertale or any of its characters; they all belong to** **Toby Fox** **, please support the original release***

Chapter 4: It's done, I ship it!

Frisk and Sans continued nonchalantly talking about minor issues. The skeleton made puns as he drank from the bottle of ketchup and the girl giggled as she tried to make some puns too, just another normal day. Hearing Sans making puns everyday had improved Frisk's puns as well. The teen preferred listening to them than making them herself, but when she did, she always earned a very proud Sans and a very annoyed Papyrus. When this happened the taller skeleton would argue with his older brother, the discussion more or less always going the same:

"SANS LOOK AT WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THE HUMAN! I THINK YOU ARE A VERY BAD INFLUENCE TO HER! I THINK HAVING YOU MAKING PUNS ALL THAY IS MORE THAN ENOUGH, WE DON'T NEED ANYONE ELSE!"

"oh c'mon paps, i wouldn't consider me as a bad influence..."

"SANS NO!"

"i would rather say that i'm…"

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

" _a rad influence_ "

"OKAY, THAT'S ALL I'M LEAVING"- After saying that Papyrus would leave the room until Sans and Frisk stopped laughing, which, depending of the pun, could take a few seconds or several minutes.

When Frisk was with Sans she felt like the time flew, and by the time they decided to leave Grillby'z it was already afternoon.

"hey kiddo', i would like to show you something"- The skeleton said, and started walking down the street.

Frisk looked at him curiously but followed him anyways. The pair walked at a slow pace, greeting some monsters as they passed by. The snow had already melted and some patches of green grass appeared here and there. They nearly didn't speak to each other in their way to wherever Sans was taking the human. That was something they both enjoyed of spending time with each other, the fact that sometimes they could walk or seat next to each other without the necessity of striking a conversation. There was no need to talk to "fill the silence", they would just enjoy each other's company, without feeling uncomfortable in any way. Some days they talked nonstop for hours and then for no reason they got silent, sometimes looking at each other or laying somewhere side by side. It was that that kind of "tacit" friendship in which it didn't mind if, for any reason, they didn't meet or talked for days or even weeks. At the very moment they saw each other again they would act like they have met the day before, joking and chatting like they always did.

After walking several minutes Sans suddenly stopped. They were in the vicinity of the city limits, just a few houses were settled there.

"here we are"- The skeleton said as he gestured to the tall house that hovered in front of them.

Frisk looked up at the building and then back at Sans as she slowly raised an eyebrow.

"hey don't give me that look! we arrived to our destination but this isn't what i wanted to show you"- his friend pointed up to the house's roof- "what i want to show you is up there"

The girl blinked a few times as she stared at the skeleton. He was joking, wasn't he? The skeleton seemed to understand the girl's look to what he answered:

"i'm not joking this time, frisk. i hope you are good at climbing"- his ever present smile widening a bit at the sight of the girl's expression.

"But I'm not good at climbing! And isn't scaling someone's house bad? "-Frisk whined.

"don't worry kiddo, nobody lives here. this houses were made just in case someone had a problem and needed to evacuate their own house."- Those words said, Sans walked to the back of the house, without turning back.

"Hey! Wait! Where are you going?!"

Frisk hurried to follow his friend and found that he was in the tiny backyard or the house, already climbing up the back of it.

"Wait! Don't leave without me! How am I supposed to get up there?!"

"calm down frisk, your face looks pale, _skull pale_ "- Sans joked as he hanged on the ledge of a window.

The tiny human looked up at him and frowned, her cheeks puffing a little. She didn't mind having Sans teasing her, but having Sans teasing her 9 feet (3 meters) above her was just too much.

"just follow my steps, it's very easy, you won't fall. and if you do i'll catch you, trust me"- the skeleton assured while winking at her, encouraging the girl to climb.

Frisk drew a deep breath, "trust me" Sans had said. Well she did indeed trust him, she had no idea how he was planning to catch her if he was way above her and not _under_ her, but she started to climb up. The teen slowly placed her hands in the spaces between some bricks and the ledges of the windows. Her eyes were locked to the wall, watching carefully where to put her hands and feet as not to fall, and trying not to look at the floor to avoid panicking. Sans reached the roof way more quickly than she did, so he kept cheering her up from there and giving her some advice. Saying things like: "you're doing great kid", "i wouldn't put my hand there if i were you", "you are halfway from the top", "friiiiisk, friiiiiisk, friiiiiiisk ,friiiiisk!", "yes ladies and gentlemen this climbing human is my friend, hold up your jealousy" , "just a bit more", "i know i'm pretty _humerus_ but i would stop giggling if i were you"

After some more inspirational cheers Frisk reached the top. Sans reached out towards her and the teen gladly grabbed his hand as he pulled her up to help her sit on the roof. The girl sprawled in relief next to Sans, panting because of the effort.

"it seems you worked till your bones, my friend"

Frisk stared at Sans and huffed:

"Don't you dare to tell me this was all a prank because I'll tell Toriel you made me climb private property and I nearly felled in some occasions"

"you don't have to use tori's mother anger to threaten me kiddo'"- The skeleton chuckled- "c'mon when you finish panting sit down and look"

After a few seconds the girl managed to sit down, and her jaw dropped slightly in awe. Where they were on the roof they had a breath-taking sight of New Snowdin and its surroundings. Frisk could even see the details in every tree that popped up in the middle of the colourful roofs of the houses and had a clear sight of the forest that bordered the city. The girl looked up and discovered that from that spot she could even have perfect view of Mt. Ebott. Sans's smile grew larger as he looked at Frisk's tired face turning into bewilder as her eyes darted everywhere in the landscape under their feet. The skeleton took advantage of the distraction and appreciated every detail in the girl's frame, from her outfit, with her distinctive stripped sweater, to the tiny freckles that sprinkled her cheeks. He looked dumb folded at how the sunset light tinted her features; delicately outlining them and giving her and exotic beauty, to the point of seeming surreal. Sans couldn't help to wonder why examining Frisk was suddenly so fascinating to him. He had many strange hobbies, like putting joke books inside quantum physics books, or putting quantum physics books inside joke books. But he thought that counting Frisk's freckles was a pastime too weird, even for him. But when was starting to consider that he actually needed a commoner hobby like chasing butterflies or collecting stamps the girl turned around and smiled softly at him, her brown eyes even brighter than usual. The skeleton felt like something inside his ribcage was lightly warming up, and he could have sworn that if he had tried to move he would have failed.

"Thank you for bringing me up here Sans, it is one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen!"

"i knew you were going to like it, seems that the efforts of climbing were worth it, weren't they?"-The skeleton said, trying to play it cool and avoiding thinking about the fact maybe something had managed to get into his ribcage again and made him feel this odd sensation. It wasn't something that happened very usually, but sometimes, as he slept everywhere and very heavily, some insects and little animals considered him as _part_ of the environment itself and climbed over him. In the worst cases they played hide and seek between his ribs and got stuck there. He remembered that one day when he woke up he found a little bird nest in his ribcage. When he had tried to move the bird on the nest got very angry and started pecking him (He had never felt so glad of having eye sockets and not eyes properly said).

"Okay you win, this absolutely worth climbing for"- Frisk giggled.

"wait a minute, you said that you weren't good at climbing"- Sans reconsidered.

"Yes, what's about it?"

"well, how did you climbed mount ebott then? it is way higher than this house.

"Are you thinking carefully what you are saying? Don't you remember what happened when I climbed?-the girl said holding back her laughter- "My last experience about climbing ended with me falling right to the bottom of a mounting! I don't even know how I survived falling from there! I think that there isn't anything strange about being scared of climbing after that!"

"ok, ok i get your point"-Sans agreed chuckling-"hey frisk, now that we are talking about that, i always wanted to ask you something. you knew about all the stories that were told about mount ebott, why did you climbed all the same?"

As soon as the skeleton had started talking she already knew what the question was going to be, and couldn't help to frown a bit, it was going to be the fourth time this week somebody asked the same. When Sans saw her expression he quickly apologised:

"oh, sorry kiddo' i didn't know it was something you didn't like talking about! i was just kind of curious and…"

But the skeleton's words were cut off by Frisk's soft laugh:

"That's exactly why I climbed Mount Ebott"- She said giving Sans a soothing smile.

"wait,what?"

"I climbed Mount Ebott because I was curious"- The girl repeated " Sorry if I made you worried, I have already spoken about this three times this week"- She sighed – "Okay, let me explain…it's kind of a long story, are you sure you want to listen to it?"

"i'm all ears"- the skeleton said winking at Frisk as he lied down on the roof, taking a comfortable position. He kindly gestured at Frisk to do the same. The girl laughed and left herself fall next to the skeleton.

"Oh my, you are such a character"- The girl teased him.

"well, you know kid, it's in _my bones_ "- The skeleton teased back.

"Okay, okay let's leave it there please"-Frisk said trying to hold back a smile. She gave a deep breath and organized her ideas a bit before starting her story- "Mhhh… I guess I should start telling you from the begging so you can understand better. Before I felt to the Underground I lived in an orphanage. By your expression I already know what you are thinking, but no, I actually felt comfortable there. You see, there were mean kids like everywhere else, but I didn't paid attention to them, the caretakers were absolutely sweet and lovable and I had some friends to play with. You may think that, if I was so happy then, why would I like to get out and do something so dangerous?"

His friend nodded in agreement as he gestured with his hand to encourage her to keep going.

"In the orphanage there were lots of stories about Mount Ebott, as full of children as it was, imagination was something that flooded the building from its floors to the ceilings. There were stories about evil creatures that lived in the mountain that liked chasing little children, others that liked eating them and even there was a theory about some beings that enjoyed wearing children as hats. I know, I know, they are absolutely unrealistic, but you have to understand that we were just little kids trying to make out what was hidden up there, and the adults didn't wanted to tell us! If you asked them they would just say that you had to stay away, that it was dangerous, or that they didn't know, which just made us want to know more about the mysterious Mount Ebott. So, depending to which kid you talked to they had different answers about what was hidden up there: dragons, elves, trolls, ghosts, werewolves, vampires, aliens, dinosaurs, basically whatever you can think of, it was believed that habited there. There were other children that were a bit more optimistic and thought that the top of the mountain was absolutely beautiful, with waterfalls, fairies, princes, princesses and huge castles.

As time passed I was one of the oldest that remained at the orphanage, which meant that I had listened to tons of scary and magical stories about that place. Since I was very young I understood that I was curious, **extremely curious** , to be honest, and there were just a few things that made me as curious as Mount Ebott.

Sometimes I used to take care of children that were younger than me, not because the caretakers asked me to, I did because I really enjoyed it. I loved making them smile or laugh, they usually trusted me enough to tell me if they were sad and why, so I would find the best way of helping them, or tell a caretaker about her or his issue if it was too much for me to handle.

One day, we all were taken to a trip to the forest, the one that is here"-The girl pointed at the forest that bordered the city-"and I thought that it was my opportunity to climb Mount Ebott and discover for my own what I could find over there. It didn't matter how much time passed, my curiosity about that place only grew bigger, to the point I couldn't resist anymore. That day I put on my favourite clothes, I grabbed a small backpack and filled it with some food, something to drink and all my savings (it was a very important occasion). I took a cheap camera with me, so, when I reached the top I would be able to take a picture that proved I had achieved my goal. I was planning to tell the children about all the cool things that I had seen up there, and I wanted to show my caretakers the picture so they would understand that I could take care of myself. I thought that I was someone intelligent and responsible; there wasn't any reason for the adults to look after me so much, was it? Oh my, how wrong I was! - Frisk said as she chuckled slightly burying her face in her hands – "The first thing I did was forgetting the camera on the seat of the bus!"

"oh, that was something very responsible!"- Sans chuckled- "you can't be serious!"

"I'm afraid that I am completely serious, and that was just the beginning! As I was very little, hiding into the woods and making my way to Mount Ebott wasn't something very difficult. But when I reached the base I started feeling a bit hungry, so I decided to have a quick snack before starting to climb. That's when I committed my second mistake… I forgot to close my backpack"

Sans couldn't help to start laughing, Frisk joined him soon after.

"so-sorry, please go on"- Sans said after a few minutes of laughter.

"O-okay"- Frisk replayed trying to hold her composure- "Where I was? Oh yes! I started climbing, I didn't notice my backpack was open till I got thirty and reached into it to drink some water. I nearly screamed when I realized that it had been unzipped all the way there, my bottle of water was gone and most of the remaining of my food. I knew too well that there wasn't a way of getting my things back, so I decided to keep climbing, after all I was filled with determination.

In my way up I started to get a bit disappointed, although I had already climbed half of my way up I couldn't spot anything magical, scary or even strange. Everything seemed normal, just rocks, plants, roots, insects and small animals. I thought that maybe I could find all those things at the top, so I kept going. But as I did, I found that the slope I had to climb next was very step. I held on to the branches of a tree and started going up. When I was reaching the top, the branches started to be thinner and thinner. I got scared, I knew how high I was, and if I felt from there it wouldn't be something nice… **at all**. So oh, the brilliant me, decided to jump from the tree and hold from some roots that were on the rocks of the slope. Luckily I managed to hold still, I didn't fall… but when I had jumped my backpack had got stuck into the limbs of the tree… and with the jerk of my jump my backpack was literally **ripped** in half. From where I was I looked how _all_ my money bounced and rolled down the hill. After a few seconds dangling in the tree, the halves of my backpack fell too. I spent like five minutes looking down, watching how my belongings slowly disappeared. I remembered that at first I wanted to cry, then I wanted to shout, but finally I decided to keep going.

When I was finally reaching the top it was very late, I was hungry, thirsty, tired and angry (With myself and with the goddamn mountain), but somehow I stayed determined. I had already lost everything I had been carrying, with the only exception of my clothes (That would have been way **too much** ). What else could happen to me then? By that point I was very confident about my climbing skills, I had gotten up there, there was no way I could fall, was it? There was no way I could get one of my feet stuck into a root as thick as my arm, I was carefully enough, wasn't I? There was no way I would be so silly to get too close to the enormous hole that appeared to be at the top of Mount Ebbott, was it? There was no possible way I could **literally FACE PLANT** the bottom of it if I fell, was it?"

Frisk made a full stop, and Sans turned to look at her. The girl wasn't looking at him; she was looking straightforward, and didn't seem to be going to continue with her story

"oh my frisk, you have to be kidding me"- The skeleton said suddenly understanding what that full stop meant-"there is no way you could have face planted…"- But before he could finish talking the girl slowly turned to look him. By her expression Sans understood that Frisk had been absolutely serious, she looked completely done.

Sans simply couldn't take it anymore, so he just roared with laughter.

"Hey inconsiderate! I'm being serious over here!"- Frisk said as she tried to keep a straight-face, something that was nearly impossible with Sans howling by her side. He covered his face with his hands, only managing to muffle his laughter a bit.

"Oh so that's what we got, huh?"- The girl took her sweater off and used it as a soft weapon to smash Sans repeatedly as she joined his laughter.

"no! no! that's not fair!"- The skeleton said shielding himself with his arms from the girl's "sweater attacks" as he kept laughing.-"two can play this game, you know?"

Sans took off his fluffy jacket and countered back. A soft war was unleashed as their combined laughter echoed in the neighbourhood. The couple was so distracted giving blows to each other that they didn't noticed when two familiar silhouettes walked down the street below them. Alphys and Undyne were returning their way home when they heard their friend's voices.

"He-hey, isn't that Frisk vo-voice?"- Alphys wondered aloud.

"Yeah, I think so… and isn't that Sans laughter?" - Undyne replied looking up.

Both of them looked up and saw their friends hitting each other as they merrily and carelessly laughed.

"Aaaww, they look kind of cute together don't you think? - Alphys said.

"Yeah they look like…OH WAIT, WAIT, WAIT A SECOND"- Undyne said, a bit whispering a bit yelling- You don't think they are having a sort of date without telling anybody, do you?"

"Well… do y-you think so"? - Alphys asked, tattering a bit as she looked up.

"Think about it Alphys, why would they come to a place so far away from the city centre? Why would they choose a place so high to hang out? OH MY! IT IS SO OBVIOS! HOW DIDN'T I THINK OF IT BEFORE?!- Undyne said as she hardly face-palmed- "Plus, look! They seem to be having a great time up there!"

They stood a few seconds there, letting their "discovery" to slowly sink in, and then they turned to look at each other and exclaimed, exactly at the same time:

"I ship it!"

"Oh it makes me remember of that anime scene that…"

"Yeah! Yeah! I thought the same! It's so romantic!"- Alphys said, already knowing what Undyne was referring to.

"Here, let 'hide over there"- Undyne said as she dragged Alphys to a spot the "lovebirds" couldn't see them. Aplhys blushed madly because of Undyne holding her hand, but followed as quickly as she could.

"Noooooooooooooo"- Frisk's dramatic wail ringed at the neighbourhood as she watched her loved sweater falling from the roof to the street below- "Hey! That's cheating! It seems that you are not lazy for that, huh?"

In the middle of their "battle" Sans had managed to take Frisk's sweater away and, with a quick swing, he had sent it right to the street below them, leaving her disarmed

"you know what it's said, all is fair in love and war"- Sans said chuckling as he reached out to help Frisk stand up.

"Okay, you win this time"- Frisk sighed- "But next time I won't lose"

"that's the spirit, kiddo'"

"Well, to sum up the story"- Frisk said as to finish the topic – "you already know why I climbed, how my journey was, and how I fell down. When I did Toriel found me and took care of me. She got very upset when I said I wanted to leave the ruins, trust me you don't want to see mum angry. When I left the next thing I did was finding you, so you already know what happened next"- The girl smiled softly- "When we finally reached the surface I went back to the orphan, Toriel came with me and adopted me. It took some time because everyone freaked out when they first saw her, but at the end they let her take care of me. I apologised for being so irresponsible with my caretakers and I promised that I would visit often, what I do; I miss them too much if I don't. At the end I can say that I feel happy, I know climbing Mount Ebott was a mistake, but I learned so much about it, that's what we gain when we commit mistakes, after all. I learned that being confident is something good, but being overconfident can lead you to lose many things; that I was able to do very big and important things, but that didn't mean I needn't someone to take care of me; that with a bit of patience and sweetness you can soften even the toughest people; and lots of things more. And the most important of all…I met all of you"- Frisk finished as she smiled at Sans brightly.

"you just can't understand how grateful we are for your help, kiddo'"- Sans said, as he shuffled Frisk's hair.

The girl softly giggled and looked up at the sky.

"Humm, I think I should start going, it is getting a bit late and I promised mum I would arrive early today to help her with the dinner"

"ok, let's go, don't forget to pick up your sweater"

Frisk nodded and started to climb down. But as she had descended a few steps the feet in which she was supporting all her weigh slipped. She panicked as she desperately tried to hold herself only with her hands…and failed.

The girl cried out as she felt herself falling, she shut her eyes closed and waited; there was nothing else she could do now. She anticipated the hard and cold impact of the floor… but it never happened. She felled on something warm, soft and cozy. When she opened her eyes she found out that she was looking at Sans, his face very close to her burning one. He had caught her just before she had hit the ground and was holding her bridal-like.

"i told you i would caught you if you fell"- The skeleton said, smiling gently at the blushing, tiny human in his arms.

"THAT'S MORE THAN ENOUGH! I SHIP IT! IT'S DONE I OFFICIALY SHIP IT! I SHIP IT WITH EVERY SINLE PART OF MY BEING!"- Undyne claimed full of joy as she jumped out from behind a trash can, earning a very confused look from Sans and Frisk.

 **I decided to make Frisk's reasons of climbing less tragic than most of the stories I have read, I thought that considering it in a more humorous way would make it a bit different, I hope you liked it! I have always considered Undyne and Alphys as incurable shippers, they love talking and sharing their ships with each other, talking hours about how cool, sweet or lovable they looked together. ( Alphys usually thinking in a more romantic way and Undyne thinking in a more "they look so cool when they beat each other up!" way) I guess you are willing to know about our** _ **, oh so sweet and adorable**_ **, Nick. But don't worry; I won't make you wait so much ;)  
**

 **Updating soon!**


	5. Victory Dance

***I don't own Undertale or any of its characters; they all belong to** **Toby Fox** **, please support the original release***

Chapter 5: Victory Dance

"Humm… are you feeling okay Undyne?"- Frisked asked full of concern as Sans carefully put her down.

"What?!"- Undyne turned to see that both of her friends were worriedly looking at her.

"Do-don't worry, she is fi-fine! We were ju-just passing b-by"- Alphys hurried to say.

"Yeah! That's it" - Undyne quickly replied recovering her composure- "It seems that you two were too distracted to notice"

The monster smiled mischievously at the confused couple, Alphys on the other side, blushed deeply.

"oh yes, your sweater!"- Sans remembered, completely unaware of the looks Alphys and Undyne were giving them. He picked it up and quickly shook as much of its dirtiness he could before handing it to Frisk.

"Thank you, Sans!"

"Hey Sans, don't you think it is a bit late for Frisk to go home alone? You should be more of a gentleman and go with her!"- Undyne said, slightly nudging Alphys.

"uuh.. i always accompany her home"

Undyne quickly clasped her hand against Alphys mouth, she knew the scientist too well to know what she was going to do. Although it was muffled, a clear "Aaaaaawwwww" made its way out Alphy's mouth, ignoring Undyne's webbed hand.

"What Alphys is trying to say is that what you do is something very nice!"- Undyne immediately explained as she dissimulated her sudden action giving the dinosaur a tight hug, what, obviously made her blush even worse.

"ok…if you say so.."- Sans looked at the weird acting couple in front of him- "are you sure that you two are ok? you screamed something like ship it, or something like that, what was it?"

Now it was Alphys turn to save Undyne

"Oh, no-nothing! I have to deliver a ve-very important pa-package, and Undyne offered to d-do the shipping for me. She got a b-bit too enthusiastic, but y-you know how sh-she is"

"Yes!"- Undyne agreed, quickly catching up with the idea- "Wait…what do you mean by _you know how she is_?"

"Oh..w-well… I-I meant…I w-was trying to s-say…uuhh…"- Aplhys face flushed with embarrassment as she desperately tried to find the words she was looking for.

"What she was trying to say is that you are absolutely great at all what you do and that your excitement about it is something so strong that we can even feel it!"- Frisk said to help her tattering friend.

"Y-yes! That's it!"

Undyne looked from Frisk to Alphys a few times before answering:

"Oh! Cool then! I thought that you were saying something that I overreacted or so!"

Frisk and Alphys shot each other an accomplice look and decided to stay in silence. Noticing the awkward silence gap Undyne hurried to ask:

"Hey, by the way, just to make a normal and selflessness question...Are you two going to Muffet's party this Saturday?"

"Yes, we are"- Frisk felt a bit relieved because of the change in the topic.

"I assume th-that you are going to-together, aren't you?- Aplhys inquired as she playfully smiled at them.

"Uhh…actually somebody else asked me and I agreed to go with him"

Frisk looked as how their friend's smiles suddenly dropped, like if somebody had just thrown a bucket of cold water at them. They looked…disappointed…but why? She thought that maybe Sans didn't liked Nick so much when they first met, but Alphys and Undyne didn't even know him! How could they not like him then?

"Are you going? - She promptly asked to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Undyne says that she doesn't really like parties, so I think that…"-Alphys' words were suddenly cut short.

"WE ARE GOING"- Undyne stated.

"W-what? B-but I thought you said th-that…"

"I CHANGED MY MIND, we have to do some VERY IMPORTANT THINGS at the party, don't you remember?"

"Ve-very important?"

Undyne gave Frisk and Sans a quick glance before looking back at Alphys, the dinosaur quickly understanding what she meant. A **shipping plan** was going to take action.

"Sorry but we have to leave punks! We have something very important to talk about! See you at the party!"

Without waiting for a reply the fish-woman placed Alphys down her arm and deliberately **run away** down the street, directly to their house.

Frisk and Sans stayed there for a few seconds, even when their friends could not be seen any more they stood unmoving. They were used to their friend's weird acts; after all they didn't have a single _normal_ friend. But they had never seen something like this before. After exchanging a last worried look, the couple started walking down to Frisk's house.

At first they walked in silence, but by the point they were reaching the girl's house they were lively talking and joking. When they stood in front of the house gateway Sans shot Frisk a pleading smile. She sighed and put down the hand she was going to knock the door with. She gestured exaggeratedly to the door, giving him her approval. The skeleton profoundly bowed at her in a very old fashion way, to show her his gratitude. The girl giggled at his display and gave him space to do his _magic._ The skeleton decidedly knocked the door twice with his bony knuckles. They waited in complete silence untill some soft steps could be heard at the other side of the door.

"Who's there?"- Toriel's sweet voice asked

"boo"

"Boo who?"- Toriel's voice was already tinted with laugher as she heard Sans' voice.

"don't cry it's just a joke!"

Toriel's laughter roared behind the door, and after a few seconds she opened it up.

"Hello my child, hello Sans! Thank you for coming with Frisk, you know it makes me feel more secure."

"don't worry tori, you know that it doesn't bother me at all"- The skeleton said as he winked at Frisk.

"Wait...Frisk what happened to your sweater? It seems like someone literally threw it to a very dirty floor!"

The teen could see Sans stiffen by her side and hurried to dismiss her mother's thoughts.

"I lied down in a very dirty park bench; sorry I didn't notice until it was too late!"

"Oh, never mind honey, here I will clean in immediately. I know how much you love that sweater, the sooner we wash those stains, the better. They won't leave marks, I promise!"

Frisk gifted her a very warm and grateful smile as she handed her mother her stained sweater. Suddenly the girl remembered that she wanted to ask her mother something.

"Mum, did you know that Muffet is giving a party this Saturday?"

"Yes, my child, everybody is talking about it"

"Well… today I met a teen more or less my age called Nick and he invited me to go, can I?"

Toriel looked at Frisk for a few seconds; she knew that her child could take care of herself, but she didn't like the idea so much.

"Okay, but… can you promise me that you are going to be careful?"

"Yes mum! I promise!"- Frisk said giving her a broad smile- "Are you going to the party too?"

"Uhh..yes I am"- Toriel said in a low voice, a nearly indiscernible blush tinting her face. But it was enough for Frisk to notice.

The girl silently raised an eyebrow as she looked at her Goat mom, a mischievous smile slowly curling her lips. Sans quickly caught up their looks and knew that there was something they wanted to talk about in _private._ Well, Frisk wanted, Toriel seemed to want to flee to wash her child's sweater.

"oh look at the time"! - Sans said as he looked at an imaginary watch on his wrist- "I should be heading home or papyrus would start to worry! see you on saturday!"

He smiled accomplishedly to Frisk as he left. The girl gave him a smile that said "I owe you one" while Toriel's glace looked more like "This won't remain like this, I will revenge". After the soft "click" of the door being closed Frisk asked her question without sweet coating it at all:

"You are going to the party with Asgore, aren't you?"

Toriel stared at the tiny human for a few seconds, her eyes were full of determination, there was no way of running away.

"Yes, I am"- She sighed.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" -Frisk broke out as her face lit up with happiness and she started making some kind of "Victory Dance", which included wiggling her hips, walking like a chicken, jumping up and down and moving her arms like they were made of jelly.

"No, no, I know what you are thinking! Don't make assumptions!"- Toriel said trying to stop her child's weird dancing, without succeeding, of course.

"We are just going as friends, that's all! Frisk come on! Are you even listening?"

The teen was now standing at the top of Toriel's sofa, her hands were outstretched by her sides and she was spinning around like a helicopter, sound included and all.

"Frisk I know you really would like me to go back with Asgore but…"

Before she could finish her sentence Frisk jumped down form the sofa and started dancing around her, she looked like she was dancing some kind of an improvised conga as she cheerfully sang: "Yay yay yay yay- yay-YAY! Yay yay yay yay-yay -YAY!"

"Frisk, it's not that I am giving him a second chance or…"

"You you you can't -fool-me! I know know you a-areee"- The girl sang as her dancing intensity increased.

"I am not! It's just a party! - Toriel said trying to look as serious as possible with the tiny human dancing around her. The girl kept wiggling around, she stopped form time to time to jump and say: "HEY!" and kept dancing.

"You could have said no-oh! But you told him-ye-es!"

"Because I dind't wanted to make him feel bad!"- The monster argued.

"That ha-hadn't stopped you! Be-be-be-befo-oreee!"- At this point Frisk had grabbed a huge fruit-dish, with a heap of fruit in it, of course, and secured it to the top of her head. Toriel thought about what the girl had just said for a few seconds. It was true, Asgore had asked her many times to do simple things like those before: to go to the park, to drink some tea, to go to the theatre, and she had refused. Every time she had seen Asgore's sad expression but it hadn't stopped her. She was sure of her decision. Did something change this time? Maybe seeing how persevering and caring Asgore had been all this time… she had watched him take of Frisk in many occasions, how much he seemed to care about her, the fact that they got very attached and very quickly, how much the teen loved spending time with him, helping him with the gardening, even the fact that Frisk started calling him "Dad". Could she really have changed his mind about him?

By the point Toriel looked down at the teen, she was not wearing the fruit-dish alone, she had already added some more items to her _Victory Costume:_ an extremely flashy red dress, full of ruffles and sparkling multi-coloured sequins, a pair of cowboy waders, spurs included, yellow rubber gloves and she had a maraca in each and. The girl was happily shaking them at the rhythm of her _Victory Dance_ and _Victory Singing._

"Where did you get all those things?"- Goat Mom asked, she couldn't understand how she didn't noticed when the girl dressed herself, and she was putting her every effort in not laughing.

"Tru-tru-tru-tru-trust me! You don't want to kno-ow!"- The girl kept singing as she looked up at her mom, her face was all daubed with very colourful lines. Toriel quickly noticed that the lines were drawn with the marker's her child used to draw.

"Weren't those permanent, my child? - She asked holding back her laughter.

Frisk's dancing and singing stopped suddenly. To be more specific, the girl froze, right when she was going to jump to say "HEY!", her mouth open. Her posture, with her legs flexed and her arms folded by her side were the evidence that she had been going to jump. The teen slowly turned to look at her mother.

"The ones that were in the second drawer of my desk?"

"Yes, I'm sure those were the permanent ones"

Frisk frowned a bit, the information slowly sinking in. After a few seconds of consideration, weighing her options and thinking what she could do to solve her situation she finally resigned.

"I will think of that later! For now it's worth it!"- The girl assured, resuming her dancing.

Toriel looked down at the carefree dancing human again and couldn't supress her laughter anymore. With a defeated sigh she threw up her hands and joined her child's weird dancing. The girl looked up at her with a mix of confusion and amusement.

"You know what is said, honey, if you can't beat them, join them!"- Toriel said as she took another fruit-dish and placed it on her head.

Both of them kept dancing and laughing for what could have been minutes or even hours. Well, it's like many people say, one thing is being crazy… but other completely different is finding someone that's as crazy as you are, that doesn't mind to do weird things with you, even in public; that's friendship, that's happiness. Good times and crazy friends make the best memories, my children.

 **Okay, I know this chapter doesn't contribute to the plot so much, but I wanted to dedicate a full chapter to the party. That's why I decided to put these ideas in this chapter. Now that's done I can focus entirely in our party and all that entails (*wink- wink*). But I'm afraid to tell you that I'm going on vacation with my family and I won't be able to update till , more or less, the 15** **th** **of January. Sorry to make you wait! And thank you for all your support, favs, follows and reviews! I don't know why but not all the reviews are showing. I hope it gets fixed soon! But don't worry I read all your reviews by e-mail!**

 **Updating soon!**


	6. You are freezing!

***I don't own Undertale or any of its characters; they all belong to** **Toby Fox** **, please support the original release***

Chapter 6: You are freezing!

Saturday had finally arrived, and Frisk was in her room, looking at her reflection in the mirror. The teen was wearing for the first time the dress Mettaton had gifted her for her birthday. As soon as her friend knew that she was going to the party with someone he kindly offered (*Cough-cough-stated*) to help her with her clothing, make up, hairstyle, jewellery and lots of things more that Frisk didn't even imagined existed, like "special poses for parties "or body repair and painting. Well, there were no doubts about Mettaton's fashion sense, the robe was absolutely beautiful. It seemed like it was made exclusively for her: it was very delicate, its aquamarine shades emphasized Frisk's skin colour. The little details here and there weren't chosen randomly, every single one was especially made to spotlight her tiny shape. She had to admit that it was a bit short for her taste, but her friend had insisted: "Come on Darling! Don't be so shy! Legs were made to be admired!" After that he started making poses and spinning around, gracefully displaying his legs. They were awesome, she wouldn't lie, and the way Mettaton proudly presented them made them look even better.

"Get ready gorgeous! Let's start with your make up!"- And with a last spin and a breath-taking pose he started working.

Frisk waited patiently while her friend enlarged her eyelashes, slightly coloured her cheeks covering her freckles, applied a soft shade on her eyelids, used the lipstick, and whoever knows what else. At first she thought she knew what he was trying to accomplish, but after a while she didn't understand what he was supposed to be doing. The sexy robot continued his flamboyant dance as he interruptedly tapped Frisk's face with several brushes from different sizes and colours. Frisk was starting to think that letting Mettaton do her make up wasn't her best idea ever. She had accepted because she knew that he would be absolutely dote with the idea, making her friends happy was what she liked the most but... the star had always loved very bright and colourful makeups and, as shy as she was, she preferred more discreet ones. Furthermore, from where she was sitting she couldn't see exactly _what_ Mettaton was doing with her face. After a few minutes more of waiting, brushes and poses the robot gallantly stepped aside to let her admire his work.

"Oh…it's...it's…"- Frisk was speechless

It was beautiful. The human looked spell bounded to her reflection, unconsciously bringing her finger tips to her face. The details were exquisite, perfectly outlining her features. It was made with very natural and soft colours making it absolutely delicate. The teen looked up at Mettaton who was smiling proudly by her side.

"It's so beautiful! I don't know what to say! I…I…"

"Oh no darling, there is nothing to thank me! I tried to make it delicate because I knew you would prefer it that way, but I think that a bright red lipstick would work perfectly well on you too. With such a beautiful face you shouldn't be afraid to wear more flashy makeup, but that's one's decisions and I'll respect you, honey. Furthermore, I do this because I enjoy spending time with you, it helps me relax form my tiring super-star life"- The robot made a dramatic pose- " Even someone as spectacular like myself need a bit of rest with friends from time to time."

Frisk felt a smile forming in her lips as she softly hugged Mettaton. But as soon as her arms embraced the robot a collective "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwww" boomed in her room. Someone else would have probably jerked back, or screamed, or thought that was at least a _bit_ strange. But, without breaking their hug the girl just looked at his friend with a questioning look.

"Dear God Mettaton, what have you asked Alphys to equip you with now?"

"Don't look at me like that honey! Everyone loves it! It's just a program with integrated voices that react to different situations: to something funny, to something cute, to drama, action, romance, and the list goes on! There are lots of possibilities!"

The excitement in the star's voice was enough for Frisk to know that she should leave the conversation there. The girl sat down again and let Mettaton work with her hairstyle. When she was starting to think that she might arrive late the robot finished. He made her model for him to see the final result; she did the better poses that came to her mind and spin around a few times till her friend seemed to be satisfied with his achievement.

"Okay my darling! You can leave now! Go there and leave that Nick stunned with your beauty, grace and poses! I'll see how you are doing when I arrive at the party, goodbye honey!"

Frisk couldn't help to blush at Mettaton's words and waved him a very embarrassed good-bye. She got down the stairs and exited her house. Toriel had already left with Asgore a few minutes ago. When her dad knocked the door she had ran to call her mother. After a bit more of victory dancing and smiling to her with complicity the girl let her leave with a kiss on the cheek. When she was watching them leave they approached and started walking arm on arm. Frisk had let out an excited scream from the doorway. The couple had turned to look at her and started laughing at the human's giddy smile.

The teen looked at the time; if they hurried they wouldn't arrive late. A few more minutes passed and she started to tap her feet impatiently on the floor. She looked straightforward to the very well decorated path that leaded to her house. There was nobody to be seen. "Sans wouldn't have made me wait…" Frisk thought as she tightly embraced herself. It was night already and it was very cold outside. The teen surprised herself looking forward to see a bright light-blue jacket appearing in the middle of the night. She waited a bit more and started to get anxious, as time passed the night getting darker, she didn't wanted to walk all the way to Muffet's party without being able to see what surrounded her. Sans was always careful enough to arrive at time to avoid walking in the darkness. The teen felt herself frown, why was she thinking in Sans so much? She knew comparing people wasn't something good at all, but for some reason she couldn't help it. Sans had always been a gentleman with her and, without noticing, she had got used to it. She had got used to him taking care of her, of him walking by her side, of him joking all the way to their destination place. And now… knowing that he wouldn't be the one to walk with her to the party…Sans had never forgot to pick her up, what if Nick did? What if she had to go on her own?

"No"-She said out loud- "Nick said that he would come, and he will! I shouldn't be so dramatic and negative; I have arrived late to many places too, it's something that could happen to anybody, isn't it?"

Sans looked at the time for the fifth time. It was late. Very late. And Frisk hadn't arrived yet. He knew that the girl was supposed to arrive with that teenager called Nick… but that fact didn't help to calm him down. He didn't like Nick. Why? That was the same question he asked himself over and over without finding an answer. After thinking of any reasons and not finding any, he had finally concluded that the only thing he knew was that he didn't like him. The skeleton looked back at the clock on the clock. He and Papyrus had arrived in time at the party; it was full of humans and monsters. At first he thought that Frisk may be around and he just couldn't see her, she was so tiny that with so many people around it would be difficult to find her. But after searching for his friend carefully for several minutes he understood that she wasn't there.

"maybe they decided to go on a walk" Sans thought trying to calm himself down. That was something logical, but somehow the idea just made him feel worse. Now he wasn't just worried, he felt something that could be only described as anger. "what the hell? "He wondered annoyed. It wasn't the first time that thinking of Nick made him feel like that. He felt angry, but not in a normal way...it felt different. "i just don't get it! why does it bother me? why does that boy annoy me so much?" While he silently wondered to himself he frowned slightly, those questions had been teasing him the last few days.

"you are jealous". The skeleton froze. The idea had suddenly popped up in his head, at first he tried to dismiss it but…

The unforeseen banging of the entrance door made Sans react. Nick had just arrived with some other teenagers and they were carelessly chatting as they entered the ballroom. With a fast glance the skeleton quickly studied the group and saw that Frisk wasn't there. Wait, wasn't she supposed to be with him? Wasn't he going to pick her up? Sans walked unto the group and tried to act as friendly as he could towards the teenager.

"hey nick!"

The above-mentioned looked down at the skeleton and a grimace of disgust tinted his face.

"What do you want _skeleton_?"- The bitter in the last word was palpable.

Sans looked at him slightly confused. He was indeed a skeleton, but he noticed that somehow the boy was trying to use the word in an offensive way. Would he get offended if he called him human? Like, calling someone by the name of their specie was an insult for this kid, or what? He ignored him and continued:

"i thought that frisk was coming with you, weren't you picking her up?"

"Oh shit, you are right! I was supposed to pick her up! I totally forgot! Well I don't know, I think she will have to walk here on her own, it isn't that far"

" it is not that far from your house but it is far away from hers, and it's very dark outside"- The skeleton was doing his best to hold back his anger.

"What do you want me to do? I am already here! Furthermore most of the monsters of the town are here, she has nothing to worry about!"

"what do you mean by nothing to worry?"- Was the teen actually implying…

"You know perfectly well what I mean, if there aren't any monsters on the streets there is nothing to worry. With all your magic and stuff, you are the truly dangerous here"- Nick's voice was full of contempt-"I don't care how nice or friendly you try to look you cannot fool me"

Sans had to supress his fury with his every effort. If he started arguing with the brat about his statement he wouldn't be able to know what really mattered to him.

"does that mean that you are going to let her come, at night, with the cold, on her own?"

"Of course I am! You are nobody to tell me what to do! Do you think that I care about…"

But Sans wasn't listening anymore, he was on his way to Frisk's house. If that stupid of Nick was going to let the kid come all the way to the party on her own he would pick her up instead. When he was halfway to the girl's house he saw a tiny silhouette walking down the street. He hurried towards it.

" kiddo is it you?"

The girl slowly looked up at the skeleton.

The monster stared at her astonished, with that dress, makeup and hairstyle she looked way different than what she always did. He had never seen her wearing anything else than comfy sweaters and her hair was always loose, she limited herself to pull it to the back of her left ear when it got to her face. Sans recognized the dress Mettaton had gifted the human for her birthday and suddenly noticed that she wasn't wearing any type of coat. Her arms and much of her legs were directly exposed to the cold of the winter. All her body was uncontrollably shaking.

"Sans?"- The teen asked confused

"frisk you are freezing!"-She was worryingly pale and her limbs seemed to be a bit rigid. Sans quickly took off his jacket and covered the girl with it.

"Wh-what are you doing here? Has anything happened to Nick?"

The skeleton was going to answer that yes, that Nick has happened to be a stupid, but when he looked into Frisk's expectant and worried eyes he understood that knowing that the boy was a stupid may disappoint her. She was already suffering enough because of the cold and Sans decided to soften the things a bit.

"he is ok, don't worry. he just had some…troubles and couldn't pick you up. that's why i came, but i'm sure he'll be at the party when we arrive"

Frisk sighed as a wave of relief washed over her. In the past quarters of hours she had gotten very angry with the teen, then very worried, then very angry, and vice versa. Knowing that he didn't came because he couldn't, not because he forgot about it (yeah...), and that he was okay made both feelings disappear. She looked at Sans with a very fond smile.

"Thank you for coming Sans! I'll be honest with you, I think I have never missed you so much as I did in my way here"

And she was saying the truth; she had thought how much she missed the skeleton's presence countless times while she walked to the party. The girl looked up at Sans and noticed his worried expression.

"Hey I'm okay, don't worry! I have your jacket now!"- But as soon as she spoke she couldn't hold back a sneeze.

"yeah, sure, you're perfect"- The skeleton said frowning slightly.

He reached out and placed a bony hand on her forehead.

" you don't have high temperature for now, you are just too cold. i think you should go home and drink something hot, have a bath and go to sleep, that would make you feel better"

"Nooooo! I want to go to the party!"- She sneezed again- "Look I will just cover myself very well with your jacket and I'll be just fine! See?"

The girl huddled deeply in the light blue jacket and pulled up the fluffy hood. It was way too big for her, so she looked like some kind of flamboyant and cute Dementor, a very warm one. Sans softly chuckled.

" yes i can see, but i don't think you can"- He softly pulled up the hood a bit so he could see Frisk's face.

They stared at each other for a few seconds. Frisk did really want to go to the party, and Sans did really wanted her to take care. Their mute discussion lasted till Frisk's cheeks puffed out and her eyes glittered with determination. The skeleton sighed and started walking towards Muffet's as Frisk silently celebrated her victory. But, even after walking several blocks, the teen hadn't stopped shivering. Although Sans' jacket was one of the most warm clothing the girl had ever wore it didn't seem to be enough.

"kiddo', you are still trembling like a leaf"- The skeleton stated looking down at his friend- "come on let's head back"

"Nooo! Pleeeease Sans! I really want to go! I have been waiting for today a lot! Everybody we know is at the party, I wouldn't like to miss it! There has to be a way to warm myself up!"- The girl gave Sans a supplicant look as tears started to prickle at the corner of her eyes.

"ok, ok don't give me that wet puppy look, let me think"

Meanwhile the skeleton was thinking of what he could do to help the human the tiny shaking girl leaned her back against her friend's. A few seconds passed and they didn't had any idea, but Sans suddenly noticed something.

"hey you aren't shaking that much now"- He turned to look at Frisk over his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm feeling a bit better, your back is warm"

"wait, that's it! come here, i have an idea"

The girl reluctantly pulled herself apart from his friend (she had gotten comfortable) and stood by his side. The skeleton softly embraced the girl's shoulders with his right arm and gently pulled her closer. After blinking a few times in confusion Frisk finally understood what Sans was trying to do. She cuddled in his embrace as she felt the skeleton's warm chest behind her.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaarm"-Frisk's voice was full of relief.

Sans chuckled slightly, making his ribcage vibrate against the girls back.

"it seems it works, doesn't it?"

"Yes! Thank you so much!"

They resumed their walking to the party without breaking their embrace. Frisk felt very conscious of Sans proximity, he had never been that close before. Well, maybe that time when she had fallen from the roof of the house and he had caught her, but this time was different. She knew that a soft blush tinted her cheeks and there was nothing she could do to stop it. The girl felt that well know sensation of soft tickles on her stomach that only Sans could produce on her. She had felt it many times before, when he made her laugh, when he smiled at her with his charming smile, when she saw how caring he was with her… but she had never felt it as strongly as she did now. She knew what it meant, but she just tried to ignore it. Maybe if she didn't pay attention to it would disappear one day…nah, she couldn't fool anyone, she knew that it would still be there, it didn't matter how hard she tried to deny it. Their relationship was so nice and unique; she didn't wanted to spoil it or make it awkward, so she decided to keep her tickling stomach topics to herself.

She tried to get distract focusing on the skeleton's white comfy turtleneck. She knew that Sans wore it because it loomed out of his jacket, but she had had just a few chances to see it completely because the skeleton wouldn't take off his coat very often. The girl felt surprised that the skeleton's ribcage didn't felt too sharp on her skin. Sans was a skeleton (OH DEAR GOD, REALLY?! I WOULD HAVE NEVER IMAGINED!) and she had always thought that the edges of his bones would be more protruded. As she leaned against him she couldn't help to notice that she could feel something else than his bones, like there was something beneath them, something supporting his skeleton from the inside. It felt like the sensation of touching someone's skin, it was warm and somehow solid but it seemed to be less corporeal. The girl had the certainty that if she introduced her hand between Sans' ribs these "mysterious support" wouldn't stop her. Meanwhile she was wondering about her friend's functioning she could feel his chest going up and down rhythmically. At first she didn't pay attention to it, but then she realised…

"Wait a minute, do you need to breath?"

"if i what?"- Sans gave Frisk a very confused look.

"Oh sorry! I didn't mean to say it out loud! I just noticed your chest going up and down and I felt surprised, I thought that without lungs you wouldn't need air to sustain yourself! I'm sorry, I was just curious and…"

"hey hey calm down kiddo', it's ok. i'm not angry at all, you just took me by surprise"-He soothed the girl- "it is an unusual question, how would you react if somebody asked the same to you?"

"Well… yeah I have to admit that it is a weird question"-Frisk said giggling- "I have breathed all my life, if I didn't I would have died. That applies to everybody who breaths, that's what you are taught in school. So it is a bit obvious that if you breathe, you need to"

"actually, i don't"- Sans replied merrily. He couldn't avoid laughing when he saw Frisk's "my whole life is a lie" confused face- "ok, ok let me explain a bit. i can breathe but i don't have the necessity to do so. If, for any some reason i just decided to stop doing it..."- His breathing stopped- "nothing would happen".

"Wh-what?! But-but that doesn't make any sense! What is the purpose of breathing if you don't have to?!"

"everybody was breathing, i just wanted to be popular"

Frisk roared with laughter at the skeleton's unexpected response. They couple kept laughing for about two blocks before being able to speak again.

"Oh my, Sans! You have to be joking!"

"of course not! when i was a kid i felt curiosity about how breathing would feel like. i saw nearly every single monster doing it, so i tried it out. before i could notice i got used to breathing and now it's an habit. papyrus breaths too, he says that it makes him even cooler"

"But _how_ can you breathe without having lungs? - Her voice was a mix of amusement and interest.

"mhh… i'm not very sure. i just know that i can feel the air whirl inside my ribcage as it comes in and out, but i don't know how it works exactly. i think it has to do with the magic that we monsters have"

"And how is it that your bones keep attached together?"

"magic"

"And how is it that you have body heat without even having skin?"

"magic"

"Sans, if you want me to stop asking just tell me. There is no necessity in systematically answering "magic" to all my questions"

"i have no problems with your questions! but i'm afraid that magic is the only answer i have to them!- Sans smiled at Frisk's frustrated face- "look"

With a quick movement the skeleton pulled up the sleeve of the sweater from his free arm, uncovering it till the elbow. Frisk looked mindfully at her friend's arm, appreciating every detail, from the little bones of his wrist and hand to his radius and ulna. It didn't matter how hardly she focused on the joints between his bones, she couldn't see anything holding them together. They were gaps between them but somehow they kept in their place. But when the girl was going to ask some more questions Sans suddenly grabbed his right hand by its wrist and disengaged it with a dead _CRACK._

" HOLY MOTHER NATURE PUT IT BACK!"- The girl stared as Sans waved and playfully wiggled his fingers at her with his detached bony hand- "PUT IT BACK! PUT IT BACK! OH MY, PUT IT BACK!"

The skeleton laughed out loud at the girl's reaction and did what she asked, reattaching his hand into place with a new cracking sound.

"ARE YOU OKAY? DOES IT HURT? NEVER DO THAT AGAIN, UNDERSTOOD?!" -Frisk quickly took his friend hand into hers and examined it carefully in search of any injuries or whatever could be out of normal, but she found nothing.

"hey don't panic kiddo', i'm ok"- He flexed his fingers to prove his statement- "It feels like new"

The girl looked at Sans and then at his hand repeatedly utterly confused:

"I-I just don't get it! H-how?"

"if you had to answer that question, what would you say?

The teen sighed in defeat- "Magic, I suppose"

They looked at each other silently for a few seconds before they busted with laughter. They spent all the way left to the party laughing, giggling and making bad bone puns. They were so distracted that they didn't notice they had arrived till they were literally facing the front door of the ballroom. Sans reached out to open it but was cut off by Frisk's soft voice.

"Sans…"

The skeleton looked down to find her huge beautiful eyes looking fondly at his.

"Thank you so much for this, I was feeling a bit down, but as soon as you appeared…"- She leaned a bit more against him and hugged him softly- "Thank you"

Her voice had been just a quiet whisper, but it was enough for the skeleton to hear. He gently hugged her back, resting his chin at the top of her head. He had to wait a few moments till he recovered his speech:

"there's nothing to thank me frisk, i help you because i like to do so. the mere fact of having you around is enough for me"

The skeleton blinked a few times, surprised. The last sentence that had left his mouth wasn't planned, it was something true, but it had just unexpectedly popped out. He didn't express his feelings towards others so openly very often and he knew that Frisk would instantly notice his _"affectionate slip"_. The girl stayed still for a bit, her friend's words slowly sinking in. She softly shuffled in his embrace and stared directly into his eye sockets. Frisk was extremely conscious of what those words meant, especially in someone as reserved as Sans. By the skeleton's surprised expression she understood that he was as surprised as she was because of his own words.

"For me too, Sans"- The girl said smiling at him sweetly.

They stayed like that, their eyes laying in each other's for a long moment. They got suddenly brought back to reality when a very old and grumpy lady wanted to get into the ballroom and couldn't because they were standing right in the middle of her way. The couple quickly stepped away from each other and muttered lots of apologies as the woman walked through the door muttering something about the youth of those days, that they didn't respected beautiful ladies like her and that in her times lovebirds were at least a bit more discreet, that they were bad-mannered, gross, _criminals_ and yada yada yada. The door closed behind the eccentric and dramatic woman and her complaints couldn't be heard any more. The friends look at each other ashamed until Sans broke the silence:

"should we feel bad for been called criminals by an old " _beautiful lady"_?"

"Well, I think we are a shame for this society"

They gave each other a very serious look and then roared with laughter. They had to wait till their rupture of giggles stopped before getting into the party. After panting slightly and whipping some tears of laughter they recovered their composure.

"it's already very late, nick may be waiting for you, shall we get in?"

"Yeah, sure!"- Frisk assured as she walked in by the skeleton's side. What she didn't tell him was that, until he had named him, she had absolutely forgotten about Nick.

 **Hello! I'm back, sorry for the delay! This was going to be the chapter of the party but…well… I kind of got distracted in the way to it (literally) Sorry, but they are** _ **in**_ **the party now! It's a progress, don't you think? Just a bit more darlings! Thank you for all your support! When I first started writing I thought that nobody would read my story, but then you appeared! Every follow, fav and review is unique for me! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

 **The so lovely Dementors don't belong to me, they belong to J.K Rowling, please support the official release. (And try to stay away from them, unlike our little human they are not warm nor cute at all)**

 **Updating soon!**


	7. PARTYING START!

***I don't own Undertale or any of its characters; they all belong to** **Toby Fox** **, please support the original release***

Chapter 7: PARTYING START!

As soon as they entered the ballroom Frisk opened her eyes huge in awe. The decoration that surrounded them was absolutely beautiful. It seemed that Muffet hadn't forgotten anything, there were bright and colourful ornaments everywhere you looked, but they were subtle enough to avoid making the room look overloaded. In the middle of the dance hall there was a huge dance floor surrounded by plenty of lights and even lasers. A huge disco ball slowly rotated over everyone's heads, spreading crackled beams of light around the place. At a side of the ballroom a large table full of delicious spider's food attracted the attention of not little amount of monsters and humans. But what startled the girl the most was how many people had gathered in the party to have a great time together. Although monsters prevailed the number of humans was very high. Frisk's lips curled in a very proud smile, she knew that one day the differences between monsters and humans will be overpassed. Our little human ignored that not everybody thought the same…

"Sans this is fantastic! Look at how many people has come! Have you seen anyone of our friends?"

"hmm, i know that papyrus is here because he came with me. i also met alphys and undyne, they were whispering to each other and looked form one place to another, it was kind of weird. i saw tori and asgore, toriel was trying to stop the king from eating all the food over there"- The skeleton pointed at the large table at their right- "then i think i saw mettaton signing autographs as he posed over there… to sum up, nearly everyone's here"

"Cool! I'm going to see if I can find them! Would you like to come with me?"

"i would like to, but first i need to check how paps is doing"

"What do you mean? Are you worried about something?"

"uh.. it's no big deal but he's never came to a party before, he is so excited… and you know what happens…"

Frisk nodded, she loved Papyrus with all her heart, but she knew that when the skeleton got too excited things could get a bit… explosive. It was something moderately acceptable that the skeleton managed to made his kitchen explode while cooking spaghetti, he was working with fire and stuff… but in one occasion he made explode a snow puff while they were in a snow war. How could he do that? Sans said that it was because his brother's personality was _explosive,_ but Frisk still doubted.

"I think you are right, but I don't think he will have any problems today. I feel like this is going to be a great and not problematic party!" (Yeah..)

"hope you're right kiddo', see ya' later"

The girl watched the skeleton till he mixed with the crowd, his bright light blue jacket quickly got out of sight. "Well, time to find some friends in this crazy mess of people" Frisk started walking around, trying not to push anyone as she broke through the mass of dancing and chatting people. After some time of wandering and not finding a single of her friends the girl decided to stop and squinted trying to find a known face from her spot. Suddenly she felt something warm squeezing her hand and she immediately turned around in surprise.

"Frisk! I was so worried for you!"

"Nick?"- The girl looked at the consternation in the teen's face.

"I'm so sorry! I know I said I would pick you up, but you'll see my mother is way too ill and it wasn't easy to me to leave her alone..."-The boy purposely made a dramatic pause.

"Oh Nick! Why didn't you tell me before? I'm so sorry I didn't know anything! There's nothing to apology at all! Did you left her alone? Is there something I can do to help?"

"Thank you for your offer Frisk, you are as sweet as I remembered, but no. Don't worry about that, I'm going to be out just a couple of hours, nothing bad will happen to her"

"Are you sure? There's no problem if you have to go, I'll go with you, seriously! Is her illness something severe?"

"I don't really want to talk about that, I'm very sensitive about all of that and…"- Nick's pained face suddenly disappeared as his gaze got stuck in the jacket the girl was wearing. Frisk looked confused as the boy's now blank expression and followed his gaze.

"I didn't know you liked wearing that loose clothing"- His voice sounded a bit hollowed, but the girl didn't noticed.

"What, this?"- Frisk softly pulled the light blue jacket with one hand and answered cheerfully "It's not mine, it's Sans. He lent it to me when he picked me up. I was freezing so he helped me to keep myself warm"

"I see, that was something very nice of him"

Frisk looked up at Nick puzzled, something in the way he said those words didn't feel right. It was true that Sans' actions had been very nice, that's what the teen had said, but it felt like the boy's words and his face expression didn't matched very well. The girl wonderings stopped when Nick spoke again, his voice still sounding a bit tense.

"But I'm afraid that here in the ballroom you are going to feel hot if you keep wearing that, you know, with all the dancing and so..."- Frisk looked at him, considering his words.

"Hmm.. I think you are right, I should return it to him"

"Let me bring it to him"- He hurried to say. When he noticed the slightly surprised look Frisk was giving him he quickly added: "I would like to thank him for picking you up and taking care of you, I'm very grateful for his actions"

"Aaaww, that's something very nice of you! Sans acts come right from his heart, he is very modest, but it would be very kind of you if you acknowledged him"- The girl took of the jacket and handed it to him- "The last time I saw him he was over there"- Frisk pointed to the left corner of the room.

"Thank you, I'll come back soon"

The teen walked towards the direction the girl has pointed out, his hand clenching with an iron grip the light blue clothing. It felt warm on his skin, what just made his anger grow. "Sans acts come right from his heart"- he mumbled to himself in a scoffed voice. In his way to find the skeleton he carelessly pushed the ones that crossed in front of him. After some more of striding over the place and shoving like a dozen of people right to the floor he finally found the skeleton standing alone near multiple chairs that were arranged against a wall. Sans was absently looking at the dance floor and didn't notice Nick's approaching till he was right in front of him.

"hey, hi…"- But the skeleton's words were abruptly cut off by the furious teenager's.

"DON'T TRY TO SOUND INNOCENT YOU BASTARD! WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!"

"i think i what?!"- Sans looked in disbelief at the teen that was now angrily towering over him.

"THIS, YOU FILTHY MONSTER!"- Nick slammed the skeleton's jacket hardly on his chest.

Sans looked down at his coat for an instant, understanding suddenly hitting him.

"what was i supposed to, huh?"- The skeleton's voice was now bitter and his expression, still smiling, seemed severe.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO STAY AWAY FOR HER, UNDERSTOOD?"

"remember to pick her up next time, then"

"Don't you understand? "- Nick's voice was now a hoarse whisper that could be only heard by them - "Frisk is my girl now, and if you don't stay away from her I'll make you regret it"

"i dare you to try"- Sans voice was now filled with anger. His girl? Who did he think he was?!

"You can't imagine how much I want to beat the crap out of you, but I think this isn't the moment. You know, my girl is waiting over there for me, she must be missing me so much"- The teen's grin widened as he saw the skeleton's raging expression- " You just can't tell me that you think that Frisk would actually take notice of you in _that_ way, do you?"- He looked at Sans from head to toes in disgust before adding- "This is a party, you were supposed to be dressed more decently, you will just embarrass Frisk hanging around her like that"

The skeleton looked down at his outfit, his fluffy pink slippers seemed to be highlighted by the surrounding lights. Nick however, was wearing a dapper, silky, jet black tuxedo, designer's shoes and a very trim purple tie. He felt a warm sensation flushing over his face. Nick laughed naughtily and pointed at Sans contemptuously:

"If you know what is better for you and you actually have a bit of affection for Frisk keep your bony ass and your filthy jacket away from her, _freak"_

And without giving the skeleton a chance to reply the teen turned around and disappeared in the crowd.

Fisk had got tired of waiting for Nick and she had started walking to see if she could find anyone she knew. After wandering a bit she heard a familiar voice calling her name:

"Yo, Frisk! I didn't know you were going to come!"

"Monster Kid!"- The girl merrily hugged his friend- "I wasn't expecting to find you here neither! Actually, I'm not expecting to find anyone over here, you are the second known person I have encountered by now"

The monster laughed at his friend's confused expression and pointed with his tail to the centre of the dance floor.

"I saw many of our friends over there, but I'm not sure if they are still there"

Both of them looked in that direction trying to figure out if their friends hadn't moved away, but as the monster and the human were very short they couldn't see anything.

" Yo! I've got an idea! Remember that time in Waterfall? Climb on my shoulders!"

"Are you sure? What if we fall?"

"We didn't fall that time, why would we fall now?"

Frisk looked at her friend's smiling face and sighed; trying to dismiss her fears of falling she took off her shoes and approached to Monster's kid. She couldn't help to think that last time the monster had had a wall to hold to, and now he didn't. Taking a deep breath she gently placed her feet over his friend's shoulders and let him lift her up. From where she was now she could see much more of the dancing floor and quickly recognized Papyrus' tall figure jutting over the crowd.

"There! I can see Papyrus! I think we can go to where he is without having to walk that much."

Monster Kid slowly lowered the tiny human and she jumped off his shoulders. She had to admit that she was impressed of his friend's stability. After seeing him fall that much, and always landing directly on his face she had come to think that he hadn't much balance.

"Yo' thank you! But I think I'll go to grab something to eat, I'm starving!"

The monster happily scampered in the direction where the food was and tripped, face palming the floor. He squirmed to get up and shook his head slightly to recover his composure.

"I'm fine!"- He cheerfully exclaimed, looking back at Frisk. He knew that the girl always worried when he felled down. He quickly resumed his way to his destination scampering again.

Frisk giggled sweetly as she saw his little friend disappear. It seemed that although he was stable enough to lift a human on his shoulders without even trembling, walking without falling was still something too difficult for him. The girl hurried to find his skeleton friend and soon succeeded. Papyrus was merrily dancing at the rhythm of a very cheesy and chirpy song. When he saw the tiny human delicately approaching through the crowd he launched himself in her direction and rapidly fished her from the mass of people.

"HUMAN! I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU! I SAW HOW SANS KEPT LOOKING AT THE CLOCK BECAUSE YOU WEREN'T COMING BUT THEN HE SENT ME TO THE DANCE FLOOR! AT FIRST I DIDN'T WANTED TO CAME, I WANTED TO WAIT FOR YOU, BUT I KNEW THAT SANS WOULD BE LESS WORRIED IF HE THOUGHT THAT I WAS TOO DISTRACTED TO NOTICE YOUR ABSENCE THAT'S WHY I CAME! NEVER MAKE ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, THIS WORRIED AGAIN, HUMAN! IT WAS SOMETHING VERY STRESSING! - The skeleton hugged her tightly and Frisk felt her bones creak because of his embrace.

The girl shook her legs in the air in an attempt to free herself. Papyrus was holding her firmly against his chest, so he was lifting her long stretch away from the floor. The skeleton's embrace loosened and the human gasped for air. Without putting her down he quickly looked at her, searching for any injuries.

"Wait…"- Frisk muttered remembering what his friend had just told her- "Did you say that you came here because you knew it would help your brother to calm down?"

"YEAH, WHAT ABOUT IT?"

The girl looked amazed at her friend. Papyrus always seemed so innocent, so distracted, so unaware of the reality that she couldn't help to feel surprised about his statement. The skeleton noticed the girl's expression and clarified:

"HEY FRISK, I KNOW WHAT EVERYBODY THINKS ABOUT ME, BUT I CAN ACTUALLY NOTICE SOME THINGS, ESPECIALLY WHEN IT COMES TO MY BROTHER. I KNOW HOW MUCH HE TRIES TO PROTECT ME AND TAKE CARE OF ME, AND HE ISN'T THE ONLY ONE. I KNOW HOW HE IS FEELING ALTOUGH HE SOMETIMES TRIES TO HIDE IT FROM ME SO I DON'T HAVE TO WORRY. I AM VERY CONCIOUS ABOUT MANY THINGS, BUT I HAVE TO ADMIT THAT I HAVE NO IDEA OF OTHERS. LIKE THAT TIME UNDYNE SAID THAT WORD THAT SANS TOLD ME I SHOULD NEVER REPEAT. WHAT WAS THAT WORD? F….F…. FLOCK? - He looked down at Frisk to notice that she was looking at him thoughtfully and misunderstood her- OH MY! IT WASN'T MY INTENTTION TO SAY IT OUT LOUD! I WAS JUST TRYING TO REMEMBER WHICH THE WORD WAS; I WOULD HAVE NEVER SAID IT TO OFFEND YOU HUMAN! PLEASE FORGIVE MY UNFORGIVABLE MOUTH! PLEASE DON'T TELL SANS I PROMISED THAT I WOULDN'T REPEAT IT! HE WILL BE SO DISSAPPOINTED OF ME AND…"- Papyrus' babbling stopped as he noticed that Frisk was crackling with laughter in his arms- "HUMAN THIS IS SERIOUS! SPENDING THAT MUCH TIME WITH MY BROTHER IS MAKING YOU LOSE YOUR SERIOUSNES! MY UNACCEPTABLE ACTIONS MUST BE PUNISHED!"

The poor skeleton had to wait till Frisk could be able to speak again, which was a long time. The girl then looked up directly at his eyes and fondly smiled at him. It was her turn to hug the skeleton, and as she was till on his arms it was one of the few times that she could rest her head on his shoulder. Papyrus returned her warm hug confused.

"AREN'T YOU ANGRY WITH ME HUMAN?"

"Of course I'm not!"- The girl said amused, looking back at his eyes.

"AREN'T YOU TELLING SANS?"- His voice sounded like the one of a toddler that had been caught up breaking an expensive jar while playing inside the house.

"I'm not telling him this time, but you should never say that again!"- Frisk asseverated trying to sound imposing.

Although his friend had missed the exact _pronunciation_ of the word, she could clearly imagine which word he had heard from Undyne. She knew that Sans must have gotten very angry, he was very careful about his brother vocabulary, he didn't wanted him to curse. She felt a bit of pity for Undyne, her slip up must have been very nagged by the shorter skeleton. She didn't wanted to put Papyrus to evidence with Sans, but she had to be sure that his friend's cares bared fruits.

"WOWIE FRISK! YOU ARE SO BENEVOLENT WITH ME! YOU JUST CAN'T UNDERSTAND HOW GLAD I AM! I PROMISE I WOULD NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN! YOU ARE THE BEST FRIEND EVER!"- The skeleton squeezed the human again to show his gratitude and the girl felt her ribs creak slightly because of the pressure.

"Pap-Papyrus.."- She said weakly.

"YES MY DEAR AND COOL FRIEND?"- The monster looked confused at the tiny human's struggles-"DO YOU WANT ME TO PUT YOU DOWN?"

Frisk desperately nodded and the skeleton softly left her on the floor. The girl kept panting for a few seconds before she was totally recovered from her friend's _bony embrace._

"HEY, IF YOU WANTED SO MUCH TO BE PUT DOWN YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME SOONER!"

"Oh yeah…it just didn't…come to my mind…"- The truth was that she had tried to tell him…but she preferred to leave it like that.

"LISTEN! I KNOW THIS SONG, IT'S SO COOL! NOT AS COOL AS ME, BUT PRETTY COOL! LET'S SHAKE THE SKELETON, HUMAN! NYE HEH HEH!"

And without giving Frisk time to react Papyrus grabbed her hands and started dancing heartily. The girl found it difficult to follow his friend's _cool dancing_ , and the fact that he was much taller than her wasn't helping very much. The skeleton made her spin around quickly and she started giggling, she had never seen anyone dance like him. It looked like his dancing was four times more accelerated than everyone else's and he somehow he still managed to keep his movements graceful. Trying to keep up with Papyrus she lifted her arm as she would to make someone spin around, but her fully stretched arm only reached the skeleton's shoulder. She busted laughing. The monster suddenly understood what she was attempting to do and laughed as he made several spins. They kept laughing and spinning around till Frisk got too dizzy to continue.

"HUMAN! HAVE YOU BEEN DRINKING TOO MUCH INNAPROPIATE BEVARAGES?"- The skeleton asked reproachfully as he saw the girl stagger around.

"Noo"- She laughed at his friend's accusation and tried to steady herself- "Spinning around so much made me dizzy, that's all. I think I should take a rest and stop dancing till I feel better"

"SPINNING AROUND MAKES YOU DIZZY? THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE! LIKE THE OTHER DAY, WHEN YOU KEPT OPENING YOUR MOUTH MAKING THAT WEIRD SOUND, AND CLOSING YOUR EYES BECAUSE YOU WERE SLEEPY! HOW DO HUMANS EVEN WORK?!"

"Oh my Papyrus, I love you so much!"- The girl laughed as she hugged her friend.

"UH..YEAH SURE, HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS LOVE YOU TOO NYE HEH HEH! FEEL FREE TO CAME BACK TO DANCE ANY TIME!"

Frisk waved his friend goodbye, still giggling a bit, and walked to a calmer place in the dance floor. While she was leaning on a wall he saw Nick wandering around the crowd and called him out.

"Nick! Over here!"

"Frisk, I have been looking for you"- The teen approached with a gallant smile.

"Sorry, I was dancing with a friend! Did you return Sans his jacket?"

"Yeah, I did, we surely get on really well together"

"Really? Oh, I'm so happy! At first I thought that you didn't get on very well, but if you say so"- The girl smiled widely at him.

"Sure! He is such a cool dude…"- Frisk failed to notice the slight hint of irony in his voice- "By the way, you look absolutely beautiful today"- A cheeky smile appeared in his features as he said so.

"Th-thank you!- Frisk felt her cheeks burn- "Y-you look very handsome too!"

"I dressed like this just for you"- He sassily winked at her- "Would you like to dance, beauty?"

The girl softly giggled, flustered at the teen's compliments and accepted his hand to go to the dance floor. He graciously dragged her around the ballroom and they started dancing at the rhythm of a cheerful but kind of slow song. She had to admit that Nick danced charmingly, his dance moves were gentle, he made her spin and then he caught her in a soft embrace to then make her spin around again. From time to time he drew near to whisper cheesy compliments at her ear, which made her blush even worse. Nick _seemed_ to be so lovely!

Sans was sitting on one of the chairs at the corner of the ballroom, looking grumpily at how Nick danced around with Frisk. He had to use all his willpower to remain seated as he saw the teen shamelessly flirting with her. "that well-dressed brat"- He mumbled to himself. Suddenly he noticed that his pupils had vanished and blinked a few times to make them appear again. "this is ridiculous, i can't let that kid make me lose my temper. he's a stupid, it can't take frisk that time to figure it out, right?" In that moment Nick softly embraced Frisk and whispered something in her ear that made her blush fiercely as she giggled. Sans' pupils disappeared again, and this time he didn't make any efforts to bring them back.

After watching at the couple a few minutes more he forced himself to look away. He knew that if he didn't the urge to punch the teen would be overwhelming. One thing was being jealous about Frisk, he could handle that, but other completely different was having a dumbass that considered the girl like _his_ fluttering around her. "although i would really like to put that kid into place i'm sure frisk wouldn't like that" The skeleton frowned and turned away, the last thing he wanted to do was spoiling Frisk's night, she knew how excited she had been about it, so he tried to distract himself. From his spot he could see many familiar monsters dancing and chatting over the ballroom. He recognized many of the usual costumers of Grillby'z, like that cool looking horse, that was shaking off his black leather jacket in the air as the lasers reflected in his sunglasses. He saw that weird carnivore plant eating mercilessly everything that it found on the food table and the couple of dogs happily petting each other as they danced shaking their tails. Toriel and Asgore were dancing discreetly as they carelessly talked, they looked happy. The skeleton glanced towards where the DJ was and saw Undyne and Alphys just a few metres away. The couple was dancing vaguely; they were more focused in whispering to each other, their eyes were locked in a particular pair of dancers. Sans followed their gaze and found that they were staring at Frisk and Nick. He felt surprised to notice that the couple's eyes were filled with antipathy "it seems that i'm not the only one who doesn't like that teen"

"Hello Sans"- The skeleton looked up, it was Toriel.

"hi tori, how's it going?"

"Everything is okay, I _wooden_ ' have expected to have this fun, I'm _stumped_ "- She smiled amused, looking at Asgore, who was chatting with Mettaton. The robot stroked a pose from time to time and then resumed their conversation like nothing had happened -"But I can't say the same about you, I have just made a pun and you haven't even noticed, what's wrong? "

"i wasn't paying attention, that's all"- he cut her short, but he couldn't help to give a quick glance to where Frisk and Nick were dancing.

"Come on Sans, you know that you cannot foul my mother instincts that easyl…"- The skeleton's gaze didn't pass unnoticed and she followed it –"Ooohhh, so that was it.."- A shrewd and a little mischievous smile appeared on her lips.

"no, that was nothing"-He hurried to counter back.

"My dear Sans, you have just confirmed my suspicions, you never hurry to do anything, nor answer that quickly, you are too lazy for that!"- She looked at the couple again and then at the skeleton, giving him a meaningful and joyful smile.

" ok, i don't know what your suspicions are but keep them to yourself"

Toriel looked down at Sans for a few seconds before answering, his expression looked like a mix between anger, confusion and frustration. "Oh my, he doesn't even know what to do with his feelings, and Papyrus is supposed to the innocent one here…"Her mother instincts told her to have _a talk_ with him to help him out, but she understood that that wasn't the moment.

"From a pun lover to another…"- She gestured to be closing her lips with a zipper- "my lips are sealed"

"uh..thank you, i suppose"

Goat mom gave him a soothing smile and decided to leave him alone for a bit, he would probably want some space. As soon as the monster got out of vision Sans growled under his breath: "goddamn mother instincts". Luckily for him, he didn't watch in the direction where the aforementioned couple had just gone.

Unaware of these events Frisk kept dancing, giggling and blushing around with Nick; the teen had guided her for the entire dance floor, till they had went over it at least twice. The boy was now gradually taking her to a quieter place, where just a few people were dancing.

"Frisk… I have something for you"- They had now stopped dancing and were standing face to face-"I know this isn't much…but I hope you like it"

The girl looked astonished as Nick slowly took off, with a studied movement, a little gift box from his tuxedo's pocket. He extravagantly handed it to her.

"You shouldn't have bothered to do something like this…"- Frisk was blushing deeply- "Seriously, I mean, there was no need in…"

"Oh honey, don't be so modest! Please take it! It's a present I bought _just for you_ "

The teen slowly reached to take the gift from his stretched hand. The little box was black, with a fancy purple ribbon at the top. Frisk noticed that that little detail matched with the colour of Nick's tie. Had he made that on purpose? Was he that retailer? She carefully took off the top of the box and gasped in disbelief.

"Oh Nick…you did not needed to do this…I…"

Resting at the bottom of the box, lying on a delicately folded purple silk, was a golden necklace. It had a pendant in the shape of a heart that had the initials "F&N" carved in an ornate pattern.

"Do you like it?"- The teen asked as he watched triumphantly at the girl's face. She surely wasn't expecting that, he had actually surprised her and left her speechless.

"Of course I do! But.. I mean..look at it! It must have been very expensive and.."

"Say not more! If you like it that's all what matters! There's nothing too expensive if you are the one who's going to keep it, you deserve this and much more!"

Frisk's blush intensified and she didn't know how to react. The necklace was delightful and the implication of the initials that decorated it left her flustered. As Nick waited for the girl to react he gallantly offered to help her buckle the necklace, to which she responded with a shy nod. Our little human understood that there was no way of trying to convince Nick that the present was too expensive for her. She was indeed a very modest person; she didn't like to make others spend too much money on a gift for her, and even more if they hadn't known for so long, like Nick and her. But she did also know that if she kept rejecting the present she would probably offend him.

"Thank you so much Nick, it's absolutely beautiful"- Her statement made the boy smile pleased.

"And it looks even more beautiful if you are the one wearing it"

The teen's cheesy smile widened as he saw the girl blush again and decided to make his next move. He gently approached her, staring deeply at her brown eyes. The dim light was the perfect for the situation.

"Frisk"- He whispered sweetly.

"N-nick…"

The boy softly embraced her and slowly pulled her closer. They remained like that for a few seconds, staring at each other. Nick kept bringing the girl closer to him, his eyes locked at hers. Frisk seemed a bit surprised but she didn't pull back, which was a good sign. Nick started to half-close his eyes. Frisk felt her heart fiercely pounding in her chest; she knew what Nick was intending to do and she knew that her face was now deeply blushing "Oh my, I couldn't be more shy even if I tried to" She softly started to close her eyes too, ignoring the burning sensation on her cheeks…she could feel the soft warm of his body…she could smell perfectly the teen's perfume… she could felt his breath very close to her face…and…

"Hey Nick, buddy!"

The after mentioned stiffened a bit at hearing his name, but tried to ignore him. Maybe if he acted as he hadn't listened his stupid friend would understand that he was a bit _busy_ right now… but his dear friend didn't seem to notice as he called him back:

"Nick over here! It's me Josh! Are you listening?"

If the teen did still intended to ignore his friend his attempts got definitely frustrated when the tiny girl in his embrace spoke.

"That boy over there is calling for you, aren't you going to answer?"

"Yeah! I was just...uh… I don't want to leave you alone again"-He tried to excuse himself. He had been so close, maybe if he hadn't froze when he heard his friend…

"That's something very sweet of you! But what if it's something about your mother? Please go, take your time and don't worry about me"

Before Nick could say anything to stop her, the girl had already get rid of his embrace and walked away, giving him and encouragement smile. He helplessly watched her get lost in the crowd. "Gah, next time I have to think in a better excuse"- he growled. The teen went stomping towards his friend; it'd better be something very important. But nope, Josh just wanted to ask if he was having fun. Josh decided not to ask that ever again.

Frisk quickly walked away, Nick was having a rough time with his mother and she didn't want to bother if his friend had to tell him anything about that topic. She preferred to give him some space to talk as long as he needed to. If Nick's friend hadn't interrupted them… her blush returned. She felt kind of guilty…but why? She wasn't doing anything bad, was she? And why couldn't she stop thinking about Sans? She pushed her thoughts aside, she was starting to feel hungry, the girl hadn't eaten anything since she had arrived, so she decided to try some of the food Muffet and her spiders had prepared. When she was on her way to the table her lovable Goat mom intercepted her.

"Frisk, my child!Are you having fun, sweetie?"

"Sure mum! Nick is very nice with me, he did even gift me this"- The girl showed her mother the necklace.

"Oh, it's really beautiful! And it has a very nice decoration too…"- Toriel looked with a crafty smile at the carefully craved "F&N.

"Y-yeah, I suppose"- Frisk's face flushed red. Her mom laughed warmly and hugged her.

"I knew you would forget to bring something warm so I brought your sweater, just in case"- Goat mom gave Frisk her favourite stripped sweater, which she accepted with a beaming smile and folded it thereby she could place it in her purse–"I told you to put on something warm, and I repeated you not to forget about it like ten times!"

"I know, I know! I got distracted when Mettaton arrived, but it won't happen again!"- Toriel frowned a bit at her child's words- "I know I have said that many times… but this is the real one! Furthermore, Sans gave me his jacket when I came here, don't worry about that"

Toriel sighed, relieved. She had already lost the count of how many times Sans had helped the girl when she got herself in deep water. She tried to keep a straight face when she looked at her child, but she suddenly asked something she should have expected.

"And how is your date with dad going?"- Frisk's "I'm sorry" face turned into a mischievous smile as she made her question.

"I told you that it's not a date, Frisk! We are just spending some time together… but it could be said that we are having fun"- Toriel let a small smile to show on her features.

"Yeeeeesss!"- Frisk made a victory pose with her right arm extended and her hand extravagantly facing the ceiling- "Mettaton taught me this one"- She whispered and Toriel laughed amused- "Sooo… what have you been doing? I haven't seen you since I arrived"- The girl gave his mother a hopeful look.

"No, I know where you are going. We have just chatted."

"Ooooooooooooohhh"- Frisk winced disappointed- "Haven't you even danced?"

"Well, yes. We have danced"- The girl's face lit up with her words.

"Then, there's still a chance!"- She claimed victorious.

"Frisk, I already told you that I don't want you to get too excited about it… the situation is a bit difficult and…"- Goat mom left her sentence unfinished as she saw her child rolling her eyes. Toriel knew exactly what she meant and sighed in defeat-"Okay, okay… I have to admit that there might be a very small, little, tiny chance but…"

Her words were cut off before she could finish by Frisk's joy screams. The girl had resumed her victory dance and was giggling and hopping around.

"Oh my, what am I going to do with you?"- Toriel hid her face in her hands as the little human danced around her.

"Look! Dad is coming this way! I'm going to say hello and then I'll leave him all for you!"

And before Toriel could do anything to stop her Frisk rushed to Asgore and gave him a gushing hug, kissed him on the cheek and ran away. The king watched confused as the teen rushed away and then looked back at Toriel with a questioning look. She had to draw on to all her willpower not to laugh as she gestured to him with her mouth: "Children".

After leaving her parents behind, Frisk walked towards one of the corners of the ballroom and she found someone very special silently sitting on one of the chairs that were arranged there.

"Sans!"- She called him out as she approached at his bony friend. He looked up and she noticed that something in his expression wasn't okay, although his ever present smile widened as he saw her.

"hey kiddo' how's the party going?"

"Great! I have found many of our friends by now! I am having lots of fun"- She dropped herself on the chair next to the skeleton- "How about you?"

" i'm fine, paps is having fun and i have an excuse to be sitting around doing nothing"- The skeleton winked at her confidentially- it was back then when he first noticed the teen's new necklace-"hey nice necklace, did nick gifted it to you?- He tried very hard to make his voice sound natural, and he kind of managed it.

"Uh...yeah, I sort of…don't know how to react, you know? - She grabbed the pendant of the necklace to have a closer look- "It's very beautiful but I think it's something way too expensive for me..."- She noticed that Sans expression had hardened. Did she somehow offend him? Why was he acting so weird?-"Sans? What are you thinking?"

"huh? oh…i think that if you like it… that's all what matters, isn't it?"

The truth was that the skeleton had barely listened to her. He hadn't noticed the carving on the pendant till Frisk had grabbed it, and when he did flashbacks of that stupid Nick rushed in his memory. He didn't even bother to pick her up, but he did get made a necklace with their initials carved on it. That teen was superficial, hollow and a liar. Sans had to make his very efforts not to tell Frisk what he thought about him right there. He knew that if he told her something like that she would probably get very disappointed and sad, and as she said that she was having lots of fun…who was him to spoil it for her? He wanted to have a talk with the girl later, when the party had finished, just letting her now with who she was making friends. It was then when he saw the worried look Frisk was giving him, he noticed that his features had hardened and he praised the lord that his pupils hadn't disappeared. He consciously relaxed his expression and smiled at Frisk like nothing had happened. But of course, the tiny human wouldn't let that outburst pass away.

"That's right, you are going to tell me what's going on and I'm not letting you relax in peace until you do"- She had turned completely to look at him, challenging him to try to escape from her determined gaze.

"it's nothing to worry about, kiddo. ya' know that parties make me tired…bone tired"- Frisk tried with all her might to keep a straight face, but the tiny shadow of a smile appeared on her lips- "i saw it! don't try to hide it! you are smiling, that means that i win!"

"No! I'm not!"- But as the skeleton looked at her with a child happy face she couldn't avoid her smile to widen- "It isn't fair! You always do the same! You tell me a pun because you know I just cannot handle my laughter and you change the subject!"

"frisk..you make me feel like a picture…"

"Sans…"

"you have _framed_ me!"

The girl crackled with laughter and covered her face with her hands

"I'm so pissed right now"- Her voice sounded muffled and she laughed between the words, which made her statement lose all its credibility.

"yeah, sure you are"- The skeleton softly bumped her shoulder- "why don't ya' stop trying to look threatening and have fun?"

"O-okay"- She was trying to recover her composure- "Truce then, but with one condition"- Sans gestured to her to say her terms- "I'm going to have fun, but if you came with me. I'm sure that you have been sitting here all the night, am I wrong?"

"uh.. i won't say that you're wrong but you 're not being completely accurate either…"

"Sans, have you even danced?"- The girl looked at him dead in the eye. Lying to her would be useless.

"no…"

"That's it, we are going to dance, bring your bony butt over here"- Frisk said decidedly.

"frisk…seriously i'm having fun here, there's no need to go to dance…"

"There's other reason isn't it?"- By the look Frisk was giving him he understood that no puns would save him this time.

The truth was that there was indeed other reason why he didn't wanted to dance. He knew that Nick was a hopeless stupid, but one thing he had told him had affected him. When he looked at Frisk, lovely dressed, with her intricate hairstyle and natty makeup he couldn't help to feel uncomfortable with his own clothing. He had never cared about that kind of things, but the mere idea of embarrassing Frisk because of his outfit made him desire to have been keener about it. The girl was waiting for a response, se he decided to tell her the truth.

"well…it's like… you are so well dressed… so elegant… i thought that maybe, with my clothes, we would clash"- Frisk looked at him blankly for a few seconds.

"Sans, you have never cared about something trivial as clothing! You know that me neither! Why would you suddenly start worrying about it..?"- She sighed and looking resolved at her friend- "You know what? Never mind, I'll have a fashion discussion with you later; we agreed to have fun now, didn't we?"

Sans looked at Frisk in disbelief when she started to take off the tiny bobby pins that kept her hairstyle in place and put them into her purse. After removing nearly twenty of them, her hair was completely loose. She shook her head several times making it go back to his usual state, softly resting over her shoulders. She grabbed the little strand of hair that always got to her face and pulled it at the back of his right ear. The girl then proceeded to take off her high heels, which made her return to her normal height. To finish she opened her purse again and carefully took out her loved stripped sweater and, after struggling a bit to find the hole for the head she put the clothing on, covering almost all the dress with it and hiding Nick's present.

"Tadaaaa!"- She posed as Mettaton had told her to do in those occasions- "Fixed it! Classic Frisk at your service!"

The skeleton watched at her silently for a moment before howling with laughter.

"c'mon kiddo! and i'm supposed to be the "quite of a character" over here!"- He kept laughing for a while before he could speak again- "but i'm afraid you forgot something, here"

When Frisk noticed that her friend wasn't planning to stand up she approached, and at his gesture she confusedly crouched in front of him. The skeleton then took the girl's face between his hands and gently rubbed his bony thumbs against her cheeks, removing the makeup that covered her tiny freckles.

"there, you are. you can't call yourself a classic frisk without your distinctive freckles kiddo'"

Frisk giggled shyly at Sans' soft gesture, she had never expected him to be that sharp-eyed. She wouldn't have foreseen that he would notice that the little freckles that sprinkled her cheeks had disappeared. She decided to take advantage of the way Sans was holding her face and grabbed his hands with her owns. Then she pulled him to stand up. The skeleton was heavier than she thought, but as he was distracted she managed to make him stand up all the same. But when she tried to drag him to the dance floor his friend refused to move. It didn't matter how hard she pulled him, he didn't move a single millimetre.

"Oh come on Sans! You've got no excuses now! You can't complain that our outfits don't match!"- She placed her hands on her hips and frowned at him- "What is it now?"

Sans stirred, uncomfortable. There was something that troubled him more than the clothing, but he wasn't eager to say it out loud. He had always felt insecure about that topic… he wasn't sure exactly why, but he did. When he saw that Frisk didn't change her scolding pose and was starting to fret he sighed defeated.

"i… the truth is that…i…i…"-He drew up a deep breath- "i've never been good at dancing"- As he said those words he felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment.

"Ooow, is that all? I wouldn't have imagined that you were a shy dancer!"

"i'm not!"- But when he tried to counter back the light blue that tinted his cheeks intensified.

"Aaaaw! I had never seen you blush before! It's so adorable!"- Her face was full of endearment.

Sans grunted and pulled up his hoodie, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"That just makes you even cuter!"- She used all her might to supress another "Aaaaawww" as the skeleton slowly looked up at her grumpily- "Please, let me look at you!"- Frisk approached him a bit, but Sans kept holding his hoodie tightly- "You have seen me blush thousands of times! It isn't fair! Furthermore I have never seen someone whose blush is light blue, it looks so cool!"

The skeleton mumbled something unintelligible as he slowly took his bony hands off his hoodie and left his arms drop by his sides. The girl placed her hands on Sans' hoodie and slowly pulled it back, uncovering her friend's blushing face. She looked fascinated at the bright light-blue shade that tinted his cheeks and noticed that it glowed lightly. She tried to supress her curiosity, but failed, her words unintentionally slipping away from her lips.

"Is your magic what makes you blush? It glows a bit…- She frowned lightly when she understood that she had said those words out loud.

Sans chuckled a bit at her expression, he knew that the girl tried not to ask questions about how he _functioned;_ she thought that she might offend him. But most of the times her curiosity won and her questions came stammering out of her mouth. When she noticed she always frowned and remained silent. He loved the way she seemed to be having an inner argument with herself. It didn't matter how many times he told Frisk that she didn't bothered him, she was stubborn and thought that she did.

"yeah, i think that's how my blushing works. that's why it's light-blue and shines a bit, my magic is exactly the same colour"

He watched amused at Frisk's enchanted expression. Seeing her get excited with those little things made him want to answer all the questions she wanted to ask him, it didn't matter how many they were or how much time it took him. Frisk blinked a few times as she listened at the beginning of a very lively song.

"I love this song! Sans pleeeeease let's dance! You don't have to feel ashamed, you'll be dancing with me! Haven't you seen me dancing with Papyrus? I nearly felled on my butt like ten times when he made me spin around!"

Sans busted laughing, he clearly remembered seeing the tiny human desperately trying to keep up with his brother and leaving after a while, because she had got too dizzy to stand still. He then remembered that although she had got troubles when she had danced, she laughed all the time, even when Papyrus had to hold her to prevent her from falling. Sans felt some of the girl's determination flowing upon him and decided to accept Frisk's hand, letting her drag him to the centre of the dancing floor.

Frisk quickly noticed that Sans was indeed shy of dancing, so she confidently held both of his hands and started to move with the music. He slowly followed her dance steps, so she started with the easier ones. After a few seconds, when he was starting to feel more comfortable, Frisk tried to show him some more movements, which he followed better than she expected.

"Hey, you don't dance badly at all!"

"oh, c'mon kiddo', i appreciate your compassion, though"

"I'm saying the truth!"- She giggled and friendly punched his shoulder- "You haven't stomped on my feet a single time!"- The skeleton chuckled at her comment.

The music changed suddenly, and a weird beat started to sound. Sans looked confused at Frisk, to see how the hell he was supposed to dance with that music, but the girl seemed as puzzled as him. They looked around and saw that nobody was dancing; they were just looking at each other disconcerted. Frisk then decided to take action, if Sans was too shy in this topic to make anything funny, it was her turn to make him laugh. She improvised a new dance style, a very exotic one, in which she threw her hands in the air and wiggled her hips.

"frisk, what are you supposed to be doing?"- The skeleton looked at her with a mix of amusement and disbelief.

"I'm having fun!...and kind of improvising"- She then started spinning around- "I bet that you can't do this!"- She was obviously teasing him to join her, but the skeleton decided to play along.

Sans started to improvise too, spinning like her, but with a leg flexed, like a ballerina. They both started laughing as their movements become weirder and weirder.

"That's for beginners! Check this out!"- Frisk increased the speed of her spinning and added Mettaton's poses as she did.

A chore of cheers and energetic claps boomed in the ballroom. Frisk turned to look and recognized the sound effects of Mettaton's program. He was smiling proudly at her and clapping vigorously. The couple continued their outlandish dancing as they laughed joyfully at each other. At first the people surrounding them looked at them like they were crazy… but when they saw how much fun they seemed to be having and how much they laughed… they started to join them. Suddenly nearly everybody in the dance floor was doing something weird, from jumping up and down everywhere from singing whatever came to their minds. After a while, when the music changed, some decided to dance normally again, but most of them didn't. Meanwhile, Frisk and Sans decided to mimic everything the lyrics of the songs said. "I'll gift you my heart…!" And they made the shape of a heart with their hands, "My darling, YOU…!" They dramatically pointed at each other, "With my beautiful hair…" Frisk exaggeratedly flipped her hair and Sans wildly gestured to look at her (He hadn't got any hair to flip) Frisk crackled laughing. "The tiny cat on the window…" They simulated to be scratching the air with imaginary claws, "Tall as a building…" They pointed at Papyrus, "She wore too makeup…" Sans pointed at the old lady that had called them criminals and Frisk had to muffle her laughter with her hands to avoid her from listening, "Just shake your skeleton!..." The tiny human posed whit her palms upright at her friend, who shook his booty. And the list goes on … It was when the lyrics said "and I howled like a lonely wolf!" and they started howling that they had to hold to each other not to fall to the floor because of the laughter.

They remained like that for a long moment, trying to calm their breathings and whipping away tears of joy. It was when they were finally ready to dance again that the music suddenly changed and the lights went slightly down. A very slow and romantic song started to play and, surprisingly, Alphys and Undyne left the cabin of the DJ. They were smiling broadly like they had accomplished the goal of their lives, but for some reason Undyne was holding a spear… and the DJ couldn't be seen anymore…had Undyne just…? Frisk was the first to understand what that kind of music implied and her face burnt with anticipation. Sans felt his smile widen, he couldn't miss this chance to turn the things around.

"who were you saying that was the shy dancer?"

Frisk giggled in embarrassment as she covered her face with her hands.

"Let's call it a draw"- Sans chuckled at her statement

"is this a blushing competition then?"

"It's not fair! You know that I blush for anything! And…no, do you know what? I'll accept only if you dare"- Frisk gave him a very defiant look, which amused the skeleton even more.

"of course i do!"

"But you haven't listened to the terms yet"

" this got serious. what're the terms kiddo'? try to be fair"

"Mhh… I know! If I win you'll do whatever I ask you to, without resistance. And if I lose, the other way round, you'll be able to ask me to do anything"

"ooh, are ya' sure you're going to be able to handle the consequences?"

"I am! But if you are scared…"- The skeleton understood that she was teasing him. He reached out to shake her extended arm.

"it's a deal!"

They stood looking at each other, the romantic song playing in the background meanwhile the couples around them danced in soft embraces. Sans understood that the roles had indeed changed dramatically, Frisk seemed to be too embarrassed to even move, so he decided to take over the situation. The tiny human had made the first move in her attempt to cheer him up, overpassing her shyness; it was his turn to do the same. He tried to lower the tension a bit with one of his usual puns.

"hey kiddo', we won't let this get under our skins, do we?"-He gave her a soothing wink.

His plan worked, the girl giggled and she seemed to be a bit more relaxed. An idea popped in his head, joking was his element…if he could mix it with dancing… He had nothing to lose. Sans bowed exaggeratedly at Frisk with a very intricate movement and, making his voice sound deep he politely asked:

"human, i would be absolutely glad if you'd be so kind to take some time to listen to a very interesting proposal i have for you"- The girl covered her mouth as she laughed, she gently nodded. With her approval to go on Sans continued- "would you, oh distinguished lady, offer me the pleasure of this dance?"

"Yes, I would. How could I reject the offer of a gentleman like you?"- Frisk played along, making her voice sound serious as she bowed at him, delicately holding the ends of her dress.

Sans approached at her slowly, waiting for her to do the same. They kept approaching gradually, and when they were close enough the skeleton gently reached to place his hands on Frisk's hips. He wasn't very sure of what to do, he didn't want to make the girl feel uncomfortable… but this was how people danced at that kind of music wasn't it? The tiny human noticed his hesitation and smiled sweetly at him, showing him that it was all right. Sans then softly placed his hands on her hips and felt a warm ticking as Frisk placed her hands on his shoulders. Frisk felt an endearment smile forming on her lips as she finally understood that Sans was the most gentlemanly person she would ever encounter, he was not going to move a single millimetre closer if she didn't showed him that she allowed it. The girl slowly slid her hands a bit upper on his shoulders, till they were hidden under the skeleton's hoodie. By doing that she pulled him a bit closer, and Sans slid his hands on her hips a bit more, to do the same. Frisk locked her eyes in his as she tightened their embrace lightly by finally wrapping his neck with her tiny hands. The skeleton stared spellbound at her huge beautiful eyes, they were sparkling in a way he had never seen before, and they seemed to emanate happiness. Encouraged by this, he gently slid his hands a bit more to encircle her in a soft embrace as they slowly danced.

Before he could even think of a good pun to tell her, Frisk did something that took him entirely by surprise. She slowly leaned closer and rested her head on his chest. By her position he couldn't see her face, but he could feel the soft warm of her body, her sweet scent, the determined pounding of her heart, he had never felt her that close to him before.

"It seems like someone is blushiiiing"- Frisk's singsong voice sounded amused.

Sans hadn't noticed the colour on his cheeks till the girl mentioned it. And goddamn it, she was right. He wasn't just blushing, his cheeks were burning. The girl had caught him completely off guard. Trying to find his voice back he stammered to deny her statement.

"th-that's not true! by the way, how could you know? from your spot you can't see my face, you have no proofs!"- A triumphant smile crossed his face.

"I may not see your face, but I see the resplendence of your blush on your jacket, _genius_ "

The skeleton's sufficiency smile vanished. As his blush was a product of his magic, it certainly glowed, the deeper his blushing, the stronger it glowed. A soft light-blue tint bathed his jacket and the top of Frisk's head, and that hadn't passed unnoticed by the tiny human in his embrace. The girl laughed at his defeated silence, her sweet chuckles resonating inside the skeleton's chest.

"ok, ok, you win this challenge kiddo'"- He sighed- "i'm not a sore loser."

Sans looked down at Frisk when he heard a mischievous giggle. The girl slowly turned her face slightly up, allowing Sans to see her face. He gave her an outraged look when he noticed that her cheeks were blushing as much as his. She laughed at his expression and hid her face on his chest again, trying to muffle her laughter and cover her blushing cheeks.

"that's cheating! i feel so betrayed right now! how dare you?!"

"You know what it said, all is fair in love and war"- She looked up at him with a vengeful smile.

Sans laughed when he heard the same words he had said that time they had their "Soft war" a few days ago, when he threw Frisk's sweater down the street. He unconsciously hugged her a bit tighter with endearment, her soft chuckles got mixed with his inside his ribcage, which caused their laughter sound with their voices overlapped. He remembered that Frisk had told him she would avenge… but if this was her idea of revenge… he decided that he should throw her sweater away more often.

 **OMG I just can't believe how much time this chapter took to write. It is twice as long as the other ones, but I have literally no excuses for this, I couldn't concentrate at all! When I started to write everything distracted me. It was like "OH HOLY MOTHER NATURE, IS THAT A FLY?! I'M GOING TO STARE AT IT FOR THE NEXT FIVE HOURS STRAIGHT!" I'm sooo sorry for making you wait! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, there is way more to come in the next update! Thank you for your support! And for your patience! (I'm very, very sorry, this won't happen again…I hope)**

PS: I have just fixed some grammatical mistakes, special thanks to Saphira445 for pointing it out! Thank you very much! :3

 **Updating soon!**


	8. Beat the crap out of him!

***I don't own Undertale or any of its characters; they all belong to** **Toby Fox** **, please support the original release***

Chapter 8: Beat the crap out of him!

"Sans?"

The couple had been dancing for a few minutes now, slowly spinning around. They were silent, enjoying each other's presence. Frisk was resting her head on Sans' chest again when she thought she heard something she wasn't expecting. She turned her head slightly, pressing her ear against his friend's ribcage. She could certainly hear what sounded like a gentle beating, not as strong as a human's heart beating, but a beating after all. She listened more carefully and noticed that a subtle buzzing accompanied the sound.

"what is it kiddo'?"

When she didn't answer back he looked down at her to see that she wasn't dancing anymore. She was too focused on resting her ear on his chest, apparently. The skeleton stopped dancing too, trying to figure out what Frisk was doing. The tiny human was too distracted to even notice that he had stopped moving. Sans stared carefully at Frisk's facial expression. Although he couldn't see all her face, by how much he knew how her features changed with every expression, he guessed that she had her eyes closed. It seemed like she was very concentrated in something…but what? The skeleton weighed his options, as her eyes were closed she might have seen something she didn't like. He looked around, but nothing was out of normal…well… Undyne and Alphys were jumping up and down like it was the best moment of their lives, smiling broadly and kind of looking…at their way? Sans tried to focus back on the human's expression. They had been spinning around, slowly, but spinning around. Maybe she got dizzy? Was that even possible? He frowned; he knew the basics of how human bodies worked… but just the basics. He had learnt that when he had been working as a royal scientist, but spending time with Frisk had taught him that not all the information he had read was accurate. For example, the little hole they had on their stomachs, the "belly button", couldn't be used as a special weapon in case of an emergency. Actually it had nothing to do with that. And their nails couldn't grow and get sharp whenever they wanted. Nor their eyes changed of colour with their state of humour. He suddenly understood that he knew about Frisk's _functioning_ nearly as little as she knew of his. He remembered that what caught his attention the most while reading a book about human's bodies was how they worked not with magic, but just with a liquid called "blood". A special organ, the heart, was the one that made the blood circulate along all the body.

Monsters kept their physical form by diverse methods, depending on their kind. Sans knew about a dozen of those methods, all completely different from another. Some monsters' bodies worked in a similar way to humans, though. But every single monster had magic, and without it they wouldn't be able to live. Humans, on the other hand didn't have magic. They had lost it with the years. So, how could they survive? Their determination must be the key to their functioning, and their strength too. Sans kept wondering a bit more, the girl's heart beats were the proof that what he had read was true. The beatings were way stronger than he had imagined, and for some reason, they didn't make the quiet buzzing sound that he expected. They sounded pretty much different than what could be called his heart. "wait…" He looked down at Frisk again, his smile widen a bit as he finally understood what the human was doing. She was pressing her ear right above where his heart was.

"what you're hearing is my heart kiddo', it works in a similar way to yours"

"Oh?"- Frisk looked up at him suddenly realizing that she had stopped dancing for a few minutes now and her cheeks flushed pink- "I did it again! Oh my, I'm sorry! I…"- But before she could continue to apology Sans interrupted her.

"frisk, it's ok. i was going to ask you something too, i may know a bit more about humans than you about monsters, but i have nearly as many questions as you do"- Frisk opened her eyes wide at this words.

"B-but if you have many questions why haven't you ever asked any? If you are saying that to make me feel better…"

"i'm not! don't you know me already? i haven't asked before because i'm too lazy to do so"

The girl drew away slightly in their embrace; her expression was a mix of surprise, disbelief and concern. Her friend was even lazier than she expected. The skeleton doubled with laughter at her bewilderment expression and it was his turn to muffle his laughter. He buried his face in Frisk's shoulder in an attempt to hide his horselaughs. The girl didn't even attempt to move, she was still in shock.

"Oh my God Sans, you can't be serious!"

Her voice tone made the skeleton remember of Papyrus' when he told him a very bad pun. He hugged her a bit tighter as his laughter intensified. The girl slowly hugged him back, resigned. She patiently waited for Sans to be able to stand straight again. He apologised chuckling slightly:

" sorry kiddo', you made me remember of my brother back there… i was going to say something, but i forgot"- He frowned slightly, trying to remember.

"Weren't you going to ask me something?"

"oh yeah! that was it. thank you frisk, i have no idea of what i would do without you"- he said dramatically, the girl rolled out her eyes, amused- "when i noticed you were listening to my heart i remembered that your heart doesn't seem to buzz at all, does it?"

"What? Buzz? Of course it doesn't! Why would it?"- She looked at him confused- "Wait… yours buzzes, doesn't it?"

"yeah, it does. now that you mention it… maybe it's because my heart is in charge of pounding magic to all my body. the magic makes the buzzing sound, as your heart only works with blood, it doesn't have any reasons to buzz"- Frisk looked at his friend with a renewed interest, Sans' quick and reasonable conclusion took her by surprise. She had no doubts that what he was saying was right- "your heart beats stronger than mine, though"

"Does it?"- She unconsciously brought her hand to her chest.

"yup, it surprised me. but i think it's something logical, as it doesn't have any magic it has to beat stronger to support all your body"- Frisk blinked a few times considering his words- "have you got any questions left, kiddo?"

"I think that's all for now"- the girl said thoughtfully. Sans chuckled softly and Frisk smiled at him brightly in response, resuming their dancing.

"Sans…?"- She was resting her head on his chest again and remembered what she was going to tell him before she had got distracted.

"hmm?"

"As the winner of our blushing challenge I would like to claim my prize…"

"as the cheating winner i would say.."- Sans didn't think that he would actually lose the challenge, so he hadn't thought of the consequences…till now.

"But the winner after all"- She gave him such a cute triumphant smile that the skeleton thought that he would start blushing again.

"ok, ok, just spit it out kiddo'. what do you want me to do?"

The girl lifted her head to stare directly into his eye sockets. Her soft smile had vanished, a serious expression taking its place. Her deep brown eyes were filled with determination.

"I want you to be as happy as you can"- Sans froze at her words.

"frisk, i've already told you that…"

"No."- She cut his words short by gently pressing her fingertips against his mouth- "That's why I'm asking you this. You are always telling me that everything is OK, but I know that's not true. There is something bothering you, but I just can't make out what"-She frowned and lowered her gaze, helpless- "You've got lots of friends, a brother who loves you, you are always so cheerful, but at the same time… you look like you are worried about something, and you refuse to tell anyone what that is"- Her muscles tightened a bit- "Sans, I don't know how to make you feel better, I… I just don't know how to help you. When I arrived at the Undergroud I tried my best to help as much as I could, in one way or another. I cheered monsters up, encouraged them, made them laugh, pet them, befriended them… even with the amalgams, I knew what to do to help… but now… it's the first time that I feel that, it doesn't matter how hard I try… I'm not helping you to get rid of whatever is causing your sadness… I…I feel that you are so close, and at the same time so distant… when I first met you I noticed that something was worrying you…and since then I have tried so hard to help…very very hard, I swear"- her voice was trembling as she tried to hold back her tears-"but I feel that… I failed...I…"

"frisk…"

Sans gently pressed his fingers on the bottom of her chin, softly making her look up at him. Frisk's watery eyes opened in awe, she wasn't expecting to see the skeleton giving her such a genuine smile. His gaze was full of endearment, like he was admiring something utterly beautiful and priceless.

"frisk, you haven't failed. you haven't failed at all"- He gently pulled her strands of hair at the back of her right ear- "i understand that keeping telling you that everything is fine...it's useless…you're way too smart and determined, there's no way of hide it from you anymore… but… i won't allow you to say that you can't help me… because you have been helping me all the time, without even noticing"- He felt his smile widening when he saw her confused expression- "frisk, every time i see you smile, every time you laugh at my jokes, when you start asking questions about whatever comes to your mind, when you keep squeaking "Aaaww" every time you see something you consider cute, every single moment i spend with you... i feel so happy when i'm with you… that i just can't feel anything else"- He gently held her face with his hands- "you make me feel that i can handle whatever situation comes in my way… it doesn't matter how bad…or scary it could be. every single time that i was feeling down, you somehow appeared in my way, with your cheerful smile, your contagious laughter, there's no way you couldn't lift someone's spirit up kiddo'. it doesn't matter if you re' not with me...just knowing that you are out there, that you are my friend, that you would never let me give up..."- He gave her a meaningful glance- "even if i said that i've already done so. frisk..you…you know that i'm not the emotional type… it isn't something easy for me to open up… but if i had to say that someone makes me feel happy, really, really happy, I would say my brother, and _you_ "

"S-sans…"- The girl hugged him with all her strength, burying her face in his chest and bursting to tears.

"oh, no…frisk please don't cry! see? that's why i hate opening up, it seems easier when papyrus talks about it, but i always end up screwing it up! i'm sorry frisk..i.."- He stopped when he heard some giggles between her hiccupping.

"I'm fi-fine.. you ju-just can't unders-stand how ha-happy I a-am"

The girl looked up at him, letting him see her expression. Her eyes were sparkling with glee, as tears of joy rolled down her cheeks. Sans had never seen her so happy and relieved before, he couldn't help to feel the desire to hug her tightly and never let her go.

"S-sans… you really m-mean it? Do y-you truly f-feel that I help you to feel be-better?"

"i surely do, kiddo´"

The girl's face lightened up as he had told her what she most wanted to hear in her life because she hid her face on his chest again and kept telling him how happy she was, but with her voice muffled by his sweater and her hiccupping, sniffs and sobs he couldn't make out a single word. In that moment he realized actually _how much_ she seemed to care for him… which caused too many feelings to stumble inside him. How could she make him feel so good and, at the same time… be reason of his worries? He rested his chin on the top of her head trying to clear his mind. He then realized that Frisk's babbling hadn't stopped, but he still couldn't understand what she was saying. He chuckled, unable to hide his amusement anymore.

"ya' know that i don't have a clue of what you're saying, right?"

The girl's babbles stopped, Sans felt how her ribcage swelled when she took a deep breath, and then another. She did so till her breathing became more slow and rhythmical.

"I'm hap-py"- She said slowly, making sure that her friend would understand her this time.

"oh, really? i imagined it had to do with something like that, I kinda felt it in my _bones_ "- Frisk laughed warmly as she looked up at him, smiling sweetly.

"You would never screw it up o-opening to me y-you k-know that, don't you? It doesn't matter what, I-I 'll be here f-for you"- She sniffed- "Furthermore, look how happy you made me"- Her smile widen even more.

Sans gently brushed her tears away, they felt so warm against his fingers… and somehow he felt a bit of her happiness passing on to him.

"if you say so..i may try to open up more often. but don't get too excited, you know that's difficult for me…i don't have the _wits_ "- Frisk giggled, it didn't seem that she had been crying- "you do look very happy kiddo'"

"Yeah! I bet I am the happiest person over here"

"oh, really?"-They resumed their dancing and Sans started to tease her- "do you feel happier than… that guy eating as much as he can?"- He pointed at a monster that was literally eating a piece of the wooden table where the food was arranged, by his face, he was having the time of his life.

"Yes, I do!"- She said giggling.

"mhh… even happier than the couple of dogs, dogamy and dogaressa? they are petting each other and shaking their tails like never before"

"I'm still winning!"- She gifted Sans a broad smile to reassure her statement.

"i think that that cheesy couple of teenagers are the ones winning, they're smooching like nobody's watching in the middle of the dance floor"

"Nu-uh"- Frisk blushed at the sight and laughed a bit more, but kept declaring herself the happiest.

"oh look! there's a man proposing to her girlfriend! she said "yes"! look at how happy they are!"

"Aaawww! How sweet! Where? Where? I wanna see! I have always wished to see a proposal in real life!"- She quickly peered in the direction Sans was looking, but saw nothing- "Hey, I canno't…"- As soon as she looked back at him she noticed his prankish smile.

"you've actually fallen for it!"- He laughed when she frowned at him- "what happens frisk? weren't you the happier around here?"

"I still am!"- She folded her arms, with her cheeks slightly puffed- "I'm just dissimulating, I don't want to make people jealous"

She turned her nose up and glanced at his friend, they stared at each other with serious expressions for a few seconds before howling with laughter. Some couples turned to look at them, the ones who busted laughing from time to time as they danced. Their laughter was "ruining" their romantic moment. But most of people looked at them amused, seeing them exactly as they looked like… a young pair of lovebirds.

"Sans, who do you think our friends are dancing with?"

"mh? why do ya ask?"

"Well…these songs are very romantic… you can't dance at them with whoever comes in your way"

"i think i should feel flattered, then"- Frisk laughed at his comment, her cheeks blushing lightly.

"I suppose… actually if I had to choose someone to dance at these songs with, I would have chosen you"

The girl was so distracted trying to find one of his friends between the dancing couples that she didn't notice that her words had caused Sans to blush deeply. He shut his eyes closed, making his very effort to make the light blue shading disappear of his cheekbones before she could notice.

"look! isn't that mettaton?"

"Where?"

Frisk looked quickly at where her friend had pointed. Sans' plan had succeeded, he gained more time to make his blush disappear. Mettaton was indeed dancing, not with one monster but with two. Two ladies, one that looked like a crocodile and other that looked like a cat were dancing around with him. Bratty and Catty looked like they were going to pass out from the excitement. Their idol was there, making them spin around and posing just for them. Furthermore, the back of Catty's trousers had some big letters written on it, when Frisk saw all the glitter, sparkles and bright pink details she had no doubts that Mettaton had fulfilled Catty's life dream autographing her butt.

"Hey! I can see Papyrus over there!"- She gently pushed Sans to spin around. As they were still dancing embraced they had to switch places to see what the other was pointing out.

Sans smiled when he saw her brother dancing with a very excited Temmie. By her graduation cap he understood that he was dancing with the "graduated Temmie".The..uhm...cat?..dog?..the… Temmie had stretched her limbs wildly, nearly reaching Papyrus' height. As the little fluffy monster was even more energetic than his brother she had no problems keeping up with his speeded up dancing, it could be said that Papyrus was having problems to cope with her hyperactive and vibrating dance steps instead. The taller skeleton loved visiting the Temmies at their village; the little creatures were very cheerful and got surprised easily. He would usually bring them any kind of item to show them and they would _go nuts._ The villagers loved when Papyrus visited, he was so "awwAwa cute!" he brought them cool stuff and many times he took some Temmies to his house, hiding them in his room.

At first he didn't have to hide them, but he had had a little problem… he couldn't just take _one_ Temmie to his house, what about the others?! How could he be so heartless to leave someone aside?! So, he brought every single Temmie home. He then went to look for some humans, leaving more than a dozen of Temmies… and Bob alone at his house…well, what could happen? Right? Right? Right, when he came back he found that the beautiful cottage where he lived in had collapsed because of the combined vibration of all the Temmies, and Bob. After that Sans had forbidden him to take more Temmies home. But… oh the tempting happiness of seeing a Temmie's face when he showed him or her his room… their face would always detach itself from their body because of the joy. That's way he would bring a Temmie to his room from time to time, when his brother wasn't looking.

Hiding them was easy, when Sans was "working" or sleeping, Papyrus would tiptoe into his room, clasping a hand over the fluffy monster's mouth to avoid making any noise. Actually, the problem was _keeping_ them hidden. The Temmies would usually forget not to make any sound or stay into the taller skeleton's room. So they would start screeching in surprise every time they saw something "cute" (That means everything, excepting things with muscles) or start walking around the house… in most of the cases both of them at the same time. Sans could be very lazy… but not lazy enough to avoid noticing a Temmie screaming "fhsdhjfdsfjsddshjfsd!" in front of his very eye sockets. If a Temmie was actually smart enough to stay in his brother room in silence and hidden, Sans had an infallible technique to find out. He would walk into his brother's room and say "hello, i'm sans". If a Temmie was actually in his room they would quickly answer back "HOI! i'm tEMMIE!", or if not "Hi, I'm Bob". He then proceeded to take the little monster…or monsters (He had found up to five Temmies and a Bob hidden in his brother room at a time) back to their village. They would walk happily by his side or let him carry them on his shoulders, arms, head or even dangling in his hoodie. They seemed to be very happy with everything, though. After returning them he would then scold his brother because of disobeying him. The taller skeleton would apologise with big puppy eyes and promise to behave… which meant he waited some weeks before bringing Temmies home again.

"Uhh… do you know…why are Alphys and Undyne staring at us?"- Sans turned to look at the exultant couple.

"i thought it may be my imagination, but now that you mention it…they had been doing that pretty often lately…right?"- Frisk nodded thoughtfully and turned to look at them.

"Oh no… Undyne… I-I think they n-noticed"

"Don't worry Alphys, they are way too _distracted_ to notice…"- But then the fish-woman saw that Sans and Frisk were actually staring back at them- "OMG! THEY FOUND OUT OUR ABSOLUTELY SNEAKY LOOK OUT!"

In that moment the human's and skeleton's expressions showed confusion and a bit of concern. There was no way of not hearing of what Undyne had said, first because she had shouted it, and second because they were just a few meters away from each other. The "sneaky" couple stood there, sweating heavily as they tried to think of something to say. Alphys was blushing madly as Undyne's expression showed a nervous lopsided smile. Suddenly, the worrier took the sweaty dinosaur under her arm and shouted out:

"NON-SPECIFIC EXCUSE!"- And ran away, loudly crashing things in her way. Sans and Frisk looked at each other, more confused and concerned than before.

"do ya think we should talk with them later?"

"Mhm. Absolutely"- Frisk hummed in agreement. Their friends were starting to worry her.

"oooh! i'm looking something you would love to see!"- Sans suddenly exclaimed.

"What?"- The girl tried to switch places again so she could see what the skeleton was referring to.

"mhhhh… i dunno' should i show you?"- Sans looked up thoughtfully, embracing Frisk a bit more tightly which prevented her to peek out.

"Saaans! If you are pranking me again I'll tell Papyrus!"- She knew that the shorter skeleton was teasing her on purpose.

"frisk, i don't know why you incriminate me like this…furthermore your threat is invalid, you can't _pin_ anything on me"- His smile stretched a bit when he saw the girl fighting back her own widening smile.

"Ok, if this's not a prank then let me see!"- She struggled a bit more but couldn't manage to take Sans away. She got surprised when she noticed that she couldn't make him move a single bit, the tiny skeleton was surely stronger than he looked like.

"well… you know this makes the situation more intriguing, don't ya think?"

"Saaaans! I wanna see! At least tell me what it is!"- The girl was getting impatient.

"ok, ok i'll give you a clue. i spy with my little eye-socket something beginning with… t "

"What? Sans come on! For once tell mee!"

"nope, that's now how you play i spy frisk!"- The girl rolled her eyes and groaned in frustration- "let's try again, i spy with my little eye-socket something beginning with… a"

"Didn't it begin with "t"? What do you mean by "a" now? I think that you are the one that doesn't know how to play I…"- Frisk suddenly froze. She slowly lifted her gaze, staring directly into his friend's eye-sockets incredulously- "Something… I would love to see? Are… are mum and dad…dancing at this kind of songs?"

"yup"

The skeleton quickly covered her mouth just in time to muffle her excited screeching. She struggled wildly to look at the direction the couple was dancing, and Sans got surprised of how her strength increased when she got determined about something.

"i'll let you look when you calm down. i knew you were going to scream because of the joy and maybe they would turn around. i thought that you would like to see them like they're now, that's why i stopped ya. look, it has been a long time since i last saw them this comfortable with each other"

The skeleton slowly made her turn around, his hand still over her mouth, just in case, and allowed her to look at her parents. Sans felt how Frisk's muscles suddenly relaxed in his embrace, her gaze fixed in Toriel and Asgore. They were dancing slowly with the romantic music, not too close to each other, but embraced. Both of them were smiling genuinely. They seemed to be having a pleasant conversation, laughing and chuckling for time to time and then remaining silent, just looking at the other's eyes. Sans felt something warm and wet sliding slowly over the back his bony hand. He looked down at Frisk to notice that a few silent tears were rolling down her cheeks. Her eyes were opened wide, like she didn't want to forget any detail of what she was seeing. The girl's shiny eyes slowly looked at his and the skeleton could feel a huge smile forming beneath his hand.

"-Enk…-ya"- Her voice was still muffled by her friend's hand, but it had been enough for him to understand.

"ur welcome, kiddo'"- He gently uncovered her mouth and whipped a single tear from her cheek.

"You know..."- Frisk gaze was now fixed in her parents again- "This is what I tried to make mum to understand…I…I know that they might not get back together… they had been through lots of hard stuff. Even harder than I can even imagine, and I am no one to judge them, or their decisions. But…at the same time… they had shared the most beautiful and important moments of their lives, hadn't they? I mean… they loved each other so much that they got married, they ruled the underground together, they had a beautiful child, raised him…together…and then they adopted another child, a human child, as their own. I know that when they look at each other…they must remember very sad moments…but… when they look at each other's eyes… don't they remember the good times too? All the things they did with their children…all the nice moments they shared… do the sad memories have to ruin them all?"

The tiny human had made the same question to her goat mom some time ago. "When you look at each other, can't you try to think of all the good things you did together? Of all those beautiful memories you have in common? There are things that only you two can remember! Maybe you remember things that he doesn't or the other way round! Don't you want to share those memories? Those happy moments? Would you let them fade away?" Toriel had watched at her kid in surprise, she wasn't expecting her to say something…like that. The girl hugged her warmly and kissed her softly on the cheek "Please, just try to think about it… it may make you feel better". She then left to her room, leaving Toriel alone with her thoughts. The next day, when Frisk woke up she walked as silently as she could to her mother's room. When she peeked in she saw Toriel sitting on the edge of her bed, holding an old photograph in her fluffy hands. But this time, her expression didn't show sorrow like the other times that Frisk had caught her looking at the picture. Although her features showed a slight sad longing, she was now smiling. A smile that showed she was recalling with nostalgia old memories, happy ones. She looked up at the tiny human on her doorway and smiled at her sweetly. Frisk had run to her, jumping nimbly on the bed by her side. They had hugged each other tightly. "Thank you, my child" Toriel had whispered with endearment.

"frisk? re' you ok?"

The girl blinked a few times, clearing her thoughts, she had been thinking so intently about that fact that she had been looking straight forward for a couple of minutes now, with a blank expression.

"Huh? Yes, yes, I was just…thinking…sorry that came all of a sudden, it must have been awkward"- Sans chuckled slightly and placed a hand at the top of her head, making her look up.

" i don't think so, on the contrary i really enjoy when you do that kind of things"- Frisk slightly tilted her head to a side, confused- "i mean, what you have just said… it's something very deep. you are always trying to find the good side of everything. you're very frank, you show your emotions and you're very honest. that's something i really like about you"- The girl looked at him, a shy smile spreading across her face as she blushed lightly- "furthermore, if you ask me, they seem to be very happy over there"- They looked at the majesties and smiled warmly. They truly deserved to be happy.

They kept watching at the dancing monsters till they got lost in the crowd, without stopping dancing. The skeleton and human resumed to spin around a bit more, wandering around the dance floor to see if they found anyone else.

"Ha! It's my turn now!"- Frisk suddenly exclaimed, surprising Sans an giving him an amused and mischievous smile- "I'm looking at someone you probably wouldn't expecting to find here"

"really?"-He tried to look at the same direction Frisk was doing, but realized that her gaze was wandering distractedly, not looking at any specific human or monster. "clever", he though- "i gave you some clues, to be fair you'll have to do the same"

"Mhh…ok…you are cold"

"wh-what?"- He stared at Frisk confused.

"You are ice cold now"- The skeleton frowned and lowered his gaze slightly to his right- "You are freezing!"

"frisk how is this supposed to help me to…"

But his words were cut short because of a very loud crashing at the left corner of the room. They both turned around quickly to find out that Monster Kid had fallen down because had tripped with some of the decorations of the room. They heard his cheerful voice as he stated "I'm fineee" and some relieved sighs.

"You are getting warmer"- The girl's words took Sans by surprise and he looked at her again- "Ice cold again"

Realization suddenly striking him, Sans started to look in different directions, waiting for Frisk to guide him. If he looked at the right he was "Below zero", if he looked slightly to the left he was "Warmish". When he turned completely to the left he was "hot". Having found the direction to look at he started to study the people dancing around, but as they were way too many he still needed Frisk guidance.

"Hot..hot.. .nope you are getting chilly over there… that's warmer…Sans stop pointing random people, we don't even know that old man! Don't get impatient!"- It was the skeleton's turn to groan, how could finding a single person be so difficult?

"you're not pulling my leg are ya'?"

"Of course I'm not! I would never do that! Even more now that I know that your bones can get _literally detached_!"- Sans smile widen against his will, to which Frisk laughed triumphant- "You know how this works, you smiled I win! Now keep searching lazybones!"

A few minutes passed till Sans finally got "very hot", then he got "very very hot", then "very very very hot" and reached "red hot". Frisk kept encouraging him and he started to "burn". He finally got "ON FIRE!" when he spotted the person the tiny human wanted to show him. As soon as he saw Grillby dancing Sans howled with laughter. He had suddenly understood that Frisk's clues had been a pun from the beginning. The flaming barman was gallantly dancing with the host of the party. Muffet was beautifully dressed, her deep crimson dress highlighting the soft shade of purple of her skin. Grillby was close to the spider, shedding a warm orange light on her. The soft light allowed seeing Muffet's slightly blushing cheeks as she giggled amused, she was surely enjoying dancing with Grillby. Actually, many monsters would love to be in her shoes right now. Grillby, despite what you could think, was considered one of the most handsome monsters. He was tall, with a very nice figure. It is common to hear people mentioning that his legs are so hot you could fry an egg on them (literally). He never spoke very much so he was considered mysterious, but kind at the same time. To sum up, many ladies would pay Muffet _large amounts of money_ to switch places with her right now…but our spider would have refused.

"you got me there, kiddo"- Sans was still chuckling a bit although he was trying to calm down his laughter.

Frisk smiled triumphantly. She gently leaned her head on the skeleton's chest and he surprised her with a deep sigh.

"What happens?"- She looked at him worried.

"well…nothing much…but…"

"What? Sans, whatever it is you know you can tell me"- The skeleton stared at her eyes and then looked away dramatically- "Sans don't make me worry! What is it?"

"…have you thought that…if you were just a bit taller or if you were wearing very high heels… we should have to switch places because i would be too short to hold you like this?"

Frisk stared at her friend blankly before roaring with laughter, clasping a hand over her mouth trying to supress her horselaughs. She could clearly picture an image of herself being too tall to rest her head on Sans' chest and the shorter skeleton merely embracing her waist, unable to embrace her completely. She pictured herself having to look down at him and her guffaw increased. With her real height she had to look down just at little children.

"don't laugh at this! it's very serious!"

But the tiny girl was now hugging him tightly not to fall down because of her mirth. Her laughter resonated inside his ribcage, tickling him and quickly making him laugh too.

"Oh my Sans! How can you always get a smile of me even if you're not intending to? I love you so much!"

"i love you too kiddo'"- Sans said chuckling.

They looked at each other with sudden realization. In that moment the music switched from romantic to electro. Although the music had changed they stood still, staring at each other. They both knew that the term "I love you" could be used to refer as very close friends, and that was what they were, but… they had never used it before… It was the first time that Frisk's blushing was as deep as the skeleton's. They remained like that, cheeks burning reddish and glowing light-blue respectively. Frisk was the first one to react.

"Hey! Is it hot in here or it's just me?"- She took a little step back, leaving some space between them.

"i'm afraid i'm not the best person to answer that"- The skeleton smiled as he showed Frisk his bony hand palms by way of proof- "maybe you should take off your sweater"

"Yeah, I think so…"

She distractedly jerked the sleeve of her stripped sweater. In that moment her stomach rumbled. With all the dancing and stuff she had completely forgot how hungry she was. Sans looked at her, with a mix of confusion and amusement.

"That-that means I'm hungry"- She explained giggling- "I'm going to grab something to eat, would you like something?"

"nah…well, if you find some ketchup…"

"Sure! I'm coming back in a minute!"- The girl smiled widely at him, she should have been expecting that answer. She hurried towards the table where the food was, trying as hard as she could to make her blush disappear, but for some reason she couldn't, neither she could stop smiling.

Sans watched as the girl nearly fled away and chuckled lightly. He didn't blush easily, but that night the tiny human had managed to make him blush more than he had had in years. He placed his hands in his pockets, waiting for Frisk to come back. But the sound of exclamations of surprise, anger and confusion made him turn around. _Someone_ was making their way through the mass of dancing people, _rudely_ making their way. The skeleton noticed, by the trail of fallen and stumbling people, that _that someone_ was coming in his direction. A cold shiver ran down his spine, as it always did when something unpleasant was going to happen. He thought of walking away before he reached him, but that would mean that he would probably keep shoving people to one side or another till he found him. Sans took a deep breath and waited for his arrival. He didn't have to wait so much.

Nick appeared in front of him, his face was red because of the anger and his fists were clenched by his sides. Sans had the feeling that he hadn't come to tell him how much he cared for him, or how nice the party was, or anything nice at all. And he was right.

"I THOUGHT THAT WE HAD A LITTLE TALK ABOUT FRISK, YOU WEIRDO!"

"really?"- Sans brought a hand to his chin thoughtfully- "i don't remember"

"I'LL MAKE YOU REMEMBER FILTHY MOSNTER!"- He stomped closer- "I TOLD YOU TO STAY FUCKING AWAY FORM FRISK! I TOLD YOU THAT SHE IS _MY GIRL_ NOW! I TOLD YOU NOT TO ASHAME HER WITH YOUR WORTHLESS PRESCENSE! AND WHAT DO YOU DO?! YOU MADE HER COVER HER FANCY DRESS WITH A DIRTY SWEATER SO YOU CAN FEEL BETTER DANCING WITH HER! AND YOU DANCE WITH HER JUST WHEN THE ROMANTIC SONGS START TO PLAY! I WAS THE ONE THAT HAD TO DANCE THOSE SONGS WITH HER NOT YOU! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?! ME!"

The area of the dance floor surrounding them had become silent, the people is backing away, making a sort of circle around them. But at Nick's last words a chore of dramatic gasps boomed in the crowd. Sans turned to find Mettaton trying to muffle the sounds of the voices of his "program with interactive voices that react to different situations".

"listen buddy, the one here that isn't understanding is you. frisk put on the sweater because she _wanted to_ , because she can do _whatever she wants to_ , it doesn't matter what you say"

The voices in Mettaton's program howled with a "Uuuuhh".

"OH SURE! SHE CAN DO WHATEVER SHE WANTS! BUT SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH SOMEONE AS NEGLIGLIBE AS YOU! SHE IS WAY TO KIND TO TRY TO BE GENTLE WITH THE ONES LIKE YOU! BUT THAT IS GOING TO STOP! I'LL MAKE HER UNDERSTAND WHO SHE IS BEFRIENDING! THAT YOU MONSTERS ARE JUST GARBAGE, AND DON'T DESERVE TO SHARE THE SURFACE WITH US, HUMANS!"

The voices now growled with anger, reacting at Nick's bitter comment. They were making the situation even tenser. Sans turned to look daggers at Mettaton… if he was doing that just to make the situation more dramatic…But he robot was pressing his hands tightly against the speakers, he gave the skeleton a genuine apologetic look.

"Sorry darling, Alphys didn't install a button to turn it off!"

"SEE?! THAT'S WHAT I'M REFERRING TO! YOU ARE USELESSS! FURTHERMORE YOU ARE DANGEROUS! AT ANY TIME YOU COULD JUST START STEALING OUR SOULS! KILLING PEOPLE BECAUSE IT'S FUN TO YOU, ISN'T IT? YOU ARE JUST A BUNCH OF SAVAGE BEASTS!"

At that moment a fierce shuffling could be heard in the crowd: Alphys, Monster Kid and Mettaton were trying to hold Undyne to prevent her from shoving a spare at the teenager. As hot-headed as she was and being the ex-Leader of the Royal Guard, she couldn't just stand and watch the brat bitching about monsters so lightly.

"do you truly think that you can change Frisk's mind with those stupid excuses? she is very intelligent, she knows who we are, the humans who live here know who we are, we hadn't done anything bad to them and they know that we won't. moreover, you are the one that moved here! you know that monsters lived here too! if you think we are "beasts" why the hell did you came?"

Mettaton's sound effects agreed heartily clearly annoyed.

"I CAME TO MAKE PEOPLE CONCIOUS ABOUT WHO THEY ARE LIVING WITH!"- He stomped even closer- "DO YOU THINK THAT YOU FOOL ANYONE WITH THAT STUPID SMILE OF YOURS?! WITH YOUR STUPID JOKES?! YOU DIRTY FREAK! YOU ARE THE MOST PATHETIC OF ALL THE MOSNTERS I HAVE ENCOUNTERED BY NOW, AND THAT SURELY IS SOMETHING!"

Sans really wanted to punch the teenager right in his face to make him shut up, he didn't care of what he could say about himself, but he had insulted the monsters, all of them. But he held back. Although Nick was very _punchable_ , by hitting him he would just make the idea of monsters being "savage beasts" more credible. But the main reason why the teenager was still able to fuss around was because he had come to the party with Frisk. He was his partner for the night, how would she feel if he knocked him unconscious in the middle of the party? He had to control his anger. And he was doing well, but…

"HEY HUMAN!I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TRYING TO DO, BUT THIS ISN'T FUNNY AT ALL! I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO TREAT MY BROTHER LIKE THAT!"- Papyrus' tall figure appeared in the crowd. The mechanic voices gasped in surprise. By his squared shoulders Sans quickly understood that his brother was starting to get pissed, something that was very difficult to achieve.

"papyrus keep out of this"- His brother's voice made the taller skeleton freeze.

"OH LOOK AT THAT! YOU HAVE SKELETON BROTHER AS WELL? IS HE AS PITIFUL AS YOU ARE? BY HIS CLOTHINGS I THINK HE IS! WHERE DO YOU THINK WE ARE? IN A COSTUME PARTY? AND WHAT ABOUT THAT USELESS CLOACK?! YOU SURELY LOOK RIDICKULOUS!"

Papyrus' expression saddened, hurt by Nick's sharp words. He placed a hand on his loved orange cloak and looked down ashamed as he felt everyone's eyes stuck on him.

"do-not-mess-with-my-brother"

"WHAT IS IT SHORTY, DOES IT BOTHER YOU…?"

Nick turned to look at the shorter skeleton to find out that his pupils had disappeared, making his smile look empty. The teenager felt a cold shiver running along his body as he looked at Sans' pitch-dark eyes. Even the voices of Metatton's program were silent. Nick's instincts told him to back off, but his ego didn't let him. He forced an evil smile and stepped closer.

"OOHH! IT LOOKS LIKE I FINALLY MANAGED TO PISS YOU! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO NOW, HUH?"- He pushed Sans hard enough to make him step backwards- "YOU TRY TO LOOK MENANNCING BUT I BET YOU DON'T HAVE THE WITS TO FACE ME! - He pushed him again, harder - "YOU ARE JUST A WIMP! A COWARD! YOU HAVE NO IDEA OF HOW HAPPY YOU'D MAKE ME IF YOU JUST CEASED TO EXIST! FURTHERMORE, I WOULD LIKE TO BE THE ONE TO TURN YOU TO _DUST_ WITH MY BARE HANDS!"

The teenager pushed Sans one more time, even harder than before. The skeleton was putting his very effort in controlling his anger, but the brat was getting on his nerves. He knew that Nick had no chance against him, that it would be a very unfair fight. He tried to think about Frisk, about how hopeful she was, how she always found a way of solving everything without using violence. But although he tried desperately to find a "pacific" solution, having the teenager bitching in front of him and pushing him to enrage him on purpose wasn't helping. "it's just a stupid brat and you know it, don't let his words get you. if you do you'll be doing exactly what he wants". Sans stood back another step, he didn't dare to do anything else. He was completely focused in keeping his rage at edge. "frisk may be disappointed if i beat the crap out of him, she would _never_ use violence"

"SEE?! YOU DON'T DARE TO FIGHT ME! BECAUSE YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL THAT I AM WAY BETTER THAN YOU! YOU ARE GARBAGE AND NOTHING ELSE! I WON'T LET YOU GET CLOSE TO _MY GIRL_ AGAIN! AND IF YOU DO I'LL MAKE SURE THAT THE ONLY PROOF OF YOUR EXISTENCE WILL BE YOUR FUCKING DUST! YOU MUST FEEL REALLY HONORED THAT SOMEONE LIKE ME WOULD TAKE SOME OF THEIR PRECIOUS TIME TO FINISH A SCUM OF THE EARTH LIKE YOU! BUT RIGHT NOW, I'LL MAKE COMPLETELY SURE THAT YOU UNDERSTOOD ME THIS TIME"- He cracked his knuckles and looked at him gloatingly, a wry nasty smile crossing his face.

He raised his clenched fist furiously, his way taller figure towering above the skeleton. Sans quickly understood that Nick's blow was aimed directly to his face, and that the teenager was going to punch him with all his strength. He could dodge it easily, but what would happen next? Maybe if Nick thought that he had actually _hurt_ him he would stop fussing around and let everyone enjoy the party in peace. What if he took the blow and acted like it hurt and finished the discussion there? But… Sans wasn't someone who would let be hit blatantly. He decided that he would catch Nick's fist with his hand and grip it hard enough to make him back off and scare him a bit. He wouldn't hurt him, he would _warn_ him. The skeleton was ready, ready to act as soon as Nick's blow arrived, but…

This time, everyone in the ballroom joined Mettaton's program voices as they hissed and exclaimed with pain in empathy. The sound of Nick's fist impacting against Sans' bones never arrived, instead the fierce sound of flesh hitting flesh broke the tense silence. Unshed tears of pain made Nick's eyes glittery while the bright red shape of a tiny hand appeared on his left cheek. He looked down to find Frisk right before him. She was standing between him and Sans, keeping him away from the skeleton. Her right hand was still raised, the proof that she had been the one who had slapped him so goddamn hard. Her eyes sparkled with fury, her usually sweet features twisted with rage, making her tiny frame look incredibly threatening.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO TALK TO _MY_ SANS LIKE THAT?!"

Everyone in the ballroom stepped back. Nobody had seen the tiny human so angry before. Frisk was utterly pissed.

 **Since I first introduced Nick, I already knew what I was going to do with him… and when I read your comments telling me what you wanted to happen to him… we have so much in common…it's so majestic :')**

 **Updating soon!**


	9. He isn't worth it,Frisk

***I don't own Undertale or any of its characters; they all belong to** **Toby Fox** **, please support the original release***

Chapter 9: He isn't worth it, Frisk

The circle that had formed around where the argument was taking place had widened even more. An absolutely livid lady had gotten inside the "action place". If the viewers tried to stay away while Nick and Sans were arguing, now they wanted to be far, faaaar away. Nobody wanted to get involved with the tiny furious human. In the centre of the circle Nick slowly drew his hand to his flaming cheek. He opened and closed his mouth few times, like he was checking that his lower jaw was still in place. Crap, it _did_ hurt. How can someone with such tiny _"girly"_ hands slap so hard? How could someone that looked so defenceless, so wimpy, be so fucking strong? Nick's eyes were still fixed on the so-called _defenceless_ lady. He looked at her with disbelief, trying to catch up what had just happened.

"Ouch…"- He said it slowly, his hand still covering his aching cheek.

"OUCH? OUCH?! IS THAT ALL WHAT YOU ARE GOING TO SAY?!"- Nick straightened a bit at her tone. Things weren't going as planned.

"Frisk, honey…"

"AND YOU STILL DARE TO CALL ME HONEY?! YOU SHAMELESS ASSHOLE!"

"Hey, hey! Calm down, Frisk I can explain…"

"THERE'S NOTHING TO EXPLAIN!"- She angrily stomped closer, Nick recoiled- "THERE IS NO EXCUSE TO TALKING TO SANS LIKE THAT! NEITHER TO SAY ALL THAT BULLSHIT ABOUT MOSNTERS! AND WHEN THE HELL DID YOU THOUGHT THAT I WAS _YOUR GIRL_? HUH?! – She pointed fiercely at him- "ARE YOU SO SELFISH TO THINK THAT YOU CAN _POSESS_ SOMEONE LIKE AN OBJECT?!"

Mettaton's voices boomed with approval, as many of the people surrounding them.

"Of course not! That's not what I was trying to say! I-I meant that I wanted to help you to think more clearly and…"

"TO THINK MORE CLEARLY?! OH YOU ALREDY HELPED ME, REALLY YOU TRULY HELPED ME TO THINK MORE CLEARLY!"

"See? – Nick uncovered his cheek and smiled triumphantly at her- "I knew that you would understand…."

"I UNDERSTOOD THAT YOU ARE A STUPID!"- Nick's smile faded, and some of Mettaton's voices roared "OOOOOOOH" as other claimed "Yeeh tell him! Tell him!"

"Frisk, listen to me, don't you understand that they could destroy us they wanted to? You know better than anyone that a war took place because of that!"

"BECAUSE OF THAT? YOU KNOW WHY THAT WAR TOOK PLACE?! BECAUSE PEOPLE LIKE YOU WERE TOO AFRAID TO KNOW THAT THERE WERE BEINGS THAT COULD BE STRONGER THAN THEM!- She gave another angry step forward, Nick recoiled again- "BECAUSE OF PEOPLE LIKE YOU THAT CAN'T BEAR TO SHARE WITH OTHERS! THAT THINK THAT THEY ARE THE BEST, AND NOBODY DESERVES THEIR "OH SO PERFECT PRECENSE"!

"Don't be so stubborn! It's obvious that we humans deserve to be on the surface more than anybody! What if another war begun and we lost?! Would you be happy if we were settled in the Underground forever?! You are a human too, Frisk! In which side are you?!"- Frisk closed her eyes slowly as she took a deep breath.

"In some moments like these, I feel ashamed to be a human"- Her voice was now calmer, but the anger in it was still palpable- " When I look at all the damage humanity can do, when I see how selfish humans can be, when I see so many…Floweys out there… "- She looked at Nick with cold eyes- "On the other hand, I know nearly every monster that was in the Underground, and nobody is like that… what you call "savage beast" use to have way more _"humanity"_ than many people out here. I want to make something clear, I don't think that all the humans are the same: I have met many humans that are bad, selfish, arrogant, but I have also met humans that are all the opposite…kind, friendly, selfless… But I haven't met a single monster that could be considered "bad". If would be very childish to talk about this as sides, there is something way deeper behind this, but if I had to take a _side,_ it would be with the ones that had always be kind with me, the ones that had decided to be my family although they didn't had to, I would choose the side of the monsters"

Nick looked at the girl dumfounded, was she being serious? Mettaton's sound effects clapped vigorously and some sniffed because of the emotional talking. With her statements clear, Frisk turned to walk away… but Nick caught her hand to stop her.

"Frisk wait! You can't leave me like this!"

"Let me go"

"You know that we have something special! Frisk, I really enjoy spending time with you and I know you do too! We had a great time dancing today didn't we? We can't let that go to waste!"

"Let-me-go"- Nick quickly freed her hand, fearing another slap if he didn't.

"I may have said things I wasn't intending to… I mean… I… I got carried away by my anger… I don't want to lose you because of this…I'm sorry"- He looked at her with his deep blue eyes filled with _"contrition"-_ "Can you, please forgive me?"

"Forgive you? You truly want me to forgive you?"

Nick nodded vigorously. Frisk stared at him. She still felt her anger boiling inside her. Forgive him? After all what he said? Her annoyance screamed "NO!"… but deep inside her, she felt that known warm feeling that characterized her…

"I'll forgive you…"

The teenager was about to launch himself to hug her, she was as naïve as he expected. She had indeed believed him! But the girl had outstretched her hand in front of herself when he got too close to her. She still looked as angry as before

"But I have some conditions"- Nick smiled cockily, what kind of silly conditions had she thought about? - "I don't want to see you ever again"- Nick's smile vanished.

"Wh-what?!"

"What I have just said, I don't want to see you again, never. I don't want to be with someone that every time he gets angry would start talking badly about my family and friends. I don't want someone that makes my family and friends sad or uncomfortable. I'll forgive you for this, you don't have to feel guilty for what happened anymore, but I just don't want the possibility of it happening again"

"What kind of forgiveness is that?! Are you being serious!? You-you just cannot say that you prefer them over me! - His voice raised- "YOU JUST CANNOT!"- His pretended calmness was now replaced with fury again- "YOU CAN'T PREFER THAT STUPID SKELETON OVER ME!"

Frisk calmer expression vanished as it got tainted red with anger. She dropped her clenched hands by her sides. Everybody thought that she couldn't get more pissed than she had at the beginning, well, they were wrong. Nick had just pressed the _Sans button_ … _again._

"OF COUSE I CAN AND OF COURSE I DO! YOU CAN'T EVEN COMPARE TO HIM!"

"I CERTAINLY CANNOT! HE IS JUST A FILTHY MOSNTER THAT DOESN'T NOW TO STAY AWAY FROM THE THINGS THAT DOESN'T INVOLVE HIM!"

"TO STAY AWAY?! STAY AWAY FROM WHAT?! FROM ME?! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT HE WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME ALONE JUST BECAUSE A STUPID TEENAGER LIKE YOU SAID SO?!"

"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT YOU DESERVE MUCH MORE THAN SOMETHING LIKE _HIM_?! FRISK YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL, YOU ARE SMART, YOU DON'T DESERVE A WORTHLESS SKELETON THAT DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO MAKE A LADY LIKE YOU HAPPY! HE IS A COWARD! A GODAMN SACK OF POTATOES THAT CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT"

Frisk gave Sans a quick but unwavering look over her shoulder, stopping him from making a pun just in time, that would make the situation even worse. The fact that she had instantly knew what he was going to say, without even looking at him took him by surprise. Sans really wanted to tell Nick that he preferred to be called a _sack of bones_ , but Frisk's stare had been enough to make him understand that he would better keep quiet. "SANS NO." was a very common phrase for him, he listened to it nearly every time he was going to say a pun, but he paid no heed. But this time, Frisk's tacit warning had done something that nobody had ever achieved. She managed to make Sans hold back a pun.

"IF THERE'S SOMEONE WHO KNOWS HOW TO MAKE ME HAPPY IT'S SANS! EVEN IF YOU TRIED WITH ALL YOUR MIGHT YOU'LL NEVER MAKE ME AS HAPPY AS HE DOES!"- Mettaton's voices said "Aaaaaw" sweetly at her last words, and Sans fought back an upcoming blushing with all his strength. That had caught him off ward- "IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP! AND YOU THINK HE IS A COWARD? WHY, BECAUSE HE DIDN'T FIGHT _YOU_? HE DIDN'T FIGHT YOU BECAUSE HE KNEW THAT HE COULD HAVE BEATEN YOU IN THE BLINK OF AN EYE! NOT LEAVING A TRACE OF DUST OF YOUR PITUFUL EXISTENCE! HE DIDN'T FIGHT YOU BECAUSE HE KNEW THAT YOU DIDN'T STAND A CHANCE! HE ISN'T AS DESPICABLE AS YOU, THAT WOULD TAKE ADVANTAGE OF THE ONES YOU CONSIDER WEAKER! FURTHERMORE, HE WOULD NEVER MAKE A SCANDAL LIKE THIS IN THE MIDDLE OF A PARTY! HE KNOWS THAT IS SOMETHING VERY LOW! HE KNOWS HOW MUCH I WANTED TO COME AND HE WOULDN'T LIKE TO SPOIL IT FROM ME! BECAUSE HE IS A GENTLEMAN! BECAUSE HE CARES ABOUT OTHERS, NOT LIKE YOU!"

Nick looked at the girl with boiling anger. Something in the way she had spoken made him realize that the skeleton could actually be stronger than he looked like, and the mere possibility that he didn't fight back because he had considered him too weak…And had she just called him a gentleman…?!

"A GENTLEMAN?! HOW CAN YOU SAY SOMEONE IS A GENTLEMAN IF HE COMES TO A PARTY WITH THOSE FILTHY SLIPPERS AND THAT DIRTY JACKET?! HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO LOOK REMOTELY PRESENTABLE! THE SAME APPLIES TO HIS PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A BROTHER! WHERE DID THEY COME OUT? OF THE CIRCUS? "

" DON'T YOU DARE TO TALK BADLY ABOUT PAPURYS!- She approached Nick defiantly- "HE IS THE MOST PRECIOUS, INOCENT AND PURE HARTED PERSON YOU'LL EVER MEET AND YOU ARE NO ONE TO MAKE HIM FEEL BAD! HIS CLOACK IS ADORABLE! AND SO IS HIS ARMORE! ALL OF HIM IS ADORABLE AND YOU WON'T TALK BULLSHIT ABOUT HIM IN FRONT OF ME! YOU ARE WAY TOO LUCKY THAT SANS HADN'T BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU BECAUSE YOU FUCKING DISERVE IT! DON'T YOU SEE HOW SUPERFICIAL YOU ARE! YOU THINK YOUR CLOTHES MAKE YOU A GENTLEMAN?! YOU THINK THAT BECAUSE HE WEARS COMFORTABLE CLOTHING…?"- She didn't finish the sentence, as sudden realization stroked her- "YOU…"- Her expression showed repugnance and fury- "YOU WERE THE ONE THAT SAID TO SANS THAT HE WASN'T DRESSED TO BE AT THE HEIGHT OF DANCING WITH ME!"- Her fists were clenched fiercely as she stomped even closer. Nick unconsciously stepped back- "HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN BOTHERING HIM WITH YOUR STUPIDITY?!"- She was now close enough to break his fucking nose. Nick was so terrified of receiving another slap that could ruin his _beautiful face_ that he couldn't even move- "WHO'S THE COWARD NOW? YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE THE WITS TO LOOK AT MY EYES!"

Frisk was going to give another step forward, she was going to put this bastard into place, she was going to assure that he would never talk shit about her friends, about _her_ Sans, but… Frisk felt how someone softly placed a hand on her shoulder. She felt how her muscles relaxed a bit, the soothing warm of that touch made her recover a bit of her composure, but she kept her fists clutched. She knew exactly who was holding her shoulder; she knew exactly what that person wanted her to do. She let her arms fall loosely by her sides in defeat just when the monster started to speak.

"he isn't worth it, frisk."

The girl took a deep breath and sighed, gently looking back at Sans. The skeleton's bony hand was resting on her shoulder as he calmly smiled at her. But, as it was expected, Nick kept bitching around.

"NOBODY ASKED YOU TO GIVE OUT YOUR OPINION, MONSTER! I DON'T DESERVE YOUR WORTHLESS COMPASSION!"

"You know what? This is the first time I agree with you, Nick"

"You do?"- The teenager turned to look at Frisk in disbelief.

"Of course I do! How could someone like you deserve his compassion? Deserve the pity of someone as simple, as selfless as Sans? We are talking about greatness, about strength, about morality!"

"Yes!"

"There's no way for him to hold a candle to you! He isn't at the same level!"

"Yes! Yes! That's what I was trying to say all this time…"

His words were cut short when Frisk turned around to look at the skeleton. She gently placed her hand over Sans', staring deeply into his eyes.

"I'm afraid you are too good for someone like him"- Mettaton's voice effects roared "OOOOOOHHH" and others yelled with approval as they mocked about Nick's stunned face.

"WHAT?! FRISK YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! WHAT ABOUT THE THINGS WE DID TOGHETER? WHAT ABOUT THE GIFT I GAVE YOU?!

"The gift!" - Frisk said, suddenly remembering- "This gift?"- She gently fished the pendant of the necklace from beneath her sweater, grabbing it between her thumb and point finger.

"YES! YOU FORGOT ABOUT IT? YOU FORGOT WHAT IT MEANS?!"

" Oh I had forgotten about it, thank you very much for making me remember"

Before Sans could stop her she closed her hand in a fist over the pendant and with a hard and resolute jerk she took it off. She decidedly stomped to where Nick was and hardly slammed it on his chest. She stared at his eyes coldly as she stated:

"I don't want to see you again, and I think you don't need me to tell you where exactly you can shove this up to, do you?"

Some of the voices gasped at the implication and others chuckled satisfied. Nick stared at Frisk angrily, it was the first time he had been rejected like this, humiliated, and the worst of all…beaten by a stupid monster.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE SMARTER FRISK! BUT AFTER ALL YOU ARE JUST AS STUPID AS EVERYBODY ELSE! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I BOTHERED TO SHARE MY PRECIOUS TIME WITH SOMEONE LIKE YOU! WHY DON'T YOU GO AWAY THAT FILTHY SKELETON BOYFRIEND OF YOURS?! I BET YOU ARE DYING TO BE ALONE WITH HIM!"

"Do you know what? That's exactly what I'm going to do"

"WHAT?!"- Nick was so pissed that it seemed the vein on his forehead was about to explode.

"I'm going to take my skeleton boyfriend away! I don't even know why he bothered to share some of his precious time with someone like you!"

Mettaton's voices shouted "Oooooooohhhh", Nick's words had been used against him. The teenager looked rabid, he was going to start yelling again, he was going to make Frisk swallow her own words, but before he could react the girl turned her back at him, her hair dramatically waving.

"Let's go, Sans"

The tiny human took the skeleton's hand and decidedly stomped away, dragging him behind her. Sans turned to look back, he watched with satisfaction at Nick's furious expression. He had surely wanted to keep bitching around, but Frisk had cut him short. She could have not fought him physically, but she had destroyed his ego in front of loads of people, what was absolutely worse for someone as egocentric like Nick. Frisk was pulling him away quickly from where the argument took place. He allowed himself to give the bastard his most mischievous, triumphant and mocking smile. For a moment he thought that his action had kind of broke him, because his face got fiercely red and he started trembling. But when he let out a ragged rabid scream and launched himself towards their direction he understood that he had managed to make him even angrier than before. He was mad. His sudden outburst didn't last long, though. Undyne appeared of nowhere blending a spare as never before. She threw the teenager to the ground forcefully with a fierce wrestling hold.

"THAT'S ENOUGH YOU JERK! YOU COULD HAVE MESSED UP WITH MY FRIENDS! WITH THE MOSNTERS! EVEN WITH THE CINNAMON ROLL OF PAPYRUS! BUT IF YOU WANT TO MESS UP WITH MY OTP YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO PASS OVER MY CORPSE! IF YOU DARE TO MESS UP WITH MY SHIP YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET IT PUNK! SANSXFRISK SHIP WILL SAIL ACROSS THE OCEAN, OVER THE HORIZION AND TO THEIR OWN OASIS AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP IT FROM HAPPENING!"

Sans looked at how Undyne gestured widely and pointed a spear defiantly at Nick. He could have sworn that the tip of the blade was pointing directly between the teenager's eyes. Although he couldn't make a single word of what Undyne was saying, by her decided gestures and unquestionable conviction it seemed like she was defending the reason of her existence. There was no way she would let Nick escape of her grasp.

The wrestling monster and the terrified teenager quickly got out of his sight as he let Frisk drag him away to the exit of the ballroom. The tiny human strode in front of him, managing to slip out between the mass of people without letting go his hand. By her tiny frame she could walk with glide in the crowd, without even pushing anyone. Sans felt glad to be nearly as small as she was, if he hadn't he would have probably knocked down many people in their way out. They reached the exit door and Frisk yanked it open. They stepped out and the door got closed behind them, making the strong noises of the party distant. Sans thought that the girl would stop walking, but she didn't. She kept walking away, without slowing down a bit. The skeleton had to hurry to keep up with her angry steps. By her still tense muscles and her squared shoulders Sans understood that she was still angry because of what had happened. But despite her full body language showed how pissed she was, she still held his hand very softly. He secretly enjoyed that sweet caress, her tiny warm fingers interlaced with his, the cozy contact of her soft skin against his bones. The ballroom was now so far away that they couldn't listen to the music anymore. The silent of the night was only interrupted by the crunching of their feet on the snow. Frisk's footsteps sounded fast as she stomped on the snow. Sans' on the other hand, were slower and calmer. Due to his legs being longer than the girl's he could cover the same distance with fewer steps. By this time Frisk was starting to slow down gradually. Her muscles were more relaxed and her frown wasn't as deep as before. Time passed and they finally started to walk normally at their usual pace side by side. Sans stared at the girl for a few seconds before finally deciding to break the silence.

"you know… you made me remember of grillby back there"

"Really?"- She looked sideway at him, still frowning a bit- "Why?"

"you were _on fire_ "

Frisk abruptly stopped walking and stared at the skeleton, her frown had deepened. Sans gulped, the girl had always enjoyed his puns, but it seemed that she wasn't in the mood for it now. But when he was going to apologise he saw a bright smile forming in Frisk's lips as her frown disappeared. The tiny human boasted laughing heartily.

"I don't know how I didn't see that one coming!"

Her leaping laughter quickly made Sans laugh too. They resumed walking without stopping laughing, enjoying each other's as well known chuckles. A few minutes passed till their giggles finally stopped. As they walked the skeleton studied carefully Frisk's expression. After his pun she had been smiling widely, but that smile was slowly drifting away, that little frown appearing again between her eyebrows. Sans knew that would probably happen, knowing Frisk as much as he did he was expecting that reaction of her.

"are you regretting it?"- The girl gently lifted her head to look sideway at him.

"Yes…"-She grimaced lightly, Sans sighed at this.

"i knew that you would feel guilty after slapping him and…"- But his words were cut short by Frisk's.

"I regret not having slapped him one or twice more times!"

Sans turned to look at her in surprise. Frisk was looking at him decidedly, with her cheeks puffed and blazing determination filling her eyes. Although he tried he couldn't hold back his amusement and he started laughing. When he saw the girl putting Nick into his goddamn place and finally realizing by her own ways how stupid he was… he could barely hide his glee. And what she had just said was enough for him to understand that she had fully find out how shitty he was.

"Don't laugh at this! You know that he deserved to be slapped more times, he was a dick!"

The skeleton clasped a hand over his mouth as his laughter intensified. Frisk was someone that _never_ cursed, so when she did it showed how truly upset she was and the curses had a way more dramatic effect.

"You know I'm right that's why you are laughing!"- The girl sighed as she understood that she would have to wait some time to talk seriously to Sans.

"haha…ha..i…i wasn't expecting that for you kiddo'"- The skeleton took a deep breath, trying to recover his composure.

"Yeah…me neither…"- Her thoughtful tone made Sans turn to look at her- "But what could I do?! I mean, I couldn't just leave him bitching around like that!"

"by the way, where did you came from? i didn't see you in the mass of people, when did you find out that he was fussing around?"

"Since the beginning!"- Sans' eye-sockets widen at her answer- "I saw him when he arrived, when he started saying all that crap about monsters and all and I thought, well Sans surely is gonna make him shut the fuck up, but he kept yelling and sputtering and you didn't seem to be going to do anything else than answer him as calmly as you could. Then I thought that was the most civilized way of action and I felt very proud of you. After that Nick decided to start bitching about Papyrus, and I understood that if he kept doing that he would soon make you lose your temper. I knew that I had to do something to make him stop before he would truly regret it. Maybe if I told him to shut up he would listen to me? What if I stood in the middle of you two and told him to stop? But then he started pushing you…"- Frisk's eyes lit up with anger at the remembrance- "He started saying all that horrible things, calling you a coward, he started saying that he wanted to see you turned to _dust_ …"- The girl's muscles were completely tense- "I knew that you weren't going to stop him, but I wasn't sure why. If someone deserved to be made shut his fucking mouth it was him! Then I understood… that you would probably think that could spoil the party for me"- She took a deep breath- "I had never feel so pissed. I wanted to make him shut up with my own hands! But deep inside me I felt that that wasn't correct…I had to be strong, like you. I had to control my temper. But then he decided he was going to punch you, to hurt you… I thought that at least you would dodge…but you didn't look as you were intending to. The next thing I remember is slapping Nick with all my strength and my blood boiling with fury... if you hadn't stopped me I would have probably broke his nose…"

Sans chuckled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"but i stopped you, so don't worry about that. it's kind of true that i was trying to avoid spoiling the party for you… but at the same time i knew that he was just a stupid brat and i didn't want to start a fight with him, although he gave me many reasons to want to punch is face repeatedly with my fists…"- He sighed- " i don't know how i managed not to curse him when i found out that he had forgotten to pick you up…"

"HE DID WHAT?!"- Sans jerked up slightly at her reaction- "HE TOLD ME THAT HIS MOTHER WAS ILL!"- She stared at the skeleton in disbelief - "HOW COUD HE LIE ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!"- She squeezed Sans' hand harder as she turned around and started to go back- "THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO SLAP HIM THREE OR FOUR MORE TIMES!"

"frisk, no!"- The skeleton dug his feet firmly in the snow refusing to move. The girl kept pulling him to walk with determination- "it isn't worth it you know it!"- Frisk groaned and kept pulling, dragging him a few inches forward- "i know you want to do that just because you are angry!"- Her groaning intensified and the skeleton knew he was winning her over- "c'mon kiddo' he doesn't deserve someone like you to slap him! you are all heart! too kind for someone like him!"

The girl gave a last groan before desisting from slapping Nick and stopped pushing him. The skeleton smiled as he saw Frisk's slightly blushing cheeks. He knew that some compliments would be enough to make her blush and that would play the trick. Sans gently tugged her hand to make her walk in the same direction they had been before her outburst, she followed him silently. After a few steps Frisk appeared to remember something because she started to rummage in her pockets and purse. She finally found what she was looking for and handed his friend a bright red bottle of ketchup.

"Here, I got it for you"- Sans' eye- sockets twinkled with happiness as the sight of this.

"thanx kiddo'"- He grabbed the bottle thankfully and opened the lid with a single movement of his thumb- "do ya' want some?"- Frisk shook her head- "ok, more for me"

Sans usually drank a bottle of ketchup in a couple of seconds, but this time he wanted to savour it, so he sipped it slowly. It was exactly at the temperature he liked it, not too warm but not freezing either. Frisk knew how he preferred his loved drink and she always handed it to him in this conditions. That was one of the reasons he always savoured it like that, trying to make it last as much as possible…well that was till some time ago… now it felt like… There was no way he was doing this just because it was a gift from her especially for him, right?...right?

By the time the skeleton finished his bottle of ketchup they arrived at the limits of New Snowdin, where the town ended and forest started. After having rushed nearly all their way there Sans decided to take a rest and sat down, leaning his back on a tree. Frisk let herself drop by his side. The skeleton absently slipped his hand underneath his clothing and stored the empty bottle in his ribcage. The girl gazed at her friend thoughtfully.

"Do… do you always place your bottles of ketchup there?"

"yeah, it's handy"- He noticed how Frisk stared intently at his chest, she seemed to have understood something she had been wondering for a long time…her eyes were filled with deep gloom- "why do ya' ask?"- The girl blinked a few times, coming back to her senses, her eyes getting fixed in Sans' eye-sockets again.

"I was just…wondering"

The skeleton turned to look back at Frisk, that reaction had…worried him. Now her gloom had vanished, but that little frown between her eyebrows was back. Something was troubling her, that was a must, and Sans wasn't going to stay there with his arms crossed.

"are ya' gonna tell me what is making you worried or not?"

"I'm not worried!"- Her frown deepened even more.

"frisk, you always manage to know how i'm feeling because of my expressions, and i don't even have flesh or muscles! even worse, my mouth always stays more or less the same! but you… there's no way i couldn't know how you are feeling because of your facial expressions, that's the disadvantage of all that skin, muscles and who knows what else. it's very easy to know if you are angry, worried or sad"-The girl stared at him with a mix of anger and frustration.

"I know!"- She gave him a last mocking glance before hiding her face behind her hands- "Fixed it!"

"kiddo' you know that doesn't fix anything! you shouldn't hide or avoid your problems, you have to face them!"

"Oooooh, look who's talking"- The girl said ironically, her voice slightly muffled by her hands. Sans chuckled, the tiny human was claver.

"do what i say, not what i do!"- He made his tone as teasing as he could.

" Ha ha, you think is funny, right? I don't think so clever-bones!"- She suddenly understood Sans 'plan and stopped herself just in time before uncovering her face- "You were teasing me on purpose, you cheater! I won't fall this time!"

"oooooh, look who's talking about cheating now…"- Frisk laughed against her own will- " but you'll see, i'm so _sansational_ that i'll manage to understand what happens to you without looking at your face"- The girl giggled.

"I want to see you try"

"mhh… i know this has something to do about what happened back there in the party, am i right?"- Frisk stayed silent- "ok, it seems that you are not helping me to figure out, i'll have to figure it out on my own. at first i thought that you were still angry because of that stupid of nick, but after studying your expression more carefully i concluded that you weren't angry, you were worried"- The girl didn't spoke a word, but by her slightly tensing posture he concluded he was on the right track. Frisk wasn't expecting him to be so good- " i remember telling ya' that i wasn't expecting that kind of reaction of you, and you said that you neither. then i thought that you may be feeling guilty. being someone as calm and pacifist like you, you could be starting to regret it. but when i asked you, you said that you didn't"- Her muscles tensed more, the answer had to be there…just a little more-"you said you didn't regret it but… could it be…"- A sudden idea popped out in his head, if he knew the kid as much as he thought he did… he leaned a bit closer to her- "frisk… do you feel guilty because you don't regret slapping him?"

The girl remained silent, her face still hidden behind her tiny hands. Sans waited patiently for her response. A few seconds passed till Frisk nodded slowly. The skeleton sighed. He already knew what her answer would be right after he had finished his question.

"kiddo', there's no need to torture yourself with that"

"Yes it is"- She grumbled behind her hands.

" don't tell me that you are thinking you are a bad person because of that…"- The girl moaned slightly- "frisk"- Sans' voice was now serious- "frisk"- he called again. The girl moaned even more- "ok, that's it"

Sans grabbed Frisk's hands and tried to remove them from her face. Her moaning ascended to groans as she fought back to keep her hands in place. They kept tussling as the skeleton tried to uncover the girl's face and she struggled to keep it hidden.

"frisk c'mon!" -The tiny human had placed her arms in a position her elbows were pointing forwards and she shielded herself with them.

"Noooo" – She countered back.

With her eyes covered it was difficult to see where Sans was, but she was doing a great job so far. She had managed to free her hands from the skeleton's… but that didn't last long.

"welp, it was worth a shot, guess you like doing things it the hard way, huh? i'm sorry kiddo'"

Before she had time to react she heard the sound of snow crunching on her left and a second later Sans pushed her with enough strength to make her fall on the snow. She hadn't expected that he would make his move from the right, so she was taken completely off-guard. She suddenly realized that the crunching sound on her left had been just a trick to distract her from the real direction the" attack" would take. Sans grabbed her hands again, and by his position Frisk concluded that he had launched himself to throw her on the snow, which meant he had fallen down to. Taking advantage of this the girl kept struggling, using her legs and elbows to keep him away.

"frisk stop it!"

They kept wrestling and rolling on the snow, their clothing started to get wet and dirty, but they didn't seem to notice. It was difficult to say who was "winning". Sometimes Frisk curled up in a ball and it was very difficult for Sans to make her uncurl again, but other times the skeleton managed to grip Frisk's wrists and she had to use all her strength to keep then in place. After a couple of minutes the girl made a huge mistake, after making Sans lose his balance she had rolled on the snow… but as she couldn't see she accidentally hit the skeleton's ankles when she did so. Sans tripped and felled by her side. He noticed Frisk hesitation as she tried to think in what to do now and understood that if he didn't hold her now, he would never will. With a quick movement he threw himself over the girl, using his own legs to keep hers still. That took the tiny human by surprise and she unconsciously loosened her hands for a moment… but that was enough to allow Sans to take her hands away from her face and secure them on the snow at both sides next to her head. Frisk struggled to get rid of him, but he was centring his weigh in his legs and arms on purpose. As he had his flexed legs over hers and his outstretched arms securing her hands there was nothing she could do to take him away. Refusing to lose their struggle like this Frisk turned her face to her right to avoid looking at the skeleton's face (it was the only thing she could do). She stared intently at her right, where her hand was laying on the snow with Sans' hand holding it.

"i'm not going to let you think that you are a bad person"- Her friend stated seriously. The girl still refused to look at him. She heard how Sans took a deep breath- "frisk"

The tiny human felt a stabbing pain when he changed his tone of voice. He was pleading her to look at him. She tried to use all her strength not to turn around to face him.

"kiddo'"

Hearing her nickname being pronounced with such worry and caring concern made Frisk immediately turn to look at him, locking her eyes in his.

"i'm not letting you think that you are a bad person"- His voice was calm as he smiled soothingly at her, noticing that her eyes were filled with unshed tears.

"How can you say so?"- Her voice trembled and she looked away again.

"because i know it. i know you, and you're not a bad person"

"How can I know that you aren't saying that to make me feel better?- She sniffed as a lonely tear started to roll down her cheek.

"frisk, look at me"- The girl sniffed again and shut her eyes closed- "friiiisk"- She hesitated and then slowly opened her eyes to stared into his eye-sockets again- "you're not a bad person"- By looking at his eyes Frisk always knew if he was lying to her, but he wasn't.

"B-but I slapped Nick! I hu-hurted him on purpose! That goes against my values! Y-you know that I have a-always hated violence! Th-then why? Why did I sl-slapped him? Why d-did I use violence when I had n-never used it before?!"- She struggled to free her hands.

"no, i won't let you hide your face again, i need you to look at me. if you don't you'll think that i'm lying to you, i need you to listen to me and know that i'm telling you the truth"

Frisk struggles stopped, she knew that what he was saying was right, but… she was so scared of what he could tell her… Back on the Underground, before she could meet Asgore for the first time, she had entered a very luxury and golden judgement hall. There she had found Sans, he had wanted to talk with her before she left. He told her many things, most of them were good. She loved helping others, being kind and friendly, and she could have sworn that she saw a tremendous relief tainting the skeleton's eyes as he had spoken with her. But it was when he had explained her the acronyms that she felt a cold shiver run down her spine: "what's EXP? it's an acronym. it stands for "execution points." a way of quantifying the pain you have inflicted on others"…"when you have enough EXP, your LOVE increases. LOVE, too, is an acronym. it stands for "Level of Violence." a way of measuring someone's capacity to hurt". She had never done anything to make her LOVE increase, and she did never wanted to do something to change that... Now that she knew what the acronyms meant…it all made sense. But at the same time, was even more dreadful…she knew what could happen if someone raised their LOVE too much…and she feared it with every bit of her being. She had never used violence, with anybody, but now…

"thinking that your LOVE could have increased terrifies you, right?"- More tears rolled down her cheeks as she finally let her worries out.

"H-how did you know?"- Sans sighed again and smiled at her warmly.

" when i was telling you the meanings of the acronyms ya' got so pale that i thought that i had broken you, or you were going to kick the bucket"- A weak amused smile crossed Frisk's lips- "listen carefully to me, you have to do _terrible_ things to increase your LOVE, slapping a yelling brat is nothing compared to it"- He felt how the girl took a deep breath and sighed in relief, closing her eyes as she did so- "have you calmed down a bit now?"- She nodded slowly, half opening her eyes- "but i see that something is still bothering you, am i right?"- She nodded again- "vent your worries away kiddo', don't let them torture you anymore"

"It's…it's just… that I feel disappointed of myself…"- Tears started to shine in her eyes again.

"why do you say that?"

"I… I mean… I have always been calm, I have always been very patient… and I had always felt proud of being able to solve everything pacifically, it seemed that nobody seemed to be able to do so all the time… and I thought that I was different… I thought I was good at solving thing that way… that I would never wanted to solve things in other way than that, but…"

"everybody's patience has a limit"

"But I hurt him!"- She whined- "And if I could go back in time I would slap him again!"- Sans sighed patiently.

"look, let's change the situation a bit. imagine that you never slapped him…"

"But I did!"- The skeleton chuckled lightly.

" will you let me finish the idea?"- The girl stared at him for a few seconds, like she was considering it and finally nodded- "ok, as i was saying, imagine that you never slapped him, that you never lost your temper, that you just let him go on with his tantrum. he would have punched me, would you have been ok with that? "

"No…"

"that's what i thought"

"B-but maybe he would have listened if I had told him to stop!"- Sans raised his non-existent eyebrows at her- "I know, he wouldn't have listened"- She admitted with defeat.

"let's think of another possibility, imagine that instead of you, i had been the one who lost his temper. you said that you thought i was going to beat the crap out of him because he deserved it, and oh god he did, but as you may imagine if i had been the one who took action it would have been way more than sweet slap on the face, he did even made my brother feel bad, and you know what that means right?"- She nodded slowly- "would you have considered me a bad person if i had made him shut the fuck up?"

"Of course not!"- She exclaimed scandalized.

"then why do you consider yourself a bad person if you slap him, but you don't consider me a bad person if i make him have to remove bones of his rear till christmas eve?"- The girl squirmed and frowned at the idea.

"B- but it's different!"

"why?"

"Because he was saying a lot of horrible lies about monsters!"

" the same monsters you said you consider your family, yes"

"He messed up with Papyrus!"

"someone who is your friend and you care about, someone who you consider too pure for this word"

" And then he started pushing you and saying he wanted you to die!"

"well, i'm _your_ sans after all, right?"- His smile widen slightly as he winked teasingly at her.

Like he was expecting, Frisk's cheeks burned red as she started struggling again. The skeleton laughed amused at her reaction, which made it more difficult for him to keep the girl still. There was no place to hide her deep blushing, and having Sans' chuckling face just a few inches away from hers wasn't helping very much.

"I was pissed!"- She said, trying to excuse herself.

"oh really? i didn't noticed"- An amused smile curled Frisk's lips at his comment- "listen kiddo', what i wanted you to notice is that you tend to be very strict with yourself, but when it comes to others you aren't that severe. frisk look at me"- The girl slightly turned her face to look at him sideway - "ya' don't have to be perfect all the time. everybody makes mistakes, or acts in ways they wouldn't like to, and that doesn't mean they are bad or that their LOVE increases. it means they are living beings. that they do their best, but they don't succeed at everything they do all the time, and they learn of that. and that's perfectly fine! that's something normal, something necessary to make you understand things better, to help you to define and improve your character! that's why you don't have to be so hard with yourself all the time, just let yourself be… i know you'll do very well"

Frisk had listened to him very carefully, thoughtfully considering what he was saying, but it had been with his last words that her eyes finally recovered their shining determination. The girl smiled at Sans with deep endearment.

"Thank you… I really needed that…"

"yeah, i noticed kiddo', but you are a bit stubborn aren't ya?"- The girl giggled and a subtle blush tainted her cheeks as she remembered how much Sans had to struggle to speak with her- "well… now that got to know that i'm your _skeleton boyfriend_ i think it's the least i can do, right?"- Sans gave her a meaningful smile as he winked at her again.

""Th- that's not what I was referring to!"- A deep blush tinted her cheeks madly- "I mean… you-you are a boy, right? And you are my-my friend too! "- She noticed that Sans was trying to hold back his laughter, but he was failing terribly.

"you truly are prudish, aren't ya?"-The skeleton was now openly laughing. Frisk puffed her cheeks slightly and decided to return him the favour.

"You know that I wasn't intending that! But…on the other side… I guess I couldn't say the same about you…"- The skeleton's laughter stopped a little as he looked questioningly at her- "I dunno' what do you think?"

Frisk slowly viewed his frame from head to toes, making him conscious of his actual position. She then slowly raised her gaze again till she reached his face. The skeleton's eyes had widened at the implication and his cheeks were blushing like never before. Frisk stared deeply in his eye-sockets as she questioningly raised an eyebrow and to finish, she gave him one of her most mischievous smiles. The light-blue in Sans' cheekbones intensified even more as he stumbled to let her go. Frisk busted laughing with all her strength.

"Look at who is prudish now!"

"th-that's not fair!"- Sans desperately fought back the burning feeling of his cheeks. But just made the girl laugh even harder- "y-you knew that you didn't left m-me other choice! You d-didn't want to listen! by the way, y-you were the o-one who said that r-really needed t-to talk about that!"

"Oh my! I had never herd you stammer like that before!"- Frisk was still crackling with laughter as she gave him one of her "Aaaaaaaaaaww so cute!" looks.

"y-ou were the one who gave me t-that perverted smile!"- Sans accused her. The girl held her belly because of the laughter at his words.

"You were the one who was making me blush on purpose! You asked for it!"- She managed to answer between laughers.

"you did it on purpose!"- He sounded betrayed- "ok, i guess i won't help ya' anymore"- He stood up feigning offence, but before he could start to walk away Frisk, that was still sitting on the snow, embraced his leg tightly like a little child as she shook her head at him and kept laughing.

Sans understood that what she was trying to say was that she did wanted his help, but she was laughing so much that she couldn't even speak. He let himself drop in defeat by her side, laying his back on a tree meanwhile Frisk laid chuckling on the snow. He sighed and waited patiently for her to stop laughing, but that was surely taking its time. When her laughter decreased to giggles he finally asked:

"have you finished with that?"- But that only made her laugh again and he had to wait even more. When she calmed down again he decided to try again: "have you…?"

"Don't!"- Frisk hurried to stop him as she giggled a bit- "Or you'll make me laugh again"

"ok, if you say so"

The girl took a deep breath, an amused smile still curling her lips. She sat down next to Sans and smiled sweetly at him.

"Sans?"

"are you gonna' prank me again kiddo'?"- He smiled amused at Frisk, he wouldn't be a good joker if he didn't got pranked from time to time…but the girl had took him completely off-guard with that one.

"Noo"- She giggled slightly.

"ok, then i'm all _ears_ "- The girl chuckled again.

"I wanted to thank you, Sans"- She gently placed her hand over his- "thank you for figuring out what was happening to me; for managing to make me listen, which is not easy at all; for talking to me so patiently… for telling me all those beautiful things…for being so prudish…"- The skeleton pushed her lightly at that comment- "Haha, sorry I couldn't help it…but seriously… I…t-thank you…"

"there's nothing to thank me, kiddo'"- He gently squeezed her hand- "you deserve that, and much more"

Frisk gently leaned by his side and hugged him; the skeleton hugged her back softly. They remained like that for a few seconds, without speaking. But then a sudden idea popped out in Sans' head.

"frisk…?"

"Mhhh?"

"where were tori and asgore when you nicely decorated nick's face with a beautiful red?"- She giggled slightly at the way he said it.

"They were outside; I saw them leaving the party a few minutes before"

"where do you think they went?"

"I don't know… I hope they had gone to a very beautiful and romantic place!"- Her eyes shone with enthusiasm- "Oh"-The shine disappeared when she suddenly realized…

"what is it?"

"Oooooohh"- She moaned as she sprawled on the snow- "That means that they didn't see what happened and by the time I arrive home mum would have listened to hundreds of versions of what had happened at the party!"

"c'mon, that can't be so bad. you just slapped him because he was a stupid"- Frisk gave him a dreadful stare- "welp…it looks like it can be very bad"

"Everybody would tell her lots of exaggerated versions and she will get extremely worried! I'll have to tell her what truly happened as soon as I can… and she won't be happy to know that I slapped him either way…and that I cursed him…many times…maaany maaany times…"

"don't worry frisk, i'm sure she'll understand, and i don't think that they would tell her _thaaat_ exaggerated versions of what happened"

"Sans"- She looked deadpanned at her friend- "When I have finally arrived home mum would be thinking that I flew over Nick and blasted a car with my laser vision"

"i see…do you have one of those?"

"Of what?"

"laser vision"

"Of course I don't! I was being sarcastic!"- She said standing up.

"ok,ok chill kiddo'"- He chuckled as he stood up too- "i was just curious"- The girl friendly bumped his shoulder after hearing her own words being repeated by the skeleton.

" Now that we are here…"- Frisk looked thoughtfully at their surroundings- "I would like to show you something"

"to me?"- Sans sounded surprised.

"No, to your grandma. Of course I want to show it to you, lazybones!"- He laughed heartily- "Now… let's see if there's a way to get there without dirtying our…"

At her silence the skeleton turned to look at her, to see that she was looking down horrified at her stained clothing. He looked down at his own clothing to see that they weren't much cleaner than hers. After struggling and lying on the snow they had got covered with dirt, snow and little fallen twigs. He didn't care much about dirtying his clothes, and he knew that Frisk neither, but then he finally noticed why she looked so helpless. Her stripped sweater had managed to keep the upper part of her dress mostly clean, but the skirt… it gave the word "dirty" a new meaning.

"Oooohh crap… Mettaton is going to torture me with hours of dramatic poses after this…"

 **Hello my darlings! I knew that many of you wanted Nick to get beaten up… but I felt that someone like him would suffer even more if what he got beaten up was his ego… furthermore our tiny human is more of the pacifist kind…right?**

 **Special thanks to** **bluerainst0rm** **! We were talking by PM when she mentioned the "** **SansXFrisk ship sailing across the ocean, over the horizon and to their own oasis", and there was no way I wouldn't include that in this story!**

 **Ps: Thanks to Saphira455 and a dear Guest I've corrected a few spelling mistakes, thank you both! I have to apology because of the "U" instead of "you" and "R" instead of "are", I was convinced that Sans had used that in some of his dialogues in the Game... but then I checked more carefuly...and nopee, sooo...ooops, my bad! Sorry!**

 **Updating soon!**


	10. Soul

***I don't own Undertale or any of its characters; they all belong to** **Toby Fox** **, please support the original release***

Chapter 10: Soul

Frisk was still staring at her clothing with sorrowful eyes, she felt… helpless. She knew what was going to happen…it was like she was seeing him right now… posing, and posing, _and posing._ Some time ago, when she had been visiting the TV Studios where Mettaton worked, he had showed her his dressing room. The robot had then rushed to make his famous TV program. That night it would be "Cooking with a killer robot".

When they first got to the surface Mettaton did a quick research about what humans liked to watch on TV. By his investigation he found out _many_ interesting things… and he noticed that, although there were thousands of cooking programs, none of them had the word "killer" on their title. Humans seemed to love that kind of "killing drama" on TV, so why not mix it with some cooking? The ratings of his programme were astronomic. People loved to see how he cooked a beef with blazing columns of fire, how he prepared salad cutting it with giant swords or how cut the shape of some cookies with a chainsaw… and that had been only the first episode.

There was Frisk, standing alone in the middle of the gigantic dressing room that belonged to her glamorous friend. Needless to say, the room was filled floor to ceiling with clothes, makeup and other fashionable things. Mettaton had told her that she could do whatever she wanted…he had stated only one condition:

"DO-NOT touch my replacement legs. I always have a spare pair of legs after what happened back at the Undergrond. I can broadcast a show without arms, but these legs!? There's no way I can go on air without them, my fans love them! Did you understand darling, are you going to be a good girl while I'm out?"

The girl had nodded vigorously, she was certainly going to be a good girl…well she would certainly try… The graceful replacement legs were resting on what looked like an altar made with pillows. Now that she saw where they were she was going to stay as far away from them as she could, just in case. The first half an hour had been great, she had tried lots of flamboyant clothing, hats, wigs, boots and she had tried to paint her face like Mettaton's with some makeup to give him a surprise. But it was then when she saw it. On the upper shelf of the right wall of the room there was a bright and colourful microphone covered with flashing lights. Frisk had no idea that microphones like that existed, or which was the utility of all those lights, but she could assure one thing… she wanted it. The girl looked up at the shelf and stood on her tip-toes, outstretching her arms as much as she could, but she wasn't even close to reach it. She sighed, letting her arms drop by her side. In cases like this one she grumbled about being that short. Frisk stared intently at the microphone. She was going to reach it, she was going to turn all its lights on and she was going to surprise Mettaton more than ever when he arrived at his dressing room. The problem was…how she was going to reach it. She had already tried jumping, throwing things to make it fall, talking to it, yelling to it and, contrary to what many could believe… it didn't work. She looked frustrated at the microphone that seemed to be mocking her with all its colours and lights from up there. She felt determination filling her as she struggled to find a way to get there. She studied carefully her surroundings, maybe if she managed to make a pile with all those dresses, coats, boots and whoever knows what else she could make it high enough for standing at the top of it and reaching the flashy item. After a few minutes the pile had grown significantly and Frisk decided to start climbing it. As soon as she started to make her way up she understood that her plan wasn't perfect… the higher she climbed the more the pile wobbled. By the time she got to the top it was very difficult for her not to fall. Clothes, boots and other fashionable items slipped down the pile every time she moved, which made it even less stable. Frisk slowly stood up, stretching her tiny arm to grab the microphone, if she only gave a little step closer, but when she did… the pile collapsed. She desperately held on the shelf on the last second, avoiding a long fall that would have certainly hurt.

There she was, hanging out a shelf without being able to help herself. She couldn't move her arms. She had managed to hold herself placing her entire forearms on the shelf and she was putting her very effort in keeping her head at the same height of them, but if she changed her position, even a little bit, she would fall. She couldn't just climb on the shelf, because it was too narrow, even for her tiny figure. She couldn't reach the floor with her feet, it was too far away. She couldn't call for help, she knew that Mettaton's dressing room was exceptionally VIP, nobody was going to be walking nearby to hear her. The only thing she could do was staring at the goddamn microphone that was now a few millimetres away from her face.

"You must feel sooooo cool with all those colours and lights of yours, huh?"- She muttered angrily at the instrument- "I'm soooo cool here on the top of this stupid shelf looking at this pathetic human that can't even manage to grab me"- The girl huffed- "You know what? Now that I can have a closer look, you aren't as glamorous as I thought"

Frisk felt even more frustrated a she realized that she was talking with an inanimate object, but she decided to stick her tongue at it all the same. It was right at that moment when she heard a loud crack, and the shelf dangled slightly.

"No…"- It cracked again - "Nononononono"- It dangled even more - "No please! I'm sorry you're the most beautiful and fashionable microphone I had ever seen! - The cracking stopped.

The girl sighed in relief, that had been close… it was then when she saw a bright pink bowling ball slowly rolling down a few shelves under her.(Why on Earth did Mettaton had a bowling ball in his dressing room?!) It started rolling more and more quickly and making whatever it found in its way fall. Frisk held her breath when she saw hats, gloves, flowers, and a little plush dog being thrown away by the ball. It was quickly getting closer to where a big radio with silver spikes was (Why would you want spikes on a radio?!) Right under the radio… were Mettaton's replacement legs. She squealed when the flashy ball hit the radio and made it fall right over one of the legs. That was surely going to leave a mark… maybe with some polishing she could fix it, yes, she was going to fix it. Mettaton would never notice what happened and… Frisk felt the least of her face colour drain when the ball felled on the ground with a very hard "BUM" and kept rolling… directly to where the shelves with the "Cooking with a killer robot" props were. She heard herself whine when she understood that if something felled down those shelves it would certainly land over Mettaton's precious legs. The ball hit the bottom of the shelves hardy, making all its contents shake and vibrate as they got close to the edges of the shelves. Frisk shut her eyes closed, waiting for the crashing sound of things collapsing against metal…but that didn't happen.

She slowly opened her eyes again and sighed. This time it did had been close… well, that's what she thought until she heard the first "CRASH", she helplessly turned to look as countless sharp and pointy dangerous weapons felled over the glamorous legs. First a bludgeon, she remembered seeing Mettaton mash potatoes with it in one of his programmes; then a spare, the robot had used it to cut some meat; a pair of brass knuckles, he had knead dough with them to make bread; an axe, which he used to cut the slices of a pizza; a giant kitchen knife… which he had bought just for decoration; and the weapons kept falling and falling. Leaving scratches and dents all over Mettaton's legs. The girl closed her eyes, and waited till she couldn't hear the crashing of the weapons anymore. She looked back again to see the last blade falling and getting stuck point first in one of the legs. The tiny human moaned hopelessly still hanging on the shelf. A few minutes had passed when she finally heard Mettaton's decided and strong footsteps. Frisk cringed when she heard the door opening and whined:

"I tried! I swear that I did! I'm so sooooooooooooorryy!"

She listened at Mettaton's hurried approaching footsteps in silence. The robot lengthen his arms with a buzzing sound and gently held Frisk by her waist, allowing her to finally let go her desperate grasp on the shelf. He softly put her down and examined her carefully with his watchful, bright-pink eyes.

"Are you OK darling?"- He sounded extremely concerned.

"Yes…"

"Are you hurt?"

"No…"

"Not a single injury, bruise, scratch?"- Toriel would feel proud if she heard Mettaton's motherly questioning.

"No, no, I'm fine. Really"- When she saw that the robot still looked concerned she spin around slowly, to assure her words. Mettaton drew a hand to his chest and sighed in relief.

"Do not scare me like that again! Understood?"

"Yes…"

The monster gestured at a nearby chair for her sit down. Frisk obeyed. Mettaton's expression was now serious. The girl internally moaned, now that he knew that she was perfectly fine and wasn't worried about that anymore he had remembered that he had to scold her for her actions.

"Which was the only thing that I asked you not to do?"- He asked seriously.

"…touch your legs"

"And what did you do?"

"…Uh, well I didn't literally _touch_ them"

"Then what did you do?"

"I… buried them under a mountain of sharp, pointy and dangerous weapons…"

"Frisk!"- The monster placed his hands on his hips, frowning- "I trusted you my most precious possession!"- Mettaton posed dramatically- "And look at what happened!"- He exaggeratedly gestured towards the pile of weapons that were covering his replacement legs completely- "Oh! How could you?"- He placed the back of his hand against his forehead as he threw his head back.

"It was an accident, Mettaton I…"

But the robot wasn't listening. He was walking from one side to another in front of her. He was now on the "posing zone". She knew that the only thing she could do now was wait till he had posed as much as he considered necessary. Alphys had once told her that one day, when she didn't let Mettaton go to a disco, he had been on the "posing zone" for at least three days. She desperately hoped that this time it wouldn't take so long for him to vent his discontent… but it seemed that he was going to take his time. She patiently listened at his complains. She thought that they could have sounded more serious if the robot hadn't posed every time he said a single word. It was like: "You"-pose-"could"-pose-"have"-pose-"buried"- pose-"anything"-pose-"else!" or "And"-pose- "I"- pose- "was"- pose- "planning"-pose- "to"- pose-" gift"- pose-"you"-pose-"a"-pose-"new"-pose-"sweater"-pose- "for"- pose- "being"-pose- "a"-pose-"good"-pose- "girl!". After what felt like an eternity the robot finally leaned on a wall, all that posing had left him exhausted. Frisk hurried to tell Mettaton what she had been trying to say when he had interrupted her and she had had to stay silent for all those hundreds of poses. If she didn't take this opportunity the monster would start posing again, and that was more than she could bear.

"I didn't mean it, I swear! I just wanted to reach that flashy microphone that is over there and it was too high and I tried to climb, but then the pile fell and I grabbed the shelf and the bowling ball rolled and then everything started to fall down and I couldn't do anything and then your legs were there and…"

"There, there"- The robot soothed her slightly confused- "I think that I understood… the basic idea of what happened. Listen, it may not have been your intention, it was an accident and that happens sometimes. But climbing up there is something very dangerous! What if the shelf had fallen, with you included?"- Frisk lowered her gaze as a little scolded child.

"I just…wanted to surprise you…"- Her slightly ashamed tone made Mettaton's expression soften.

"Well, if you ask me… that makeup of yours is very beautiful"- Frisk looked at him with bright eyes.

"Do you really think so?"

"Of course I do! I love it!"- The girl beamed with happiness- "And about the microphone…"- The robot stretched his arm again and grabbed it, putting at the same height of Frisk's eyes to let her have a closer look- "It isn't a real microphone it's just decoration, gorgeous"

The tiny human's smile vanished. She stared intently at the "microphone" as she boiled with anger. All what she had done…all her efforts…all the consequences had been just to reach ….a goddamn _decoration._

"Don't make that face sweetie! I know you must be worried about my legs, but thanks to you freed me for a very tedious job!"- The girl stared at him dumbfounded – "You see, I noticed that humans love those dumb, slow and bloody things they call "zombies". Soooo, I'm planning to make a new TV programme in which I play the role of a glamorous and sexy survivor of a zombie apocalypse. I'll call it "Surviving with glamour", do you like it? Of course you do, just look at that expression. Well, as I was saying, I would like to make the special effects as realistic as possible. Everybody knows that in an apocalypse the characters are hurt, dirty and unkempt. If I, the star of the show, am perfectly clean, without a single scratch on my beautiful metallic body, it wouldn't be realistic! But now, I have the perfect pair of legs to use! And it's all thanked to you, Frisk!"- The girl stared at him blankly for a few seconds before being able to talk again.

"Aren't you angry with me?"

"No! Of course not darling! Not at all!"- The skeleton assured cheerfully.

"Do you mean…that I have been watching you pose…al this time…for _nothing_? - The girl stared at Mettaton so intently that the robot gulped.

"Oh, hey! Look at the time! I bet Toriel is waiting outside for you! We shouldn't make her wait, shall we?"- The monster had left the angry human with her goat mum and disappeared in his dressing room again.

"Is everything fine, my child?"- Toriel asked confused at Mettaton's behaviour.

"Yeah… maybe he is a bit worried about me telling Alphys that he got on the "posing zone" again.

"P…posing zone?"

"Ohh, don't worry, it just implies nonstop dramatic posing"- Frisk giggled at her mother's expression- "Yeah, it's as bad as you imagine".

"frisk? frisk! friiiiisk! hey is anybody there?"- The girl had blinked a few times before she realized that Sans was talking to her- "is mettaton's posing torture that bad? you have been staring straight forward with that wretch face for a few minutes now"- She sighed.

"It's even worse than you could even imagine"

"hum… then i suppose that you'll have plenty of time to suffer when his posing starts, don't ya think? why start suffering now?"

"What can I say?" -She sighed- "You are certainly right. I'll have time for that later. Now let's get down to our business now. Close your eyes"

"what?!"

"Oh, my bad. Do you prefer "close your _eye-sockets"_?"

"that's not what i was referring to…well yeah, i would say that's a better use of the term, but that's not the point!"

"Don't get that fussy! I told you that I wanted to show you something"- She giggled.

"if you didn't know, usually, when you show somebody something they have to have their eyes, or eye-sockets _opened_ "- His voice was full of amused sarcasm and Frisk busted laughing.

"Of course I know that! But I want it to be a surprise. And usually, when you try to surprise someone they don't have to know what the surprise is. That's why I need you to close your eyes"

"i don't like surprises very much, ya' know?"

"Sans, come on! I'll guide you all the way to where I would like to take you! We have to go up the ladder of Mt. Ebbot, but this side isn't steep at all, we won't need to climb, there's no need to worry!"

"wait, let me see if i got this right. you're planning to make me walk, through the forest, up the ladder of a mountain, to some mysterious place, with my eye-sockets closed?"

"Yes"

"nope"- He turned to walk away towards New Snowdin again.

"Sans, please!"- She grabbed his arm, trying to stop him- "I'll guide you carefully! I won't let you trip or get hurt with any branch, rock or whatever! I promise!"- The skeleton stopped walking, but his eyes were still fixed in the ground- "Trust me, this is indeed worth it"- Sans looked slightly up- "Trust me"- He finally looked at her- "Pleaseeeeeeeeeee?"- She pleaded to friend with her most adorable puppy face.

"ugh, not the puppy face…"- The skeleton looked away, he could have never say "no" to that face… and lately that expression had an even stronger effect on him. But he had to stick to his decision… he had to be strong…he had to…

"Couldn't you do it for me?"- Sans' sturdiness vanished at those words, she had left him completely disarmed.

"uuuuuugh"- He moaned and closed his eyes- "i can't believe i'm actually doing this"- And that was true. When he took a decision it was difficult to make him change his mind about it… and somehow the girl had changed his "no" to a "yes" in a blink of an eye, which was something…. new.

"Yeeeeees! I know you'll love it! But no peeking OK?"

"and what if i do?"- Sans teased her playfully. She had already made him close his eye-sockets. He wouldn't obey that easily now.

"If you do I'll tell Papyrus that you were the one who ate the last cookie in our last sleepover"- Sans gasped, eye-sockets still closed.

"you wouldn't dare…"

"Oooh, wouldn't I?"- It was Frisk's turn to tease him. It seemed like the girl had managed to make him close his eye-sockets and made him obey very easily, after all- "C'mon, don't make that face, let's go"

Sans expression softened when he was surprised by the soft touch of Frisk's tiny hand against his. She gently pulled his bony hand, encouraging him to move. The skeleton gave a tentative step forward.

"I'll guide you, don't worry"- Her sweet voice made San's steps more confident.

He had to acknowledge that Frisk hadn't lied at him about the slope of that side of Mt. Ebott, he could barely notice that they were going up. With his eyes now closed his other senses became more accurate. He could clearly hear the crunching of the snow under his slippers and Frisk's soft footsteps very close in front of him. The light rusting of the leaves above and around them made him feel a strange but peaceful calmness. The warmth of the girl's hand against his own felt more heart-warming than ever, her soft skin kindly brushing his bones.

"Watch out over here, we'll have to bend slightly to pass under the branches of this tree"- Frisk gently held both of Sans' hands to give him more stability. They both stooped to get to the other side of the tree and the human let go one of her friend's hand to resume their walking-"Oops, there are some big rocks here, let's go around them"

" ya'know… if i could see right now, this would be a lot easier"- Sans tried to convince her while they had to deviate significantly from their original course.

"If you could see right now you will spoil the surprise, it may take a bit more of time to arrive like this…but its way funnier"- The girl giggled at the last words.

"you do are having fun aren't ya?"

"Yeah! I find this hilarious"- The skeleton huffed as he heard her leaping laughter- "C'mon Sans! You're acting like the _skeleton of the feast_!- Her friend busted laughing in spite of himself.

"that's not true! let's make this clear, first you "forcefully" drag me away of the party, then you give me the most perverted look I have ever seen and now you make me walk, with my eye-sockets closed,to the depths of a forest where my screams could not be heard because you want to show me who knows what. if you were me, what would you do?"

He felt how Frisk let his hand go as she cracked up with laughter. Just by listening to her guffaws he knew that she was hunched down on the floor, hugging her belly and blushing madly. He also knew that if he hadn't had his eye-sockets closed she would have been hiding her face behind her hands again, in a desperate attempt to hide her deep blushing.

"Oh my, that didn't sound good at all!"- The girl was still shaking with laughter.

"but it's all true isn't it?"- He was trying his best to hold back his chuckles.

"O-of course not!"- She managed to say between giggles- "You said it that way on purpose!"

"maybe… but it's still nonetheless true"- Frisk gently bumped his chest before holding his hand again and resume their walking.

"You are exaggerating! And what you said about your screams, why would you start screaming on the first place?"

"i dunno', but if i decided to do so i'm sure that nobody would listen. do you want me to try?"

"What?"- She turned to look at her friend. His eye-sockets were still closed and he was taking a deep breath. She suddenly understood what he was going to do- "Noo! Nonononon-"

"knock-knock!"- He shouted from the top of his lungs.

"Sans, please shut up!"

"that's not how to reply to a knock-knock joke kiddo'! furthermore you know that when i start telling a pun there's no way to stop me!"- The skeleton replied still shouting.

"Oh for God's… who's there?"

"i can't hear you!"

"WHO'S THERE?!"- Frisk huffed as he saw Sans' smile widening, she understood the only way to make him shut up was playing along with his pun and shouting as much as he did.

"a broken pencil!"

"A BROKEN PENCIL WHO?!"

"never mind, this joke is pointless!"- Frisk laughed cheerfully and he soon followed.

" I've got no idea how that's supposed to prove that nobody could hear your screams"- Although she was trying to sound serious and annoyed by Sans' attitude her giggles were kind of ruining the "effect".

"isn't it obvious? if somebody had been listening they would have certainly cracked up with laughter"- His voice tone indicated that he took it for granted, but Frisk busted laughing again.

"Are you serious? We may love this kind of jokes, but we have to be realistic. I really don't think that would happen"

"do ya' think so? then i suppose i'll have to try another one"- He took another deep breath.

"NOOOOO!"-Frisk clasped her free hand over the skeleton's mouth- "What I was referring to is that if somebody had listened…they…they would have probably cursed or yelled at us…don't you think so? Most of people react like that towards this kind of jokes! "

"ok, ok chill kiddo'.there's no need to shout"

He noticed how Frisk came to a sudden stop and he could barely hold back his laughter.

"You have to be kidding me! _You_ are telling _me_ that there's no need to shout?!"

"…and you're still shouting"- The silence that followed his words was too much for Sans to bare, who cracked up with laughter.

"Oooh, what's so funny now?"- She tried to keep a straight face, but with the skeleton laughing out loud in front of her she was failing completely. The girl felt glad that the skeleton couldn't see her.

"y-your face"- Sans answered between chuckles.

"How can you be laughing because of my face if you can't see it? Are you peeking?! I told you not to…"

"i see absolutely nothing! you could try to directly poke my eye and i wouldn't see it coming!"- The skeleton said giggling.

"And then how could you…?"

"i don't have to look to know which was your expression. when i tease you to the point you don't even know how to react you always stay silent for a few seconds staring at me and making that face"-Another silence followed- "yeah! exactly that face!"- He started laughing again, knowing that Frisk was indeed staring at him.

"You're impossible!"- His laughter intensified and Frisk sighed in defeat- "Ok, laugh all what you want, I'll keep guiding you meanwhile"

Frisk walked decidedly, still holding the giggling skeleton's hand. They had almost reached their destination and it was starting to get late. If they didn't hurry they wouldn't be able to stay there very long. Sans finally calmed down. Now that he was paying attention again, trying to figure out where the tiny human was taking him, he noticed something different. He didn't listen to the sound of crunching snow as he walked. It had been now replaced with the soft whisper of grass under his feet.

"there isn't any snow over here?"- He asked tilting his head slightly, confused.

"Nope, no snow at all"

"why?"

"I think that you already know that answer"- The girl teased him amused.

"do i?"

The skeleton unconsciously frowned. He felt something familiar but he couldn't say exactly what it was. It was like hearing somebody you know very well, but in a place you would never expect to find them. He felt that known sensation brushing the soles of his feet, surrounding him… he felt…

"magic…"- He whispered.

"I knew you would notice! But wait a bit more! We are nearly there"

Sans followed her, but he was indeed tempted to open his eye-sockets and have a quick look around. Magic? How could it be? Although Mt. Ebott had sheltered monsters for a very long time he had never heard that the magic of the Underground had managed to reach the surface. Could it be that the barrier kept the magic inside and now that it was gone the magic had leaked out and reached the outside? He was still wondering about that when Frisk stopped walking.

"Here we are. But before you open your eyes, you have to throw back your head"

"huh? why?"

"Did I spin around the matter so much when you asked me to climb to the _roof of a house_?"

"no…"

"Then just do it lazybones!"-She said giggling-"You were dying to open your eyes, why don't you do it now?"

Sans tilted his head back and slowly opened his eye-sockets. He felt how his eyes grew large with surprise and amazement, he couldn't do anything else than staring. They were standing in the middle of a clearing, the deep blue sky hovering over their heads. But what had left the skeleton speechless were the stars. He had never seen so many in his life. They sprinkled the night sky and made it look more captivating than ever.

"The lights of the towns and cities don't let us see most of the stars that appear on the sky every night"- She explained- "That's why, if you want to see a real starry sky, you have to go to a place where electric light cannot ruin the fun"- She looked at her friend's astonishment expression with deep fondness- "I told you that you would like it"

The skeleton finally blinked few times, but his eyes were still fixed in the sky when he muttered:

"thank you…"

Frisk decided to let him take his time. She had been able to look at the stars all her life, but the monsters hadn't. Back at the Underground, nearly every single monster had dreamed with being able to look at the stars, to see the sun, to breathe fresh air… it had been something very shocking for her to hear that. The things that she took for granted, the ones that you usually don't pay attention to because you're "too busy"… these monsters would have given everything they had to look at the stars just for a couple of seconds. It made her realize…how lucky she had been…how lucky she was… and she had taken the decision to help every single monster till their dreams of returning at the surface came true. And she had succeeded. Every single time she saw a monster's hopeful smile as they looked up at the sky, she knew that everything was worth it. And now that she could see San's expression as he stared at the sky… she felt the warmth of tears of joy forming in her eyes. She was filled with determination.

The girl let herself drop on the grass, and laid down. She crossed her hands over her chest as she stared at the stars looming over them. After a few seconds Sans silently lied down on the grass by her side. They stayed like that for a few minutes, so close to each other that they nearly touched.

"how did you find this place?"- Sans asked, breaking the silence.

"Well… I'm not very sure. I have always loved walking through the forest, it helps me relax and think more clearly. But although I walked very frequently through it, I had never found "the place", where you feel that kind of connection with your surroundings, where your thoughts seem to be clearer, where you feel like being at home… do you get what I mean?- The skeleton nodded and Frisk continued- "Needless to say, I was determined to find it. One day, I walked further away than usual and I thought that I got lost. But it was then when I noticed that part of the forest was _different,_ it had something I couldn't explain, something…magical. I kept walking like me feet knew where I was going and I reached this place, "my place". Now I can always find it when I walk into the forest, and I always know the way back too. I come here very often, when I need to be alone or when I try not to think about…"- She suddenly got silent. Sans sit up slightly to look at her, she was gloomily frowning.

"about what?"

"…Nothing"- She answered weakly.

"frisk"- Sans sat up a bit more straight, staring at her.

"It…doesn't matter, really"- She avoided looking at his eyes.

"kiddo' i have a little question for ya"

"Y-yes?"

"when you say that you know if i'm lying to you, do i look as utterly obvious as you right now?"- Frisk's expression softened when a shy smile curled her lips slightly.

"Don't worry. I don't think you're as obvious as me. It's just that I know your expressions too well"

"i think that makes me feel a bit better. but, talking seriously now…. about what you said before… if something is making you worried then it matters… at least it matters to me"- The girl felt her heart sink with those words…

"Sans…"- She sat down too and slowly lifted her gaze to look at him. She _had to_ tell him. But when her eyes finally met his… her confidence vanished and she looked away again- "Thank you, but it doesn't matter. I'm not worried"- She gave him a slightly forced smile.

The skeleton looked at her with concern and frustration. He thought that he knew what could be worrying her… what she was trying not to think about... he wanted to ask her... to have the answer of the question that had been tormenting him since that early morning back at the Underground. Two weeks had passed since he had gotten up screaming in his bedroom when the girl had finally arrived at the Underground… and since then, he had wanted to ask her… ask her to tell him the truth, it didn't matter how harsh it could be. But every time he had taken the decision to act…when he had to face her… he had looked at her sweet eyes, he had looked at her kind smile, he had heard her leaping laughter … and he hadn't dare to ask… he was too scared of the answer…

"You are the first person who I show you this place…and I don't think I will show it to anyone else"- The sudden revelation took Sans by surprise and made his musings stop.

"really?"- The girl nodded and looked at him, her expression was now as sweet and kind as usual- "why? i mean, why me and why nobody else?"

"I don't know… I knew you would love this place, that's why I wanted to show it to you… I don't really feel like showing it to anyone else. It's kind of… too personal. Like when you took me to the roof of that house. That is "your place", isn't it? Why did you want me to show it to me?"- The skeleton looked at her slightly confused.

"uhh, i guess i did because i knew you would like it"

"Have you showed that place to anyone else?"

"no…"

"And would you like to do so?"- Sans frowned thoughtfully.

"no, i don't think so"

"Why?"

"i dunno'"- He absently scratched the back of his head- "it's... yeah i would describe it as something too personal"

"Well, it seems that now we both know each other's "places", right?"- She smiled brightly at her friend.

"yeah, it looks like it"- He chuckled as he gently ruffled her silky hair. The girl giggled at the soft caress.

They both lay down on the grass again, shoulder to shoulder staring at the sky and their surroundings. That area of the forest was absolutely beautiful, not only because the clearing allowed you to see the breath-taking night sky, but because it was indeed _magical._ There was no snow covering the area, even the leaves of the trees hadn't a single snowflake on them. At first sight the grass seemed to be black, but when you took a closer look you realized that it was a dark shade of purple. The trees weren't too tall and their bark was a dark shade of brown that looked like it had been polished slightly. But what looked astonishing were the leaves of those trees. They glowed slightly with vibrant colours, and every time a gust of wind made them shake their glow intensified, which made them look iridescent. Each tree had leaves of different colours. Some of them were a soft pink, others a bright green, some trees even had purple ones. But most of the trees had their leaves cyan. Scattered over the grass there were many fruits, their colour respecting the one of the leaves of the tree they had fallen from. The grass was also covered by very little flowers that shyly peeked here and there, bathing their surroundings with their soft light.

"this place remembers me of…"

"Waterfall?"- Frisk asked completing her sentence.

"yeah, because of the contrast of dark and bright colours and that soft light the plants produce. this place has more varieties of colours though, in waterfall everything was either black, blue or cyan"

"You're right"- Frisk looked around thoughtfully- "Now that you mention it… most of the trees here have cyan leaves, do you think it's a coincidence?"

"i was thinking that too, and i don't think it's just a coincidence. waterfall must be right below us. when you first climbed mount ebott you didn't see this place, right?"

"No, but I had to climb. I didn't walk through here. Still, I don't think this place was like this back then. When I first found this place the magic was hardly noticeable. The grass was slightly purple and the trees' glow was very faint. But every time I come here it looks like the colours are brighter, as though the magic sort of… intensifies"

"mhh… "- The skeleton brought his left hand to his chin thoughtfully- "the barrier must have kept the magic of the underground on edge, but now that it is destroyed the magic is starting to leak out to the surface. waterfall is one of the most magical places in the underground, that's why even the colour of the water is affected by it. it would be something logical, that magic managed to reach the surface and made the grass and trees look like this. they are slowly getting filled with magic, that's why they are changing their colour and they started to glow"

"But… if the magic starts to emerge from the Underground, wouldn't it end up changing all the forest? Wouldn't it spread around?"

"no, i don't think that's how it works. the magic affects just the area that surrounds it, it isn't something that could start spreading non-stop. which means that, although the magic in this portion of the forest becomes as strong as it is in waterfall, it wouldn't affect the rest of the forest. in the future this mountain may have some other areas of its landscape that are changed because of magic, in different degrees. the place that is above hotland may develop plants that can survive in the lava and a hot temperature. meanwhile in the area that is above snowdin it could start to snow and the temperatures may drop"- He noticed that Frisk started to look concerned- "oh, don't worry kiddo'. the changes the magic produce are very slow and gradual, which allows every living being around them to adapt very easily. this won't hurt any of the creatures that live in those places, they may change a bit, but nothing wrong would happen to them. i can assure you that"- The girl stared at him with admiration and smiled brightly.

"I knew I should have asked you about this before. When it comes to these things you always give this kind of answers"- The skeleton sighed.

"sorry, i didn't wanted to bother you with that nerdy explanation"

"What?!" -Frisk suddenly sat up and stared at him. She couldn't believe what she saw. By her friend's expression there was no doubt that he had been serious-"That was awesome! What are you apologising about?!

"what do you mean?"- The skeleton, that was still lying on the grass, looked at her in confusion.

"What do I…? Sans, come on! I have been wondering what could have happened to make this place look like this for months! I though "hey maybe it's like this because it's near to waterfall, could that be possible?" or "could it be that because the barrier was broken and now the magic kind of goes out?" I spent _hours_ here, wondering if those could be the answers! And now, I bring you here, you look around for a few minutes and you have exactly the right answer of what happened! You didn't say "it could be" you say "the barrier _mus_ t have kept the magic of the underground on edge" You didn't hesitate, you were sure of what you were saying, and it was right! Now that I've heard your answer I have no doubt that's how this happened! When you talk about these things, about magic, you always sound so confident, you always find the answers! Like when I told you that my heart didn't buzz! You figured out the reason in a blink of an eye! That's why I love asking this kind of questions to you!"

"do you really mean it?"- Sans slightly tilted his head in disbelief.

"Of course I do!"- She gave him such a delightful smile that he understood she was being completely honest- "I know that you love making puns and telling bad jokes to make others laugh… or annoy them. But that doesn't mean that you can't give "nerdy explanations" too, or that you would bore others when you do so"- She lowered her gaze a bit, her cheeks blushing slightly- "Personally… I really like when you talk in that way…"

Sans blinked a few times at her words and felt his own cheekbones blushing lightly too. How many times had the girl taken him off-guard in the past hours? Three? Four? Five? This had never happened to him before. He wasn't a shy person, he had never been shy. That's why he wondered again… Why the hell was he suddenly blushing so much!? Why did all the words seem to have vanished from his mind, preventing him to speak?! He put his very effort in answering her:

"thank you very much, kiddo´"- Those were the only words that left his mouth. He didn't consider that enough, but it looked like it had been enough for Frisk, who smiled warmly at him.

"Have you thought of using those "nerdy skills" of yours for anything in particular?"

Sans' smile widened slightly when he noticed that the girl talked about his "nerdy side" with great fondness. He knew that she had use the word "nerdy" on purpose. As he had firstly used the word in a negative way she had emphasized in it to show him that there was nothing wrong with it.

"i've never thought about it…"

"You could do many things with that! Maybe help with some research, or write a book about what you know about magic? Or invent things? Be a scientist…?"

Sans expression suddenly darkened with that last word. Frisk got silent. She knew very well that was the expression he did when she mentioned something he would prefer not to talk about. She decided to change the subject. A furry and little white dog had appeared in the clearing and she gently patted the ground to catch its attention. The dog had raised its ears and was now staring at her carefully. She had always been curious about something, and she had finally decided to ask Sans her question.

"Sans, back in the Underground nearly every monster challenged me and somehow they made my soul appear right in front of me. How did they do that?"

The skeleton froze as a cold shiver ran down his spine. He slowly sat and turned to look at the girl. She was facing away from him. He could only see her back. She was sitting just a few inches away. Sans understood that she was focused on the little dog that had walked into the clearing.

"what do you mean?"- He tried to sound as natural as possible.

"When I was in the Underground most of the times I found a new monster they kind of… stared at me…and then everything seemed to flicker before my eyes. I heard a soft jingle and then my soul appeared in front of my chest. When that happened they would start attacking me, mostly aiming at my soul. But what I have always wondered about is _how_ do monsters do that? I mean, how can they face others that way? How can they act that directly on my soul?"

"why… do you want to know that?"- Sans bones were completely tense in anticipation.

"I dunno'… I'm curious of how they can do that, I mean…"- She turned around to look at her friend- "Do you just look at someone and that's it? Everything flickers and their soul pops up? Or do you have to stare at them in a specific way? Like, with a fierce expression? -She frowned deeply, wrinkling her nose and showing her teeth in a threatening way.

As soon as the girl had turned to look at him he had recognized her expression. It was the same she had every time she asked him something; every time she was curious about something… she gave him such an innocent look that he felt kind of guilty because of having thought what he did. But deep inside him was still suspicious. It was when she made her "fierce expression" that Sans had finally relaxed and busted laughing.

"I'm making a serious question over here! What are you laughing about!?"

"that's your fierce expression?"- The skeleton asked, crackling with laughter.

"Yes, what's about it?"- Frisk asked, getting defensive.

"don't take this wrong kid…but even a bunny would look more fierce than that"- The girl's cheeks got slightly puffed as she saw her friend so blatantly laughing.

"Well, excuuuuuuse me, I'm just trying to figure out how that _thingy_ about the flickering and the soul works!"

"ok, ok don't get impatient"- Sans said chuckling, recovering his composure- "let's start from the beginning. there's no need to make any specific facial expression to do that _thingy_ "

"Really?"

"yeah, didn't you say that monsters seemed just to stare at you?"

"Yes…"

"that's because making eye contact is the only thing you have to do"- Frisk opened her mouth to reply but Sans gestured her to wait. She reluctantly stayed silent-"when you already locked your eyes on someone you have to think of what you want to happen, not only with your mind, but with your whole body. you have to feel what you want to do, to focus in the _thingy_ , and make it happen"

The girl stared at the skeleton, trying to understand what he had just told her. She turned around again, facing the little white dog and tried to concentrate. She stared intently at it, coping to follow her friend's instructions. She clearly pictured the rectangles with orange borders in her mind, with their words in them, her soul appearing, the flickering… an odd tickling went over her body… she stared deeply into the dog's eyes. Suddenly everything flickered and her soul blinked into existence before her. The dog stepped closer, facing her directly.

Sans held his breath, he stared at the rectangles that had suddenly appeared in front of the girl. The words "FIGHT", "ACT", "ITEM" and "MERCY" glowed bright orange. He had seen those "buttons" with his own eye-sockets a long time ago, but in that moment he had been too worried about something else. He hadn't got time to pay attention to them, or to the girl's bright red soul that had been suspended before her chest. But now the skeleton's eyes were fixed only in one of those buttons… the "FIGHT" one. Frisk told him that she had never used violence, and he knew that she had told him the truth, but still…

He helplessly waited. He couldn't do anything else. He waited to see what would be the girl's next movement. Frisk stood up, closed her hand in a tight fist and mashed… the "ACT" button. Sans let out a relieved sigh as he saw the girl sweetly encouraging the dog to get closer. The little fluffy dog drew slightly near and then started to jump, trying to catch the girl's soul with its tiny paws. The human giggled as she ran in circles around the clearing, the fluffy annoying dog ran after her, clinging on her heels and barking cheerfully. When it finally stopped chasing her, Frisk tapped the "ACT" button again, now that the dog was close enough she could pet it easily. When she stopped petting him the fluffy creature started barking directly at her soul. The girl stepped back, avoiding getting hurt and then petted the dog repeated that process till the little ball of fur got tired and rested on her lap. Sans noticed that although she could have already spared the dog, she decided to keep cuddling it. The puppy seemed to be in the seventh heaven, with his tongue hanging out of its mouth and its eyes closed. Frisk kept pressing the "ACT" button and rubbed the pup's belly. Then she asked: "Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy?"- The dog jolted to look at her, its ears rose- "You're a good boy!"- She giggled as the dog licked her face and waved its tail happily.

"I have always dreamed of having a little, beautiful dog like you!"- She hugged the little ball of fur- "But mum doesn't let me because one day a little beautiful dog like you caused her lots of problems, it even ate her cell phone. She says that she doesn't want to take the risk again. It doesn't matter how many times I ask her, she always answers "No"… and I have to admit that I am very insistent"- She sighed- "Ok little buddy, time to go home "- She patted its head for the last time and tapped the MERCY button, spreading him. The dog looked at her for a few seconds, with huge puppy eyes, refusing to leave her lap- "Don't look at me like that! Your friends must be worried about you, don't you think? It's getting pretty late!"- The puppy stared at her a bit more and then walked away whining slightly. Frisk watched him go, heart-broken- "Oh my, hear a dog whine is way too much for me to bear"

"don't worry kiddo', he'll be all right"- Sans said chuckling slightly, by the girl's expression it appeared like it was the end of the word.

"I hope so…"

Frisk stared at Sans for a few seconds, a tiny frown forming between her eyebrows. Suddenly everything flickered around them and the girl's soul appeared with a soft jingle. The skeleton froze, his eyes locked in the buttons that had appeared before his vey eye-sockets. He felt his magic flowing strongly through his body, ready to be used if he wanted to. The tiny human stood right before the ITEM button and let herself drop on the grass, sitting down a few inches away from Sans. He noticed that in her position she had the ACT and MERCY buttons within her reach, but even if she stretched her left arm as much as she could she couldn't reach the FIGHT button. Moreover, she didn't even give that button a single glance. She acted like it wasn't even there. Frisk carelessly tapped the ITEM button and pulled up a cinnamon bunny cutting it in half as carefully as she could with her hands.

"Do you want some?"- Her friend stared at her, unable to speak for a moment. He had finally understood what had been purpose of making the buttons appear. She had just wanted to share a cinnamon bunny with him.

"s-sure"- He took the half cinna bun the girl was handing him and gave it a bite. Frisk quickly finished eating hers and Sans remembered that the girl had been very hungry before they left the party-"kiddo, is this your last cinnamon bunny?"

"Yes"-Frisk answered turning to look at him.

" and did you ate anything back at the party?"

" No, I grabbed your ketchup and then I heard all the yelling and ran to the source of it. Why do you ask?"

"i remember you said that you were starving, you can't say that you are feeling full just by eating half of a pastry! here, eat my half too"

"Wha-? No, no! I'm full, really! That's your half, don't worry about me, eat it. I'm not feeling hungry anymore…"- But in that moment her stomach growled. Sans laughed and handed her the cinnamon bunny.

"c'mon, i'm not hungry"

"Nuh-uh"- Frisk said shaking her head decidedly- "It's for you!"- Sans smiled with fondness at the tiny stubborn human. Although she was starving she was determined in sharing her only insufficient meal with him.

"frisk, i don't want you to feel hungry"- She tied looking away , but her stomach growled again- "i'd be happier if you were the one who ate it"- The human looked sidelong at him.

"Really?"- Her face was tainted with distrust.

"yeah! i know how much you love these things"- He gestured at the half cinnamon bunny in his left hand- "stop spinning around the matter so much and eat it!"

The girl looked from the little pastry to the skeleton's smiling face several times. She looked like she was having an inner struggle between her hunger and her kindness. Finally, her hunger and Sans' encouraging face won and she snatched the cinnamon bun of his bony hand with a defeated grunt. The skeleton allowed himself to relax, now he knew which were the girl's intentions he could look at her more carefully. Her name had appeared of nowhere, it was written in white letters by her left. Next to it, it was her LV. Sans had to supress a relieved sigh when he saw that it was "1". Her HP was a bit more to her right, a bright yellow bar with the numbers 20/20 on its right. Sans slowly lifted his gaze and peeked at the human's soul, a bright read heart that floated a few inches away from her chest. He quickly looked away. Frisk finished eating the last bite of the pastry and looked back at her friend. She frowned lightly as she realized something.

"Sans, why don't you have all this thingies in front of you?"- She pointed at the orange buttons in front of her.

"monsters don't have those"- He shrugged- "it's something that only humans have"- The girl's frown deepened. She studied the skeleton carefully before finally noticing what was missing.

"Hey, wait a minute! Why does my soul appear but yours doesn't?"- She pointed confused at his chest.

"uh? what do you mean? … have you ever seen a monster's soul when they did _the thingy_ to you?"

"No, I though the one who made the thingy was the one that made the other one's soul appear"

"what? no, no"- The skeleton shook his head slightly- "even if you're the one who does the thingy you would never make a monster's soul appear before them. the only ways of seeing a monster's soul is right before their death, in a few occasions it appears for a few seconds after they die and then shatters, but it's something very unusual; and the other way is if the monster decides to show you their soul. i would say that's something even more unusual than the first option"

"Why?"

"why? because your soul is the very culmination of your being! it's the most personal thing you have, you can't just go around showing it to everybody!"

"Wait, what?! I didn't know that! Nearly every monster in the Underground saw my soul!"- She hurried to cup her hands over the bright red heart before her, hiding it- "Does that mean that I had been a sort of soul exhibitionist or something?!"- Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"noo"- Sans frame shook with laughter- "those were some exceptions"

"Ex-exceptions?"- The girl's hands were firmly clasped over hersoul, just a little of its bright red glow managed to peek form her hands.

"yes, nobody thinks that you're a "soul exhibitionist""- The skeleton chuckled at the last words- "let me explain this more clearly. every time a monster challenged you in the underground they probably thought that they were in great danger, or realized how important you were, being the seventh human and all. that's why they tried to do something to stop you. why did they made your soul appear?, you wonder. well, that's because when a human is challenged by a monster because of very important reason, or they are challenged to a fight to the death, their souls appear. it's is like human's souls notice the importance of what's going to happen, and they get corporeal. some monsters admire that quality of humans. as we keep our souls so mistrustfully hidden, when a human shows his or her soul to us it is seen as a great sign of respect and bravery. that's why there's nothing wrong about showing your soul to other monsters in those challenges. on the contrary, it was a sign of respect towards them"- Frisk listened carefully at his words, her eyes opened wide.

"Mhh… I think I understand that. But if you say that monsters don't show their souls in challenges, then when do they do so?"

"that's when we get to the "personal thing". if you show someone your soul when you're not being challenged because of something of great importance or if your life is at risk then it's considered as something completely different. showing someone your soul knowingly in other circumstances implies deep fondness. your soul is your most private possession, it contains your character, your thoughts, your emotions, if you let someone stare at your soul it would allow them to look into the very depths of your being. it is said that when you show your soul to someone a kind of special "connection" forms between you and the one you chose. a connection that lasts forever, and allows the other to understand you better. he or she had stared at _all_ what you are, after all"- Frisk stayed silent for a while, thinking in what she had been told.

"You said that monsters usually don't do that, right?"

"yes"

"Have you even showed your soul to someone?"- The skeleton blinked a few times, surprised by her sudden question- "Oh sorry! That has to be something very personal too, right? It wasn't my intention!"- She desperately apologised.

"don't worry kiddo'"- Sans smiled soothingly at her- "i prefer you to ask me now and not to have problems because of not knowing later"

"Could I get in troubles?"- She asked concerned.

"well… if you ask that to any other monster i'm sure he or she would probably slap you nearly as hard as you slapped nick"

"What?! Really?!"- She unconsciously brought up her cupped hands, which still held her soul, to cover her mouth.

"yeah, it's the most private question you can ask to somebody"- He smiled amused at the girl's horrified expression- "calm down, frisk. there's no need to sweat it. by the way, yeah"

"Y-yeah what?"- She asked confused.

"i have shown my soul to someone"- Frisk's eyes opened wide at the sudden revelation and her expression got filled with intrigue.

"B-but wasn't that the most private question you can ask to somebody? Why are you telling me this?"

"i would like you to understand the concept of the soul clearly, that's why"- The girl tilted her head confused- "if you decide to let someone see your soul, then you have to be completely sure of what you're doing. i wouldn't like you to show your soul to somebody and then regret it because i didn't explain this well enough. that's why i wanted to give you an example: i have shown my soul to a single monster, in all my life. in my case, it isn't very difficult to know who that monster is, right?"- The human nodded, she had no doubt of who the skeleton had chosen- "a long time ago, i showed my soul to papyrus. i knew that i wouldn't regret it. he is my brother, after all. we were having a rough time and he was starting to get worried about me. he thought that i wasn't telling him something, that i didn't trust him anymore…that he was a bad brother. i couldn't let him think that. i needed him to understand that, no matter what happened, he would always be my cool and loved brother, the best i could have ever imagined to have. i decided to tell him that with the most sincere way that exists, without excuses, without hesitating, i decided to show him the _truth,_ i decided to show him my soul. i had done that only a single time in my life, and i don't think i would do that again. do ya' understand what i'm trying to say?"- Frisk nodded slowly.

"Now I understand why you said that most of the monsters never show their soul to anybody in their whole lives… finding someone who you trust that much is nearly impossible"- The girl's voice was tainted with sadness.

"i know that it doesn't sound very optimistic, but sadly, that's the truth. deciding to show your soul to somebody implies that you know that you wouldn't regret it later, no matter what happens. it has to be someone who is extremely important in your life, that you even feel as a part of your being. someone you would trust even your deepest secrets and you would be ready to listen to theirs, it doesn't matter how bad they could be, and still stay by their side. someone that makes you feel that you can do anything, that cheers you up when you're feeling down and that you do the same for them…someone you would trust your very life, someone you wouldn't doubt giving your life for"

They got into a contemplative silence. The significance of Sans' words hanging in the air. Frisk stared intently at her friend's eye-sockets. Her expression was serious, as she thought carefully what she was going to do. She slowly lowered her gaze, staring at the vibrant trails of red light of her soul, which bathed the outline of her fingers as she kept it hidden between her hands. After another moment of deep consideration she lifted her gaze again, locking her eyes into Sans'. The tiny human slowly loosened her hands, allowing the red glow to leak from them. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and drew a deep breath. When she opened them again, she looked confident… and filled with determination. With her eyes still fixed on the skeleton she gently relaxed her fingers and slightly took away her hands from the bright read heart, now partially visible. Sans finally understood what she was pretending to do and his eye-sockets grew wide. The girl gave him the sweetest smile he had ever seen, there was no doubt she was absolutely confident with her decision. The skeleton watched speechless as the girl softly drew her hands away from her soul, showing it to him. The bright red heart beamed calmly in front of Frisk's chest, its soft glow outlining her delicate features. The girl's soul suddenly appeared to notice Sans' presence and floated slightly forward, shyly getting closer to him. The skeleton felt his smile widening; the girl's soul showed how shy Frisk was. The meaning of being shown her soul… he had never felt like that before. A mixture of feelings overwhelmed him…happiness, gratification, endearment, doubt…

Sans was sure that he had been very clear with his explanation of what showing your soul to someone implied, and he knew the girl had certainly understood that. It hadn't been an accident this time. She had _decided_ to show him the most precious thing she had, she thought that he was valuable enough to deserve trusting him her soul. The skeleton stared fascinated at the beautiful read heart before him. What looked like bright red steamy ribbons slowly swirled and twisted under its surface as tendrils of soft light blazed here and there. The red light that emanated from the little heart appeared to pulse lightly, being nearly unnoticeable. Frisk's soul seemed to react with Sans' curious gaze because it shyly recoiled a bit. Sans gave one of his traditional smiles, one of those Frisk loved and knew so well. The tiny heart drew slightly near, gaining a bit more of confidence, but still hesitated. The skeleton weighed his options, what he could do to make Frisk's soul feel confident with his presence? Being the very culmination of the girl's being it represented the main characteristics of her personality, her feelings and her way of being. Although the little human was extremely shy, she always tried to fight back that feeling. She chatted, joked and made new friends even if that implied having to blush like there was no tomorrow. Her soul, on the other hand, showed her shyness as pure and sincere as it was, without any filters or fighting back. Having the skeleton staring into its very depths did obviously made it feel absolutely embarrassed.

The skeleton blinked a few times, realization finally striking him. He was interacting with the girl's soul. The girl he knew better than anybody else (excluding Papyrus). He knew nearly all her reactions, all her expressions, all her moods. He knew exactly what to do to cheer her up, to make her calm down or to make her burst to tears because of laughing out loud for several minutes… and he did also know what to do to make her feel confident, to let her know that she could trust him, that there was no need to be ashamed when she was with him. His smile got tainted with deep endearment and encouragement. The little heart's light intensified lightly at this. Sans looked down at the bright red heart before him, finally understanding what to do. He gave the shining soul one of his most playful and amused winks. As if by magic the heart suddenly recognized him. It approached merrily and its light beamed strongly. The skeleton heard a subtle whisper that softly echoed in his mind. Frisk's soul was whispering his name, glowing even stronger every time it did so. Sans felt the deep endearment the little heart had towards him, its red light starting to dazzle him. It felt like it was trying to thank him, showing him how much the girl appreciated every single thing he did for her. He was suddenly filled with emotions, thoughts, memories...but they weren't his, they belonged to Frisk. He felt deep warmth filling his ribcage as the girl's feelings rushed over him. The way she cared for everyone, the great fondness and loving endearment for her family and friends, that overwhelming desire to help others... to see them smile... to make them happy.

Sans had never felt like that before, the girl's feelings were extremely powerful. He felt her bravery, her kindness, her modesty. She didn't take anything lightly; she felt every single thing with all her strength, with all her heart, with all her soul. She was full of life. Sans had been shown a single soul before hers, his brother´s. Although he thought that there was no way he could find a soul as cheerful and heart-warming as his, Frisk´s soul was indeed very similar to it. The girl´s soul was different in many aspects, but it produced the same cozy warmth than managed to reach his very soul and made him feel that everything was going to be all right. But…there was no way of ignoring the fact that the tiny human´s feelings were overwhelming. Sans realized that it could be the way every human felt, that´s why they seemed to be so passionate, so determined. Frisk determination to do whatever she could to make the ones she loved happy was stronger than he could have ever imagined, till the point she wouldn´t doubt of giving her life for it. He didn't dare to move, he didn't want to interrupt the flow of feelings, he knew how important this was, for both of them. The little heart´s light pounded happily, in a more noticeable way. Sans could feel the girl´s happiness. It seemed that his mere presence was what was causing Frisk's soul so delighted. He suddenly started to feel what the girl felt towards him. He felt her fondness, her loving care, her gratitude for everything he had done for her… but then the tiny heart seemed to start panicking when his glow grew even stronger. He noticed that it was desperately trying to deflect his attention from the new sudden wave of emotions. But its attempts weren´t enough, those feelings were too strong… Sans started to notice how much Frisk liked his smile; how much she enjoyed his laughter; that she could spend hours listening to his puns and still laugh with every single one; that she loved his company, she did indeed love it; that he made her feel something odd, something special… and he was the only one that could do that to her. He felt a deep embarrassment flushing over the bright red soul, which even appeared to be blushing. Was that possible? The skeleton felt something else… something at the very depths of Frisk's soul, something she wanted to tell him. That she had wanted to tell him for a long time… but she didn't dare. She thought that she should keep it to herself, that it didn´t matter. Telling him was pointless; she knew that there was no way he could feel the same. Sans suddenly felt his heart pounding in his chest… what was she referring to? Could that mean… that weird feeling that had grew stronger and stronger inside him lately… did the girl knew what it was? Did she feel the same? For some reason the mere idea made him walk on air.

But that feeling didn´t last long. The shyness and sweetness of Frisk's soul abruptly vanished, immeasurable fear taking its place. The heart quivered, dark red stains started to appear all over it. It's bright and cheerful red colour violently being replaced with a dark and gloomy burgundy tint. Black trials cracked under its surface. Sans was suddenly shaken with a fierce feeling of anger, fury… revenge. A horrible high pitched malevolent laugh pierced his head. He knew that laughter…he had heard it before. His magic suddenly came to life and filled every single inch of his body, flooding it uncontrollably. A sudden flash of silver and crimson appeared before his eyes… his left eye burned with the savage fire of his magic and blind fury took over him as he unleashed his power.

 **I guess I'll leave this little chapter over here…**

 **Ok, I definitely have to apologise, this chapter took** _ **too much**_ **time to write. I always try as hard as I can to update as soon as possible. My goal is to write at least one chapter in two weeks, this is the first one that took me a bit more. I'll do what I can to avoid this from happening again, I promise! My holidays finished, I got back to school, my computer broke and decided to turn of every five minutes and I lost all what I wrote of the Fic and had to start from the beginning again and again** **now I have to use a very slow and tiny computer to write. I feel so frustrated that I would like to go and cry on a corner :D But don't worry! I don´t know how but I will manage to make my way through this! Because your reviews, favs, PMs and follows feel me with DETERMINATION! Well, I finally started to introduce a bit of the plot here…don't ya think?**

 **Updating soon!**


	11. Let's try to calm down…

***I don't own Undertale or any of its characters; they all belong to** **Toby Fox** **, please support the original release***

Chapter 11: Let's try to calm down…

Sans felt his magic running wildly through his whole body. The evil laughter hadn't stopped. It still resonated inside his mind, as mocking and cynical as he remembered… he remembered it. It echoed so strongly that he couldn't think about anything else. His rage towards that voice was overpowering, he could felt its cruelty, the devastating need of revenge, its merciless….His vision was completely blurred and he could only see flashes of silver, gold, blue…and crimson. The skeleton struggled in the confusion, desperately trying to figure out what was happening, desperately trying to find the source of the laughter, and make it stop… _forever._ He felt the blazing light-blue fire of his left eye burning with fury as tendrils of magic wriggled through his hands. The blue around him intensified and the crimson and silver decreased. Sans let his magic grow even stronger till he could only see bluish blurs around him… but then a single and sudden silver gleam appeared of nowhere, just a few inches away from his chest…

"SANS!"

That unforeseen, ragged and terrified scream rumbled over the clearing. The skeleton's vision became clear again. He was standing in the middle of the forest, no crimson, golden or silver flashes to be seen. The only atypical color that stood out was the bright blue of his magic. Sans looked around confused till he finally noticed with horror that his left hand was raised towards the sky, and his eye was still blazing with magic. Frisk was suspended in the air, floating a long distance away from the floor. The burgundy tint had disappeared from her soul, which was now blazing electric blue in front of her chest. By the girl's expression she was as utterly confused as he was. She was looking straightforward, with her right arm outstretched in front of her. Everything happened too fast… Frisk slowly looked down, realizing her position. The color drained from her face. Sans realized where she was exactly at the same time, and abruptly stopped his magic. The girl's soul recovered its bright red distinctive colour… and, without anything to support her, she started to fall…

"Saaaaaaaaaaans!"- Frisk quivering cry of help made the skeleton came back to his senses.

"frisk!"- Acting on pure instinct he launched himself at the ground, catching the tiny human just in time.

"Sans!"- She whined.

Frisk desperately squirmed in his held till she managed to have a complete view of him. She locked her eyes on his chest. Her expression was filled with crushing grief and fear. After a couple of seconds the girl let out a relieved sob, and shut her eyes closed. The skeleton felt her completely tense muscles relax. Frisk's face was so pale that if Sans hadn't seen that she was panting he would have panicked. The tiny human lied inert in his arms, with the only exception of her right hand, which was tightly clutching the cloth of her sweater over her chest. At first Sans thought that she her grasp lied over her heart, but he suddenly understood that she was gripping the place where her soul had been a few seconds ago. The girl was shaking uncontrollably, her heart pounding in her chest so fiercely that Sans started to dread she could get hurt. All his insecurities, misgivings, doubts, worries and the possible baleful meaning of what had just happened suddenly vanished. Every thought of distrust or confusion, every feeling of concern about himself …everything was replaced with an anguish fear. The petrifying fear that something could happen to Frisk.

"frisk! frisk! are you ok? kiddo' look at me!"

A mere hint of movement made the girl's eyelids twitch, but she refused to open her eyes.

"frisk please! don't do this to me…please i need you to open your eyes…"- The skeleton unconsciously tightened his held of the tiny human.

The desperate and sorrowful tone of her friend's voice quickly broke the girl's resistance and she slowly half-opened her eyes. They were covered with a thick layer of tears. Frisk's sweet honey eyes were now filled with something that Sans would have never expected to see in her eyes… despair. They stared at each other for a moment, unable to speak. The girl's heart-rate and breathing was still worryingly accelerated.

"kiddo', i may not know much about humans… but it's obvious that you have to calm down…"

But the girl didn't seem to be listening to him. Sans could still feel that she was shaking uncontrollably. He had to do something…and quickly. A sudden idea popped in his mind, could something as simple as that work in this situation? He didn't even know if what he heard was true. He desperately hoped that it was.

"hey, listen to me... "- Frisk sobbed lightly, but she kept her eyes fixed on his- "let's…let's try to breathe deep, ok? here, let's do it together…"

Sans inhaled deeply and waited for the girl to do the same. Frisk quickly realized that, unlike humans, the skeleton could hold his breath as long as he wished. That meant that she couldn't hope that he would grow tired and just desist. The girl slowly closed her eyes, gulping with difficulty. Sans was starting to think that she would refuse to open her eyes again, but then he felt how she inhaled shakily.

"that's it…"

The skeleton slowly exhaled. Frisk tried to imitate him, but her shaking and hiccupping made her breath shallow and trembling. Sans inhaled again, encouraging the girl to try again. Frisk slowly half-opened her eyes as she intended to cope with him with another shuddering breath.

"another one…"

The skeleton kept prompting her to breathe deeply, he was very patient. At first he had thought that it would be useless, that she wouldn't listen to him or that it wouldn't help her to calm down… but after some time and many deep breaths more the girl did actually seem to be regaining her composure. Her breathing became more rhythmical, finally allowing her to keep up with Sans'. Her friend held back a sigh of relief when he noticed that her heartbeats were slowly getting back to normal too.

"thank god…a guy in a shop told me about the breathing thingy, but i thought he had said that stupid nonsense about humans to mess up with me, that he had just taken me for a fool and wanted to make fun of me…"

Sans raised his head with surprise when Frisk emitted a soft sound, a mix between a sob and a giggle. A silent tear was slowly rolling down her cheek, but a hint of an amused smile crossed her features. The skeleton felt his own smile widening when he saw that a bit of the brightness that characterized her gaze had returned.

"it's true! every time i tell you something new i think i've learnt about humans you howl with laughter and tell me it's all nonsense! i don't know if humans make up those things and then tell them to monsters because that makes them feel cool or what. now i had to think of something to calm you down quickly, and that guy's words were the first nonsense that came to my mind!

you're lucky that he didn't tell me another stupid lie that could have put us in deep water. like i dunno' "the only way of helping a human to calm down is turning them upside down and spin them around"-Frisk giggled a bit more- "and you say that i am the one whose functioning is weird! you humans are the strange ones. you are breathing all the time, you have to do so. then why don't you breathe deeply all the time and stay calm forever?"- The girl's giggles ascended to a quiet and soft laughter- "i thought you were doing what i was telling you just because you thought i knew what i was supposed to be doing… or that you pitied telling me that another human had pranked on me again. like that time those girl scouts told me their cookies were made with magic. after i had bought like three dozens of them they said that the cookies were made with the magic of _love._ i didn't know if it was a really cute metaphor or if i had to run for my life"

Frisk now laughed heartily, her eyes sparkling with amusement. Although her voice still sounded weak most of the color had returned to her face. She wasn't shaking anymore and her expression had softened.

"Made with love…"- The girl chuckled with hilarity- "I would have loved to see your expression when those little girls said the words: "the magic of _love_ ". It must have been priceless!"

"ha ha, yeah. that's what you say. it's not my fault that humans never care to specify if they are referring to _love_ or to _LOVE_ "

"I've already told you that most of the humans don't know about the acronyms! Some of just learnt about them now that you came to the surface, when they say love it's _love_!"

Sans frowned lightly as he always did when they talked about that topic. Frisk couldn't blame him. After hearing what the acronym of LOVE meant she always needed to hear that word in its context as not to panic. How could that little, four lettered word mean two different things and feelings that were so different and powerful?

"Well, at least the cookies tasted good, didn't they?"- Sans' frown disappeared when he looked back at her.

"uhh…"

"Sans?"

"…"

"Did you at least try them?"- Her voice was tainted with a badly dissembled laughter.

"…let's say that i just didn't want to take the risk"

"Oh my, Sans!"

The girl's leaping and sweet laughter made him feel warm again. A gripping cold had taken over him when Frisk had stumbled in his arms. It seemed that at least she had calmed down. They laughed together, their guffaw were tainted with a secret and huge relief. They kept shaking with laughter for a few moments till their chuckles slowly died out. The couple stared at each other in silence, a bit of the previous sorrow and worries returning to their gazes.

"It's… getting really late, don't you think?"- Sans followed Frisk's gaze and looked up at the sky. It was indeed late.

"yeah… i suppose we should be heading back"- The skeleton helped the girl in his arms to stand up. The tiny human held to him to support herself, but Sans noticed that her grip was extremely weak- "kiddo, can you stand up?"

Frisk was putting her very effort in standing up. The color of her face was starting to drift away again. She struggled to give one step forward but her legs gave out. She would have fallen to the ground again if Sans hadn't caught her.

"I…can't"- She looked up helplessly, tears starting to glitter in her eye once more.

"hey, don't panic. i'm still here, remember? i've already told you that if you fall i would catch you, don't you trust me?"- The girl suppressed a sob by hiding her face in his shoulder- "frisk… ya' know that i hate making promises, but if there's something i will promise to you… is that i'm not going to let you fall, ok?"

The teen hugged Sans' arm with all her might. She didn't trust her voice; she knew that if she tried to say something she was going to burst to tears. The skeleton gently rested his chin at the top of her head, understanding her silence. A tiny and warm touch on his chest made him look down. Frisk had raised one of her little hands and was now slowly tracing invisible lines over his ribcage. Her sweet touch against his white and confy turtleneck tickled slightly. Sans squinted, trying to make out what she was intending to do. The skeleton laughed warmly when he finally understood what she was trying to say. Those imaginary traces formed a single word: "Aaaawww"

"i should have been expecting that"- He hugged her with endearment, chuckling slightly and shuffling her hair slightly. The girl's giggles were muffled by her friend's light- blue jacket.

"ok, ok we should start to get moving or your mother 'll start to get worried"

"B-but…"- Frisk slowly raised her head, confused -"I-I can't walk…"

"really? i didn't notice!"

"Sans! This is serious!"- The teen puffed her cheeks lightly, but couldn't hide the hint of an amused smile.

"yeah, yeah i know. hmm…let me think"- The skeleton snapped his fingers- " why don't you climb on my back? i'll carry you"

"Are you sure?"

"of course i am! i suppose i can handle it"

"Excuse me?" "- Frisk drew back slightly, without letting his arm go, and giving him a questioning look- "Are you calling me fat?"

The skeleton busted laughing when he saw how insulted she looked. The teen was certainly starting to feel better.

"you know that's not true! c'mon stop looking at me like that and come here"

Sans kneeled down on the ground, making it easier for the tiny human to climb on his back. A few seconds passed till she put her resent aside and obeyed. The skeleton stood up and gently secured Frisk on his back before starting to walk.

" i don't get how you can barely think that you are fat, you are nearly weightless! i suppose it makes sense, if you consider how tiny you are…"

"Ooooh! Mr. Tall skeleton has spoken!"

"kiddo', you know what i'm referring to"- He said chuckling.

"Sure! First you call me fat and then, in an attempt to mend the things you call me short. You're a master at complimenting people!"- The skeleton's frame shook with laughter again.

"you're surely are getting back to normal, huh? you're resuming one of your favorites hobbies: teasing me"

"Hey! You're the one whose hobby is teasing _me_!"

"really? what makes you think that?"

"You can't be serious! You're always picking on me! It's like you enjoy seeing me throwing tantrums! And the fact that I just can't get angry with you makes it worse! I can't keep a straight face for more than a few seconds! You always laugh when you manage to tease me…! - The sound of a suppressed giggle reached her ears- "And you are doing it now!"-Sans laughed openly at her words- "I-can't-believe-I-fall-every-time!"- The girl accompanied each word with a soft and frustrated bump with her tiny hand. It felt like she was patting Sans back instead of punching him.

"chill out, frisk"- He said still chuckling- "that's why i love pranking on you, if you didn't fell every time then it wouldn't be the same! the innocence of yours it what makes you different from the others, special"- The girl stayed silent, thinking in what the skeleton had just said. She hugged him a bit tighter and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"…And now you call me a weirdo"- Frisk's voice was now filled with sarcasm and teasing amusement. They both laughed this time.

"now, now, getting back to the point. seriously you're not fat at all. kiddo' , look at you! you're so tiny i think you don't even have space for your possible fatness!"

"Ok, maybe I'm not fat, but the fact that I'm short doesn't mean anything! Being tiny isn't equal for being thin! You can be fat and tiny at the same time!"- Sans abruptly stopped walking.

"are _you_ the one calling _me_ fat?"

"Wh…?! No! No, no, I wasn't intending to say that!"

"oh, really? you don't sound very convinced"

"That's not true!"

"would you call me thin, then?"- Frisk was taking his time to answer- "you're considering it!"- Sans accused her.

"N-no!"

"don't try to fix it now! we both know that you're terrible at lying and i'll find out all the same!"

"I am not lying!"

"yeah, but you haven't answered my question yet"- The girl stirred uncomfortably at his back- "i'm waaaaitiiiing"- Sans said in a sing-song voice as he flexed his legs a few times, making Frisk bounce slightly on his back.

"I… I wouldn't describe you as fat… I prefer the word chubby"

"chubby?!" - The skeleton turned to look at the girl on his back- "and what is that supposed to mean?"

"Don't look at me like that!"- The teen's cheeks flushed red.

"you're calling me fat!"

"No, I'm not! I'm calling you chubby, that's different!"

"suere…"- He looked straight-forward, ignoring her.

"Yes, it is! And there's nothing wrong about being chubby! That's what characterizes you!"- Sans frowned and resumed walking. Frisk patted his cheekbone repeatedly trying to make him turn around again.

" Sans! Listen to me! Just…I know! Think about Papyrus, he is tall and slim, right? That characterizes his frame! Undyne on the other side is extremely fit! Asgore is huge and fluffly; Alphys is short and kind of chubby, like you; Mettaton's legs are breath-taking; that's how they are and there's no reason for them to feel bad about that! Because they are absolutely beautiful the way they are! And the same applies to you!" - Sans remained silent.

"Saaaaaaaaans! Don't give me the cold shoulder!"- Frisk whined, clenching his jacket- "You're perfect the way you are! Everyone loves you! And your chubbiness is what makes you so adorable! You're my round, chubby, funny, fluffy, cute and utterly adorable skeleton friend! - She hugged him even tighter- "I like you exactly the way you are and-and there's no one nor anything that can make me change my mind about that!"- Frisk's words were decided and filled with determination.

"i know"

"Don't change the subject! I'm trying to…wait what?"

"i said that i already know that there's nothing wrong with my chubbiness"- The girl stared at the back of his skull with a mix of confusion and bewilderment as he continued speaking- " you know that i don't care much about my appearance, that's why being fat or "chubby", as you prefer to say, isn't a problem for me. i have always been this "fluffy" and i'm perfectly fine with that"- He finally turned to look at the teen with a huge mischievous and amused smile- " i sensed that you were going to give me one of your motivational and emotional talks and i just didn't want to interrupt you"

"Wh-what?! Are you serious?!"

"yeah! and needless to say… - He gave the teen one of his most cheeky smiles-"i found out that i'm absolutely beautiful, funny, fluffy, cute and utterly adorable…"

Frisk opened her mouth in a desperate attempt to say something, but her cheeks flushed a vigorous red and, despite all her efforts, she couldn't formulate a single word. The only thing she could do was stare at his friend's sarcastic yet amused widening smile as her blushing intensified.

"cat got your tongue, kiddo'? you look like a little blushing fish out of water"

Sans chuckled when Frisk puffed her cheeks. Although her blushing was even more intense than before she managed to give the skeleton one of his most defiant looks before burying her face between his shoulder blades. She took deep breath and let out a loud grumbling scream. Although it was muffled by her friend's jacket it still sounded pretty loud. Sans felt his ribcage vibrating as the girl's howl reverberated in his chest. The skeleton felt surprised of how long she could endure that kind of scream, she surely had very healthy and strong lungs. A few seconds had passed till all the air got out of the human's ribcage and her howling finally stopped.

"have you finished?"- Sans asked casually.

"Mh-hm"- Frisk hummed nodding lightly against the skeleton's jacket without bothering to lift her head again.

" i didn't know you could get that loud… nice lungs"

"Thank you"- Her voice, although it was still muffled, didn't seem to have been affected by her previous screaming.

"so… what exactly were you supposed to be doing with that?"

"Expressing myself"

"cool"

"Yeah, it's a good way to let everything out"

"but… if you let everything out then why don't you look up now, kiddo'?"

"I'm still waiting for my blush to fade away"

"you're still blushing back there?"- Sans turned to look at her, but he couldn't see her face.

" Nooo…"- She murmured. The couple stayed silent for a moment before starting to laugh.

The skeleton kept walking, somehow he knew the way back to New Snowdin and, as Frisk had said, his feet seemed to be guiding him. The teen had finally managed to make her blushing disappear and was resting her chin peacefully on his shoulder. The monster looked at her sideways from time to time. Although everything looked like nothing had happened, he knew that it had. And the girl had to know it too. What happened at the clearing… why had he lost the control of his magic and made her levitate out of a sudden? Was that what had scared her so much? But if he had attacked her like that for no reason she would have said something, right? Why didn't she mention the incident to him? Why didn't she ask why he acted in that way, or what had been all that about, as it should have been expected? When he recovered his consciousness Sans remembered that the girl looked as confused as him, but she didn't make any questions. Could she know something he didn't? Or was she wondering about the same questions that were now troubling his mind? Maybe she didn't dare to ask. After all…neither did him.

"Sans…"

Her tone of voice made him stop walking. She had sounded absolutely serious, a hint of hesitation making his name sound strange. The name Frisk always pronounced with such sweet endearment…

"what is it kiddo'?"- He noticed that his voice had had a similar tone to hers.

The girl turned to look at him, a bit of surprise tainted her features. For a fist time in a long while he couldn't make out what she was feeling. By her expression she looked worried about something…scared. Sans stared deeply in her eyes, trying to understand… but the only thing he could see was a baffling mixture of emotions. Suddenly a spark of determination flashed in her eyes and Frisk finally opened her mouth to say something, but before a single word could leave her lips…the gleam of determination vanished.

"I… I wanted to say I think I may be able to walk on my own now"- The girl's gaze got locked on the ground, avoiding to look at her friend's eye-sockets. But that wasn't enough to prevent Sans from noticing that wasn't what she was intending to ask in the first place.

"are you sure?"- His question had a double meaning and Frisk appeared to have noticed. She hesitated again, but the previous hint of determination was gone.

"Yes"- By her quiet and gloomy tone of voice it seemed like she had lost in an important inner battle- "At least I would like to try"

Sans glanced at the girl that was still looking straight-forward. It was the first time that he had seen her so absent, she was absolutely focused in her musings. Frisk felt a lump in her throat. She knew that if someone did deserve to know the truth, it was Sans. She wanted to tell him… she had to, but at the same time…she felt couldn't. She should have expected that something like that would happen when she showed him her soul. If she told him…What would he think? What would he say? Would he understand her? After all, it had been her fault …Would he hate her? The mere idea made her flinch.

The skeleton slowly kneeled down, allowing her to climb down of his back. A few seconds passed till Frisk finally reacted and slowly put her feet on the ground. Sans straightened up and turned to look at the teen. She gently let her grip of his jacket go. The tiny human managed to keep her stand without any help. She took a deep breath and gave a little step forward and then another one. Although she had recovered much of his usual strength her legs were still clumsy and, at the third step, she let out a little cry and squeezed Sans' arm not to fall.

"frisk…"

The tiny human tried to let go his arm but when she lost her stability again and had to hold to him even tighter.

"frisk, c'mon…"

"Noo"- She grumbled in a frustrated voice-" I want to do this…I…I have to"

The skeleton saw a sparkle of determination struggling to beam in her eyes and understood what she was referring to. Her determination had already vanished one time, she couldn't stand letting it drift away again. Frisk was trying to recover her confidence, but her body wasn't cooperating with her.

"…you can do this kiddo'"- Sans slowly slid his hand around her waist, giving her more stability- "maybe you need a bit of help, but everybody needs it from time to time"- The teen looked up at him, her huge eyes filled with surprise, a subtle blush tainting her cheeks- "there's nothing wrong in needing help, that's something i learnt from you"- Frisk finally met his eyes again. A genuine smile curled her lips. She looked at her friend with the most deep and sweet endearment. Sans unconsciously mirrored her smile when he saw that her eyes had recovered their blazing determination.

"I-I..you…thank you"- The teen hugged the skeleton's arm with all her might.

" there, there"- Sans chuckled and hugged her back- " you've recovered some of your strength by now. at first you couldn't even stand up and now you can! it won't take long for you to be able to walk on your own again, i'm sure about it"

The girl's smile widened a little more, her expression was now as sweet as always. She gently embraced the skeleton's waist with her tiny arm. Sans gave her an encouraging grin and she tried to start walking again. With Sans' help her steps became more confident. She held to him tightly and the skeleton did the same. By the time they had reached the limits of the forest Frisk had regained most of her strength. She felt that she could have walked without Sans' help if she wanted, and the skeleton must have known that too. But he didn't attempted to take his arm away from her waist… neither did Frisk to persuade him to do so. They remained silent till they arrived at New Snowdin. Sans flinched when Frisk squealed out of a sudden and launched herself to the ground.

"OH MY GOD! Isn't he absolutely beautiful?"- She turned to look at his still startled monster friend as she petted a little dog enthusiastically.

"frisk…for god's sake… this is the third time this week!" – Sans sighed, calming himself down- " how many times do i have to tell you? i don't mind if you want to scream every time you see a cute dog, but at least say "dog!" or somethin'! you're gonna scare me to death one of these days!"

"Sooooorry"- She apologized smiling innocently at him- "But when I saw this little fluffy buddy I couldn't resist!"

Sans let out a defeated sigh, trying to have a coherent conversation with her when she was focusing in a puppy was useless. At least she had finally recovered all her strength. She had run towards the dog on her own and her voice sounded as cheerful as always.

"Aaaaawww look at your fluffy ears! And that little nose! Being that cute has to be illegal!"

Sans couldn't help to smile when he saw how much the girl loved dogs. He loved the fact that she didn't mind showing it openly. If she saw a dog she would pet it, talk to it and play with it without considering if someone could see her or think that she was missing a screw.

"That's it! I declare you guilty for being the most adorable dog I've ever seen!"

"you say that to every puppy that crosses your way…"- Frisk turned to look at him, offended and then turned her nose up.

"Don't mind him, he's just jealous" – The girl stated and kept petting the dog heartily.

"c'mon frisk"- He said chuckling- "we are already late" – But the girl was now completely focused on the dog.

" Your fur is so soft! And so white! And so fluffy! And…"

"frisk…"

"I could pet you foreveeer!"

"frisk"

"Oh my! Just look at those tiny paws! Can they be more adorable?"

The skeleton sighed and did the only thing he could. He walked to where the girl was and picked her up. He held her from behind, lifting her to prevent her feet to be able to touch the ground.

"Noooooooooooooo!" -She whined as she was carried away from the dog- "I will never forget youuu! Nor monster nor human will be able to pull us apart!"- The fluffy dog tilted its head at her- "I'll be baaaack!"

"kiddo', don't you think it's pretty late to be wailing like that?"- Sans asked amused meanwhile the tiny human wiggled her legs desperately trying to reach the floor that was just a couple of inches beneath her.

"It's never late to fight for a loved one!"- She outstretched one of her short arms towards the dog- "I won't give up! This skeleton won't be able to defeat me!"

"frisk, did you think of what could happen if someone, just perchance, saw us?"- The girl's struggling stopped as she considered it.

"Well, if I saw this situation out of context I would think that you're kidnapping me"

"exactly, and that could make us get in deep water, don't you think?"

"Yes, I'm aware of that"

" then, if you know the only thing i'm trying to do is getting you away from a dog so you can finally arrive to your home safe and sound. can't you stop screaming?"

"Mhhhh…nope! I don't think so. Oh little puppy, don't give up just yet! I won't betray you! I'll soon get free from this prison and…"

"haven't you though that your mum must be very worried by now?"- Frisk's decided and emotional speech was suddenly cut short.

"Oooohhh, crap"

"yeah, crap. that's what i thought"

"Oh look at the sky! It's very late! Mum must be so concerned! How could I have forgotten about it! "

"hey, don't worry. we'll arrive there quickly, but for that i need you not to get distracted with any dogs in our way, ok?"

"Ok, I'll do my best"

Sans looked at her for a brief moment realizing that was going to be the best answer he could get from her when it came to dogs. He gently put her back on the ground. The girl looked at the direction from where she had been carried away with wishful eyes. After letting out a sigh she turned her back completely at it and started walking next to Sans. They saw a few dogs in their way to Frisk's house and he had to admit that the girl had managed to behave very well. He had to stop her only three times from running towards a dog and she squealed only once.

"I think I'll have to be prepared for my mother's interrogatory. She must be waiting for me awake"- The girl sighed resigned.

"oh yeah, i have already forgotten about that. good luck convincing her that you don't have laser vision"

"Thank you, I think I'll need it"

They had finally reached the front door of the house and the teen started to rummage inside her purse trying to find her keychain. She finally found it and made it jingle lightly in her hand in a gesture of victory. She placed one of the keys in the door lock and turned it. The door got opened with a soft "click".

"well, see ya'later"

"See you…"- She watched as her friend turned around to leave- "Sans, wait!"- The skeleton stopped in his tracks, facing her again- "D-don't leave yet… I would like to say something to you…"

"what is it, kiddo'?"- He asked slightly surprised.

"I…I had a really good time tonight… despite everything that happened. And that wouldn't have been possible without your help"- The girl was speaking from the heart, staring intently into his eye-sockets- "Since the very beginning of the night you started helping me, you picked me up when Nick forgot to do so, you lent me your jacket to keep myself warm, you danced with me although you didn't like the idea very much, you made me realize that Nick was a stupid and then stopped me before I could do something I would have regretted, you supported me and gave some great piece of advice, you managed to help me to calm down and then carried me because I couldn't walk on my own, and at the end you did also accompanied to my house because it was very late! Th-that's priceless for me… I… I have no words to describe what I feel about it…"- She lowered her gaze lightly.

"At first I couldn't understand why I enjoyed this night so much, but then I realized…"- Frisk's cheeks blushed lightly when she gave Sans one of the most sweet and affectionate looks he had ever seen- "that it was because I spent most of the time with you…"- The girl stood on her tippy toes and gave him a soft kiss on the cheekbone- "Thank you…for _everything_ , and good night"

"n-night"- Sans murmured as Frisk gifted him a last sweet smile of breath-taking beauty and closed the door behind her.

As soon as the door got closed completely the girl rested her back against it and hid her face behind her hands. She felt her cheeks burning madly. "Oh my God, why did I do that!?"- She thought screaming internally-"I had already decided that I was going to keep my tickling stomach to myself! Everything was going so well, why did I have to do something as silly as that?! Why do I always have to get so emotional?! He would have been happy with a simple "thank you"! But noooooo! I had to get carried away and give him that awkward kiss on the cheek! Ohhhh… what may he be thinking about me right now? I bet that just at the moment the door got closed he ran away! What was that kiss supposed to mean anyway?! And what is he going to think it meant?"- She let herself slide slowly to the floor- "Good job Frisk, you managed to do exactly what you said you wouldn't, making things awkward…"- She lowered her gaze with frustration and suddenly noticed something on the floor beneath the door… a shadow. "Could it be…?"- Frisk slowly got to her knees and peeked through the door lock.

There, at the other side of the door, Sans was still standing exactly in the same place he had been before she had left. His gaze looked absent. The fingertips of his left hand were resting softly on his cheekbone, where the girl had kissed him. His face was tainted with a deep light-blue, but he didn't seem to have noticed. But what had caught Frisk's eyes completely was his smile… she had never seen him smile in that way before. Something in his expression felt familiar, but she couldn't make out what. She had seen that expression before, but where? The teen suddenly gasped and unconsciously drew her eye closer to the door lock in an attempt to have a better look. A sudden idea crossed her mind…Was that possible?

"He…he looks like me…"- She murmured under her breath.

The skeleton's expression made her remember of her own…when she thought about Sans, when she thought how important he was for her, when she felt her stomach tickle… that was the expression that always appeared on her features. She decided to look at him more carefully, but in that moment Sans finally turned around and started to walk away. The teen's eyes followed the skeleton's light-blue jacket till it got lost in the darkness of the night. Had she misunderstood his expression? Had it been just her imagination? The girl remained there, unable to put an order to her thoughts.

"Frisk, is that you?"- Toriel's voice made the tiny human react.

"Y-yes mum!"- She stumbled to stand up- "Are you in the kitchen?"

"Yes, I had been waiting for you"

The girl gulped and walked towards the only illuminated room of the house, where her mother was. When she arrived at the kitchen Toriel was sitting at the other side of the table, looking completely serious. But when she saw her little child all dirty at the doorway her seriousness was quickly replaced by concern. She immediately stood up and approached her.

"Oh, my child! Are you all right?"

"Huh?- Frisk followed her mother's gaze and realized she was staring at her stained clothing.-"Yes, yes don't worry! Sans and I fought with snow, that's all"- She rushed to calm her down.

Toriel drew a hand to her chest and sighed in relief. She then looked back at Frisk and crossed her arms over chest, recovering her seriousness.

" Have you got any idea of how worried I was about you?"- The girl lowered her gaze, feeling guilty - "In the last hours I've heard loads of versions of what had happened at the party and, if you want me to be honest, I don't really know which of them I prefer! What I managed to make out considering all the versions is that you had an argument with that teenager called Nick, then you did… something, I don't dare to guess which of all the things I heard was, and finally you left the party with Sans. Can you explain the situation to me? Or should I consider some of the versions I heard that included you blasting things with laser vision, burning Nick's face, floating over people and leaving the party with Sans in some kind of ship and sailing to the ocean and whoever knows what else?"

"I can explain!"- Frisk whined.

"Oh, you'd better can! Is that the way I taught you to behave, my child?"

"No, I know it isn't!"- Toriel's frown intensified – "But please, I need you to listen to me. I don't know how many crazy things you heard about what happened, but you'll have to put them aside. I'm going to tell you the truth, the whole truth. But for that, I need you to listen to me till the end. That way you'll understand better. Do you agree?"- Her mother stared at her intently, considering her child's words.

Toriel finally nodded and took a seat at the table, gesturing for Frisk to do the same. The girl sat in front of her mother and took a deep breath. It was a long story, but if someone deserved to know exactly what had happened, it was her mom. It was the least she could do for someone that only wanted the best for her. It was obvious that she was going to get worried when her child have appeared to have gotten in an argument that implied lasers, fire, inexplicable floating and a ship. Frisk started from the beginning, describing every single detail she could remember. Toriel's expression hardened as the girl explained what were the things Nick had said to make her feel so angry. By the time the girl had described half of teen's arguments Goat mom had already clenched her fists under the table, all her muscles had got tense and her frown had deepened greatly. This didn't pass unnoticed by Frisk but she had promised that she was going to tell her all the truth, which meant that she couldn't sugar coat it very much… and the fact that she couldn't hide the anger that tainted her words when she remembered what had happened wasn't helping either. Despite everything, Toriel had managed to hold back her anger. She always tried to remain calm. "If you want to teach someone how to behave, first you have to behave yourself" That was what she had always said when she taught children at school. She knew she was her children's role model and she had to give them a good example. And it looked like she was going to make it, that she was going to be able to keep her temper on edge, but then…

"… and then Nick said that he would love turning Sans into dust with his bare hands!"

"He said what?!"- Toriel unconsciously leaped out, standing up abruptly and smashing her fists on the table- "Where is that kid?! Someone has to teach that brat a good lesson!"- Tendrils of smoke started to curl up from her fists.

"Mom…"

"How can he say something as horrible as that?! And to Sans, who has a heart of gold! I can't believe I wasn't there! I would have made sure that he didn't leave the party without apologizing! And nothing of a feigned apology! A very sincere and regretful one!"

"Mum!"- The smoke that came from the monster's hands had ascended to bright sparkles of fire magic.

"How can you let your child behave like that!? Don't you notice that he goes around saying such mean things to others?! You may dislike someone, but that doesn't mean you have to say those atrocities! And all the curses! Just let me find him! I'll wash out that potty mouth of him with soap…!"

"MUM!"

The girl's shout finally made Toriel react and she realized that her hands were flaming. Frisk hurried to grab the pitcher of water that always rested on the table and emptied its contents directly on her Goat mum. The fire was certainly put down as it made a sizzling sound, leaving even more tendrils of smoke and a completely soaked Toriel. Mother and daughter stared at each other in bewilderment for a couple of seconds. The girl had seen her mum upset only a couple of times. The queen's temper was very similar to Frisk's. It was nearly impossible to upset her, but when she _did got angry…_ you'd better stay away from her.

"Oh… Oh my… Sorry my child, I don't know what happened to me… "- Toriel sat down slowly- "I apologize, it wasn't my intention to react in that way… I-I shouldn't have let my anger to overtake me like that"

"Don't worry mum, there's no need to apologize. Everybody has an outburst from time to time, right?"- Frisk put down the empty pitcher and gently rested her tiny hands over her mother's wet and fluffy ones, giving her a meaningful smile. Toriel held her child's hands and nodded, finally understanding why Frisk had gotten that upset.

"Well… I guess that now you figured out why I slapped him and cursed him so much…"

"Yes, I suppose"- Toriel said letting out a sigh- "We both know that's not the better way to react when bad things happen but, as you may have noticed… sometimes things slip out of our hands. The important thing is noticing when that happens, and trying to learn from that. That doesn't mean you won't make another mistakes, though"- Goat mum smiled at her child with complicity- "Look at how old I am and I still need someone to throw a pitcher of water at me from time to time!"- Frisk giggled, smiling sweetly at her mum.

"Ok, but getting back to the topic"- Toriel expression recovered a bit of it seriousness-"What you did when he said all those naughty things was slapping him and cursing him?"

"Yes"

"Only that?"- The monster tilted her head to a side, slightly surprised.

"How can you say "only that"?! I slapped him very, very hard! And-and I did swear a lot!"

"Yes, I can imagine that. But you didn't burn anything? No laser vision?"

"No…you know I don't actually have laser vision…"

"Oh… so I suppose that means that no wrestling, fighting with mighty swords, sailing to the horizon or karate happened either?"- Frisk shook her head-"I just don't understand why people have to make up such silly things! I knew you wouldn't do something like that but they managed to make me worry!"- Toriel frowned deeply- "They mentioned so many dangerous situations that I thought you may have got hurt! The only thing that helped me to calm down was knowing that Sans was with you…"- The monster blinked a few times, suddenly remembering something- "And speaking of Sans… I saw you two dancing with those beautifully romantic songs…"- Toriel said leaning slightly over the table and giving Frisk a knowing smile.

"Wh-!? D-don't give me that look! It-it isn't what you're thinking!"- The teen hurried to answer, her cheeks burning red.

"And who said I was thinking in something?"- Her mother asked innocently, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"We both know you were! Y-you did _the face_!"

"Which face?"- Toriel gave her a mischievous smile.

"That face! Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about!"

"Ok, ok, I know perfectly well what you're talking about. But you know I have a reason to make this face…"

"That's not true! We- we had just danced!"

"Oh, really? Then why are you blushing so much?"

"You know that I always blush f-for everything!"

"Yes, but this isn't just a simple blushing"

"What do you mean?"

"Well… you only blush like this when we speak about a _certain skeleton_ …"

"I- I-…"-Frisk placed her hands over her deep blushing cheeks-"The light in this room makes my blushing look brighter that's all!"- Toriel couldn't hold back a chuckle as she fished the tiny human from her seat and hugged her warmly. Frisk struggled and grumbled lightly to free herself.

"Sweetie, there's no need to be ashamed when you're with me! You know you can tell me whatever you like and I'll keep the secret! And in this case there's need for you to tell me what you're feeling because I already know!"- Frisk's struggles stopped.

"…am I that obvious?"- She murmured, raising slightly her blushing face to look at her mother's.

"Of course not! But I am your mum! I have been watching you long and carefully enough to know what is happening inside that little heart of yours!"- Goat mum tickled her child gently, making her giggle- "The main reason why you reacted in that way towards Nick was because he was mistreating Sans. From all the people, I think he chose the worst possible option to mess up with"

"Yeah, I think you're right… I have never lost my temper like that before…"

"Don't worry about it sweetie, I'm sure that won't happen again"- Toriel said as she slowly put the girl back on the floor.

"I hope you're right"- Frisk sighed- "I can imagine myself dragging Sans away from that st- silly of Nick another time if it's necessary"

"Ohh, about that…"- Her mother bended slightly, to be at the girl's height- "Is that true that you two left the party holding hands?"

"H-How is it possible that they make out all that previous nonsense of fire vision but that is the only part of what happened that they got right?!"- Frisk's cheeks flushed red again.

"Aaaaaawww!"- Toriel squealed-"That's so sweet! I would have loved to see it!"

The tiny human couldn't help to smile. It made her remember of herself when her mother started talking about something she did together with Asgore.

"But wait…that means that you spent with him all this time…what were you two doing this late and at the outside?"- Toriel's motherly instincts reappeared, as caring as always.

"Don't worry mum! We just chatted and walked through the forest, nothing muc…"- Frisk hurried explanation got suddenly cut off when she remembered something -"Well… I wasn't the only one who spent a long time at the outside today…"- It was Toriel's turn to blush- "AHA! I got you this time! I saw you leaving the party with Dad before the argument started! What were you two doing alone, this late and at the outside?"

"It's not what you're thinking!"

"And who said I was thinking something?"

"Frisk!"

"Mum!"

"We just wanted to talk somewhere quieter, that's all"

"And then why are you blushing so much?"

"I'm not! We-we talked about adult things and I won't give you more details about it! We had to clarify some old issues…"- Frisk gave her a mischievous smile and rose a questioning eyebrow- "Oh come here!"- Toriel picked her up again, hugging her tightly as they both busted laughing- "It's time for you to go to bed!"

"Don't change the subject!"- Frisk argued meanwhile her mother carried her upstairs.

"Ok, would you prefer to tell me what you chatted so much about with Sans today then?"- The girl's cheeks became pink again. They had talked about many deep topics that day.

"You know… I've noticed that I am extremely tired. I think it's time for me to go to bed…"- Toriel chuckled openly at her child's words and softly tucked her in bed.

"Good night, "extremely tired lady""- Her mother whispered sarcastically after kissing her forehead.

"Good night, "clarify some old issues lady""

Frisk heard a soft giggle and her mother's footsteps fading away. What had happened at the entrance of the house and in the forest came to her mind again. The same questions and worries reappeared, making it difficult for her to think clearly. She decided to put all those confusing and scary thoughts away and tried to focus in only one thing. She closed her eyes and pictured Sans' expression in her mind, letting his beautiful and sincere smile to wash away all her worries. Frisk's lips curled in a sweet smile as she finally got asleep, wishing to dream about her favorite skeleton.

Meanwhile in Alphys' lab…

"OH MY GOD, I CANNO'T FALL ASLEEP LIKE THIS! MY SHIPPING SENSES ARE TINGLING!"- Undyne exclaimed heartily, kicking away the bed sheets and standing up.

"Y-yes! Mines too!"- Alphys complained, sitting on the bed.

"What do you think those two did when they left the party?"

"I don't know!"

"Are you absolutely sure that they didn't came back to the party?"- Alphys nodded vigorously- "NGAH! And that means that they spent a lot of time together, AND ALONE! WE HAVE TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!"

"B-but there's no way for us to know! The possibilities are endless!"

"That's true, that's true…"- Undyne acknowledged, walking up and down the room- "Maybe if we do some kind of a brainstorm… we can discard some of those possibilities and get to a conclusion!"

"That's a g-great idea! But how are you planning to d- discard some of them?"

"Well, for example: We know that they both love to go to Grillby's, but Grillby was at the party, which means that they couldn't have gone to his bar!"

"Yes, that's right! And I don't think they went to Sans' house either, I could have swear I saw Frisk walking in the opposite direction before the door got closed behind them!"

"And what about Frisk's house? Could they have gone there?"

" Maybe… but that would have mean that they could have encountered Toriel. If they had indeed wanted to be alone then they would have tried to find another place…"

"THE FOREST!"- Undyne shouted triumphantly, making Alphys jolt up a little- "I've seen Frisk going to walk through the forest many times! If she was the one who started walking then she might have been the one to choose their destination! They went there, I can feel it!"

"Yes, that's it! I can feel it too! Oooooow! How romantic!"- Alphys crossed her fingers as a gentle blush tainted her cheeks.

"What if they hold hands all the time till they get there?"- Undyne wondered excited.

"Maybe they talked about very personal things!"

"And if they started wrestling?"

"Why would they do that?"- Alphys stared confused at her shipping partner.

"Perhaps when they were talking about those personal things they had an argument…!"

"And-and one of them didn't want to listen…!"

"That's why the other one tried to make that other understand…!"

"B-but that didn't work and…"

"They started struggling and at the end…!"

"...THEY TRIPPED AND FELL OVER EACH OTHER!"- The couple squealed when they said the last sentence at the same time.

"You know what that means?"- Undyne asked, full of excitement and tugging Alphys under her arm.

"FANART DRAWING TIME!"- They screamed in unison.

The fish lady rushed towards the "shipping table", where they kept everything they needed to create their beautiful fanart masterpieces. Nearly every time they had a sleepover, like in that occasion, then ended up drawing at least one fanart each. And considering that they had sleepovers nearly every night that meant they did _a lot_ of drawings.

"Ohhh, I wanted to draw this couple so badly!"- Undyne smiled with joy as she fiercely stabbed the paper with a pencil.

"Yees! They are so cute! I'm going to use my better pencils for this one!"

Alphys and Undyne were sitting at both sides of the table drawing and scribbling their papers with enthusiasm. They always did the same, when an idea they both liked got to their minds they drew what they had imagined without showing the other one what it was. When they had already sketched, painted and finished the last details they showed the result to each other, exactly at the same time.

"Ha-have you finished?"- Alphys asked, smiling brightly as she looked at her drawing.

"I'm almost there! Just a little more!"- Undyne grabbed the light-blue pencil she was holding so strongly that it nearly splintered-"READY!"

"Three..two…one…NOW!"- They both took their drawings and showed them to each other.

The results were always more or less the same, and this wasn't the exception. Undyne's drawing had very bright and vibrant colours, the lineart was sharp and it showed how heartily it had been drawn. It had a realistic style and pictured a huge forest with the young couple that had stumbled on the ground. Alphys's cheeks blushed deeply as she analyzed it. In the drawing Frisk had fallen over Sans, they were lying at the foot of a huge tree. They were both slightly covered with snow and dirt. Everything seemed normal till then, right? Then why was Alphys blushing so much? Well, let's say that it was because of some little…details. A hand over here, another one over there, deep blushing, mischievous smiles… Undyne's drawings did always manage to make Alphys blush. Let's say they could even be considered as "Not suitable for all the public" by the most prudish ones.

Alphy's drawing, on the other hand, had lighter colours. She loved colouring with pastel shade pencils. The picture did also portray a forest as it background and the after-mentioned couple. Alphys style resembled the one of the animes she loved watching. The lineart was rounded and smooth, giving the scene an adorable outline. The scientist demonstrated an amazing talent at turning anything or everyone in an absolutely adorable or "chibi" version of themselves. And, in this case, the result of turning Sans and Frisk into chibis resulted in breath-taking and sweet cuteness. The version she had imagined, unlike Undyne's one, was surprisingly accurate. In her drawing Sans had appeared to have tripped with the root of a tree and felled over Frisk. They were both staring into each other's eyes with a mix of confusion and embarrassment. Their expressions were filled with surprise as they felt the other one's unexpected proximity. Alphys had applied exquisite details on their faces, especially on their blushing. Sans light-blue glowing cheekbones and Frisk's soft red blushing cheeks were so accurate that one may have thought that she had had a reference to look at. The innocence that could be seen in their eyes was heart-warming.

"Aaaahhh… the sweet fragrance of fanart at dawn"- Undyne took a deep breath and then sighed in delight- "Is there anything more gratifying?"

"Well…"- Alphys gave her a mischievous smile- "If you're thinking of what I'm thinking…"

The couple exchanged a last knowing and naughty glance before screeching in unison:

"ANIME MARATHON TIME!"

 **Aaand there goes another chapter! Ok, when I was writing this part of the story a sudden wondering popped in my mind…Are my beautiful readers the Undyne or Alphys kind of shippers or Fanart drawers? As you may have already noticed I would describe myself as an Alphys kind, you know, the more adorable it gets the more I would run in circles as I scream and melt in a pool of fluffiness. What about you? Just wondering (/** **ω** **＼** **)**

 **This chapter was brought to you thanks to my dear grandma. If she hadn't lent me her computer this wouldn't have been possible :') Love u so much granny 3**

 **Updating soon!**


	12. Have you got insane?

***I don't own Undertale or any of its characters; they all belong to** **Toby Fox** **, please support the original release***

Chapter 12: Have you got insane?!

Frisk woke up very early in the morning. Her muscles were still aching slightly because of the activity of the previous night. She would have loved staying in bed at least for a little more. She had been dreaming nicely and didn't want her dreams to be interrupted. Between grumbles and yawns she sat on the bed and slowly put her feet on the fluffy carpet that covered her room's floor. The tiny human lazily stood up and started wandering around. Her gait was everything but graceful. The sleepiness was making her walk in zigzag from one side to another. Someone who didn't know her would have sworn that she was hopelessly drunk. Frisk finally reached her wardrobe and started to dress. It would have certainly taken her less than half of the time it did if she hadn't had to stare at each piece of clothing for a long moment before understanding what it was. After finally managing to get her head trough the neck of her sweater, the teen shuffled her feet till she reached the stairs and slowly walked down them. By the time Frisk arrived at the kitchen she was significantly more awake. She opened the fridge with a yank and grabbed a carton of milk. The girl poured its contents in a glass that she then emptied with a few gulps. Her mother always told her that breakfast was the most important meal of the day and she didn't want to skip it over. She knew that Toriel wouldn't have considered a simple glass of milk as a proper breakfast, but it was better than nothing. The teen scribbled on a paper a quick note telling her mother that she had gone on a walk and grabbed a package of cookies. She chose ones that had a delicious vanilla filling, there was no way he wouldn't like them. After a last yawn and placing the cookies in her inventory the girl did finally left the house and let the sunrays bathe her face with their soft warmth.

"Hope this is my lucky day…"- She yearned, looking thoughtfully at the early morning sky that shone lightly above her head.

Sans pressed the palms of his hands against his tightly closed eyes. He was resting his back on the counter of the kitchen, its cold marble sending shivers down his spine. The sunlight gave the room a soft and warm taint. It was very early, even for him that always woke up in the morning. The events of the previous night came to his mind again and again. He didn't remember experiencing so many mixed feelings in a single night. What had happened at the clearing had awakened and increased loads of questionings that had been overwhelming him since the first time he had seen Frisk. His worries and doubts now had something else to be based on. But then…why did he feel that last night had been the best one of his life?

For some reason the skeleton couldn't get Frisk out of his head. Although the same disturbing questions and wonders kept returning to his mind he couldn't stop thinking about the other things that had happened. The girl had managed to make him dance, what was something very difficult to achieve. Then the slow-paced and romantic songs had started to play and it was his turn to ask, between jokes, if the blushing human still wanted to dance. Everything from that moment had etched to his memory. He could remember even the littlest details, from the tiny wrinkles that formed on Frisk's cheeks when she smiled to the shining sparkles of her honey eyes. He could still feel her soft warmth against his ribcage, the pounding of her heart, her sweet scent; he could still hear her leaping and lovely laughter getting mixed with his… he had never felt like that before. After that Nick had appeared and the argument had started. Frisk then surprised him, one of the many times she did in that night, by defending him fiercely and slapping the teen. It is also worth noting that she had called him _"Her Sans"_ when she did so. The girl had then taken him away of the party and, after a long and deep talk, they ended up in the forest. It was then when Frisk had decided to do something that had left him speechless. Even after knowing all the implications of doing so… she had decided to show him her soul. The bright red heart that enclosed everything she felt, everything she thought, everything she was… and she had shown it to him either way.

He knew that Frisk had always cherished him deeply, and that feeling was mutual. Their friendship was something they both treasured since the beginning. Maybe that was the reason why he hadn't thought more carefully about it before. He was so used to her affection, to the endearment he felt towards her, that he hadn't stopped to think about it. Of what it meant… of what her company meant to him or what it meant for her. It was when she had shown him her soul that he had finally realized that what happened between them was something unusual, profound…special . But when he had been starting to grasp all this the incident occurred and his musings were abruptly kicked out of his mind. What had happened was a confusing blur in his mind. Anger, fury…fear. Those emotions had washed over him a very short period of time, shocking him.

But somehow those negative feelings were pushed aside when he remembered Frisk's puffed cheeks and her innocent annoyance when she had accused him of calling her fat. He realized that her soft and amused chuckles were enough to make his worries disappear. Had that always been that way? What had happened at the doorway of the girl's house kept coming to his mind again and again. Her heart-warming expression and the sweet endearment of her gaze made it unable for him to move. He hadn't understood her intentions till she stood on her tip-toes and finally kissed his cheekbone. She had caught him completely off guard, leaving him absolutely stunned. He remembered automatically mumbling a response to her soft"…and good night" but he couldn't even remember his own words. He could still feel Frisk's tiny hand resting lightly on his chest as she supported herself to keep her balance on her tippy-toes; her warmth tickling his cold bones; her sweet and soft lips brushing slowly against his cheekbone…in that moment he felt an unbounded happiness, a breath-taking warmth spreading inside his ribcage, his heart beats racing like never before. That was the first time that he had actually thought about what this kind of feelings could lead to. He imagined himself holding hands with her…but not by chance; staying with her till it was very late in the night, talking and staring at her beautiful honey eyes; hugging her tiny and charming figure tightly, her tender warmth resting against his chest and her determined heart-beats resonating inside his ribcage; he could see himself kissing her…but not only a mere kiss on the cheek, a full-fledged one. Kissing her in a way that let her know what he felt towards her… getting lost in her huge eyes, her soft lips and sweet smile…

Sans blinked a few times, getting back to his senses and realizing that he was blushing again all by himself at the dim lighted kitchen. The skeleton let out a frustrated sigh. He couldn't believe his luck. That's all what he needed! Now in addition to his recurrent and disturbing nightmares, fears and worries he was developing feelings he had never felt in his life till then. He may have occasionally liked someone before, but never in that way… never so strongly, fervently, genuinely... It didn't matter how hard he tried to get Frisk out of his mind, he couldn't. And if he thought about what he had heard about the meaning of that… he was certainly screwed up. This kind of feelings could throw even the most stable people out of balance and leave them without any idea of what to do. If he considered that those already confusing emotions got mixed with ones that were quite the opposite it was easy to understand that his thoughts were a huge mess.

The skeleton moaned with frustration and let his hands drop by his sides. He needed to clear his mind. He went upstairs and peeked inside his brother's room. Papyrus was sleeping like a baby, like he always did. It appeared that he was having sweet dreams, surely something very heroic al and cool. The slim skeleton was sprawled on his racing car bed, a bare smile crossing his features. He murmured quietly in his sleep, giddily whispering "Nyeh heh heh…" from time to time, his smile widening slightly every time he did so. Sans felt his own smile growing wide at such a soothing and heart-warming display. At moments like those he felt like there was no possible way that things could go wrong, that they could change so drastically. Could he lose everything and everyone he loved so easily? Well, unfortunately…yes.

Sans gave his brother a last affectionate and protective glance and left, trying to be as silent as he could to avoid waking Papyrus up. With his hands in his pockets the skeleton lazily started to walk under the morning sun. He wandered around the early empty and quiet streets of New Snowdin. It was too early to go to Grillby's, the fiery monster would probably open his restaurant a bit later than usual that day due to the party of the previous night. Almost everybody in the town had attended and stayed up till very late which meant that even if Grillby decided to open his bar early he wouldn't have many customers. If he thought about it he would have loved to stay in bed and sleep more like everyone else. He was still tired from the previous night, but he felt that even if he had tried to get back to sleep he would have failed.

His slow and vague wandering guided him till the very limits of the city. He had been there the previous night with Frisk. He absently turned to look at the direction where the clearing was. He quickly discarded the idea of going there, feeling that it could be counterproductive. Sans resumed walking, his tracks already having a destination. He wanted to be alone and he knew exactly where to go. The skeleton kept getting deep in the forest, finally reaching the foot of Mt. Ebott. He looked around carefully to locate himself and started to climb over the slope of the mountain. He knew that place way too well and he quickly found what he was looking for: at a side of the mount, where it started to get steeper, there was a big crack that went across the solid rock of the mountainside. That crack revealed the entrance of a cave big enough for someone small framed, as a certain skeleton we know, to enter. Sans moaned lightly in anticipation before starting to climb and finally reached the opening of the cave. What looked like an extremely narrow and humid path quickly widened forming a kind of corridor width enough to allow two people walk through it side by side comfortably without touching each other. The "tunnel" was quite stable. Sans had checked it carefully when he had gone through it the first time. He hadn't seen any big landslides for the time being. Maybe some rocks that had scattered around but he had managed to arrange them at the sides of the path to prevent possible blockings or tripping with them. The skeleton kept going down the corridor that seemed to never stop descending. The more he sank into the depths of the cave the less light could be visible. He kept walking till the point he couldn't see anything besides entire darkness.

The monster stood still for a few seconds. Although he knew the way to his destination he was conscious that it could be dangerous if he kept walking forward without being able to see. There could have been landslides or whoever knows what else since the last time he had been there. He couldn't risk himself, but still…he hesitated. What had happened the previous night had made him a bit reticent of using his magic. Had he actually lost the control of it in that moment? If that was true, then what would happen if he lost the control of it again? Frisk could have gotten hurt. What would have he done if he had hurt her by accident? The mere idea sent a cold shiver down his spine. Furthermore for some reason he felt that it would be better if the girl didn't saw his blazing eye. Had been that what had made Frisk get so pale? She had never seen him using magic before. Many people said that when he did so his expression changed drastically, making all the kindness and happiness of his smile vanish. He knew that was because nearly every time he used his magic it was because he was angry or, as it would be better to say, _livid._ And when that happened… he didn't look friendly _at all_. When they had been at the clearing he remembered the great boiling fury that had taken over him, which meant that his expression couldn't have been very gentle. Had that scared Frisk? If it had she hadn't acted like it did. Maybe everything happened too fast and she didn't even see his eye…or she may have acted in that way because she didn't want to make him feel bad…?

The skeleton sighed, putting an end to his wonderings. He had been asking himself the same questions over and over and he hadn't had the answers and neither would he unless he asked the girl directly. He tried to focus in his situation. He needed light, which was a must. But he didn't want to use his magic because he fared to hurt someone. "well, nobody's here"- He thought to himself- "i just can't refuse to use my magic indefinitely i'll have to do it sooner or later. there's no one around here besides me, if there's a place where i can regain the confidence that i can control it it's here…"

The skeleton took in a steadying breath and released his magic gently, its warmth slowly increasing inside his ribcage. He closed his eyes for a few seconds and when he opened them again his left eye blazed with a deep light-blue fire. The thick darkness of the cave got suddenly replaced with a bright light-blue lightning. Sans raised his left hand and let a little bit of his magic gather on his palm. The little bluish flame waved nearly imperceptibly. He increased the amount of magic and the little flame grew steadily, sparkling all over his hand till it reached the seize of a football. He had been able to enlarge the flame exactly as much and slowly as he wanted. And even now that he was using a significant amount of magic he could keep the flame absolutely stable without a hitch. With a simple gesture he made the flaming light disappear in a blink of an eye. Sans decided to try one more time and made his magic take the shape of a couple of bones that he then whirled over his palm. After creating a dozen of white and light-blue bones and making them spin around and casting them from one side to another there was no doubt that he could manipulate them as accurately as usual. He snapped his fingers a single time and all the bones vanished without leaving a trace. Everything seemed to be working normally. He had absolute control over his magic, like he always did.

There was only one thing that he hadn't tried yet. Sans started to outstretch his hand but hesitated. That was one of the most dangerous things he could do with his magic, if something went wrong… "no"- He thought- "nothing went wrong till now, why would it do it now?" The skeleton drew a deep breath and started to focus his magic. If he was going to do this he was going to do it well. He gathered all his strength and summoned it. Before him a huge and imposing Gaster Blaster loomed floating a few inches away from the floor. Its large and hollow eyes shone light-blue mirroring his as it searched for a possible threat. A light of the same colour started to gather in its jaws and the huge skull echoed a low and hissing growl.

"hey calm down. there's nothing to worry about, no menace"- He gently stretched his arm towards the creature.

The blaster's growling stopped and its eyes recovered their usual white colour. It quickly drew near the skeleton, eager to get within the reach of his hand. The skull of the blaster was so big that it nearly touched the walls of the cave.

"long time no see, huh buddy?"- Sans smile widened as he brushed his fingers over the creature's bony snout-"there, there…don't let this get under your skin, would you?"

The giant skull closed its eyes and drew even closer, pleased by the gentle caress. The skeleton rested both of his hands on its massive muzzle and softly slid one of them over the smooth and white surface of the skull till it reached the area between his eyes. Sans chuckled with amusement when he heard the huge beast deep purrs resonating in the cave.

"you surely are the embodiment of the phrase "appearances are deceiving", aren't ya?- He leaned on the blaster, gently resting his head on it and letting it support all his weight.

The floating skull growled with delight at his master's displays of affection. Sans closed his eyes, feeling the warmth and vibrant magic that filled the Gaster Blaster and letting out a relieved sigh. If he could control his magic even summoning a blaster there was no possible way he could lose the control of it so easily…which meant that what happened at the clearing made even less sense. A low and concerned growl made him open his eyes again to find the blaster's huge and bright ones staring deeply into his.

"don't worry pal, i'm fine"- The skeletal creature shook lightly taking Sans by surprise and nearly making him fall- "hey!"- He gave the creature a reproaching look to what the blaster responded with an annoyed and skeptical growl.-"don't you dare to treat me like that you ungrateful skull!"- He scolded it. The skull's growling decreased lightly but it didn't stop-"i'm fine, i really am! i…"

Sans words were cut short when the Gaster Blaster started to violently shake its frame again and he had to hold to it with all his strength to avoid being thrown to the ground.

"oh goddamn it! ok, ok you win! i just don't want to talk about it!"-The jolting quickly stopped and Sans let himself slide down slowly by the side of the creature's skull till his feet touched the ground. The skeleton felt the blaster's concerned eyes still fixed in his and let out a sigh-"i… i'm sorry… but i really don't want to talk about it now… i just want to clear my mind a bit, to think about other things… do you understand me?"

The blaster let out a quiet and understanding whine and nuzzled gently against the skeleton to comfort him. Sans rubbed his hands affectionately on the skull's snout.

"thank you my accomplice in mischief… and don't worry about me, i'll be ok"- The Gaster Blaster stared at him with mistrust-" seriously, i promise"- Sans stated solemnly.

His master's words put the skeletal creature on ease. A promise was a promise, and it meant even more if it came from him. Sans kept petting the blaster and it started to close its eyes again and purr lightly. He had always enjoyed spending time with his blasters and relaxing with them and he knew that they did the same. That's why he summoned one or two from time to time, even if he wasn't in troubles nor needed to use his magic for any important reasons. He wondered why he hadn't thought of conjure a blaster before. Its company was certainly helping him to feel better. But this calm and soothing situation was suddenly interrupted. Sans felt the Gaster Blaster's magic increasing quickly under its surface as its eyes cracked opened. It locked its eyes in the direction of the entrance of the cave, hissing watchfully in alert. The skeleton jolted his head up and unconsciously assumed an offensive stand.

"what is it?"- He whispered.

Sans pricked up his ears and half-closed his eye-sockets trying to make out any hint of sound or movement in the path before him. At first he couldn't perceive anything, but after a few seconds he listened to what had alerted the blaster. A quiet and soft sound of footsteps could be heard in the distance. Someone has entered the cave and was walking in their direction. Had someone found the entrance of the cave by accident like he did that long time ago? Maybe he wasn't the only one that visited that place often. The magic of his eye sparkled lightly with anticipation. If he had to defend himself the width of the passageway wouldn't let him move around with enough freedom and that could cause him troubles…

The skeleton suddenly stopped to think about what he had just crossed his mind. Defend himself from what? Perhaps it was only a poor guy that had got lost. If that was true he or she would certainly be worried or scared, and finding a skeleton surrounded by blazing light-blue magic and a huge hissing and threatening floating skull in the middle of the way wouldn't help them to calm down… _at all_. He quickly placed a hand on the blaster's skull to draw its attention and showed it his raised left hand. His thumb and index finger were flexed, touching each other lightly. The Gaster Blaster's eyes widened in disbelief at his gesture.

"don't look at me like that! we'll scare to death whoever is coming!"- The skull's fierce expression changed at his words, realizing that his master would probably be right- "i'll be fine, if i need you i'll summon you in a blink of an eye"- But even after that statement the blaster hesitated. It looked at its master as it was about to start complaining again but Sans finally snapped his fingers. The huge skull reluctantly vanished.

That's how he was left alone in the cave again. Well… the fact of being alone was now questionable. He waited. It shouldn't take long for whoever was coming through the passage to reach his position. But, to his surprise, the footsteps had stopped. Sans stared intently into the dark pitch darkness before him where the light of his magic couldn't reach, but there was no one nor anything to be seen besides small stones and ascending cracks on the walls of the cave. Perhaps whoever that entered had decided to turn back and return to the exit of the cave. After a couple of seconds of listening carefully without perceiving anything Sans slowly and thoughtfully turned his back away from where he had came and decided to resume his advance through the cave. After some quick calculations he concluded that he must have walked more or less half of the way till his destination.

He had been walking for a couple of minutes when he suddenly heard the sound of a tiny rock that resound gently at his back as it bounced a few times on the floor of the cave. He was about to turn around when a quiet and confused voice echoed behind him.

"…Sans?"- The skeleton froze. He didn't need to turn around to know who that voice belonged to- "Sans?"- The voice sounded a bit closer and it was accompanied by some nearly imperceptible footsteps.

The skeleton had no other choice to turn around. When he did his blazing eye shed its light-blue light over the tiny figure before him. Frisk was standing a few meters away from him. As soon as he turned around the girl's confused and curious expression disappeared. She abruptly stopped walking as her face became extremely pale. Sans unconsciously covered his left eye-socket with a quick movement of his hand, leaving them in a bluish semi-darkness.

"f-frisk? what are you doing here?"

"I-I…"-The girl's voice sounded weak and hesitating-"I w-was…"- But it didn't matter how hard she tried, she couldn't articulate a single word.

The girl couldn't take her eyes off of Sans' blazing eye-socket. Loads of terrifying and baleful thoughts and images kept flooding her mind without letting her think about anything else. An overwhelming fear had taken over her. She felt the necessity of running away, as far and away as she could, but for some reason her feet refused to move.

"frisk… do you want me to turn it off? i-i didn't listen you coming, i wasn't intending to scare you…"- Hearing Sans worried and slightly hurt tone of voice made her came to her senses.

"N-no!"- She hurried to answer feeling extremely guilty.

How could she have been so inconsiderate? So goddamn silly? She had let her fears and worries overcame her and forget it was Sans who she was talking with, her friend, her companion, one of the people she cared the most about; and thanks to her stupid paranoia she had managed to sadden him. He probably thought he had scared her… and unfortunately he was right, but it hadn't been for the reason he may be thinking. As soon as she had seen the skeleton's light-blue blazing eye-socket she had felt her blood run cold, transporting her to her worst nightmares.

There, in the deep darkness of the cave she could have swore that Sans' expression was tainted with that hollow and heartless smile that tormented her and have kept her awake for so many nights. But that wasn't true. The skeleton standing before her didn't look like that at all. His expression was filled with concern and even a bit of guilt, all because she was acting cowardly and driven by her fear.

"I didn't know you could do that…that's all…"- Her voice still sounded weak making her words unconvincing.

Sans shifted uncomfortably where he was standing. Something in his expression looked unsettling, something besides the situation of the moment. There was something else. It was in that moment when she had understood why she hadn't been able to run away before. She wouldn't have been running from the ghostly and frightening skeleton of her nightmares. She would have run away from her friend, who was undoubtedly needing her help.

"Hey, why so blue?"- Her voice now sounded way more confident and casual as she decidedly started approaching him again- "Can I see?"- Frisk was now right before him. Sans grimaced lightly and took a step back. The girl gently placed her own hand over the one Sans was using to cover his eye-socket.

"Sans… I'm sorry"

Frisk's words took the skeleton by surprise. Even with an eye covered now that the girl was so close to him he could see her huge honey eyes staring deeply into his as they sparkled lightly with unshed tears.

"Sorry…"-Her voice sounded so quiet it was nearly imperceptible this time.

Sans couldn't seem to understand the real reason of her apologizing, but there was no doubt that it came from the depths of her very heart. She did indeed mean it. The skeleton had unconsciously loosened the hand that covered his eye at this and Frisk couldn't help to take advantage of the situation. The girl softly held his hand and uncovered his shining light-blue pupil. She stood on her tip-toes and peeked into her friend's eye-socket. A dumbfounded gasp escaped from her lips.

"Sans…"- She whispered with a tiny voice.

"w-what?"- He asked quietly as he lowered his gaze, ready to make the fiery magic of his eye disappear in a heart-beat.

"It's…it's so beautiful!"

The girl's unexpected and admired voice made him look up again. When he did he found Frisk's eyes staring intently into his left eye-socket. Her huge eyes were filled with overwhelming astonishment. She looked mesmerized at the light-blue magic that waved before her eyes. Every trace of the girl's previous gloomy and pale expression had been replaced with the sweet and amazed expression that characterized her. It was the same innocent and impressed expression that appeared on her features every time she let her overflowing curiosity come out. A small and heart-warming smile curved her lips. She looked like she was looking at the most beautiful and marvelous thing she had ever seen. The girl rested her hands softly on his chin and made him tilt his head lightly from side to side, up and down and leaned a little bit closer to appreciate the enchanting light-blue fire that burned in his eye.

Feeling the girl's warm and soft hands lightly brushing his cheek-bones was enough to make Sans blush, and having her huge eyes so close to his face as she examined him so carefully wasn't helping very much. The skeleton felt the burning desire that the light-blue light that emanated from his left eye and bathed everything around them with a bluish tint was enough to hide his blushing cheek-bones…but by Frisk's slightly widening and amused smile he could presume that even a light of the same colour of his blushing wasn't enough to trick her.

"Why hadn't you told me you could do this before? - Frisk wondered aloud.

"i… dunno'"

The girl frowned lightly at her friend's words. He didn't sound very convincing but she remained silent. The human kept examining Sans' blazing left eye and her frown deepened a little more when she finally realized something.

"Sans?"

"hm?"

"Why does your left eye glow so brightly when the right one doesn't glow at all?"

Sans features hardened at her question and the flame in his eye waved and shrink lightly as it colour darkened.

"You know what? Don't worry about it, it doesn't matter! I think you look waaay better like this! I mean, two glowing eyes? That's super wore out! Only one glowing eye is a lot more original! It looks absolutely cooler this way, don't you think?"-The skeleton couldn't help to burst laughing at the girl's encouraging and optimistic words.

"if you say so…"

That was something he loved about Frisk. Being as curious as she was she couldn't avoid asking about some things that were too personal or compromising by mistake, but as soon as she noticed that she made the other one feel remotely uncomfortable she immediately changed the subject or dismissed the question minimizing the matter; like she had done now. The best way of increasing someone's curiosity about something was being reluctant to talk about it and that certainly applied to Frisk too. The girl did certainly have to hold back her curiosity with all her might and determination, but she would never pressure you to talk about something you didn't want to. Even with him, with whom she felt extremely comfortable and trusted him and she knew he did the same, she never tried to talk again about topics she noticed he preferred to avoid. She may be extremely curious but she wouldn't let that hurt others in any way.

Frisk's expression beamed brightly when she heard her friend's laughter

"Of course I do! It's the coolest thing I've ever seen! You should do that more often! Does it take much magic to maintain it?"

"nah. it nearly doesn't consume magic at all"

The tiny human's eyes grew wide at the revelation. Sans felt his smile broadening a little bit at her impressed and innocent expression.

"would ya'like to see a trick?"

"Would you do that for me?"-The girl's voice was filled with excitement.

"sure! that and much more"

Frisk blinked a few times at his words but she was far too excited to worry about her slightly blushing cheeks. Sans held back his own blushing when he realized what he had just said but was quickly distracted by the girl's expression. He couldn't help to laugh when he saw that she looked like she was going to burst out with excitement. The skeleton didn't want to make her wait anymore. Sans closed his eyes slowly and opened them back with a quick movement. The light-blue of his left eye had been replaced with a bright yellow. Frisk gasped in disbelief and mutely mouthed the words "So cool" as she looked dumbfounded at her friend's eye. Sans winked at her and when he opened his eye-socket it was light-blue again.

"W-wait! H-how did you…?"

"what?"- The skeleton asked carelessly while he made the fiery magic of his eye change from light-blue to yellow without even blinking.

"Stop showing off and explain it to me!"- Frisk complained laughing softly and gently patting his chest with reproach.

"i'm not very sure, i just do it"- He answered laughing as well.

"No scientist explanations this time?"- Her friend shook his head and Frisk suddenly realized…-"OH MY GOD DOES IT WORK LIKE THAT?"

Sans stepped back when the girl suddenly launched herself on him and got her face just a couple of inches away from his. The girl took a deep breath…and gently blew the flame in his eye-socket, making it wave and flicker lightly. Frisk's features brightened like the ones of a kid in a candy shop.

"When you show your head it waved and that made me think…it works like it is indeed made of fire…!" -But as soon as she had finished saying those words the fire in Sans'eye died, leaving them in an absolute darkness- "OH MY I BROKE IT! NONONONONONO! Are you OK?! What have I done?! Saaans! I'm sorryyyy! I'm sorryyyyy! I'm the only one who could think of blowing your eye was a good idea! I'm so irresponsible, thoughtless and …!"-A sudden snort cut her words short. Sans laughter quickly followed-"Wh-? You did it on purpose!- She accused him, resented- "How could you?! Insensitive! I was so worried…!"

"hey, don't take it so badly! sorry, i couldn't resist the temptation… by the way, i'm fine you didn't hurt me at all, don't worry"- The skeleton apologized, still chuckling.

The girl huffed in response and stepped away from him, resentful. Although they were in total darkness Sans knew exactly which was the girl's expression: Cheeks puffed, a soft frown and her arms crossed over her chest to complete the "offended" posture. He could hear Frisk's footsteps slowly but decidedly guiding her deeper in the cave.

"wait, i didn't know humans could see in the darkness"

"They cannot."-The girl answered resolutely, as she continued to walk away.

"which means you don't see much more than i do, right?"

"Well, I don't know if skeletons have good night vision, but I can't see a crap right now"

"then you shouldn't be walking straightforward like that, don't ya think?"

"Yeah, yeah whatever"

"frisk, what if there's something on your way? one thing is being "resentful " with me but if you continue you may get hurt "

"That won't happ…AAAAAAAGHH!"

"frisk!"

As soon as the girl's scream resonated in the cave the skeleton jolted forward, the fire of his left eye immediately coming alive. But when the cave was finally lit again Sans stopped dead in his tracks. He stared in confusion at Frisk for a few seconds before finally understanding what had happened. The tiny human was standing a couple of steps away from him and she was perfectly fine, doubled over and laughing.

"I can't believe I got ya"- She managed to say between chuckles.

"oooh, yeah it surely is sooo funny"

"Not as funny as when you were the one joking, huh?"- Frisk teased him.

Sans couldn't help to smile. With that kind of jokes he knew he had indeed asked for it. The skeleton reached the girl's side and they resumed their walking. The tiny human kept laughing for a while, her leaping chuckles filling the cave with its sweet sound. Sans looked sideways at her from time to time. She looked as happy and comfortable as always when she was with him. She didn't seem to be worried about his blazing eye at all. She did actually looked at it with fascination, like it was something amazing and deserved to be admired.

"hey frisk?"

"Yeah?"

"now seriously talking…did you walked all the way to where i was without being able to see?"

"Uhhh… it's a very nice day outside don't you think?"

"kiddo'"

"But-but…"

Sans stopped walking and turned to look at her. If the skeleton could scold you with only a single glance having one of his eyes burning with fire made his expression even more scolding. Frisk let out a defeated sigh.

"Ok, you win, I forgot my torch at home…but this is the first time I did…!"- The skeleton quirked a non-existent and questioning eyebrow- "Well, maybe the second or fourth… but I bring it nearly all the times!"

The monster couldn't hold back his laughter. She looked like Papyrus every time he made a mischief and his shorter brother find out. Sans rested a bony hand over the girl's shoulder. The human looked at him, still feeling kind of guilty. Her soft features were outlined with the light-blue light that came from his eye, which made her beauty stand out in a very delicate and extravagant way.

"chill out frisk, i won't start nagging you…"

The girl let out a relieved sigh: -"Thank y…"

"….this time"- The tiny human grimaced at that clarification- "hey, if you bring it almost always then there's nothing to worry about"-The skeleton gave her a meaningful smile. Frisk grumbled and looked away-" you know i do this cause i care about you"- The girl's reticent expression softened at his words.

"I know…sorry"

"you don't have to apologize with me, bucko…"- Sans chuckled as she gently ruffled her hair- "if you get hurt you're going to be the first one who's going to be pissed with yourself"

"You are certainly right"- The girl admitted with a defeated sigh.

"guess you're lucky to have came across someone with such an amazing and unusual glowing eye, huh?"- The skeleton teased her.

"Sure I am! You always manage to be by my side every time I'm in trouble. I have got no idea how do you do it…"- Frisk slowly looked up and locked her eyes in his. The girl's gaze was filled with gratitude and endearment as she fondly embraced his left arm-"…but it does certainly mean a lot to me"- Sans gave her a big and affectionate smile in response.

Although he would have liked to say something, in the exact moment the girl had surprised him with that hug his mind had gone blank and he hadn't been able to do anything else than smile and try to hold back his blushing. Frisk smiled back at him, her smile bright as sincere. It hadn't been the first time she had looked satisfied even when his response had been a mere smile. He knew that it did wasn't just a smile. That loads of different thoughts and feelings were overflowing his mind, but he didn't know how to put that into words. That's why he smiled; wishing that at least a little bit of those feelings could be reflected in his expression. At first he had thought it was impossible, but now… he felt that the girl somehow managed to look beyond his smile. Frisk had learnt to discern at least a little bit of what was happening in his mind, even if he didn't say it aloud, just by looking at his expression.

The skeleton held the girl a bit tighter, pulling her closer to him. Frisk squeezed his arm a little more in response and rested her head on it. Sans looked down at the tiny human to see that she was smiling sweetly with her eyes closed. It looked like she was enjoying the soft warmth of his jacket. He took advantage of her distraction and looked carefully at her. When had everything became so complicated? He remembered meeting with the girl countless times before without having all these mixed feelings. He couldn't help to think about the usual worries that troubled him about the girl, but now… he couldn't help to think about how much she meant for him and how much he cared for her either. He was certain about one thing, though. He couldn't let this kind of feelings make him freeze like he had done a few seconds ago. What he least wanted to do was lose their friendship and for that he needed to chat with her as he usually did, without panicking. Sans closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind. If he kept thinking that much and hardly about the matter he would end up with a head-ache. The skeleton focused in Frisk's soft warmth and her sweet and well-known scent. He felt his whole body relaxing as his worries were pulled at the back of his mind. If he had her by his side… what could ever go wrong?

"Sans?"- Frisk sounded slightly confused.

"what is it?"

Sans opened back his eyes to look at her and the girl squinted her eyes at the sudden return of the light. Frisk buried her face in his arm in an attempt to shield herself from the light-blue blaze.

"Gah! Had you got your eyes closed?"

"yeah, how did you… oohh"- The skeleton remembered the girl's expression and suddenly understood-... sorry i forgot"

"Don't worry about it"- Frisk giggled.

The girl slowly tried to look up again, blinking several times and letting her eyes adjust to the bright light. After some time she could look at her friend directly without squinting very much. Sans tilted his head lightly, trying to think of a possible explanation for that but too many theories came to his mind and he couldn't decide which one could be correct.

"frisk… can i ask you something?

"How do human eyes work with the light?"

The skeleton stopped walking and turned to look at her in disbelief.

"how did you know?"

"Magic?"

Frisk laughed; amused with his friend's confused expression. Sans laughed as well and pushed her gently to a side.

"hey, i'm the one who answers "magic"!"

"Ok, ok, can you think in of another reason then?"

"hmm…"

"C'mon Sans it isn't that difficult!"

"i dunno'! how am i supposed to know that? do humans have the ability to read minds?"- The girl couldn't help to burst laughing at her friend's words. She had to support her weight on him to avoid falling to the floor-"well, guess that's not it"

"Don't you think you would have noticed if I could have done that?"- She asked between chuckles.

"that's a good point"- The skeleton answered thoughtfully.

"Let me clear this up for you: when you are someone as extremely curious as I am there's no way not to notice when somebody else is being curious about something because they are probably wondering about the same questions you would if you were in that situation"- Frisk gave him a knowing wink- "Furthermore, you kept staring at my eyes with that expression you do when you don't understand something. You surely aren't used to not knowing things, huh?"- She asked amused.

"mhhh... i think you're right about that. i've never thought about it in that way before"

"Does that mean this is my turn to give you a scientific explanation?"

The girl's expression lit up. Her friend had answered countless of her questions with all the patience and kindness of the world, and now it was her turn to return him the favor. Sans chuckled and nodded, preparing himself to hear the "scientific explanation" for the functioning of the human's eyes towards the light.

"Let's start then! I need you to look carefully at my eyes"- Frisk straightened lightly and opened her eyes wide, allowing Sans to have a close and detailed image of her beautiful honey eyes- "You know that the colour of the eyes varies depending on the person. It is said that people with light-blue eyes have a better vision in the darkness than the ones with dark eyes, but they are also more susceptible to bright lights. The part that has the colour of someone's eyes is called iris. The pupil of the eye, the black dot that is in the center of it, is actually a kind of a "hole" trough which light can enter the eye. The iris is the one that controls how much light enters the eye. If there's too much light the iris will make the pupil shrink, letting only a bit of that light enter the eye. In that way it helps the person to be able to see without getting dazzled. On the other hand, when there isn't much light or the surroundings are dark the iris makes the pupil expand. It takes more time for the eye to adjust when its dark than when there's too much light. That's why when you go to a place where it's very dark and then to an area that is too lit you have to close your eyes or blink many times before your iris finally adjust the pupils according to the light and you can see again. Do you get it?"

" yes, but…"

"What?"

"the pupil is a hole?"

"Yes"

"the pupil is a hole?"

"Yes! I'm not joking, Sans. It's a hole"

The skeleton stood there, in disbelief, for a couple of seconds. At first he had found it difficult to concentrate in the girl's explanation. Having her huge eyes so close to his and having the opportunity to look at them with as much attention as he wanted meant that he was way too busy examining those breath-taking honey mirrors to think about anything else. It was when the girl had mentioned that the pupil was "a kind of a hole" that she had caught his attention completely. Now that he looked carefully it did indeed look like it, and the girl's explanation was perfectly logical.

"my whole life is a lie"- He muttered dramatically.

"Yeah, I felt the same when I found out. You'll get over it. Just give it a bit of time"- The girl comforted him as she gently patted his back.

They looked solemnly at each other before bursting to laughter and resume their walking. After a couple of minutes of laughter, jokes and bad puns they finally got silent. It wouldn't take them too long to finally arrive at their destination. By that time Frisk finally realized that with all that laughter she had forgotten to ask Sans about something:

"Hey Sans?"

"mhhh?"

"I wanted to ask you, what are you doing here? I guess I'm right if I say this isn't the first time you get in this cave"

"you know? i was going to ask you exactly the same question"

"I don't mind answering…but I asked you first"- The girl said with a mischievous smile.

"uhhh, it's a very nice day outside don't ya' think?"

"Sans!"-The girl gently bumped his shoulder with her fist and laughed sweetly- "You know you can tell me if you want to. I'll tell you if you do the same"

"well… i suppose you know where this tunnel ends, right?"- Frisk nodded- "and then I may suppose that you have been visiting this place regularly too"- The girl nodded again- "ok, i guess we both have found this cave by chance and decided to take a look"- his friend nodded a third time and at that time they finally reached their destination.

Before them the Underground displayed brightly. The cave ended in a little area of Waterfalls that they quickly left behind and continued to walk through the so well known paths and bridges. How and when had a passage that connected the Underground with the surface appeared? None of them knew. Maybe it had to do something with the breaking of the barrier? The truth was that that place that had meant so much for them was still accessible and even if they couldn't understand the origin of the tunnel or the huge coincidence of finding it by chance they were extremely happy that it existed.

"i would say that i like to come when i want to think about some things. you know, many people think that the best way to find a solution to a problem is visiting your roots. and i have to admit…i tend to be a bit nostalgic about this place"

"Really?"

"yeah. i know i don't look like the "nostalgic kind", do i?"

"Well, I wouldn't have said you were, but there's nothing wrong about it"- Frisk answered giggling sweetly- "I feel nostalgia every time I come. This place means a lot to me. My life had changed forever when I arrived here. I met all of you, it helped me to grow up, mum decided to adopt me and I had tons of fun. But you, you have lived here all your life. I have so many happy memories about this place… but I didn't stay for that long. I can't even imagine of how many happy moments you may have lived here"- Sans smiled absently at her words, as he was remembering something.

They skeleton turned off the fire of his eye. Their surroundings were lit enough to see without needing to use his magic. The couple kept walking silently, looking around and smiling when flashes of old memories got them. The friends' pace was slow and calm as they wandered around the different areas of the Underground. After a while their foot finally started crunching the snow of Snowdin and they stood in front of the skeletons' old house.

"i wouldn't like to forget about this place"- Sans said quietly.

"Wh-? Why do you say that? Why would you…?"- Frisk's words were cut short when she saw her friend's gloomy expression.

"i… don't know. don't get me wrong, i really like the surface, the sun, the stars, the fresh air… everything is beyond imagination. i think i would have never thought it would be so great to live there. it even exceed my expectations. there's no way i wouldn't be happy living at the surface with everybody else"

Sans unconsciously smiled as he said those words, clearly picturing everybody in the moment they had first gotten to the surface when the barrier was destroyed. It had been one of the happiest moments of his life. All his friends were fine… Undyne, Alphys, Toriel, Asgore…Papyrus. And he wouldn't trade that for anything in the world. But at the same time…

"i've heard that when time passes it's difficult to remember things as clearly as you used to do. even important things…and i don't want to… i don't want to forget…"

"Sans…"- Frisk softly placed her hand on his chin, making his eyes meet with hers- "…that is not going to happen"

"how can you be so sure? i think i can remember anything for now… but if i hadn't been able to visit this place regularly…"

" Listen to me"-The girl's tone of voice made him look up again- "I can assure you that even if you don't see this place again you are not going to forget what you have lived here"

"but…"

"I thought the same way when I left the orphanage and went to live with Toriel. I was afraid I could forget about all the beautiful things I lived there...but then, every time I thought about it…even if in some occasions I couldn't remember all the details…I realized that my heart did. It doesn't matter how much time passes or how much things can change…"- The girl gently rested her hand on Sans' chest, right over his heart-"… I'm not going to tell you that your memory isn't going to get a little messy from time to time, but your heart will treasure those moments forever. Even the tiniest details… you'll always be able to find them there"

The skeleton slowly placed his hand over the girl's. Somehow he had finally realized that she was right. He felt a sudden wave of calmness washing over him. Frisk was right. There was no way he would forget about everything he had experienced there. The countless moments he had spent in Grillby's chatting and drinking with the other monsters, the kock-knock jokes with Toriel at the other side of the door at the ruins, all the stories, snowball wars and shared moments with his brother… when he had first met Frisk. It didn't matter how much time passed, those were moments he would always treasure in the deepest of his hear.

"kiddo'…"-He held the girl's hand a little bit tighter-"…thank you"

The tiny human shortened the distance between them in a blink of an eye and hugged him with all her strength. The skeleton hugged her back, filled with gratitude.

"That's what friends are for, Lazy bones"- She answered, her voice muffled by his friend's jacket. The skeleton chuckled and ruffled her hair with endearment- "You can still come all the times you want, though"- The girl said resuming their previous talk and looking up at him- "I visit the orphanage very regularly. And if you say that this place helps you to think then so be it! Thinking a bit from time to time is something very good!"

"hey!"

They both busted laughing and started to push each other gently. Sans looked up at the cottage one more time and he felt that something had changed inside him. He smiled widely and sincerely. He couldn't help to feel impressed because the effect the girl's words had on him. He looked at his old house with optimistic and nostalgic glee, feeling grateful for having been able to live as many happy moments there as he did. He then turned around and resumed his walking, Frisk quickly joining him. The friends started to point out many places in which they had shared puzzles, chats and puns. Remembering and talking about their memories and laughing like that had happened the previous day. It was when they finally reached the door that leaded to the ruins that they stopped walking.

"Why did you stop?"

"well, we can't get past here"

"Why not?"

"the door is locked, remember?"

Frisk rummaged in her pockets and finally found her keychain. It was filled with keys of different seizes, materials and colours. Some of them shined when others were covered with rust. After a few seconds of searching carefully through them the girl picked out a medium-sized one and placed it in the door lock. After turning it around twice a soft "click" indicated that the door was now open.

"Have you ever entered?"

"no, it had always been locked. remember? this is the door i used to play knock-knock jokes with tori"

"Then are you ready to know which the big misteries behind this door are?"

"to be honest… i'm dying to know. i have speculated about it for more time than i would feel comfortable to admit"

"Satisfy your curiosity then…" Frisk said solemnly while she tried to hold back her laugher and stepped away from the door with a bow.

The skeleton looked at the girl for a few seconds before finally deciding to grab the doorknob. He was going to know what was behind the door on the ruins. He was finally going to know… He slowly turned the doorknob with one bony hand and the door opened with a subtle creaking sound. Sans looked at Frisk and offered her to walk through the entrance first.

"After you"- She said with a still solemn tone.

Sans rolled his eyes at her dramatic attitude and walked in. Frisk quickly followed and the door got closed behind them. They walked through a long corridor till they reached the stairs and they finally entered Toriel's house.

"wow, this certainly looks like the building at the castle. much brighter and cozy, but it looks nearly the same"

"Yeah, I know! When I first got in the castle I got so confused. At first I thought that I somehow managed to get back to the very beginning and returned to the ruins"

"would tori get annoyed if i take a look around?"

"Of course not! When I first arrived I didn't "looked around" I literally checked everything around (Everything looked so cool! I couldn't help it!) and mum didn't get angry at all. She laughed, said that I was adorable and even gave me a room for my own!"

"nobody can deny that toriel is indeed an exceptional monster"- He said chuckling.

"The best of all Goat-mums!"- Frisk assured.

They laughed a little more and then decided to part ways. Sans went to explore the rest of the house while Frisk went to pour herself a glass of water. There at the Underground it seemed that erosion didn't exist. Maybe it had to do something with the strong magic that filled the mounting, but all the things that remained from when the monster's left the place were exactly as they had been left. Toriel's house, for example didn't had a single trace of dust to be seen and the water kept coming normally through the tap of the kitchen.

"Sans!"

"yeah?"

"Have you finished exploring?"- The girl asked from the kitchen while she washed and put the glass she had used on its place-"I'm heading to the ruins"

"i'll go with you"- He answered back as his voice started to sound clearer because of his approaching.

"Fine! Let's go then!"

They gathered at the living of the house and then left through the huge entrance door. The couple stood for a while in front of the tree which leaves had always felled. Frisk stared at the now happily leafy tree and slimed brightly. She felt so glad that its leaves had stopped to fall down. Since she had first noticed she had been trying to make out which was the exact reason for this. Many ideas came to her mind, but she couldn't pick one of them. Maybe they were many? It was when the friends were middle-way into the ruins when Frisk's wonderings were cut short.

"wait… i have already told you why i'm here. but what about you? you said you felt nostalgic but that didn't sound like the main reason"

"Y-yeah, I wouldn't say that is the main reason"- The girl answered uneasily and shifting uncomfortably.

"then what is it?"

"Uhh… I don't think it really matter, does it?"-The human looked away, trying to avoid his gaze.

"frisk. you said that if i told my reason then you would say yours"- The skeleton's voice didn't let her keep her gaze down and Frisk reluctantly met his eyes-" aren't you going to keep your word?"

The girl let out a little whine at his words. He had got her. It didn't matter if she would prefer not to talk about it with him, she had given him her word and now she wouldn't back down. With her shoulders slightly hunched she let out a defeated sigh.

"I… I came to visit someone"

"visit?"

"Y-yeah…"

"but nobody was left here when monsters got to the surface"

"Actually…there is still someone here…"

"what do you mean by…"

But Sans didn't finish his sentence. They had reached a very dark area of the ruins. There was only a single source of light that appeared to illuminate the center of the room. There, where the light touched, was a small patch of golden flowers.

"no…"- The skeleton stopped dead in his tracks and held Frisk's hand tightly, making her stop too-"frisk have you got insane?!"

"No, I haven't"- She answered resolutely and tried to resume her walking but Sans didn't let her go.

"it's dangerous! what would you gain for this?"

"I would have never left anyone alone here, neither him!"

"you know the things it has done! and if it could i'm sure it'll do it again!"

"Don't talk like that! Everybody deserves a second chance!"

"not if that means that you'll put your life at risk!"

"It's worth it for me!"

"for me it isn't! your life is more valuable than trying to rationalize with that thing!"

"Don't call him a "thing""- She scolded him, freeing her hand with a quick movement- "I came here to meet him and that exactly what I'm going to do"

"Frisk I won't let you put your life at risk like this! I'm not going to let you!"

The skeleton stood right in front of her, blocking her way to the flowers. Sans' tone of voice didn't pass unnoticed to the girl. He was being extremely serious. She understood that she was just trying to protect her and she did indeed appreciate his good intentions… but that didn't mean she was going to make his job easier.

Sans planted himself decidedly in the middle of Frisk's way. The girl looked surprised by his sudden seriousness but he wasn't planning to back down now. If Frisk was planning to do one of the biggest nonsense of all time he wasn't going to stand there with his arms crossed. There was no way she could get past him…right? But as he was thinking about that the human had finally recovered her composure and a fierce and determined gleam sparkled in her eyes. She launched herself directly towards the skeleton with an unbelievable speed. Sans prepared himself to catch her, trying to deduce what she was pretending to do… but the girl continued to run straight forwards. The skeleton then waited for the unavoidable crash, but right at the moment Frisk was going to crash directly with him… she skidded to his right. In that moment everything seemed to be in slow motion. Frisk ran by his side, nearly touching him as she did so. Sans stretched his arm to catch her as fast as he could… but he only managed to touch the girl's sweater with the tips of his bony fingers. When that happened the girl's head had been turned around to look at him, letting him see her expression. In that short period of time Frisk had stared intently at his eyes. Her huge honey eyes had been filled with a mix of blazing determination and a huge fondness.

"Sorry…"- She whispered right next to his ear as she passed by his side.

And before Sans could do anything else to stop her the girl had already ran towards the sweet scented patch of golden flowers.

 **I know this chapter took forever and I'm extremely sorry for that! When I was starting to write this chapter I had some little personal problems (Nothing to worry about) and I couldn't help to feel kind of blue. I'm very sensitive with those kinds of things and I wouldn't have liked that to affect the results of this chapter. I try to make the story as cheerful and happy as I can, I love making jokes and I'm very cheerful myself, and I wouldn't have liked that my mood could have spoiled the chapter in any way. That's why I preferred to take a bit more of time to write and when I started to feel better I resumed my writing. I'm not feeling blue anymore so I hope the next chapter won't take this long my friends :3 but if it does in other occasions I want to tell you that it's because I wouldn't like to rush and give you a crappy chapter or to force the events of the story because I'm not in the mood, I think you deserve much more than that! I will do my very best to improve and give you what you deserve! Thank you very much for your support! You have no idea of how much this means to me :'D :'D :'D I would have never imagined so many people would read this story and you really encourage me to continue writing! All your favs, follows and reviews are so sweet! I appreciate every single one of them! Well… I got kind of emotional there, sorry for the long description**

 **Updating soon!**


	13. Friendship

***I don't own Undertale or any of its characters; they all belong to** **Toby Fox** **, please support the original release***

 **Chapter 13:** Friendship

Sans remained immobile for a few seconds with his hand still stretched towards where Frisk had been just a moment ago. The girl had sidestepped him so naturally, gracefully; she didn't even seem to have to strive to do so. Had he underestimated her? He hadn't expected her to dodge him that easily. By the time the skeleton finally got over the shock Frisk had already reached the flowers. He desperately weighed his options. If he ran towards the girl and simply teleported her far away from there she would probably get pissed at him. She had already been very clear about what she wanted to do and, although he did take her out from the monster's side, she would certainly come back without telling him. Which meant that she would be on her own with that goddamn creature. He discarded that option. Maybe if he told her that he was leaving she would prefer to go with him? After all, she needed the light of his eye to guide her...but he already knew what was going to be her answer. He felt like he could already hear her stubborn response: "Fine! Take care, thank you for your help!"The skeleton clenched his fists helplessly. It seemed that the only thing he could do was watch… for now. If the damn flower dared to try something strange he would blast the hell out of it. But till that happened he had no other option than wait.

Frisk had gotten to the patch of flowers in a blink of an eye. Although there were dozens of flowers she quickly recognized the one she was looking for. The girl cast a glance at Sans. He was standing exactly in the same place he had been when she had escaped from his grip. He didn't look happy at all, but he didn't seem to be going to do anything… _for the time being_. She gave him a last and reassuring smile before going around the patch of flowers and crouched in front of it.

"Heey! Guess who came to visit!"- A single growl echoed as the only complaining response- "Oh c'mon! There's no need to be so grumpy!"

"Frisk… you really don't have anything better to do?"

"Nope!"- The girl answered resolutely with a huge, bright smile.

One of the golden flowers had started moving, turning and twisting. Flowey slowly lifted his head to find Frisk smiling broadly at him. His expression was a mix between annoyance and resignation.

"You surely are stubborn, huh?"

"Well, I would prefer to say that I only stay determined"- The girl answered giggling.

"S-T-U-B-B-O-R-N"- The flower deadpanned.

"Stubborn and determined? Guess that's even worse for you, then"

"Ha-ha"- Flowey replied unamused, tilting his head from side to side.

"Ok, ok let's just end this conversation there, shall we?"

The flower rolled his eyes and grumbled but didn't attempt to continue the argument. Frisk smiled gently and started to carefully walk through the patch of flowers trying not to step on a single leaf or pellet. She continued till she was standing at a very short distance from where Flowey was planted. She slowly and delicately sat in the middle of the flower patch. The girl had sat right in front of the flower, catching all his attention. Sans quickly understood that she had sat in that exact position on purpose. The only way the flower could notice the skeleton's presence was if he turned around his head completely. Even so, a single glance from the girl towards his direction would be enough to reveal his position. Despite he was at a significant distance, he still was right in front of her. The girl could make the mistake of looking up at any time…but something about her expression let him know that wasn't going to happen.

"I've got something very special for yooouu"- The girl singsong.

"What is it this time? It'd better not be something spicy like the last time"

"No no! This isn't spicy at all, don't worry! I-I don't know what I was thinking when I brought you that hot pepper… I know you said you wanted something different but that was too much…"

"Yeah, like you didn't know what was going to happen"

"I didn't know, I swear! Many people love spicy food! Maybe you liked it too! How was I going to know that you hated peppery food so much?"

"At least you could have brought some water! I don't know, just in case!"

"I've already told you that I forgot! I'm sorry! It won't happen again!"

"Hmph!"- Flowey looked away. It was obvious that he was still resented from what had happened.

"Come on, don't act like that! I've brought you something delicious as an apology! Look, it has to be somewhere over here"

With a sudden "Clink!" a rectangle with various options appeared of nowhere right in front of the girl. She quickly tapped some options, which were accompanied with more clinking sounds. The flower couldn't help to turn slightly to look at the girl again. He watched curiously as the girl rummaged between the many things she had scattered around her inventory. It didn't matter how many times he looked at it, he still got surprised of how many useless stuff she could storage in it every time: A used bandage, dog salad, ballet shoes, a burnt pan, an old and dusty tutu, a cowboy hat, some monster candies… an annoying dog?

"What the-"

"Hey! Not peeking!" – The girl quickly stretched her arms and waved them repeatedly in front of her inventory, making it impossible to read what it contained.

"I- I wasn't peeking!"

"Liar, liar, pants of fire!"

The flower looked daggers at Frisk and his furious outburst wasn't long in coming:

"You think you're very smart, don't you? Very funny?"- His expression suddenly twisted to an ugly grimace-"…then let me tell you that you are wrong! Absolutely wrong! Don't get so fresh around me! I could kill you at any time if I wanted!- A circle of "friendliness" pellets appeared right over the girl's head as they rotated madly like a deadly crown- "How many times do I have to tell you that I am NOT your friend, you IDIOT!? I'm gonna'-"

"-beat the hell out of me and then make you a bow tie made with my bowels. Yeah, yeah, whatever… Oh here it is!"

One of the flower's eyes twitched lightly, but before he could start yelling again the girl finally tapped her inventory one more time and a package of biscuits appeared in her hands. She opened it with a quick movement and grabbed a cookie. Frisk carefully cut it in half with her tiny hands. The human stretched her hands towards the flower and was about to give the flower one of the halves when she noticed the pellets spinning over her head. She raised a questioning eyebrow at him and put the cookie aside.

"I see… if that's what we've got then I guess it's more for me then"- She started to bring the cookie closer to her mouth.

"N-no, wait!"- Frisk shifted her gaze towards the flower once more. His expression had gone back to normal again, but she continued to bring the biscuit closer to her now opened mouth- "Fine, fine!"- The flower admitted in defeat and grudgingly made the pellets vanish.

The teen smiled and brought the half cookie close to the monster… but not close enough to let him reach it. Flowey looked at the biscuit and then back at the girl with a sour expression.

"You know what I'm waiting fooor"- Frisk singsong as she cheerfully waved the biscuit in front of the flower.

"No"-He barked.

"C'mon! You know you want it…!"

"No! I'm not going to say it!"

"Ok, if you say so…"- Frisk shoved one half cookie into her mouth and munched it slowly as she hummed like it was the most delicious thing she had ever tasted. The flower stared intently at her, starting to succumb in the temptation as he looked at the last half of the vanilla-filled cookie. –"Aaahh, that surely was yummy… it's a pity that you don't want to try it…"

After those words she was about to devour the last piece of the cookie when Flowey cried out:

"Wait! I-I changed my mind…"

"Really?"

"Yes, just give me the thing"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am!"

"Very, very su-"

"I SAID YES! Now give me the goddamn thing!"

"Fine"- The girl shrugged and placed the cookie before him, but again it was not close enough for him to reach it.

The flower stared at the biscuit and then at Frisk with savage fury filling his eyes… to which the girl replied with one of her most sweet smiles. The anger in Flowey's eyes intensified and he had to grit his teeth to hold back some beautiful and very creative curses he lovingly wished to dedicate her right now. They kept holding their gazes for a long time. Neither of them was going to give up so easily, but when the discussion depended of staying determined… the flower knew he was fighting a losing battle.

"Give me the thing"- He demanded as he gave the girl a fulminating stare.

"Nope"

"Give me the stupid thing!"

"Nu-huh, you're missing something"

"Missing something?! I'm missing to fucking kill you right now, so you'd better attend my demand!"

The girl looked at the flower thoughtfully, like she was considering it. But after a few moments she shook her head.

"Still missing"

Flowey hissed and sputtered, biting his words like they were making his throat burn. After a long moment of an artistically creative and original tirade of curses and a lot of twisting and writhing that made him look like he was suffering from the most agonizing pain, the monster finally spitted out:

"Can you put your fucking stupidity aside for a goddamn single moment and give me that shitty piece of garbage already, _please_?!"

Frisk stared at the heavy breathing flower before her for a few seconds, keeping a straight face. Although she tried, her serious expression didn't last long. Unable to suppress her laughter anymore she snorted and clasped her hand on her mouth, trying to muffle her amused and delighted chuckles. Flowey glared at the human fiercely. She didn't seem to be stopping her laughter any time soon and the flower wasn't someone that you would describe as _patient…_ not at _all._ Frisk knew that perfectly well, but despite she was doing her best to do so she couldn't hold back her laughter. She kept her a hand firmly clasped against her mouth and handed over the cookie to the angry flower with the other hand. Flowey glared at the cookie and then at Frisk with fulminant eyes. The girl finally managed to recover her composure and sat a bit straighter as she handed Flowey the cookie with more confidence this time.

"Well, at least you are getting better with using the "P" word"- She said, still giggling slightly.

The flower snatched the half cookie from the girl's outstretched hand with a grunt and started to resentfully munch over it.

"... but it seems that potty mouth of yours isn't getting better any time soon, right?"

Flowey choked on the cookie at this and somehow managed to swallow the half-chewed biscuit with a single, forced gulp.

"I'LL FUCKING SWEAR AS MUCH AS I WANT! CAN'T YOU JUST LET ME BE?!"

"Of course I can! But cursing that much isn't kind at all!"

"DO I LOOK LIKE I WANT TO BE KIND?!"

"Mhhh…"- Frisk analyzed the furious monster before her carefully. The flower was giving her one of his most terrifying grimaces and he certainly didn't look very friendly-"Maaaaaaybe you don't _right now,_ but I know that if you tried you could be veery veeery kind!"- She accompanied those last words with a huge, hopeful and determined smile.

"AAAGH! And the worst part is that you truly believe the crap you are saying!"- The flower groaned, frustrated.

"Sure I do! And now, would you like to try another cookie? By the way you gobbled up the first one I don't think you could actually taste it"

Frisk didn't wait for his response; she simply took another biscuit, broke it in half and held it softly to the flower. The monster hesitated for a few seconds. It was obvious that he was trying to keep looking angry and menacing but the cookie before him was making that task difficult. The girl noticed his hesitation and lightly waved the pastry in front of the flower's eyes, tempting him even more.

"You know you want it…"- Frisk whispered waving the cookie a little more.

"Ugh, fine…but keep that mouth of yours shut"

The human smiled silently and gently placed the biscuit a bit closer to Flowey. He took the cookie with his mouth and started chewing it. The flower's eyes brightened with the unexpected sweetness and softness of the cream.

"See? I told you that you would love it!"

"Huh?"- The monster blinked a few times, realizing that he had let his guard down-" D-don't overdo it! It's…acceptable"

"Really?! Coming from you it's like, the best compliment of all!"

"How can you be so ridiculously cheerful all the time?!"- Flowey grunted, extremely annoyed.

"DETERMINATION!"- Frisk exclaimed as she smiled broadly and flexed one of her arms like a sort of proof of her statement.

"I don't even know why the hell I keep talking with you"

"Don't be silly! You know why!"

"Don't you dare…"

"Becaaaauseee…"

"DON'T SAY IT!"

"We are frieeeends!"

"OF COURSE WE ARE NOT! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO REPEAT MYSELF!? DON'T YOU UNDERSTANT THAT I HATE YOU?! I HATE EVERY-FUCKING-BODY WITHOUT ANY EXPECTIONS…!- Flowey's angry sputtering about how much he hated everything, everyone and, for some reason, everywhere too continued and Frisk sat a bit more comfortably, she knew this would take some time.

From a safe distance Sans stared at the odd couple before him with a mix of surprise, bewilderment and relief. As soon as Frisk had approached the flower he had gotten ready to protect the stubborn girl from the possible consequences of her nonsensical actions.

When the pellets had appeared spinning above the girl's head he felt like his heart had suddenly stopped. His magic had started racing frantically through his bones, ready to be used at the merest movement of his fingers. But it was right at the moment he was going to summon a blaster when Frisk had carelessly dismissed the flower's threats without even looking up at him. The girl had ignored his words completely, like what he had said had been something normal like "Hello! Nice day, don't ya'think?" and not "I could kill you at any time if I wanted!" A single glance from the girl and some cookies had been enough to get rid of the flower's pellets. Only by looking at Frisk's careless and confident actions he had realized that the girl must have been visiting Flowey more frequently than what he had expected. It was obvious that she had learnt how to treat him by the way she knew how to deal with his angry outbursts; how calmly she would face them or simply waited till the flower finished venting his emotions(like she was doing now);or by how she managed to pull the flower's leg…and live to tell the tale.

That idea made him feel a bit more relived…but it did also awaken an unsteady feeling that sent a shiver down his spine. If Frisk got overconfident and was unlucky enough to find the flower on a bad mood she would surely be in deep water. On the other hand, the fact that the girl had learnt how to handle such a dreadful and dangerous creature without changing her sweet, cheerful and kind manners… it certainly was something that deserved his admiration and respect. Sans looked at the couple with thoughtful eyes as the girl waited patiently for the hotheaded monster before her to finish his sputtering.

"-AND THAT'S WHY YOU ARE NOT GOING TO CALL ME YOUR FRIEND EVER AGAIN! DID YOU UNDERSTAND?!" -Frisk held the flower's gaze and nodded solemnly. Flowey studied the human's expression intently and finally let out a defeated sigh- "You are still going to do it, aren't you?"

The teen blinked a few times, surprised. She then gifted him one of her most sweet and bright smiles as her only response.

"I don't know why I keep wasting my breath with you"

"I've already told you that you're not wasting anything! Venting your emotions is something very important! It's healthy and it helps you feel better, even if you don't actually get to solve anything yet, letting it out is the first step!

"Does that mean that if I keep shouting you'll leave me alone once for all?"

"Mhhh… well I think you'll have to find it out by yourself"

"Don't you play psychologist with me"

Frisk's eyes beamed for a second and she sat completely straight, giving the flower a serious, thoughtful look:

"…And tell me, Mr. Flowey, how does that make you feel?

"I don't know why I keep giving you ideas"

"Oh! Mhm, that's very interesting! - "The girl started scribbling on an imaginary notebook- "What else?, What else?"

"How can you always manage to be so annoying?"

"Aaannoooyinnnnnng"- The girl gestured silently as she continued scribbling.

"Are you planning to continue with this for much longer?"

"Why, does this make you uncomfortable?"- The girl asked, looking up at the flower with inquisitive eyes.

"Actually, it makes me want to tear you apart, tear your body to bloody pieces while I enjoy your agonizing screams as I laugh as hard as I can till the very last of your life slips away from your limp body!"-The flower tilted his head back and let out a loud, creepy, evil laugh.

Frisk gasped and her eyes grew wide-"R-really?!"

"Yes!"- The monster assured with a ghoulish grin.

"We are finally getting to the point here! I can't believe you're finally opening up! I'm so proud!"- Frisk smiled brightly and started scribbling delightfully on her imaginary notebook like her life depended on it.

Sans could barely hold back his laughter at the girl's innocent and amused expression and Flowey's incredulous and annoyed one.

"You really-"

"I've got your results!"- Frisk interrupted him, cutting short the beginning of a new rampage of insults.

The teen studied her non-existent notebook carefully as she made some calculations- "According to my notes…"- She looked up at the tiny monster before her with a professional look and cleared her throat gently: "You may have some little difficulties with anger management and are very likely to threaten others when you get upset…buuuuuuuuuut deep inside your very heart you are hiding a very kind and friendly side of yourself. For some reason you would prefer that nobody founded out about it, but if that's the case you don't have to worry about it. It's professional secrecy and my lips are completely sealed, ok?"

Frisk winked playfully at the surprised flower before her and merrily stuck her tong at him.

"Y-you…"- Flowey lowered his gaze lightly- "Don't mimic my expressions"- He mumbled, a faint blush suddenly tainting his face.

Sans' eye sockets grew large when he noticed the flower's expression, and by Frisk's either startled look he wasn't the only one surprised. The skeleton could clearly see how the girl was desperately trying to hold back one of her "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaawww"s squeals, but it didn't seem that she was going to be able to do so for much longer.

"…And let me tell you that if you were a psychologist you would starve to death"- The flower added, his tone regaining his usual bitterness.

The teen busted laughing openly at his words. "O-ok I'll take your advice into consideration"- She managed to say between chuckles. Actually, that had been very close. She would have probably started squealing any time soon because of the unexpected blushing of her companion. That had certainly been adorable, but she knew that if she had dared to say a single word about it… things wouldn't have played along very well.

Flowey looked silently at the girl before him, who was now slightly bending over because of the laughter- "You'd better do it"- He assured but, despite himself, a tiny and nearly imperceptible smile crossed his features.

Frisk's hearted laughter continued for some more time before she could finally steady herself.

"Oh..oh my"- She chuckled, whipping away a tear from her cheek- "If there's something I have to point out is that you are very honest when you talk to people. You don't hold anything back, do you?"

"Why would I?"- He inquired with a malicious look-"If someone doesn't want to hear the truth it's not my problem"

"I see you are as sensitive as ever"- Frisk teased him, chuckling lightly.

"Sure!"

The girl smiled amused at her friend's self-complacent expression. These kind of attitudes were what made her feel that Flowey wasn't as dangerous or threatening as he looked like. If he was going to be mean and aggressive towards everyone he would probably end up scaring them or tiring them, whatever happened first, and they would never know the truth about his personality. But if that was his technique for getting rid of people, he would have to think about a new one because this wasn't going to work with her.

"So, would you like to share some more cookies with me?"

"Ugh, _share"_

"Yes, share. I've already told you to stop grimacing every time I say words like share, please, thank you, and that stuff"- The flower's expression twisted even more- "You do are exaggerate aren't you?"

Frisk ignored the monster's disgusted grin and took another cookie and cut it in half. She plopped one of the pieces in her mouth and tasted it with a delightful smile. The teen handed the last half to Flowey. A few seconds passed till he finally accepted it and grabbed it with his mouth. The tiny human picked one more biscuit and repeated the process.

"What's the point of doing that?"- The monster asked when he saw that the girl cut a third biscuit.

"Mh? Do what?"

"That! I mean, cutting it, isn't it easier to eat a whole biscuit at once?"

"Maybe, but as your mouth isn't very big I supposed that it would be better for you to try with smaller pieces. In that way you also enjoy tasting it better, they last more and we are making use of all the meaning of sharing!"

"My mouth isn't small!"- The flower argued.

"Can't you stop complaining for a bit and enjoy a little bit of these sweet, precious pastries? You know, this is the last package of biscuits I have and if you don't enjoy them now there won't be more left for when you have finally ended protesting!"

Flowey growled lightly, but remained silent. They continued eating in silence for a while till Frisk finally broke the silence: "Do you want me to bring anything in particular for the next time I came? Any preferences?"

"If you ask me then let me tell you that I would prefer that you didn't came at all, but if you are not going to listen then just bring something sweet, or whatever. Something decent, at least"

"Mhh… fine, I'll see what comes to my mind"

"By the way, what happened with the thing you asked me about last time?"

"Uh? Oh! That thingy about the jingling and the soul and stuff?"

"Yeah, did you manage to find out by your own?"

"I didn't want to try it on my own! I didn't want to put my foot on it!"

"But when we talked about it you didn't wanted me to tell you"

"Maybe it was because it was a bit delicate? We both know that you can be a little unstable sometimes. I appreciate you very much, but you may understand my reasons"

"Yeah, that's the most logical answer… well; at least you aren't as thoughtless as I thought"

"Hey!"- Frisk complained, offended by his words- "Either way… I learnt how to do it, so you can quit that smug smile of yours"

"You did? How?"

"I asked Sans about it"

Flowey's eyes widened- "…And he taught you how to do it?"

"Yeah! He was very patient and explained me how it worked. At first I didn't understand anything but then I got the hang of it"

"You are spending a lot of time with that skeleton, aren't you?"

"Hmm...yeah, I think you could say so"

"I see…"

"What about it?"

"Ah, nothing, really. I was just thinking…you know"-He gave Frisk a mischievous smile- "It seems that you two are just growing closer and closer …"- His expression changed to a sadistic grin- "…very ironic, wouldn't you agree?"

"Don't you start with that again"- Frisk cut him short.

"You know I'm right!"- The girl glared at him and the flower couldn't help to look away. How could she change her expression so drastically?

"Can't we have a calm and peaceful conversation for once?"

"If you want that kind of conversation then don't come to meet _me_!"

The teen sighed in frustration and ran her fingers through her hair. "Wouldn't you prefer to talk about something nice? Like, I don't know, puppies or food or whatever?"

"Puppies?! You are the one who likes them, not me! You know that puppies aren't the solution to everything, don't you?!"

"Yes, they are!"- She argued, hurt by his words.

"See? This conversation is pure nonsense!"

"You are the one who said that about puppies!"

"Oh goddamnit! What do you want to talk about?! Do you want me to ask you how was your day or something stupid like that?"

Frisk's frown softened a bit at those words-"Actually, that would be very nice"- After a few seconds of incredulous silence the flower was about to start complaining, but the girl intentionally started speaking to prevent him from doing so:

"Today I woke up very early in the morning so I could come to visit. Yesterday I went to bed very late and it wasn't very easy to get up from my bed but I managed to do so without crashing anything this time"- The flower let out a disappointed sigh- "Hey! The last time I tripped over the stairs wasn't funny at all!"

"It was very funny for me when you told me"- He teased her with a malicious grin.

"Yeah, I could tell by the way you were laughing"- Frisk could clearly remember her friend's loud, evil and long laughter. Although that should have probably made her upset she had actually felt very good for making him laugh at least with something like that- "Ok, as I was saying I got up and then I had a quick breakfast before heading here. It was very nice outside, a little cold, but the sun was beautiful. It didn't take long till I found the entrance of the cave and started walking towards here, there I..."

The girl suddenly got silent. She had been about to talk about what had happened at the tunnel and reveal Sans' presence. She managed to restrain herself from making the mistake of looking up at the skeleton before her.

"There you?"- Flowey inquired, annoyed by the girl's sudden pause.

"Oh? Ah, yes! Sorry I zoned out! I was saying that I got in the tunnel and reached the Underground. I wandered around a bit and then I finally came to the ruins. I drank some water and then came to meet you"

"That's all your, oh so exciting, experience of today?"

"Uhh…yeah, sort of"

"Jeez, I don't know why I bothered to ask. By the way, why did you go to bed late yesterday? Don't you usually go to sleep early like the boring person you are?"

"I usually do, yes! But yesterday I went to the party to Muffet's café. Don't you remember? The one I told you I would attend?"

"Yeah, I think I remember it…wait weren't you going with some guy? N-nail? Nate? N…?"

"Nick"

"That guy! How about it? Was him kind and I don't know what other crap like that, as you expected?"

"No. He was a stupid"

"It's no use, you'll always say everyone is nice even though they may be a piece of…WAIT WHAT?"-Flowey turned to look at her in disbelief.

"He was a stupid! I can't believe I accepted going to the party with someone like him! He was such a selfish and mean guy!"

"Wow, if you are the one saying it then he must certainly be a dick"

"He surely is!"- The flower blinked, surprised that the girl had agreed with him instead of scolding him for his "potty mouth"

"But what did he-?"

" _Don't wanna'talk about it."-_ The girl's tone had been enough for the monster to understand that, for his sake, he should better not try to ask about the matter again.

"Soo… you didn't have fun?"

"Yes, I did! I spent most of the time with my other friends so I had a pretty good time. Everyone was there! Papyrus, Sans, Mettaton, Mum, Dad, Alphys, Undyne, Grillby… I danced and chatted and laughed and-and… I had loads of fun!"

"I see…now that you mentioned him, does that scraggy skeleton still insist on asking about me? "

"Papyrus?"- Sans' head jolted up to look at Frisk when he heard his brother's name- "Yes, he is very considerate and cares a lot about you"

"I don't know why that stupid skeleton keeps bothering to worry about me"

"Don't speak like that! Papyrus has always considered you as his friend. It's obvious that he will worry about you! He only wants to know if you are fine"

"I don't want his useless friendship"

"Flowey! You know that I won't allow you talk badly about my friends!"

"Ooh look, I'm shaking with fear! What would you do if I did, huh? I can say whatever I please! What will you do? Speak friendly to me till I bore to death?"

"You know that's not true! You think that the only way of solving arguments is with violence, but I've already made you shut up many times without even having to touch you!"

"Really? I would like to see you try! This time there's no way you'll shut me up! Tell that brainless skeleton that I would never be friend of someone as pathetic as him!"

"Flowey…"

"He may be worried about me but I don't give a shit about him!"

"Flowey"

"… And if I ever cross him I'll make sure to break all that fucking smiling face of his! Not even his brother would be able to come to his aid when I had put my roots on his filthy bones!"

"You…you shouldn't have said that"- Frisk mumbled, her expression hardening.

"Why not? What are you going to do? You are so pathetic that you would never dare to do anything that could remotely hurt me in any way!"

"oh, but i certainly would"

The flower froze. He fixed his eyes on Frisk's, desperately hoping the girl was playing a sick joke on him. But the human's expression didn't have any trace of humor. She slowly closed her eyes with resignation and when she opened them again she gave Flowey a meaningful stare before finally shifting her gaze to look at something… _someone_ , behind his back. Without any other option, the flower warily tilted his head back to find Sans' pitch black eye-sockets staring into his. Although his ever present smile was still there it somehow managed to make his anger more evident.

"I would like to see you try"- Flowey grunted, challenging d the menacing skeleton behind him with smirk.

"you know i'm not the hesitating type"

"I know that perfectly well, but you are forgetting about a _little detail_ …"- The flower replied with impunity as his expression twisted into a mocking grin- "Do you really think this stupid, emotional and foolishly pacific human you call your friend will let you attack me so blatantly?"

"Just commenting, I'm not planning to do anything to stop anyone"- Frisk stated.

"There you have it! She's…WH-WHAT?!"- Flowey turned to look at the girl with wide opened eyes- "Are you saying that you are planning to watch as he beats the hell out of me and do nothing?"

"Don't say it like that!"- The girl argued, and started raising her fingers one by one before him- "First of all: Sans can do whatever he pleases, I'm technically no one to stop him. Second: You are not a helpless creature that cannot defend yourself; you have proved that to us in many occasions. You even have boasted about that many times"- Frisk gaze hardened with those words- "And third: I was trying to warn you to stop saying those nasty things! I called your name several times! I've already told you not to talk like that countless times! Maybe next time you'll be more willing to listen, who knows"

Flowey stared at the girl with disbelief and anger. He turned to look at Sans, who glared at him with a malicious twisted smile, and then back at Frisk.

"Y-you can't be serious!"

"I am"

"How would I know he was hiding somewhere over here?! "

"He wasn't hiding! He was just behind you all this time!"

"Wait… that means you knew he was here all along!"

"Uhh…yeah, sort of"- The flower stared angrily at her- "No, no! It's not what you think! I crossed him in my way here and he insisted in coming with me. He was very kind and I didn't want to reject his offer, but when I told him I was going to meet you he decided to keep distance and I thought that it could be better that way. Everybody knows that you two don't get on very well and I preferred avoiding any type of argument or unpleasant situation…and everything was coming out so well!"- The girl took a deep breath and let out a tired sigh- "But you had to put your foot in it, right?"

"didn't you mean to say "he put his _root_ in it"?"

Frisk couldn't help to let out a snort at her beloved friend's pun and burst laughing.

"You are despicable, you know?"- Flowey commented, looking at the grinning, prankster skeleton with displeasure. This only served to enlarge Sans' smile- "And you are even worse because you play along with him!" - He growled as he bumped the girl's knee with his head. The human was still sitting in front of him, doubled with laughter.

"it's no use buddy, even if you told her a chemistry joke you wouldn't get a _reaction_ "- Frisk's laughter intensified and she had to cover her mouth to muffle her uncontrollable laughter.

"Agh! Stop it! Can your stupid puns get any worse?!"

"i, dunno' i was planning to make some insect puns instead… but then i thought they might _bug_ you"

The teen was now laughing so hard that she was starting to be short of breath.

"You are doing it on purpose, aren't you?!"- Flowey hissed, his words filled with anger and annoyance.

Sans leaned a bit closer to the plant and whispered with a honeyed voice: "of course i am. you know what? you were right about something about frisk. if the kid has told me something is that violence isn't the only way, even when it comes to take revenge of someone. in your case, for example, puns can work perfectly well too"

The flower's eyes grew large and his face twisted in a grimace of deep contempt. Somehow this silly attitude of his felt even more humiliating and irritating than if he had just used his terrifying magic against him: "You bastard…"- He sputtered, also in an enraged whisper. "Do you think you'll be able to remain composed for much longer if I keep telling you all what I think about your beloved brother?"- Sans' expression darkened.

"That's it! Enough of this conversation!"- Frisk settled, standing up to reach for Sans' hand-"We'll just change the subject and try to have a normal and peaceful conversation FOR ONCE, and you two will set your silly rivalry aside for a few minutes, Ok?"

The girl pulled a reluctant Sans to sit by her side on the patch of sweet scented flowers. Now that both of them were facing the flower he hadn't anything to complain about (in theory), but, just in case, she decided to act quickly. Frisk grabbed the previously abandoned package of cookies, broke one in half and handed one of them to Flowey, who wordlessly accepted it. Sans was about to tease the flower about the "small mouth" issue, but a single and sharp glance from Frisk made him stay silent.

"Do you want some?"- The girl asked him, handing the package of cookies to the skeleton as she plopped the remaining half into her mouth.

"sure, thank you"- Sans slipped his bony hand into the bag and fished a cookie.

"Hey! Why can he eat whole cookies instead of halves? In that way he'll eat everything! What about that sharing crap you mentioned before, huh?"-Flowey demanded. The tiny human sighed.

"That "crap" about sharing means exactly that, _sharing._ And doing it willingly, not complaining or suffering because you'll run out of biscuits faster"- Frisk gave Flowey a scolding glance and sighed- "…but in an attempt to preserve peace I would be very, very glad if you could eat them by halves. Could you do that for me, Sans?"- The skeleton looked up at her- "Pretty pleeease?"- With those last words, which were accompanied by a pair or huge puppy eyes, all intentions of refusing her request vanished.

"fine"- Sans accepted. He split the pastry, gave Frisk one half and ate the other one-"wow, this surely is delicious! what brand are they?"

"Mhhh… Snowy Yummies, I guess"- The girl gave Flowey another pastry and showed the bright-coloured wrapping to him-"They are pretty new. Did you see the supermarket that is two blocks away from my house?"

"yeah"

"They always have some of them there"

"cool, i'll try to buy some before going home today. i'm sure papyrus will love them"

"Yes, so do I!"-Frisk glared at Flowey hardly enough to prevent him from saying an inopportune comment. The flower stuck his tongue at her as the only response. The girl suddenly remembered something she was going to ask just before their "little argument" had started: "Flowey, have you been thinking about the proposal I made you?"

"Yes"- He answered bluntly.

"And what d-? "

"No"

"But Flowey…!"

"I SAID NO! And it doesn't matter how many times or how you ask it to me, the answer is and will always be NO! And you can quit those pathetic puppy eyes already because you know that doesn't work with me"

"C'mon! You would have tons of fun, that's for sure!"

"I don't think that "your tons of fun" means the same as _"my tons of fun"_

"I-I'm sure we could reach a half point!"

"OH PLEASE! Frisk, be realistic! I have fun when I'm torturing people! How can that have a half point?! By the way, do you think that everybody would welcome me with open arms? Not everyone is like you, Frisk. After all…I did some weird stuff as a flower…"

"Flowey…"

"Have you talked with them about it? More specifically, have you talked about your "brilliant proposal" with him? - The monster limited himself to simply nod towards Sans.

The girl's face clouded over at those words. Sans turned to look from the flower to Frisk some times. He was certainly missing something there. He tried to meet the girl's honey eyes, but her gaze remained low. It looked like she was looking for an appropriate answer for that, but she wasn't finding any. She knew that everything was going to work out just fine, she was sure of that. That's why she had been delaying this issue for so long. Even so, she knew that sooner or later the feared moment would come and she'd have to face the facts…

"frisk?"

….and that moment was now. The girl took a last steadying breath and fixed her now determined eyes on the skeleton's' eye-sockets.

"Sans, can we talk about something?"

"uh…i guess-"- But before he could finish speaking Frisk stood up confidently and extended her hand to help him stand up too. Her sudden change of behavior took him by surprise and before he could even understand what was happening the tiny human had already leaded him back to the ruins, to a room where two white stone stairs met before a patch of red leaves.

"can you explain me what's going on?"- The girl remained silent for a few moments. It seemed like she was starting to hesitate-"frisk, tell me"- His voice was now slightly demanding.

"…you're not going to like it"-She mumbled.

"oh jeez, what have you gotten yourself into now, kid?"

"I…I kind of..."- The girl muttered the rest of the sentence so quietly that Sans couldn't make out a word.

"i can't hear you"

"I…I…"- She muttered the answer a bit louder this time, but it still was unintelligible.

"kiddo', we're getting nowhere at this rat-"

"I invited Flowey to go at the surface with us and live at home with me"- She said it so quickly that it took Sans a few seconds to process the idea, and when he finally did his eye-sockets grew wide with disbelief- "I know! I know!" – She cut him short before he could start scolding her-"I've got completely insane! I know! But I just can't leave him here all by his own!"

"frisk you can't be serious! this certainly is too much! i know you want to help and all that stuff, but this is just ridiculous! he is too dangerous! for you, and for everyone around you!"

"That's not true! He has changed, I know!"

"oh, really? and what about those friendliness pellets back there, huh? he could have hurt you very badly, and you know it!"

"That's not it! At first he would react like that to everything I said or did, but now it seems that he only does like an obligation! The same goes to his curses and all! Sometimes when you are having normal and happy conversations with him you see his expression suddenly change to a mix of surprise and confusion and then he starts with his usual cursing. But it's not like is indeed meaning it, he's doing it only keep his character, he doesn't want to look soft or kind, that's all!"

"ok, let's suppose your deductions are true, do know how far he could go to keep up his "bad character "appearance?"- Frisk blinked a few times, startled by those words- "you didn't think about it, did you?"- The girl lowered her gaze lightly. Sans sighed- "listen, kiddo. i know you are trying your best to do something nice for him, but do you think it's worth the risk?"

Those words seemed to suddenly set a flame alive in the girl's eyes. Flashing and vivid memories dazzled her: bright colours, breams, stars, dreams…and the barrier finally shattering. "Yes, I do"- She stated, staring straight at his eyes- "Because, believe it or not, he deserves it"

The sudden change in her voice took Sans aback- "frisk, you are not making any sense! how someone like him can deserve such a thing?!"

"Because there's something you don't know!"-The girl cried out- "If you knew that then you would understand why I'm doing this! This is not a mere whim, Sans, I swear. I have a reason. Many. That's why I'm not going to turn my back on him…I-I'm the only one who knows… I-I'm his last hope… I can't abandon him, n-not like this"- Tears started to roll down her cheeks- "I-I'm the only one who can help him… and I can't fail, no… I _won't fail!_ "-She fixed her honey eyes on Sans', he had never seen them shine with so much determination and heart-breaking sadness- "I would love to tell you my reasons, Sans… I re-really would… b-but..I-I just cannot"-An apologetic and pained smile crossed her features as she said so- "…but I can assure t-that even you, who are so resentful towards him, w-would accept them as valid. I- I have to do this, and I promise everything will be fine, I won't take an eye out of him, he isn't going to hurt anybody…"-Frisk held Sans' hands between hers-"I-I promise with all my heart!"

The skeleton caught the girl between his arms before she could drop on the floor and hugged her tightly. Frisk burst into tears, clenching his jacket tightly with her tiny hands. Sans may not know what the girl was referring to, but it certainly had to be something _very big._ The girl was someone that would cry easily: even a tiny little sad part of a movie could manage to make her cry at length. But this was different. By the way she was crying, by how pained she had sounded when she explained herself, the skeleton could easily conclude that her reasons did had to be totally legit. Even so, the simple idea of the flower living close to his friends sent cold shivers down his spine. Frisk had been totally right, he didn't like it. But now what? He didn't want to ignore what the girl had just told him. He simply couldn't. So? Would he just accept that such a dangerous creature went to live on the surface? He hugged Frisk a litter tighter. "I-I promise with all my heart!"- The girl's words echoed in his mind. He knew that, like him, the girl was faithful to her promises. Sans closed his eye-sockets firmly and murmured:

"y-you promise?"

He could feel the girl slowly nodding against his shoulder as she gulped loudly, trying to find back her voice- "Y-yes, yes I do"

The skeleton sighed and they remained like that for a while, silently hugging each other as they both calmed down. Finally they stepped away from each other, Sans resting his hands on the girl's shoulders. Frisk whipped her tears with the sleeve of her sweater and blinked a few times. She looked at Sans with now calmer and happier eyes.

"Sorry for that…I"

"there's nothing to apologize for, don't worry. now, shouldn't we get going?"

"Going?"- Frisk looked confused at the skeleton, who had started to walk towards the door they had came from.

"yeah, i don't think making that flower wait would be a good idea"

The girl stared at Sans for a few moments, unable to understand what he was talking about. When she finally realized what he meant the skeleton had already walked through the doorway.

"S-sans! Wait!"- She hurried to catch up with him- "Are you sure of this?"

"well, to be honest, i don't like the idea _at all_. but you seem to have good reasons for it, right?"- The girl nodded vigorously as she hummed approvingly-" then i don't have another choice. i hope you'd be able to tell me about them sometime"- Frisk looked down for a few seconds before answering this time, but she did so with confidence:

"So do I!"

"so, how are you planning to get Flowey to the surface? with some sort of pot, or something like that?"

"Exactly!"- Frisk assured, beaming with her characteristic excitement.

"did you brought the pot in your inventory, then?"- The tiny human's smile vanished as fast as it had appeared- "you forgot the pot?"- Sans asked quirking a non-existent eyebrow. The quiet whine that followed was enough response for him to understand that she did. This teen was helplessly absentminded-"ok, don't panic. i think i could manage to shape a pot with my magic… i've never tried before but…"

"I'm sure you'll be able to do it!"- Frisk encouraged him with shining eyes. The girl's blind confidence in him nearly made him blush-"Oh! I was forgetting to tell you!"- The teen stopped him right before the entrance of the final room of the ruins- "The best way to deal with Flowey is to ignore or downplay his attempts to offend you. You can even turn his words against him trying to find the bright side of them, which always pissed him off (which is also a good and funny way to deal with him) But I wouldn't recommend that to you, or at least not yet. What he is looking for is to enrage you, and he knows what to say to make you angry. If he manages to do so, he wins. It's like a game; you'll get the hang of it faster than you think. The rules are easy: If you get angry, you lose. Get it?"

"yeah, I guess"

"Fine! Let's do this!"

It had been a long moment since those two had left and Flowey was starting to get impatient. He knew that even though Frisk did her very best there was no way she could convince Sans that letting him live on the surface was a good idea. Although he hated to admit it, the skeleton was one of the most sensible monsters over there and he wasn't someone you could fool very easily. Despite his lazy and carefree appearance the monster was very cunning and he wouldn't hesitate to take action if he ever decided to be to his old tricks again. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw the pairing finally reentering the room. Sans looked calm, his usual smile wide as always. He couldn't conclude much from that. Flowey shifted his gaze to the girl, and he couldn't believe what he was seeing: She was smiling. Did that mean what he thought it did? Frisk walked happily towards him. The skeleton remained a few steps away and sat cross-legged on the floor. He gave the plant a single warning glance and started to shape something using his magic.

"No… you can't tell you did convince him"

"Maybe I diiid"-The girl answered cheerfully as she crouched down before him.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! Has she got that much control over you?!"-He demanded, staring at Sans who didn't look up.

"I don't have any control, I simply asked him and we talked about it. You can achieve many things by doing so, let me tell you"

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE! I've asking you to leave me alone for who knows how long and you are still coming! I'm not going with you! I don't want to go to the surface!"

"Flowey, I'm sure you'll really like it. The sun, the stars, the nature, you can even make new friends!"

"I DON'T NEED FRIENDS! WHY WOULD I LIKE TO HAVE FRIENDS?!" –He yelled, angrily- "They are useless! You spend all your time talking about your stupid friends! What have they done for you, huh?! When you felled to the Underground you were alone, right?! Did they try to help you or just made things worse?! How much time did it take to make they finally listen to your pacifist nonsense?! I know that going through the Underground wasn't a piece of cake for you as everybody thinks. All you wanted was to get out of there, without hurting anyone and trying to help as many monsters as you could in your way, and what did they do to return the favor?! They didn't give a shit!"- Frisk remained silent and Sans couldn't help to stop his work to listen. What the flower had just said somehow made him feel sick- "Ohh, but you could say that now everything is over, right? Everybody is friends with each other, peace and love like you wished for! You may think that everything was worth it, I don't know! But this hasn't finished! Because from all of your friends there's still one that would be capable of betraying you! The one that you call your _best friend_! If you started acting weird he wouldn't hesitate to put an end to your actions, and not in a kind way, _at all!_ Is that what you want friends for?! Huh?! Answer me!"

The teen let out a quiet sigh and looked at Flowey with calm, sweet eyes:

"When I felled at the Underground I was scared. I had never seen a monster in my life before, and the only things I knew about them were the ones I had read in human history books, which meant there weren't nice things. It was then when I had two options…"- The girl raised two fingers-"… 1. I could start panicking and being scared because all the stories I had read about monsters trough my life and take them as 100% accurate, or 2. Now that I was there I could try to meet some monsters and see what they were like. Nor all humans are the same right? Then the same may have applied to monsters too. When I started walking through the Underground I found out that the stories I had read weren't true, or at least most of them. But to convince me of that, I had to meet lots of monsters, and I was still scared either way. Then, how could I blame the monsters for being scared of me? I was on my own, if something happened to me for being overconfident with a monster it would be my fault, my full responsibility, and that was it. But they were trying to protect their families and friends too… from a member of a race that had caused so much pain to them. I'm not justifying them"-Frisk denied when he saw the flower's expression- "I'm just saying that it was something understandable. That's why I thought that they deserved a chance to understand that not all humans were bad and I took the risk. I took the risk of trying to help them to be happy and to be free. I willingly did. Because for me, that was worth it. I've never expected anyone to return any favor"

"B-But that's stupid! Are you telling that you put all your efforts, that cost you blood, sweat and tears, just to make those monsters happy?! Just for that?!"

Frisk nodded, modestly- "I wasn't expecting anything for that. Like that old saying: "Helping means giving expecting nothing in exchange"… but before I could even notice, I was gifted with the best friends and family I could have even imagined. After all, without knowing I ended being all happy myself. They did return the favor, after all"- She gave Flowey a bright and huge smile. The monster looked at her with a mix of confusion and thoughtfulness

"And what you said about friends… you were right about something"- The flower's head jolted up at this-"I have a friend that wouldn't hesitate to put an end to my actions if he considered it necessary. But I wouldn't consider it as a betrayal, because he knows me. He knows that I would hate to start doing certain things that go against my principles. That's why if I started acting weird he would notice immediately, because he knows me. But that isn't enough. If someone starts acting badly and they start to hurt others and themselves, then a _true friend_ would do something to stop them. As a loved wizard would say: "It takes a great deal of courage to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends." A _true friend_ will always wish the best for you, and they will try to do as much as they can to help you, even if that means they have to tell you something they know you are not going to like. Because a _true friend_ is someone that cares more about your well-being than if you get angry with them or not. That's a _true friend_ , and I have found one. A friend that not only cares about me, shares happy and sad moments with me and accompanies me everywhere I go, every time I need him, he is also brave enough to stop me if the moment comes"- Frisk turned to look at Sans, her eyes shining, filled with gratitude and deep fondness. A warm smile softly curled her lips- "And for me that is priceless"- The girl looked at Flowey again- "Have you ever thought what would have happened if there had been someone there to stop you? Someone that helped you to come back to your senses when you were going to do something you may regret?"

The flower's eyes widened. If someone had been there at that moment to stop him… to help him… would that have changed how things turned out? The mere idea was enough to trigger loads of contradictory thoughts in his mind…could someone have even stopped him? But if that was true…

"You would have liked that, right?"- Flowey's slowly raised his gaze to meet the girl's. Frisk could see that, very deep in his eyes, hid sorrow and regret- "That's what I thought"- She whispered with a soft, comforting smile and slowly stood up- "But now you may understand why I can't let you talk like that about my friends, especially when you talk about Sans. Because I found that _true friend_ in him, and I think I couldn't wish for anything else in this world"

Flowey looked at the girl deeply at her eyes. She somehow looked incredibly solemn for a sudden. Her features filled with heart-warming kindness and modesty now showing a wise side of the human he had never noticed before. Sans couldn't help to look back and forth between the couple before them. The flower was now looking at Frisk with one of the most affectionate expressions he had ever seen on him. Then, Flowey turned to look directly at him, but he noticed that something has changed in his gaze towards him…was that…respect?

"Ok, Sans. I think we should be going"- Frisk calmly commented.

"uh? i-if you say so"- The monster managed to stammer, still confused by what had just happened.

"Y-you are leaving?- Flowey asked, coming back to his senses.

"Yeah, I think we already bothered you enough. Sans made a beautiful pot for you, as you can see"- She pointed at the carefully shaped plant pot before the skeleton- "But we are not going to force you to do something you don't want to. Even if Sans is fine with you living in the surface it doesn't matter if you don't want to go, so"- She shrugged- "See you next time, Flowey"

Frisk softly patted the flower's head and walked away, towards Sans. She stood by his side till the skeleton finally stood up. He waved at the flower and, for the first time since he had met him, he didn't feel forced to be kind. For some reason he still couldn't understand, he did it willingly. The couple started walking away at a slow pace (Let's consider that Sans wasn't worried anymore and he didn't have any reason to hurry, so he obviously didn't), but by the time they were finally reaching the doorway a clear voice made them stop.

"W-wait! I-I…I want to…"

Sans and Frisk turned to look at the source of the voice to find Flowey looking intently at them. "Yes, Flowey?"- The girl encouraged him to continue.

The flower fixed his eyes on her and twisted uncomfortably- "I-I was thinking about what you have just said…"- He lowered his gaze lightly- "If…if there had been someone there to stop me… then I probably wouldn't have ended so screwed up… but I wasn't as lucky as you are. I didn't have anybody that could that for me. I never had"- He got silent for a few seconds before finally speaking again, now with a softer voice- "But now I realize that isn't ture, right?"- He slowly rose his head to look back at the girl's eyes- "B-because you were there to stop me…right?"

Sans could sense a grade of benevolence in the flower's voice that he had never expected could exist. The look his eyes was too sincere, he couldn't even think he was making everything up. For the first time, Flowey was indeed meaning what he was saying.

"If you hadn't came… if you hadn't stopped me… then who knows what else I could have done"- A sad smile curled his lip- "When I thought that everything was lost…that I was alone…and that I'd be alone forever...you appeared. Y-you were…you were _that_ _friend_ for me, weren't you?"

Flowey made another pause. It seemed like he was doing his best to cope with this sudden revelation and it was something too meaningful for him to put it into words. Frisk was about to step forward, but Sans stopped her. Although he couldn't understand much of what was happening, there was no doubt that the flower was trying to say something very important. And, by the look of his face, something difficult for him to say aloud. Although he hated to admit it, the skeleton could understand that feeling. And that's why he knew they had to let him finish talking.

"Th-that's why…that's why I thought… although you didn't do if waiting for a reward… for all you did for me…the least I can do for you…is to thank you…"- The flower closed his eyes and took a steadying breath. Without saying a word he dug himself on the ground and reappeared inside the flower pot. He looked down at the vase he was into with wary eyes for a few seconds before finally looking up at Frisk again with a resigned sigh and defeated smile: "This is what your stupid friendship is about, right?"

Frisk approached him silently and carefully picked the pot with her tiny hands. Tears of joy were prickling her eyes, but by the flower's expression she knew that she'd better hold back her cheesiness for now. Even so, she held the pot tightly against her chest and hugged Flowey fondly- "I'm…so, so proud. You won't regret it. I promise"- She whispered quietly enough so he would be the only one to hear her. The flower grunted lightly, but let the girl hug him a bit more before shoving her off – "That's enough, if you get too emotional you may infect me with your corniness"

The girl giggled softly and gave the monster some space. Frisk walked back to Sans' side, careful not to drop Flowey's pot. When they reached his side they exchanged a cautious glance."About what you have just heard…"- Flowey's gaze softened lightly- "not a word…c-could you?"- The last two words took Sans by surprise. They proved that this had to be something very important for him

"my lips are sealed"-He teased him, as he mimicked to be closing them with a zipper. The softness in the flower's expression vanished and he was going to start arguing when Sans interrupted him, now with a serious voice- "sorry, i couldn't help it. but really, not a word"

It seemed that had been enough to calm the little monster down. They started walking back into the ruins in silence for a while, till Flowey finally spoke again:

"Frisk… does anybody else besides us that know I'm going to the surface?"

But the girl wasn't paying much attention right now. She was so happy because what had just happened that she couldn't even concentrate. She had never expected to hear that from Flowey, from all the people. And he had been so cute! She still didn't know how she managed not to squeal "Aaaaww!"when he had said so many sweet and nice things! She knew she was right about him all along, that he was someone very nice on the inside, but she had never dreamt he would say it aloud! And he did! And, and he had looked relieved when he did so! And, and that was so good for him! And…!"

"Hey! Anybody there?"

"Oh?"- She looked at the flower, coming back to her senses- "Oh! That! Yes, yes! Mom knows about it too"

"Toriel?"- Sans asked in disbelief.

"Yeah! It was the first and only person I talked about this till now. Well, now you know it too"-She said nodding towards Sans.

"And she agreed?"- Flowey asked, as dumbfounded as Sans.

"Of course she did! I told her that it was something very important. She didn't like the idea at first, but I insisted very much (you know I'm very determined) and we ended up we discussing it together and she agreed: I'll keep Flowey in my room and I'll take care of him. I'll also take him out to enjoy the nature and have fun, but always being careful that he doesn't get in any troubles. Mum is always ready to listen to reason"

"wait…"-Sans suddenly stopped walking and stared puzzled at Frisk- "are you telling me… that Toriel is always ready to listen to reason so she lets you keep a potential dangerous flower in your room, but she doesn't let you have a puppy?"

Frisk opened her mouth to speak but closed it back again. She turned to look at Sans with a confused, puzzled look as well, and then back at Flowey.

"Although I hate to admit it, he has a point"- The flower agreed.

The tiny human blinked a few times, letting the idea to slowly sink in. Sans did have a point there, and if her mother preferred her child to have a potential dangerous flower in her room, but didn't let her have a puppy… then the task of convincing her to let her seemed even more impossible to achieve now.

 **I know this took forever and there are no possible excuses for this, so I'll just leave this little chapter over here and…and I love you very much? ;D ;D ;D**

 **Here in my country it is Friend's day today! I don't know if it applies to other courtiers too, but you can take this chapter as a little present for you anyway! Yes, that adorable reader over there at the other side of the screen that is so cute, beautiful, incredibly patient and that I love so much, yes, for you 3**

 **I've got some pyjama party ideas for the next chapter, which means some fluff, fun and…maybe something else? ("Is that good or bad?" you may wonder… well, so do I)**

 **The loved wizard mentioned above and his beautiful phrase don't belong to me, they belong to J.K Rowling, please support the official release. (Always, my beloved Dumbledore, Always)**

 **Updating soon!**


	14. Sleeping time

***I don't own Undertale or any of its characters; they all belong to** **Toby Fox** **, please support the original release***

 **Chapter 14:** Sleeping time

The sunrays seeped through the foliage of the bright-coloured trees, making their leaves glitter and showered the tiny droplets that lied on the dark-purple grass with their soft warmth. Sans was walking under those pleasant rays with his eyes closed. He wasn't very sure why he was heading that way. He had mixed feelings about what had happened the last time he had been in that part of the forest. On the one hand, Frisk had showed him her soul, which had been one of the happiest and most meaningful moments in his life; but, on the other hand, exactly that situation that he considered so special had triggered something that he still couldn't seem to understand, but it managed to chill his blood (if you consider that he didn't even had blood to get chilled, he was certainly screwed)

After a long night of troubling and restless dreams the skeleton needed to clear his mind. Sans let out a deep sigh and opened his eyes slowly, squinting lightly because of the sunlight. He kept walking silently for a bit more before finally coming to a halt. Resting his back on a tree, he let himself slip on its trunk till he ended up sitting on the grass.

"…what should i do?"- He murmured to himself as he rubbed his hands on his skull.

The nightmares had been pretty frequent that week, letting him rest even less than what he had got used to, and they had gotten even worse, with more vivid colours and emotions, making them feel more and more real every time. If they had already been unsettlingly realistic before, now they made him feel like he was actually _living_ each dream as it was happening in real life. Was there any possible way to stop them? Sans had been asking himself the same question over and over, without finding any possible hint of an answer. Well… not an answer that he was willing to take.

The dreams weren't always the same, but there were some things that repeated themselves over the nightmares: a huge golden hall, sliver gleams, the bright colour of crimson… and her. Frisk appeared in every dream, with her beloved stripped sweater and her tiny figure. But something about her was wrong…terribly wrong. Her usual kind and soft smile was replaced with an unsettling and cracked grimace and her eyes looked fierce, like the only thing that fueled her was pure determination. Her right hand was always tightening a huge kitchen knife, which she merrily showed him with a mischievous smirk before finally unleashing her attack. Most of the times the girl aimed at him with a speed and force that seemed unnatural, but other times…she attacked someone else. And every time that happened Sans could never get in time to save them. Every time it felt like she was taunting him: when he got painfully close to finally defeating her or saving someone he loved everything he fought so hard to get drifted away with a single cut of her knife. Countless times he had already seen her HP got to 0…only to find her back, smiling in front of him with a huge grin, like nothing had happened, without a single scratch or wound and her bloodlust as strong as ever. It was like she entertained herself seeing him suffering and struggling to defeat her, and when she finally got bored of playing with him, she gave her final attack, as it was a child's play, wielding her knife with her merciless hand and ending everything as she cracked a high-pitched and piercing laugh. Sans always woke up with that blood-curdling laugh ringing in his ears and a hand firmly clutching his chest.

He definitely couldn't ignore those nightmares, he _had_ to do something, that was a must, but he found himself in the same spot as always: What _should_ he do? In the beginning, when the dreams had just started, he thought that ignoring them was the best way to get rid of them; they were just stupid dreams, right? But although he did his best not to pay attention to these troubling nightmares they kept happening, and they started to get more frequent was time passed. If ignoring them didn't work he had to try other option: He tried to find any meaning in them. The skeleton remembered reading a book about dreams and that it said that if a dream repeated itself then it could be something in your subconscious that was trying to get out and make you pay attention to it...but it didn't matter how many times or how hard he thought about it, he couldn't find anything at all. The dreams only made him feel fury, hate, pain, despair… he may have many things he didn't know about his subconscious, but he was sure such nasty and negative emotions didn't belong there. Then what? Some kind of mystic and holy foresight of what was going to come? When he finally saw the human of his dreams arrive to the Underground he thought that must have been the answer… but he had been wrong again. It didn't matter how much you looked at it, Frisk didn't ever do anything remotely similar to her actions in his nightmares, on the contrary, she behaved in an _absolute_ different way. The personalities of the girl varied so much from the dreams to the reality that it felt even more shocking.

So? Not fading away with time, not a meaning, not a premonition…what the hell could he do? The only remaining possibility that had come to his mind was talking to the girl, but he had discarded it immediately. Frisk may appear in his dreams, but if he talked about it with her, what would she do? It wasn't like it was her fault. If you do something bad in someone's dream it's not your fault, I mean, you don't actually have anything to do with that. After all, dreams are fabricated by the other person's subconscious, what can you do to help it? Maybe those dreams were just a crazy fabrication of his mind, and then the girl had absolutely nothing to do with them... but that situation had changed…

Although Frisk appeared in his nightmares there wasn't anything she had ever done or something that had ever happened to actually link her to them… till the time she had shown him her soul. In the moment the girl's soul had changed colour a horrible laughter had echoed in his mind… it had been the same laughter of his nightmares. What did that laughter had to do with Frisk? Why was it triggered when the girl showed him her soul? Why had it changed colour in the first place? Those questions kept pounding inside Sans' mind, without letting him rest. The skeleton felt frustration washing over him and summoned a big Blaster in front of him. The creatures always managed to help him relax a bit. He absently stretched his hand and patted the huge Blaster's bony snout.

"…it's not that i can just go and ask her…"- He muttered to himself.

"i mean, what would i say? "oh, hello kiddo'! i've been wondering about a very peculiar thingy lately, it's been a while since i've been dreaming that you are an absolute and creepy psycho that goes around murdering people with a knife as you laugh like a maniac, have you got any idea of what that could mean? because when you showed me your soul i heard the same laughter inside my head and i don't get what does that has to do with you. do you go on maniac laughing sprees at night or you practice before a mirror? because i just can't figure it out on my own! can you give me a hand?"

The Blaster before him blinked a few times, thoughtfully-" of course i cannot! don't tell me that you were actually considering it!"

The creature lowered its skull lightly… it had actually sounded legit for it. Sans let out another sigh and let his outstretched hand drop by his side-"you still don't get what sarcasm is, right?"- He gave the Blaster a slightly amused and resigned look-"well, at least you understand puns, that's more than enough for me"

The Gaster Blaster looked up again, happily recognizing its master's praise.

"sorry for talking to you in that way, i shouldn't have turned on you like that. after all, you've got nothing to do with my bad humor. i can't go around reacting like this…"

The giant skull gently rubbed its snout against his shoulder, letting him know that everything was forgiven. It emitted a low and soft growl, its master was worrying too much, he needed to calm down.

"ok, ok, i get it. i'll try to chill out"- Sans rubbed his hand on the Blaster's skull. The beast hummed, pleased by his caress. It seemed that Sans looked a bit calmer. Now that had been accomplished the Blaster finally started to look around, taking notice of their surroundings. Its eyes grew wide, noticing the magic flow in every tree, leave, grass. It had been a long time since it had been surrounded by so much magic. The giant skull looked in every direction, feeling on ease and willing to see what else this beautiful place could hold.

"you can go an explore a bit if you want to"- The skeleton allowed. The Blaster looked at him with big eyes and then looked back at the forest before it-"oh, c'mon i know by your expression that you are dying to go, don't try to look delicate, i'll be fine! you just go and enjoy it! you truly deserve it, my friend"

The creature beamed at the skeleton and left, not after fondly nuzzling him one more time. Sans looked as the Blaster vanished trough the bright-coloured trees and purple grass with an affectionate smile. Those creatures did mean a lot to him, they had always accompanied him in difficult times and he had to admit that most of the times he had summoned them he didn't need to fight at all, he only did it so he could hang out with them. While other monsters would consider them only as weapons he had ended up being friends with them. Each Blaster would have their own personality, likes and dislikes and different ways of thinking and seeing the world, but if they had something in common it was that all of them loved their master and would always do their best to make him feel happy.

Sans slowly tilted his head back and rested it on the tree beneath him. With the sunrays softly bathing him with their warmth and being as sleepy as he was due to the lack of rest it was a matter of time till he finally got asleep. It was then when the skeleton heard a scream. He jolted up, abruptly waking up. He looked around trying to make out any unusual sound, but he could hear nothing. Maybe he had been dreaming or…? The skeleton could clearly hear the sound of his Blaster unleashing an attack as he felt his magic slightly draining away. It took him a split second to connect the dots and finally understand what was happening. He couldn't understand how he didn't noticed before, there was no doubt who that scream had belonged to:

"frisk…"- The girl's name came out of his mouth in a hoarse and horrified whisper-"Frisk!"

The skeleton immediately got up and rushed into the forest at full speed. He didn't know the direction where her scream had came from, but he needed to find her. He _had_ to find her. Acting by pure instincts he kept running, sprinting between the trees and bushes without a single pause. If the Blaster had accidentally found her in the forest and had related her with the nightmares it would have probably started to attack her. Considering the Blaster's size and power, that was something extremely dangerous,…and by the sound he heard…

"no…no, she has to be fine. she has to" –He muttered desperately, pushing himself to keep forward. The skeleton was driven by pure intuition. Although he didn't have any possible way of knowing where the girl was he felt a baffling hunch that let him know where to go… since when had he been able to do that? No, that didn't matter right now.

He kept running with all his might till he finally arrived at a big clearing. Once there he abruptly stopped. Sans helplessly lean his back on a nearby tree to avoid fainting at what he saw. The trees and grass of that part of the forest where completely scorched, till the point some of them were still sizzling with bluish-white dancing flames. But that image faded completely into the background before the huge track of destruction that crossed in a straight line an extensive area of the forest and continued as far as the eye could see, the unquestionable result of one of his Gaster Blaster's attacks. There, right where the line of destruction started laid the tiny figure he had been looking for. And what was happening before his bare eye-sockets was something he could never have even imagined: Frisk was giggling gently, resting her weight on the Blaster's snout and cuddling it heartily with deep endearment as she praised it:

"Who's a good giant skeletal dog? Who's the most beautiful floating skull ever? You are! You are! Yes,you aaare!"- The girl kept petting the creature some more before finally noticing Sans' presence- "Sans! I hadn't seen you!"- She said, straightening up- "I supposed you should be somewhere over here, but…Oh my, are you ok?"- Frisk stepped closer to him; worry taking over her voice as she suddenly noticed her friend's expression.

Sans was panting profusely, his face was somehow paler than usual and his constant cheerful smile was now forced and wry. The skeleton's response kept her waiting for a little bit, but he finally managed to answer as he tried to catch his breath:

"i heard…you scream…"

The girl blinked a few times and turned to look at the huge Blaster behind her, then at the devastating trace of destruction before it and then back to Sans, realization finally striking her. The only possible reason that came to her mind that would lead to push Sans to run across the forest at full speed, like she thought he had just done, and leave him out of breath and leaning on a tree with such a gloomy expression was that he had thought that something terrible had happened to her. And considering that the huge blast the Blaster had shot could have been easily heard from all the corners of the forest then there was no doubt about which dreadful though had came to the skeleton's mind.

"Oh…oh! No, no, there's no need to worry! Sans, I'm fine! Perfectly fine! See?"- The girl spun around to show him that she did was Ok: "I´m fine, really! Sans, look at me"- She gently held the skeleton by his shoulders, leaving him no option except meeting her eyes-"I´m all right, my HP is intact, not a single HP less!"

Frisk lifted one hand from her friend's shoulder and made her inventory open in front of her. She tapped the options quickly and a black rectangle with bright white letters and edges appeared, showing her stats, equipment and her HP. It indeed was intact, with a 20/20 displayed by its side. Just then Sans finally closed his eye-sockets and let out a relieved sigh, his expression finally relaxing slightly.

"See? Everything´s perfectly fine, there's no need to sweat it"

Sans chuckled lightly and mid-opened his eye-sockets slowly-"how ironic, i never thought that someday i'd be told my own fav phrase"

Frisk giggled- "You should never look from above, even when you are lending a hand to someone, because you'll never know if one day you'll be in a similar situation"

"you are absolutely right"-The skeleton looked slightly up and something at the girl's inventory caught his eye… but he didn't know why. There wasn't anything wrong about it, right? Then…why did he felt this odd sensation...? But before he could think about it more thoroughly Frisk absently made her inventory vanish with a soft jingle.

"How did you find me?"-The girl asked curiously

"uh?"- Sans looked up at her, suddenly coming back to his senses –"well i…"-He made a pause, trying to remember. After a few seconds of thinking about it carefully and not being able to figure it out he quietly admitted: "i…i dunno'"

Frisk tilted her head lightly-"Hmm…well you found me, that's all what matters!"- She smiled brightly at him.

"and what about you?"- Sans asked, puzzled-"you said you supposed i was near here, why was that?"

"Because of this beauty, of course!"-Frisk gestured at the giant skull behind them and embraced the Blaster's snout, nuzzling it sweetly- "I assumed that if this darling was here his owner must be close by"

"oh…"-The skeleton looked as the girl kept happily petting the creature when he suddenly realized something: "frisk…you had never seen one of my blasters before, right?"

"Mh-mh"-The girl hummed as she shook her head, her eyes still fixed on the giant skull.

"then…how did you know it was mine?"

The girl stiffened, nearly imperceptibly, her shoulders squaring lightly-"Ummm…well, his eye-sockets look a lot like yours! It's like I kind of assumed it" –Sans raised a non-existent eye brow quizzically at her not very convincing tone of voice- "…or maybe it was a sort of hunch, just like yours!"-She said, turning around to look at him with a smile.

The skeleton looked at her now careless and innocent expression and decided to simply let it slide; after all, he had something more important to take care of right now. Sans straightened up, standing at his full height, though that didn't made him much taller it certainly made him look way more intimidating. He stared at the Blaster´s eyes with an icy glance, looking outstandingly severe. The creature immediately recognized its master glance and lowered its head, whining lightly.

"Uh-?"-Frisk looked down at the Blaster.

"I´ve been very clear with you, with all of you. And you know it"-The giant skull whined a little more and recoiled slightly. Sans stepped forward, stone-faced.

"Hey! Hey! There´s no need to be so hard on him!"-Frisk tried to reason with him, stretching one of her tiny hands in front of the skeleton's chest.

"What is one of the few things you can't do when I let you explore by yourself?"-The Blaster looked like a little child that was caught red-handed and it was trying to hide behind Frisk's back, but considering the huge seize of the creature and the tiny frame of the girl… let´s just say that it wasn´t succeeding very much.

"Oh, c'mon Sans! I´m sure that it was an accident! And look! It's obvious that he is sorry about it!"- Frisk gestured at the creature's expression and the Blaster let out little whimper to support her words.

The skeleton gave both of them an icy glare. The Blaster couldn't hold its Master's gaze, but the human held his gaze with determination. But this time the girl´s efforts weren't going to be enough to persuade Sans to desist, and the stern tone of his voice was a proof of that.

"I _always_ tell my Blasters that I will let them do as much as they want as long as they _don´t_ do a certain couple of actions that we had already discussed. I may, sometimes, let some of the less important rules pass by if they occasionally and accidentally break them… but I can´t let it slide if they go against the most important rule of all: They should never even _try_ to blast something, let alone _someone,_ unless I tell them to specifically do so"

The Blaster lowered its gaze even more. Frisk finally understood why the creature looked so abashed and why Sans was so utterly pissed. She could easily put herself into the creature's position. It had clearly disobeyed its owner and now was receiving the pertinent scolding for its actions. With a mother like Toriel she had been in that situation a few times…and she had to admit that she could understand the Blaster's pouty expression.

"I won´t let you go out exploring on your own anymore"- The blaster let out another wail, knowing that if this was the punishment for its actions then it would be very difficult to convince Sans from changing his mind.

"Sans, please! Look at that pouty face!"- Frisk insisted- "I'm sure that this isn't going to happen again!"

"Of course it isn't!"

"Well, but there's no need to be so hard with him! The poor Blaster made a mistake, yes, but it isn't going to happen again and nothing bad actually happened!"

"Nothing bad?! Frisk,c'mon! Didn't you see that huge trail of a blast there? There's magic still flaming on the scorched grass!"

"I know! But nobody got hurt! Isn't that what matters?"

Sans suddenly straightened up, her words finally making him realize something: "Wait a minute..."- He looked back at the marks of destruction before him and then back at Frisk, who was completely unharmed-"...how...how didn't that blast hurt you? Wasn't the blaster aiming to you?"

"Uhh...no! I think that he was actually aiming at...err...at..."- Frisk struggled to find an answer.

"Don't try to cover it up kiddo', it was aiming to you, wasn't it?"

"No! I-I think that maybe he saw something or someone in the trees! That's it! And-and that's why they tried to...umm...to kindly ask that someone to show themselves and have a nice chat and to do that it kind of...kind of...blasted in that someone's direction...?"- Sans stared at her and the girl held his gaze the best she could, trying to put on the most convincing expression she could muster. The skeleton dropped his shoulders lightly with a deep sigh and did a face-palm.

"you know that you still are terrible at lying, don't ya?"- He looked at her again to find that her cheeks were puffed and she seemed offended- "gimme' a break kiddo', we both know that was even one of your worst lies, which isn't small issue. i know that your intentions are good, but i do need to hear the truth"

Frisk's pouty expression changed to a defeated one. She knew that she would have to tell Sans the truth sooner or later, but she had had to give it a try. The girl lowered her gaze lightly -"I...yeah, I think it was aiming to me, but it's also truth that I gave it a big scare! I would have probably reacted in a similar way if someone had started screaming like I did when I saw the poor creature! I am also to blame!"

"oh, no. don't you take all the blame on you, i won't accept that!"

"Ok, then we are both equally responsible! I shouldn't have sacred him, he shouldn't have attacked me, that's it! But it doesn't really matter! I mean, the blast failed anyways so-"

"frisk, don't try to play this do-"-Sans didn't finish his sentence and blinked in confusion-" wait...what did you just said?"

"Uh? I said that there's no need to worry about what happened anyway, the attack failed and everything is fine!"

The skeleton frowned lightly and muttered, mostly for himself: "it...failed?"

The girl looked at her friend's puzzled expression-"Ye-yeah"- She scratched the back of her head gently -"As soon as I saw the blast coming I dodged it, so it didn't hit me"

If Sans had been surprised before now he was perplexed-"frisk...are you still trying to cover my Blaster's acts or...?

"No! I do am telling the truth right now, I swear!"-The girl assured, not a single trace of doubt in her voice this time- "Is there something wrong?"

"no...it's just...never mind" – The monster waved his hand, trying to dismiss the matter. Frisk looked at him with slight concern, but didn't try asking again.

"...Soo, now that everything has been cleared I guess there's no need to...you know... keep scolding this little baby"- The girl slid her hand softly on the Blaster's snout, protectively. Sans looked up at the girl again to see huge puppy eyes and a pouty mouth, accompanied by huge puppy eye-sockets and a pouty snout and let out a resigned sigh.

"we'll leave this discussion here, yes..."- The couple's faces before him brightened- "... but i still have to talk some things with you"- He said to the Blaster, making the happiness of the creature and Frisk's faces fade away lightly.

"Ooh...sorry buddy, but I'm sure that everything will be fine! You must have the best owner ever, so there's no reason to worry! Don't you think?"- She hugged the creature warmly, giggling at the Blaster's soft purrs that meant that he agreed. The girl was so distracted that she failed to notice Sans' subtle blushing at her words.

"wait a sec..."-Sans suddenly realized "kiddo' weren't you supposed to go to my brother's slumber party today?"

"Of course! Papyrus invited Alphys, Undyne and I to spend all night at your house! We are going to play games, watch series and eat...eat..."-The excitement in the girl's voice faded till it died out.

"frisk?"

"OH MY GOD!"

"what!?"- Sans turned around, but there wasn't anything that could have done the girl scream-"how many times do i have to tell you not to do that?!"- He asked, annoyed.

"But-but-BUT...!"

"what is it?"

"I was the one who had to bring the snacks and the series to watch tonight! And I had totally forgotten about it!"- The girl whined, as she let her back slide lightly at the Blaster's skull side.

"nothing can be done about your forgetfulness, can it?"- The skeleton gently placed his hand on the girl's shoulder, chuckling lightly-"hadn't alphys added an app on your cell phone with an alarm or something like that to help you with that?...don't tell me that you forgot about setting up the alarm..."

"Ooooohh..."

"oohh? oh my, you really did it again?"

"I was going to set it up this time! I swear! But when I was going to do so a tiny puppy appeared! And I started petting it... it was so sweet! It was so fluffy and soft and adorable and-"- The girl's eyes brightened as she kept describing the little ball of fur till Sans interrupted her.

"frisk! you are getting off the topic again!"

"Oh? Oh! I still have to get the things! What time is it?"- The girl looked up at the sky- "Is the sun already there?! When did it get this late?!"

"calm down kiddo, you won't get anywhere by getting worked up about it. try to organize yourself a little bit"

"Yeah, that's right...it's fine... I'll fix this...somehow"- She took some steadying breaths- "What I have to do is get home like, really quick, pick up my pyjamas and other stuff and shove inside my backpack, pick up Flowey-"

"flowey?"- Sans gave the girl a cold glare.

"Don't worry, I'll bring him with me so he can have some fresh air and I'll keep an eye on him all the time, I told mum to pick him up at midnight anyways so that you wouldn't worry that much"- The skeleton grimaced, and seemed to be going to complain, but the girl cut him short- "I've already told both Flowey and Papyrus about this, and I won't let them down. Flowey didn't look very happy but your brother did, everything will be fine, trust me"- Although the skeleton didn't look very happy he stayed silent-"...so, after picking Flowey up I'll go buy some snacks: I'll get some chips, sandwiches, cookies and-and some chocolate, yes that'll be fine. Then I have to get the movies...I still don't know which ones to pick, but I'll figure it out on my way there, and finally I have to arrive at your house at time! That doesn't sound _thaaat_ complicated"- The girl tried to cheer herself up- "I only have to check on the time to see what time is it exactly and so..."- The girl started patting her pockets searching for her phone- "Oh..."

"please, not "oh" again"

"Oh! Where's my cellphone?!"- Frisk kept rummaging in her pockets and clothing but the mobile was nowhere to be seen.

"don't tell me that you forgot that too?"-The girl cupped her head in her hands and nodded with a muffled whine- "you surely are unbelievable"- Sans couldn't hold back his laughter anymore.

"Don't laugh at this! This is serious!"- The girl said, looking up at her amused friend before her- "Now I even have to remember picking up my cell phone when I arrive home! There's no way I'll remember to do everything and do it on time!"- She threw her head back and let out a grumble- "No! I won't let this defeat me! I'll have to do this! My friends are counting on me to bring food an entertainment! And that's exactly what I'm going to do!"- She stomped with her foot as if she was accepting a new challenge and her gaze got filled with determination- "I'll get there so quick that even myself will not be able to believe it! And I'll repeat what I have to get in my way so I won't forget anything! That's it!"

The girl started to walk decidedly away, listing aloud "pyjamas, backpack, Flowey, chips, sandwiches, cookies, chocolate, movies, pyjamas, backpack, Flowey, chips, sandwiches, cookies, chocolate, movies, pyjamas, backpack, Flowey, chips, sandwiches, cookies, chocolate, movies"- When she had already walked several meters away from Sans she run into a huge and bright flower- "Oooh! How beautiful!"

"frisk, don't get distracted!"- Sans called her up as he suppressed his laughter,bringing her back to her senses

"Uh? Oh, right! Pyjamas, chips...sandwiches and... chocolate...and..."- The skeleton chuckled as he saw the girl walking away and picked up a huge tree leaf from the floor.

"hey, kid!"-He called, catching up with her-"here, take this"- He handed in the leaf to her. Frisk looked at it confused for a few seconds, till she finally realized that Sans had written the list of things she had to do on the leaf using his distinctive light-blue magic.

"Thank you!" The girl held the leaf close against her chest ike it was the most precious treasure in all the world- "I won't forget it now!"- She resumed her walk and started reading the list aloud as she waved at Sans- "pyjamas, backpack, Flowey, chips, sandwiches, cookies, chocolate, ketchup, movies, pyjamas, backpack, Flowey, chips, sandwiches, cookies, chocolate, ketchup, movies..."

Sans waved back at her and watched her go. She was nearly out of his sight when she heard her voice finally wondering aloud: "...ketchup?"- The skeleton burst out laughing and he heard Frisk's following laughter mirroring his at the distance. The monster kept laughing some more and he could hear that Frisk was doing the same as she made her way back to the city. When he couldn't listen to the girl anymore Sans finally turned to look at the Blaster. The creature lowered its skull at her master's gaze, but it suddenly realized that the skeleton's expression was mostly tainted with confusion than anger. He took a deep breath and brought a bony hand to his forehead, trying to think.

"ok... we both know that what you did wasn't right, don't we?"- The giant skull nodded, vigorously- "i do not need to tell you that you should never, _ever_ try to do that again, do i?"- The Blaster now shook its head firmly. Sans let out a sigh and placed his hands gently on the creature's snout-"we'll talk about this more thoroughly later, don't think you'll get off with this that easily"- A quiet whine let him know that the Blaster knew that very well.

"what i still can't understand is..."- Sans looked absently around-" ...well that seems to be the only way in which she could have been unharmed, and thank god that happened...but how?"

The blaster nuzzled gently at its owner's hand. Both of them knew what had let him so startled: His Blasters had never failed an attack. The idea seemed absolutely impossible; they were the most accurate creatures he had ever seen and the girl said she had...dodged it? There was only one person that had successfully dodged his Blasters... and he had only met them on his nightmares. Till that day he had done his best to convince himself that the girl of his dreams was awfully similar to Frisk in some ways: with her stripped sweater, her brown hair and tiny figure, but that it wasn't actually her, that it had to be someone else... but this was making that task even harder.

"would you show me?"- Before he could even finish saying those words his Blaster has already straightened up and its eyes were glowing. Even at that moment Sans couldn't help to smile at how quick the creature was ready to act in order to help him understand a little better this whole mess- "thank you buddy, let's see if we can untangle some of this mystery together"

The skeleton placed his hands at both sides of the Blaster's skull and leaned his forehead against the creature's- "are you ready?"- A decided growl let Sans know that it was, and he finally closed his eye-sockets. Loads of colours and sounds surrounded him all of a sudden, images flickering before him at an incredible speed. He waited patiently as the sounds started to get quieter and the images more recognizable till the point they finally formed a complete and coherent scene. He had been transported to the Blaster's memories and now he was seeing the forest they were into from the Blaster's eyes. He saw himself telling the creature that it could explore the forest on its own for a bit and then how the forest itself unfolded before him as the Blaster happily made his way through the woods. Everything was fine till then, the giant skull wandered around examining trees and flowers with curiosity, only a few little animals to be seen. The only sounds that surrounded the place where the ones of the birds and the soft rustling of the leaves. It was when the Blaster got closer to a clearing that an unusual sound came to scene. At the distance a soft voice echoed into the woods.

The creature started approaching the source of the sound and, as it got closer, it started to make out some words of what that voice was saying: "What should I do?...If I could only tell someone...I'm sure a second opinion would help me...or maybe I'll end up screwing it up even worse...and what if...?... Nah, that's silly... that's just what I needed!... talking to myself in the middle of the forest...now I do have lost it..."- Judging for the shadow that could be seen between the trees who had been talking seemed to be walking up and down in a clearing right before the Blaster's eyes. Now that it had gotten so close there was no way it could turn back without having a look at the person who had been babbling so much. The creature slid by the woods cautiously till it finally arrived at the border of the clearing. There, just a few meters away, stood a tiny figure with their shoulders slumped and with their back turned to the Blaster's direction. The creature's eyes were examining the figure carefully till it noticed the sweater it was wearing. It knew that sweater, and instantly recognized where it had seen it before: That figure had to be the one of that person that appeared countless times in Sans' nightmares. Without even thinking about it its eyes flared blue and it let out a fierce growl.

The girl before it turned around, alerted by that threatening sound and as soon as her eyes landed on the Blaster she let out a horrified scream. Frisk started running away with all her might: "Nooooo!"-The giant skull started chasing her, its fierce growls being the evidence that it following her tracks- "I don't understand!"- She panted, while she zigzagged between the woods- "There has to be a mistake!"- The creature charged in her direction, breaking branches in its way- "You must be mistaking me with someone else!"- The girl cried out, her legs were starting to burn because of the effort- "Please!"-She could only plead as she heard the creature getting closer and closer. Running through the trees was getting more and more complicated. She was doing her best not to get hit by branches or trip with roots and she had been succeeding till that moment, but she suddenly realized that she could no longer hear the Blaster's growls and she tried to look back while she was entering a clearing. She had expected to see that she had finally managed to lose the creature, but when she turned around she only discovered that the Blaster was just a few metres away. It was probable that it had stayed silent on purpose to get her off-guard and it actually succeeded. Frisk got so surprised that she tripped with her own feet as she was looking back and felled to the ground in the middle of the clearing.

The human struggled to turn around and she found herself sitting on the grass with the Blaster alarmingly close to her. The girl's face was absolutely pale, and her voice trembled - "Please, I don't know what you are thinking, but you are making a mistake, really! I haven't done anything wrong!"- The giant skull kept getting closer, its growls making her blood run cold- "This can't be happening, I don't get it...-"She shook her head, in disbelief, racking her brain to come up with a possible solution to her situation. The Blaster's eyes started blazing blue, its growls getting even more menacing- " I'm sure Sans won't be happy with this!"- She desperately recoiled, using her legs and arms clumsily to put some distance between her and the beast – "Wait...Sans! Where is he? I'm sure he can tell you that you are committing a mistake! I'm sure he won't be happy if you did this!"- The Blaster stopped its approach at her words as doubt took over it, but continued growling. The girl kept trying to reason with it- "Please, I'm his friend!"- She slowly rose to her feet- "Haven't he talked about me with you...?"

Unluckily for Frisk, that question only managed to trigger flashbacks of the nightmares that had been tormenting its master for so long and the previous doubts vanished. The blaster opened its mouth and white-light blue light gathered in it forming a huge ball. The girl's soul appeared before her with a jingle and pupils shrank in horror as the blinding light filled the clearing- "Wait, don't do it!"

What happened next occurred in a flash: The Blaster unleashed its attack aiming directly at the girl and she stared at it, suddenly every trace of fear or confusion in her expression vanished and was suddenly replaced with fierce determination. She threw herself to one side as fast as lighting, what made her soul dodge the attack only by a whisker. The blast continued its way in a straight line, leaving a trace of destruction where there used to be healthy growing trees. Frisk quickly stood up, recovering from the situation and turned to look at what the attack had just caused with astonishment and horror.

"Hey! Just look at what you have done!"- The girl's voice didn't tremble anymore; it was firm and full of anger-"Do you think that is OK?"- Frisk turned to look at the Blaster, and pointed at the huge trail of destroyed trees. The giant skull let out a low growl and approached her with a fierce expression-"Oh no! Don't you dare mister! Those used to be living creatures, you know?!- The creature recoiled lightly and got silent. Although the human before it was incredibly tiny she did have an imposing presence with her hands on her hips and her demanding tone- "Many animals used to live there too, do you really think you can go around destroying things just because?! I understand that you were aiming for me, but that's no excuse! You always have to weigh the consequences of your actions!"- The blaster lowered its skull lightly, it had not been given a scolding like this from anyone besides its master-"At least you recognize that what you did was wrong, and very dangerous too! What if someone had been passing by? Geez! I don't even want to think about it!"- The girl threw her arms on the air and then let them drop by her sides-"I hope that I least you do understand you shouldn't do that again, right?"

The Blaster looked at where the trees used to be with regret, the human did have a point there, destroying things just cause wasn't something it could feel proud for, but it was also true that it couldn't just let the girl escape again. Even though it would prefer not to damage the forest anymore, there wasn't any other way. The giant skull straightened up and its eyes started blazing one more time.

"Wh-what? You are not planning to blast me again, are you?"- Frisk asked with disbelief, to which the creature answered with an unfriendly growl- "You can't do that! You'll end up destroying all the forest! "- The girl's voice got tainted with desperation- "You may think that you are doing something good, but you are making a mistake! Don't you understand? I just can't let you hit me, and if you keep trying to attack me then there won't be anything left!"

The giant skull knew that she was telling the truth and it would have liked to listen to her, but there was no way it could let someone as dangerous as the person of its master's dreams run away, even if it meant damaging the wildlife of the forest. With its huge eye-sockets fixed on the girl's bright red soul the Blaster started to gather its magic again. The human might have dodged it attack, but she wouldn't be able to do that forever.

"No! Please! "- The girl gave a last desperate glance at the growing forest behind her and then looked back at her soul. She had no other option. Without even thinking twice she did something completely opposite from what the creature could have expected: Instead of running away or stepping to a side she ran directly towards it and placed both of her tiny hands at the sides of its skull: "You have to trust me! You are making a mistake! Please! Stop the attack, its' me! I'm Sans' friend, really!"

The creature's growl only grew louder as the light of its magic bathed the tiny figure before it. "Please, look at me! Look at me!"- The girl stared intently at the Blaster's blazing eyes-"You can't do this, you cannot! You are making a mistake!"- The giant skull fixed its eye-sockets on the girl's now slightly teary eyes and saw its own eyes reflected on hers. It suddenly became extremely aware of the girl's soft hands resting at its sides and the deep warmth of her gaze. Memories about the happy moments she had lived with Sans came flashing before the Blaster's eye-sockets. The attack was almost ready, the intensity of its brightness making it nearly impossible to distinguish the human's face anymore, which only left her bright red soul shining in the middle of the light-blue blinding light.

"Please..."- A silent tear rolled down the girl's cheek and landed on the creature's snout. At that instant the Blaster finally reacted and closed its mouth as quickly as it could, trying to hold back the magic of the attack. Frisk held the creature with all her might, in an attempt to lend it strength to stop the attack on time. A few tense seconds passed till the light of the attack started dying out and it finally disappeared.

The tiny human let out a relieved sigh and let herself slide on the Blaster's snout till she dropped on the grass, where she lied breathing heavily. The giant skull approached the girl shyly, gently brushing it's nuzzle against her hand with concern.

"Oh?"- The girl tilted her head to look at the creature- "Don't...worry- I'm-fi-fine"- She panted- "I ju-just though th-that...I w-was going to d-die, that's all"- She gave the Blaster tired smile- "Ju-just...gimme' a sec"

The creature waited patiently till the girl managed to catch her breath and she finally seemed to recover from the shock. Frisk still lied sprawled on the grass when she raised her hand to pet the skull's snout.

"You surely gave me a good scare, didn't you?"- The girl said, laughing gently. The creature noticed that the girl didn't look angry as it had expected to, she simply looked relieved that the bad situation had ended, and the Blaster had to admit that it felt the same way. It gently nuzzled her hand, trying to apologise.

"Well, I guess that I must have scared you too, or you wouldn't have reacted in that way, which means that we are even"- She sat down on the grass and gave the Blaster a warm smile. The creature let out a soft puff to show its agreement- "Hey, now that I can give you a closer look you don't seem so menacing! Mhh...It's also true that your eyes aren't blazing now, nor you are growling or charging attacks... but either way! You look very cute!"- She said, petting the creature happily what made the Blaster start to purr- "OH MY GOD! Are you purring?!"- The girl leaned her ear on the creature's skull to check it out- "I'm dying of love! You are the most adorable creature ever!"

The girl giggled and hugged the Blaster with endearment as it kept purring. The giant skull slowly floated up, helping Frisk to rise to her feet.

"Wait, now talking seriously..."- The girl straightened up lightly to have a better look at the Blaster's eye-sockets- "You have to promise that you are not going to do something so dangerous again, even if it is for the best motives. Someone could have gotten seriously injured!"- The creature lowered its head and nodded, looking at Frisk with huge puppy eyes- "Oh no! Not the puppy eyes! I don't like scolding you either, but you know I'm right!"

The Blaster let out a quiet and apologetic whine and the girl couldn't bare it anymore: She hugged it tightly- "It's fine, it's fine, you got it, that's all what matters! Don't cry my little baby!"- She said as she stroked its skull with endearment.

"You know? Now that I think about it I had always said that there was nothing better than puppies and skeletons, and now...look at you!"- She smiled brightly- "You are like a huge skeletal puppy! Which means you are the most cute and cuddly creature ever!"- The human giggled softly at the Blaster's following purrs and kept prising it till Sans finally arrived at the scene.

As he had actually lived the situation that followed there was no need to keep watching the Blaster's memories and Sans gently moved his forehead away from the creature's. The skeleton blinked a few times to readjust to his own vision to find out the forest surrounding them.

Instead of helping him understand what was going on, his Blaster's memories only helped to make him more confused. It was obvious that the creature started attacking Frisk because it had thought she was the one who appeared in Sans' dreams, but why had it changed its mind when the girl talked to it? He turned to look at his Blaster with that question in mind, but the creature shook its head lightly.

"even you are not sure why?"- Sans asked, puzzled. His Blaster let out an apologetic purr- "never mind buddy, maybe you somehow realized that wasn't the right thing to do and you simply desisted. you've already helped me very much, you deserve to have some rest"

The giant skull purred, feeling grateful for having helped its master in any way. It nuzzled gently against Sans chest before finally straightening up, getting ready to receive the skeleton's order to finally take a rest. The monster's smiled widened slightly as he petted the creature some more and then snapped his left hand fingers, making the Blaster vanish instantly.

Sans slid his hands into his pockets, trying to piece things up together. He looked up at the sky and tried to calculate the time. He was getting nowhere with this and was only managing to get a headache, furthermore if he didn't hurry he wouldn't get to where he intended to go on time. The skeleton let out a defeated sigh, promising to resume thinking about all what happened later and took one of his shortcuts.

The room was exactly as he remembered it, with all the colourful drawings and bookshelves on the walls and as messy as always. There was a little wardrobe against a wall and a bed right under the window of the opposite wall. At a corner of the room, close to the heading of the bed, laid a desk. There was only one thing that hadn't been there before: the flowerpot that rested on that said desk. On that flowerpot rested a flower with golden pellets, it had its head slightly tilted to one side and its petals mildly closed as it were sleeping.

Alerted by the light-blue light of Sans magic when he appeared in the room the flower woke up and straightened up. Even if the lights of the room weren't turned on the half-opened window let enough light get into the room for Flowey to distinguish who had just arrived.

"Well, well, well, and I'm supposed to be the one bad-mannered here. I didn't know you had that kind of habits..."- The flower tilted its head to one side and gave Sans a mischievous look- "Sneaking into girl's bedrooms like that is something too low, even for someone like you"

"is that some kind of compliment?"- Sans approached the flower, letting the sunlight illuminate his features- "i knew the kid wasn't home, i wouldn't have done this if i didn't"

"You knew she wasn't home and you decided to come in either way? I really don't know which is worse!"

"don't play dumb with me, you know that if i'm here is because i need to have a word with you"

"With me? Howdy, I really feel flattered right now"- Flowey put on his most innocent smile- "May I know what you'd wish to talk about?"

"you know perfectly well what it is"- Sans stood by the desk and placed a hand by the side of Flowey's pot, his pupils vanishing-" frisk told me she is bringing you to my house tonight, don't you dare to do something or you'll regret it"

"Golly, we sure are getting to the brass tracks today! You never were of the ones who beat around the bush, huh?"- The flower gave Sans a twisted grin- "That's something we've got in common"

"listen up, flower. we both know that if it was for me you'll still be down at the underground and i won't think about if twice if i have to leave you there again. i don't even think there's a reason good enough to let you stay here"

"And then why did you agreed?"- Flowey's grin got even more wicked "Maybe when she took you to the ruins Frisk did something _special l_ to convince you?"- After saying those words it cracked out laughing.

Sans stared at the flower with an overwhelming desire to punch it, and right when he was going to do so he noticed a pink sprayer lying on the desk with a happy face, a monocle and a moustache drawn in it with marker. A little note hung from it and the words: "Mister Sprayer" written with Frisk's distinct handwriting could be easily read. Without giving it a second thought the skeleton grabbed "Mister Sprayer" and sprayed Flowey with it.

The poor creature didn't see that coming and as it had been laughing the water got into his mouth and it started coughing. Looking from the pink sprayer with the friendly moustache to the now coughing flower before him Sans couldn't hold back a grin. He felt grateful he had decided not to punch it, this was a hundred times better.

"How the hell-cough cough- did you know –cough- about the fucking sprayer?! That brat told me-cough- she wouldn't tell anybody!"- Flowey sputtered, rabid.

"oh, she didn't tell me anything. i just saw it there and figured it out"- He shook Mister sprayer gently on his hand while the flower looked daggers at him- "what i was telling you was something you should perfectly know by now"

"And then why bothering me with it if I already know?"-The flower grunted without making any efforts to hide his anger, water dripping from his pellets.

"i only wanted to make sure"- The skeleton leaned closer to the flower, staring intently into its eyes- "frisk may be someone really kind and patient, she is probably willing to be as kind as she can muster with you, but that doesn't apply to me. you know that if you decided to do something stupid i wouldn't doubt blasting the hell out of you. so you'll better behave and don't make me have to get to the _root_ of the problem, understood?"

Flowey's expression shrank with disgust at the pun- "I'd prefer to get sprayed with Mister Sprayer than hearing to your stupid jokes"

"fine"- Sans resolutely sprayed the flower on the face again.

"Aaaagh! I have no idea of how fucking much I hate you!"-The flower shouted angrily, soaking wet.

"that's something we've got in common"- Sans commented with a grin- "you still haven't answered my question"-He rested the hand in which he held Mister Sprayer against his chin and stared down at the flower.

"Yeah, I frigging understood!"

"you know, that's a bit of a pity, cause if you didn't..."- Sans left the sprayer on the desk where he had found it with a last amused grin and walked away till he reached the window, where he turned his back to the flower- "...i' would have been able to have an excuse to spray you some more"- He heard Flowey's furious scream getting left behind as his magic surrounded him while he took another shortcut. Even though he tried, he couldn't stop smiling.

"Pyjamas, backpack, Flowey, chips, sandwiches, cookies, chocolate, movies, ketchup, cell phone, pyjamas, backpack, Flowey, chips, sandwiches, cookies, chocolate, movies, ketchup, cell phone. Got it"- Frisk was now running down the streets of New Snowdin, doing her best to arrive home as fast as she could. When she finally got there she opened the door and rushed upstairs. She knew that Toriel wouldn't be home, so she didn't bother to look for her.

The girl opened the door of his bedroom with a yank and started gathering her things of her list: "Pyjamas...pyjamas where did I put them?"- The girl started rummaging inside her wardrobe- "There they are! Now the backpack! I think I left it somewhere here"- She crawled under her desk, trying to find her loyal blue backpack- "Hey Flowey, how's been your day doing?"- She asked from the floor-"I know I should have got here earlier! But I totally lost track of time! We still have to get all the snacks and the movies for today so we'll have to hurry if we want to get to Papyrus' house on time! I hope you don't..."- The girl rose to her feet with her backpack hanging from her shoulder and finally looked at Flowey- "Hey... you are soaked wet!"

"Oh really? I haven't noticed!"- The flower's voice was full of sarcasm, which was an indicator of how pissed he was, but Frisk hadn't time for that now.

"Well, let me tell you that you are!"- She picked up a towel from the floor and shoved it to the flower- "We don't have time, c'mon wipe yourself up!"

"That's all what you are going to say?!"- The flower stuck his head from under the towel to look at her angrily.

"I'm sorry Flowey! But I need to find my cell phone and we have to go! Now!"

The monster let out an annoyed sigh, but started wiping the water out of his pellets the best he could. "Uhh...I don't know where it is! Flowey, haven't you seen my cell- "

"No"

Frisk jolted up to look at the flower- "You didn't even let me finish the question"

"Oh...really? I thought you have finished"- Flowey avoided the girl's gaze. He suddenly seemed to be too busy getting dried.

"Flowey"- The girl approached her friend with a severe look- "Where's my cell phone?"

"Why should I know?!"

"Because just by looking at you I know that you've done something bad! Do you think that I don't already know that expression?"

"Which expression?! This is the only face I have!"

"Flowey, please! I already know you have done something! It's no use in trying to hide it! Let's just finish with this quick! Where's my cell phone?"- The Flower stirred uncomfortably- " _Flowey_ "

"Aaagh! It just kept ringing and ringing and it wouldn't shut up! I only wanted to sleep! And that stupid thing wouldn't let me! I thought that if I left it ringing for a while it would stop... but it frigging didn't! It was then when I tried answering, if whoever was calling knew that you had forgotten your stupid cell-phone they must stop pestering around! I didn't actually know how the hell I was supposed to answer, but I touched everything with my vines till it finally worked. It was then when that stupid skeleton's voice started coming off of the mobile. I thought that when I told him that you weren't home he would simply hang up, but he _didn't_! He kept talking and talking, no matter what I said he wouldn't shut up! I tried to hang up the stupid call myself, but it didn't work, and I had no option than listening to that goofy monster's babbling about how great he was, how beautiful friendship could be and I don't know what other bullshit! It was then when I tried turning the phone off, but I didn't understand a shit and didn't know how to do so! I had already lost my nerve so I found my own way of turning it off!"

"...your own way?"- Frisk stepped closer to him, getting pale.

"Yeah..."

"What did you do?"- The girl asked with a demanding tone.

"Well... I might have...thrown a little...friendliness pellet to it..."

"Flowey!"- The girl rushed to the desk to find her precious cell phone cut down to half.

"I managed to turn it off!"

"That's not how you turn of a cell-phone! You slid it in half! It won't turn on back again like this!"

"And how was I supposed to know?! I am a frigging _flower_! I don't even have arms! Why in the world would I need to know how those stupid devices work!?"

Frisk held both pieces of her mobile in her hand and let out an anguished whine- "Maybe Alphys can fix it...somehow"- The girl closed her eyes, keeping her hopes high on the scientist's talents. She took a deep breath and tucked her now two-pieced cell phone inside her backpack- "...well, that was all we had to pick up from here, let's go!"

"Didn't you want me to wipe myself?!"- The girl turned to look at the still wet flower.

"Let me help you!"

"No! I don't want your-"But before Flowey could finish talking the human had already grabbed the towel and was quickly dying him.

"That's it!"- Frisk left the towel on the desk and picked Flowey's flowerpot-"We have to get to the store and then rent some series or something; we don't have time to lose!"- Without leaving the monster time to complain the tiny human rushed downstairs and locked the front door. As soon as she arrived at the street she started running again.

"Have you got insane?!"- The flower screamed while they went down the streets at full speed.

"Just enjoy the ride and stop complaining!"-The girl laughed.

They arrived at a supermarket in no time and Frisk approached the nearest salesman- "Excuse me! I need a shopping cart!"

"Good afternoon"-The monster said politely- "Here, I'll bring you one"

"Wait! Could it be one with those seats for little children?"

"Sure!"- The salesman gave Flowey a tender smile and walked away.

"...you are not pretending to-?"

"Thank you!"- Frisk accepted the shopping cart the salesman offered her with a huge smile and placed Flowey on the little seat.

"How much are you planning to humiliate me, human?! You say you only want to be kind with me, but I bet you only do it to enjoy making me suffer with things like these! Get me out of this ridiculous chair!"-Flowey wiggled in its flowerpot furiously.

"I don't do this to humiliate you! But I can't pick many things up if I carry you in my arms! Furthermore, you did actually ask for this! I tried leaving you with the salesman the last time, don't you remember?"

The flower stopped wiggling- "Uhh...no?"

"Of course you remember! You scared the poor man so much that he started crying! This is what you deserve for doing something like that!"-The monster frowned, unhappily, but stayed silent.

Frisk quickly walked around the supermarket shelves picking up the snacks and reading her list aloud: "chips: ready, sandwiches: ready, cookies: ready...chocolate"- She stood before the shelf where the chocolates used to be to discover that there was only one bar left at the top shelf- "Oh, please! You have to be joking!"- She stretched her hand as much as she could but it was still too high for her to reach- "Hey, Flowey! Would you mind reaching that chocolate bar for me?"

The flower looked up at her: "...chocolate?"

"Yes! The one over there, it's too far away for me to reach it, can you help me?"- Flowey gave the girl an odd expression and nodded slowly. Frisk picked him up and lifted him as high as she could. The monster looked at the chocolate bar for a few seconds before finally stretching out one of its vines to pick it up. Frisk took the candy and placed it inside the shopping cart. The lack of resistance when she asked for the favour seemed fairly odd, but she thanked him anyways –"Thank you!"- Frisk said with a smile as she left the Flower back on his set.

"You're welcome"

This time the girl turned her head to look at her friend with disbelief. It had certainly been him the one who had just talked, that was a must, but that wasn't something she had ever heard him say before. But Flowey hadn't noticed that the girl was now staring at him, he was facing straightforward, lost in his own thoughts.

The human felt that he needed some space, so she finished her shopping in silence, thanked the salesman again for his kindness and left the supermarket. They stayed without talking all the way till they got to rent the movies and all the way back, but the girl kept the monster's pot very close to her chest. Frisk looked down at the Flower, slightly concerned. He was not the kind who would simply stay silent on a walk, he always liked arguing and even shouting things at the people who passed by, which caused many arguments between them, but now he hadn't said a single word in a long time. When they finally arrived at Papyrus house the girl cleaned her feet at the entrance and raised her friend's pot to look at him.

"Let's have some fun. I'm counting on you not to be up with your old tricks, OK?"

Flowey blinked a few times before finally fixing his gaze on hers and giving her a malicious grin- "Good luck with that"

Frisk frowned lightly, but she had to admit that she felt kind of relieved to see that her friend seemed to be back to normal. She knocked on the door and the response was nearly immediate: "WHO'S THERE?"

" _Don't you dare_ "- Flowey muttered trough clenched teeth

The girl held back her laughter and decided not to pick on the flower today- "Frisk!"-She shook Flowey's pot lightly till he finally answered too.

"...and Flowey"- The excitement of his voice was palpable...(yeah, it actually wasn't)

"WOWIE! YOU'VE FINALLY ARRIVED!"- Papyrus greeted them with a huge smile and let them in with exaggerated gestures- "I WAS STARTING TO GET WORRIED YOU WOULDN'T ARRIVE, BUT THEN I THOUGHT THAT YOU WOULD NEVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT AND ASUMED YOU WERE ARRIVING LATE. UNDYNE AND APHYS ARE ALREADY HERE"

"Hello there, punk!"

"He-hello" – The couple greeted from the sofa.

"Hello everybody! Sorry we were late! I forgot to set up the alarm and then I forgot my cell phone, and then I forgot that I had to buy the snacks and get the movies! So we did all of that in a rush and here we are!"- The girl left the bags with groceries on the floor and carefully placed Flowey on one arm of the couch.

"Yeah, we imagined something like that would happen that's why we had been phoning you!"

"..About that...Flowey was trying to sleep and it didn't stop ringing and he didn't know how to turn it off so..."-Frisk pulled out her slid-in-half mobile from her pocket-"... he sort of created his own way of doing so"- The girl gave Flowey a scolding glance.

"Well... it looks turned off for me"

"Undyne!"

"See? That's what I told her!"- Flowey pointed out- "But she went all " _nooooes_ that's not how you turn off a cell phone! How was I supposed to know?!"

"Oh, I totally understand you, punk! These stupid phones of today, they are too complicated! Alphys always ends up having to repair them for me because I end up losing my temper and shoving spears at it!"

The royal scientist softly took Frisk's cell phone and pulled up her glasses to give it a closer look- "I-I think I can f-fix it. Wow... even th-though the metal is made of is really strong y-you managed a c-clean cut"

"I'm good at breaking things"- Flowey smiled proudly.

"I don't really think that's something to be proud of"- Frisk said making a face.

"Of course it's something to be proud of!"- Undyne claimed, tilting her head back and laughing- "One thing is breaking things, and other totally different is being good at doing so!"

"Ok...I'm not quite sure who the bad influence here is"

"Of course I am!"- Flowey and Undyne stated at unison. They then turned to look at each other in disbelief.

"I am the bad influence here! I always have been!"- Undyne stood up angrily.

"Yeah, but I have done terrible things and people get worried when I am around! I am a worse influence than you are!"

"That might be true, but I bet you can't suplex boulders like I do!"

"You can't look creepier than I do!"- The flower said, putting on his most wicked expression.

"You can't throw spears with so much style as I do!"

"My laughter is way better than yours!"- Flowey cracked up laughing.

"So that's how things are going to be?! I'll make you withdraw what you just said or I'm not the leader of the Royal Guard!" – Undyne threw her head back and roared with laughter too.

"I w-wouldn't have expected t-they'll get on so well"- Alphys commented to Frisk. The girl turned to look at her and they held gazes for a while before bursting laughing. Papyrus looked around, slightly confused, but as everybody was laughing he simply decided to join them.

"I'll get these to the kitchen"-Frisk held some of bags with groceries, still giggling slightly- "Would you like to help me Papyrus?"

"OF COURSE, HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL HELP YOU WITH SUCH A DIFFICULT TASK!"- The skeleton picked up the remaining bags and ran with them heroically to the kitchen. Frisk smiled warmly and followed her friend, leaving Flowey's and Undyne's loud fight of laughter behind.

"Do you have some bowls and plates to put the snacks in?"- The girl emptied the bags on the table as the skeleton did the same.

"SURE!"

The human grabbed the chips and opened the bag- "Fine, if you tell me where they are I can place the snacks on them and take to the living room while you place the other stuff in the fridge and you can start unpacking the movies, they are on the yellow bag that I left next to the couch, what do you think?"

"HMM...YOU KNOW I DON'T USUALLY HAVE ANY OBJECTIONS WITH YOUR DIVISIONS OF TAKS BECAUSE THEY ARE ALWAYS REALLY COOL AND STUFF, BUT... I THINK IN THIS OCASSION WE SHOULD BETTER MAKE AN EXCHANGE OF CHOIRS"

"Huh? It's OK if you wish, but why?"- Papyrus scratched the back of his head uncomfortably- "What is it? C'mon Paps, you know you can tell me! I won't get angry or anything!"

"WELL...I DON'T ACTUALLY THINK YOU CAN REACH WHERE THE BOWLS AND PLATES ARE..."- He stared cautiously at the girl. The tiny human held his gaze for a little while before finally understanding what he had meant and crossed her arms, puffing her cheeks. –"YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T GET ANGRY!"- The skeleton complained at the girl's expression.

"How can you be so sure that I won't reach them?"- Frisk placed her arms on her hips, with defiant eyes- "Maybe I surprise you! Why not?"

The monster looked at the challenging little human before him and let out a sigh. He walked towards one of the highest cupboards on the kitchen wall and opened it. Frisk looked up at the colourful plates and bowls that rested in it at the height of Papyrus head.

"That's not fair"- She mumbled.

Papyrus looked at the frowning human and smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder- "IF IT MAKES YOU FEEL BETTER, SANS DOESN'T REACH THIS CUPBOARD EITHER AND HE DOESN'T LOOK VERY AFFECTED BY IT. ALSO, SHORTER PEOPLE ARE MORE HUGGABLE!"-The skeleton picked her up and hugged her tightly in a way of confirming his statement. The girl giggled at his words and hugged him back.

"At least I'm not the only one"- She smiled with defeat at Papyrus- "I guess I'll get putting the things in the fridge then"

"THAT'S VERY GOOD HUMAN! BEING SHORT ISN'T SOMETHING BAD AT ALL! YOU MAY NOT REACH SOME HIGH PLACES, BUT IT HAS LOTS OF ADVANTAGES TOO!"

The slim skeleton made his way to the living room with bowls and plates full of chips, sandwiches and cookies while Frisk arranged the remaining groceries on the fridge and went to pick up the bag with the movies. When she got back to where Alphys, Undyne and Flowey were the last mentioned were out of breath, still chuckling weakly.

"Are they still going on with that?"- The girl asked, slightly concerned, as she sat down by the yellow bag.

"Y-yes, I told them to stop but they d-didn't want to listen"- Aphys explained- "I think they'll continue till one of them is out of breath"

"...Ok"- The tiny human started unpacking the movies- "Here are the movies, we can start deciding which series we can watch tonight"

"Let's watch anime!"- The scientist exclaimed full of excitement.

"Yeah, I think the movies I brought are mostly anime, they have the episodes at the menu"

Alphys' expression lit up and she rushed to Frisk's side on the floor. Undyne's and Flowey's laughter finally died out and they were left panting, trying to catch their breath. They exchanged defiant glances before mentally reassuring themselves " _My_ laughter is better" and the weird fight was over. The exhausted couple recovered for a while longer before joining the other two on the most difficult task of the night: deciding what to watch. With everybody sitting on the floor, Papyrus included and Flowey in his pot, they started rummaging through the huge pile of movies scattered before them.

"Wow, these certainly are _lots_ of movies"- Undyne smiled widely, her eyes sparkling.

"Y-you might have spent a lot of m-money renting them, t-tell them how much it was and we can d-divide"- Aphys said, examining the cover of one of them.

"I don't think she spent that much, Alph"- Undyne nudged the scientist with her elbow and gave Frisk a mischievous grin-"I'm sure our girl used some or her charm on that guy at the movie shop..."

"Th-that's not true!"-Frisk stammered, her face burning red-"I didn't do anything! Flowey was with m-me, he saw that I didn't!"

"Oh, did I?"- The flower tilted his back to one side, smiling naughtily.

"Flowy!"- The girl turned to look at him with disbelief.

"FUHUHUHUHUH!"- Undyne burst laughing and patted Frisk's back so hard that she left her out of breath- "We know that you don't do that kind of stuff, punk, I was just teasing you! But we do also know that poor guy is mad about you! I bet he was the one who gave you all this precious movie material"

"I*cough*don't think he's _mad_ *cough* about me"- The girl managed to say, catching her breath.

"Soo...wasn't it him who gave you all the movies?"- Aphys asked, leaning close to her with an amused grin.

"Well...yeah, it was him..."

Undyne and Alphys roared with laughter- "See? We are experts with these romantic things! It was obvious that boy likes you; he is more or less your age too. Our girl is all a heartbreaker!"- They hugged each, wiping away tears of pride.

"D-don't say that!"

"C'mon F-Frisk, tell us what happened!"

The tiny human looked at both of her friend's full of excitement expressions and knew they were not going to accept a "no". She let out a sigh- "But it wasn't anything speci-"- Undyne and Alphys cheered full of enthusiasm, encouraging her to tell it anyways- "OK, ok! I'll tell, I'll tell!"- Frisk took a deep breath- "Flowey and I were already arriving late so we rushed to the movie shop and when we got there we found out that it was closing and-"

"-and then she used her charms to get that boy to open the shop for us"

"Flowey, that's not true!"

"So what happened, you got the movies anyway right?"-Undyne inquired, smiling knowingly at the girl.

"Well...I-I... I didn't use any charms! I only asked him politely if he could open the shop for a little while longer so we could get the movies!"

"...and he agreed"- Aplhys and Undyne kept smiling mischievously at her.

"Yes, he did!"- Frisk placed her hands on her hips and look defiantly at them. Her friends made their best to hide their smiles, knowing by the girl's actual expression that they shouldn't pick her much more or she'd stop talking- "He told me that there was no problem and let us in. As I was holding Flowey in one hand and the groceries in the other I wasn't able to search trough the movies properly, and I didn't have the time, so I asked him if he could simply give me the best anime he had, to which he obviously answered: "We both know there isn't a _best_ anime"- Undyne and Alphys nodded approvingly- "Then I asked him if he could give me the best animes, and when he finally came back his arms were filled with all of these. I told him that they were too many of them and that I didn't have the money to rent them, but he said that if I brought them for tomorrow morning then there wasn't any problem and I could pay them as a single one..."

"A SINGLE ONE?"- Undyne looked back at the pile of movies- "YOU DO ARE LUCKY KID!"

"I suppose so, but I left some extra money on the counter before I left when he wasn't looking. I insisted that I didn't want to get him in any trouble, but he said that it was fine, put them all in a bag and now here they are"

"Long story short, we've got free movies, can we pick a series now?"- Flowey asked, slightly annoyed by Undyne and Alphys cheesy expressions.

"I AGREE WITH MY BELOVED FRIEND FLOWEY, I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT WE'LL BE WATCHING TONIGHT!"

The flower looked daggers at him, but only managed to make Papyrus smile more brightly at him. The friends continued looking trough the movies till Alphys pulled out one with a screech:

"OH MY! It's the newest movie of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie! Iheardthatinthismovieshegetstomeetaverystrongboyandtheyfallinlovebutshedoesn'twanttoadmitwhatshefeelsand-"-Undyne clasped her hand on the scientist mouth, muffling her hurried speech.

"Alphys, we promised to keep these meetings spoiler free!"-The dinosaur's did her best trying to stop her rushed mumbling till she finally managed to get silent.

"Gomen ne"- She apologized, still having Undyne's hand against her mouth.

"Don't worry, Alphys! We know that you can't help it"- Frisk smiled warmly at her and picked up a random movie and read out loud-" Ansatsu Kyoshitsu, or Assassination Classroom, this one looks pretty interesting. I like the colours, especially the one of this huge octopus over here"- She smiled at the broadly smiling yellow octopus at the cover.

"That's a really good one!"-Undyne commented, finally realising Alphys- "It has great messages about friendship and all that stuff...and many weapons too!"- She pointed at the other characters that appeared on the cover- "These kids have to kill their teacher, this octopus, during their school year because if they don't he'll end up destroying the Earth! But then they find out that he is one of the best teachers they ever had and the plots begins! It has tons of humour too!"

"That certainly is a must-watch!"- Alphys added, measuring her words with extreme caution. Listening to her friend's advices Frisk put it aside, where the planned to watch anime of that night were going to be placed.

"WOWIE! LOOK AT THIS ONE! IT HAS A HUMAN GIRL WITH A PRETTY RED EYE ON IT!"- Papyrus handed the box to Frisk- "WHAT DO YOU THINK HUMAN, WHY DON'T WE START WATCHING THIS ONE TOO?"

The girl took the movie from her friend's huge gloved hands and read out loud:"Another"

"HELL NO"-Undyne snatched the movie from the girl's hands.

"Why not?"

"Way _too_ much blood for some softies like you"

"Blood? Great! I want to watch it!"- Flowey exclaimed, suddenly filled with excitement.

"I said HELL NO, end of the discussion"- Undyne stated firmly. The flower grimaced, but the fish woman's expression left no place for complaints.

"What about this one? It's called Kobato and it has a picture of a cute girl with a blue plushie"- Aplhys commented- "Oh, it was animated by Madhouse studios I love their animations!"

"I loved that series! It is very beautiful, with lots of meanings and its story is very touching! I kept crying all the time, some times because some bad things happened, others due to happiness... but I'm not a very good reference with that, I cry with almost everything"-Frisk admitted with an honest smile as she scratched the back of her head.

"To the planned to watch pile it goes!"- The scientist sang as she placed it with the other.

Flowey reached out to pick one movie with his vines: "What about this one? It has this huge wall over here, these guys with white tight clothes... hey look! There's this big dude peeking over the wall like a pervert..."

"Is that Attack on Titan?"- Undyne said, jolting up.

"Yeah, why do you-"

"Nope"

"HEY!"- The flower complained when Frisk stole the box from his vines- "What is it now? Too much blood again? You are leaving out all the interesting ones!"

"Do you want Sans to kill us?"- Undyne stared down at the flower- "It doesn't only have blood, but it is a huge rollercoaster of emotions! It's way too rough! We won't make Papyrus watch this, he's way too adorable and innocent, he'll end up scarred for life!"- Flowey rolled his eyes and growled in frustration.

"Wow! Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherehood! I remember watching this one! It has such an amazing plot! It may have some strong scenes, but maybe if we skip up the first episode and simply explain it to Papyrus and then skip some of the rougher scenes..."- Frisk looked up, thoughtfully- "It's been a while since I watched it, did it have many rough scenes?"

"Kid, don't tell me you don't remember!"- Undyne stared at her surprised.

"No, was it really that b-?"

"Chimera"

"Oh...oh!"- Frisk's expression suddenly got gloomy and she slowly placed the movie down.

"Undyne! You didn't have to make such a low blow!"- Aplhys scolded her.

"But she was asking!"- The royal's guard leader defended herself.

"HUMAN, ARE YOU OK?"- The tall skeleton looked concerned at the girl- "YOU GOT ALL SAD LOOKING! DO YOU WISH TO BE GIVEN A GREAT COMFORTING HUG FROM THE GREAT PAPYRUS?"- The tiny human nodded silently and stretched her arms in his direction. Papyrus picked her up and hugged her warmly, the girl hugged him back, tightly- "EVERYTHING IS FINE, LITTLE HUMAN, I'M HERE TO PROTECT YOU"-The skeleton comforted her, patting her back with affection.

"Oh, c'mon it mustn't be that bad!"- Flowey complained.

"You don't know what you are saying"- Undyne answered with a low voice. The flower stared at the now serious expressions of the other two with disbelief. He certainly did _not_ know what he was saying. Getting tired of the gloomy silence Flowey picked up another movie.

"Mirai Nikki, what about this one?"

"That's it, you're not choosing more movies"- Undyne stated and placed his pot on the arm of the couch again.

"Why not?!"- I was just picking random series like the rest of you!"

"Yes, but you are terrible at making random choices!"- The fish woman complained- "So terrible that it is even surprising you didn't know what you were picking! If you end up watching them one day you'll understand that I'm not exaggerating!"- Flowey was about to start arguing when Frisk interrupted him.

"Hey! Isn't that one Death Note?"- She said pointing to the move next to Papyru's feet.

"That one goes directly to the plan to watch pile! It has such amazing plot twists! You'll see, surprisinglyattheenditturnsoutthat-"- Undyne muffled her with her hand at the speed of lightning.

"Geez, that was a close one!" - The red-haired monster exclaimed with a sigh.

"Why don't we add Hataraku Maou Sama too?"-Alphys proposed as soon as she was released from Undyne's grip- "It's a comedy in which the king of the Daemons ends up working in a Mc's Ronald"- Frisk burst laughing at that description.

"It's bizarre enough for me"- She said cheerfully.

"I think those are enough series for one night! We might watch a couple of episodes of each and then continue the next time we meet"- Undyne said, looking proudly at the pile they had gathered- "OH THIS NIGHT WILL BE SO FANTASTIC!"

"Yes! I'm really ex-excited about it too!"- The scientist agreed.

"WHY DON'T WE START ARRANGIN THE MATTRESSES HERE? THEN WE CAN LIE AROUND, PUT OUT PYJAMAS ON AND START EATING THE SNACKS!"

The friends then proceeded to put the mattresses in which they'll sleep on the night on the living room's floor and placed the bed-sheets and blankets around. Let's consider that everyone did so in their own way, which meant Undyne using rough force and spears, Alphys stammering around and struggling to unfold her cubic bed, Papyrus heroically bringing his night-story of PEEK-A –BOO With Fluffy Bunny and adjusting the couch so he could sleep on it and Frisk doing her best to move mattresses way too big for her, but doing so with determination.

When they had finally finished their preparations they put on their pyjamas and sprawled on the mattresses, bringing the snacks with them and starting to eat and chat animatedly. Papyrus was laying on the couch wearing a bright-orange loose t-shirt with the words "Sleeping time" written on it. He had his head slightly dangling from the edge of the couch and was looking down at his other friends on the floor. There, Undyne and Alphys were lying on their backs side by side. The red-haired monster had an aqua short-sleeved pyjama with red little fish on it and Alphys had a pink one with a full and coloured pattern of her favourite show Mew Mew Kissy Cutie. Frisk was sitting on the mattress before them with a simple light-blue dress that reached her knees, its only details being a little ribbon in the middle of its neckline and a pattern of Annoying dogs bordering its hem. After some struggling and hard teamwork they managed to attach a tiny sleeping hat with a fluffy pompon in the end to Flowey's head.

"Why the hell do I need this ridiculous thing?! I'm not even going to sleep here!"

"You are not officially participating in a slumber party if you don't have a pyjama, daah"- Undyne stated as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And who told you that I frigging wanted to participate in your stupid party!?"

"WE ALL KNOW YOU WANT TO, BUT YOUR PRIDE DOESN'T LET YOU SAY IT OUTLOUD"- Papyrus pointed out. The flower looked at him dumbfounded- "BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY! THERE'S NO NEED TO SAY ANYTHING! THIS IS WHAT FRIENDS ARE FOR ANYWAYS!"

"Great! What can we do now?"- Frisk hurried to ask as she placed a hand on Flowey's head, preventing him from starting saying anything but "beauty" to Papyrus.

"I know! Wh-why don't we polish our nails?"- Alphys suggested.

"You have to be kidding me"-Flowey muttered to himself.

"That's a great idea!"- Undyne agreed, patting the scientist warmly on her back, making her blush.

"Here, I've b-brought all the colours I have"- The dinosaur opened a little backpack and emptied countless nail polishes on the floor.

"Wow! You have lots of them! Did Mettaton gift them to you?"- Frisk asked, picking up a blue one.

"Y-yeah, did you notice by the branding?"

The tiny human nodded, giggling. Only Mettaton could buy nail polishes with the brand Glamorous sparkling beauties written all over them. Undyne started painting Alphy's nails bright red and Frisk kept looking around the other polishes, but she decided to stick with the blue one.

"WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO PROCEED WITH THE BONDING PROCEDURE OF PAINTING YOUR NAILS, HUMAN?"- Papyrus offered.

"It would be a pleasure"- The girl answered laughing and holding him her hand. After a few moments Undyne and Aplhys switched places and Papyrus finished with Frisk's nails- "Wow, you managed to paint them extremely neatly, I thought you'd have problems because of your gloves"- She complimented him, surprised.

"MY GLOVES HAVE BECAME LIKE AN EXTENSION OF MY BODY, THERE'S NO WAY THE'LL GET IN THE GREAT PAPYRUS' WAY!"- He answered, proudly- "HEY HUMAN... DO YOU THINK I...COULD GET MY NAILS POLISHED TOO?"

"Are you serious?"- Flowey stared at him; it was incredible how much these people managed to take him unawares.

"I don't see why not!"- Frisk smiled brightly, leaving the flower even more stunned- "Mhh... but I don't think you have nails, do you?"

"OOHH..."-Papyrus looked down, disappointed- "IS THAT EXTREMELY NECESSARY?"

"Well, if you are having your nails polished I guess that a very important requirement is at least having _nails_ to be painted"- Flowey stated, surprisingly feeling the most coherent being in the room.

"But I can try painting the top tip of his fingers, the last phalanges! I don't think it'd change that much!"

"WOWIE! THAT'S A GREAT IDEA, FRISK! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"- Papyrus expression lit up with admiration.

"Don't worry; we'll make this work somehow!"- The tiny human gave her friend a determined and reassuring smile and started rummaging through the numerous nail polishes before her. She looked for a cheerful and bright colour to reflect the skeleton's lively personality- "Oh, look! This one is really beautiful and it matches your pyjamas!" – Frisk showed the skeleton a bright orange bottle.

"I REALLY LIKE THAT ONE! HOW DID YOU KNOW I WOULD LIKE IT?"- The monster asked full of excitement and surprise.

"Maybe because you are always wearing at least one orange thing?"- Flowey commented with frustration.

"That helped a bit"-Frisk pointed, giggling- "But I thought this colour was very cheerful and happy, like you are!"- Papyrus stretched his arms and embraced the amused human warmly, claiming how great and impressive her friendship skills were and who knows what other absolutely adorable stuff. Flowey rolled his eyes and grumbled at the sight. When the girl was finally released she opened the polish and asked Papyrus to stretch his hand.

"I need you to take off your gloves"

"OKAY!"- He agreed happily, pulling off his beloved orange gloves.

"Woah! I've never seen your hands without them before!"- Frisk realized, holding one of his skeletal hands- "They are even bigger than I imagined! Your bones are so long and slim!"- The girl gently flexed his friend's hand with curiosity and placed her own hand at the top of it, the huge difference in size making her laugh.

"ARE THEY THAT BIG?'"-Papyrus looked at his other hand, tilting his head.

"The only other skeleton's hand I've seen are Sans' and your are certainly at least twice bigger!"

"WOWIE! REALLY? I HADN'T NOTICED THAT BEFORE!"

Frisk giggled at the monster surprised expression- "Yeah, there are lots of different shapes when it comes to hands! For example, Sans' hands are more or less like mines, just a little big bigger"- She showed Papyrus her tiny hands- "See? The palms of my hands are not very long, nor are my fingers. Sans' fingers are more slim than mines, maybe it's because the lack of skin, but I'm not very sure"- The girl looked up thoughtfully for a few seconds before brushing that matter away- "And then we have your hands! You don't only have long palms, but also long fingers, which means your hands are very big and extremely cool too!"- The skeleton smiled brightly at her words and she smiled back.

"It seems you know a lot about skeleton's hands, right Frisk?"- Undyne asked her with a mischievous grin while the girl painted Papyrus' bones.

"I suppose"-She was highly focused on making her painting tidy .Without nails to paint on she didn't have any lines to take as a reference.

"Maybe it's because you have been paying lots of attention to them..."-Alphys commented too.

"Yeah"- The girl's eyes were still fixed on Papyrus hands.

"...you may have had lots of opportunities to do so, didn't you?"- The shipper girls were staring intently at the innocent girl, with huge amused smiles on their faces.

"Yeah...wait what?"- Frisk finally turned to look at them, confused.

"Nothing! Nothing!"- They exclaimed at the same time, making exaggerated gestures with their hands. The tiny human stayed there in confusion for a few more seconds before resuming her work and Alphys and Undyne let out a relieved sigh.

"...are you two-?"- Flowey started, but was suddenly surrounded by the girls, who take advantage of Frisk's distraction.

"Don't dare you say a single word! The kid mustn't discover our plot!"- They hushed in a voice that only the flower could listen.

"Your...plot?"

"Listen, punk..."- Undyne pointed at him, severely- "... it's obvious that the kid's destiny is to be with Sans, it's as obvious as boulders have to be wrestled! And we are ready to do whatever it takes to accompany the facts of their fate! We have been working very hard on this, trying to make things run smoother for them, which is not an easy task! That's why we won't allow someone like you to ruin our ship, got it?!"

"Sh...? What does a boat have to do with this?!"- Flowey asked, even more confused than before.

"It's not a boat is a- AAGH NEVERMIND! The thing is, if we want to keep going with this we must do it in secret, or everything will be ruined! So, whatever conclusion you were going to make about our comments is something you must have kept to yourself, understood?!"

"What you want me to do is to stay silent while you try getting information about her situation with that other idiot without her noticing?"

Alphys and Undyne exchanged glances- "Yeah, that's more or less the idea"

"And what would I gain by doing that?"- Flowey gave them a nasty, amused grin.

"You'll survive"- Undyne deadpanned.

The flower looked at them slightly surprised. He was absolutely used to be threatened with death, but the girl's motives and determination surely was something new. A sudden wicked smile spread on his face when he got an idea- "That thing about the surviving thing is a little bit wore out, you won't convince me only with that, the price of my silence is a bit... higher"

"Go to the point, what else do you want?"- The red- haired monster cut him short.

"Oh, don't react in that way! I mean, you are the ones that are taking advantage of Frisk's huge innocence and are trying to get as much information as you can for your own purposes"- The flower scolded them with a fake disappointed expression.

" I wouldn't s-say it in that way"- Aplhys complied, uncomfortably.

"C'mon don't act like you want to do the good thing right now, just spit it out, plant"

"Golly! You sure are short-tempered!"-He laughed softly- "You'll see... now that I am not at the Underground anymore and I am not supposed to do any more "bad" stuff, I don't have much to entertain myself. One of the only things I can still do is pick on people, and my favourite topic for picking on Frisk is this specific pitiful skeleton. If you could pass me some of the information you gather you'll give me more ideas to bother her, which would settle our little business"

The girls exchanged glances and turned their back to Flowey, deliberating between them in whispers. After a few seconds they turned back at him with serious expressions -"That'll have an extra prize"

"What prize?"

"As you are living with Frisk then you can also gather information, if you tell us something we don't know we'll do the same in exchange. In that way we'll keep our ship safe and be more productive."

"Mhh..."- The flower weighted his options- "Fine, you can count me for your boat, ship, yatch, or whatever you want to call it""

"OK, but if you want to pick on her you have to do it in an extremely dissimulated way or everything will get ruined, understood?"

"Please! Who do you think you are talking to?"- He answered with self-importance.

"It's a deal then"- Undyne and Alphys stretched their hands and shook the flower's vines.

"UNDYNE LOOK! THEY LOOK AS GREAT AS ME!"- Papyrus claimed happily, showing his friend his now carefully polished phalanges.

"You'll have to wait to put your gloves on till they are completely dry, ok?"- Frisk advised him, closing the nail polish.

"SURE! I'LL WAIT TILL YOU TELL ME I CAN DO IT!"

"But if you put your gloves on then that stupid thing you have there won't be seen"- Flowey pointed wearily.

"YES, BUT I'LL STILL KNOW THEY ARE THERE! THAT'S ALL WHAT MATTERS!"-Papyrus answered, smiling brightly.

The poor golden flower stared at him for a few seconds before finally stating: - "That's it; I'm done with all of you. Neither of you makes any sense, I won't say anything else and wait till that woman picks me up"

"Ohhh Flowey, don't say that!"- Frisk approached him- "You know what they say, if you can't beat them, join them up!"

"Don't start with that crappy friendship speaks again! I just can't stand them!"- He grumbled.

"I know what can cheer you up!"- Frisk grabbed a bright-pink nail polish from the pile.

"Oh, no! Don't dare you! Get away with that disgusting thing!"

But the girl had already put Flowey by her side on the mattress and laid down on her belly to have a better view of him. She plopped the polish open and looked at her friend thoughtfully

"HA! You can't use that garbage on my! I'm a freaking flower, if you paint on me it won't last much!"

Frisk frowned lightly, he was right. Painting on his pellets or stem didn't seem as the best option. She stared at him with determination, trying to figure out a way. It didn't take long for her expression to lighten up –"Quit that expression! What the hell are you going to do?!"- Flowey screeched. The girl smiled brightly and started drawing with the polisher on his pot- "DON'T DO THAT! THIS IS THE ONLY POT I HAVE! I CAN'T CHANGE IT LATER!"

Frisk stopped drawing and looked at him- "That's why I'm doing it"- She said, her smile broadening.

"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA, HUMAN!"- Papyrus picked the orange polisher and laid down by the girl's side, joining her.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS AWAY FROM ME!"-Flowey howled, wiggling angrily on his flowerpot, but it didn't cause much effect. Even though his fierce screams and insults Alphys and Undyne quickly followed, nail polish in hand, and started scribbling on his pot.

"Here! I wrote you BFF!"- Undyne held her blue polish proudly. Papyrus peeked at her writing.

"BEST FRIEN...?"-

"BESTIAL FLOWER FRIEND!"- She smiled broadly.

"I-I drew you my favourite cha-character of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie"- Alphys stammered, looking pleased at her job.

"I WROTE HOW MUCH I APPRECIATE HAVING YOU AS A FRIEND AND HOW COOL IT IS TO SPEND TIME WITH YOU! I ALSO WROTE ABOUT HOW MUCH FUN WE ARE HAVING TOGHETHER AND...-"

Frisk took a look at Papyrus writing to find out that it occupied the whole back of the flowerpot and suppressed a giggle- "I drew you a big pink heart, because even though you don't want to admit it I know you have one"

"You have absolutely no...idea... of how much I hate you"- Flowey growled, full of rage.

"C'mon, we know that deep inside you love us!"- Frisk laughed, patting him gently.

"Yes! Deeeeep, deep inside!"- Undyne agreed.

"I would say that now our friendship has really started to _blosso_ -"

"DON'T!"- Flowey and Papyrus cut the girl short.

"Ooooohhh, but that was a really good one!"- Frisk complained at her friend's annoyed expressions. She tilted her head back with defeat and grumbled- "I bet Sans would have liked it..."- The human blinked a few times, suddenly realizing something- "Hey, where's Sans? I haven't seen him since we arrived"

"MY BROTHER SAID HE HAD SOME THINGS TO DO AND THEN HE WOULD MAKE A VISIT TO GRLLBY. HE LEFT A FEW MINUTES BEFORE YOU ARRIVED AND SAID THAT HE'D BE LATE, SO IT WAS NO USE FOR US TO WAIT HIM AWAKE"

"Oh..."- Frisk couldn't hide the slight disappointment in her voice.

"Golly, how sad for you! Your expression really looks disillusioned! You must be missing him _so badly_ "-Flowey gave her a huge mischievous knowing smile- "Correct me if wrong, but I assume you were waiting to have a really enjoyable night with h-"- A soft pillow landed on the flower's face, making him shut down.

Everyone turned around to look who had just made Flowey shut up with a flying cushion. Frisk was frowning slightly, but as soon as she realized everybody was looking at her expression brightened with a sudden idea: "Pillow fight!"

Her friends instantly picked up their weapons at her words and all of a sudden they saw themselves involved in a fierce soft war. If somebody had entered the house in that moment they would have certainly got seriously confused at the sight. While Frisk and Papyrus were actually doing a "traditional pillow fight", gently smashing each other with the cushions and laughing merrily, it could be said that the other ones had a more... _original_ way of fighting. Alphys had taken a tiny robot in the shape of Mettaton's fist form from nowhere and was using its remote control to fight a poor pillow with all the fashion and glamour only a Mettaton figure could achieve. Undyne was wrestling a cushion with all her might, suplex-ing it and even shoving spears at it as she laughed manically. Flowey looked around for a few instants, confused, but as soon as he realized he seemed to have a valid excuse to use violence he quickly picked up a pillow and started throwing pellets at it with a huge grin as he laughed.

A few minutes passed till all the "pillow warriors" finally got tired and, one by one, they started dropping their weapons back on the mattresses. The ones who endured the fight longer were, obviously, Flowey and Undyne, who ended panting when they had finished venting their emotions smashing the pillows.

"I've g-got an idea!"- Alphys called out- "Why d-don't we play truth or dare?"

"YEAH!"-Undyne agreed and gave the scientist a knowing wink- "That's a great idea!"

"Truth or what?"- Flowey asked.

"Truth or dare!"-Frisk picked him up and sat cross-legged on a mattress, leaving him on her lap- "It's a game in which you have to pick between saying the truth to one of whichever question you are asked or daring to do something you are told to do in exchange, but once you accepted the terms of the game and start playing you can't back down."

"That sounds boring"-He grumbled.

"Ehehe...ehehehe... Aha! Ahahaha! Ha! Ha! Oh, Flowey. You have no idea"- Alphys stated. The flower looked at her, confused and a little bit scared too.

"CAN I START?"- Papyrus asked, bouncing with excitement. As nobody had any objections he continued- "MHHHH...I'LL PICK YOU UNDYNE! TRUTH OR DARE?"

"Mhhh... dare!"

"I DARE YOU TO GO GRAB A BROOM AND DO YOUR BEST TANGO!"

"TO WHAT?!"-

"C'mon Undyne, we want to see you shake that booty!"-Frisk cheered her, being quickly followed by the others.

The red- haired woman had no option than getting the broom and dancing, but she did so in her own very personal style, which somehow involved some fighting stances and occasional flying spears. Everyone laughed and cheered at her till she finished the piece and sat back down.

"Ok... I choose you, Frisk! Truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"Is there someone who you are... _romantically_ interested in?"

"Oooooohhhh!"- Their friends boomed as the girl's face got bright red.

"Well..."

"You know lying is against the rules! You have just explained them clearly to Flowey just a few moments ago!"

"Yes, th-there is"- She smiled shyly as her friends keep making loud and amused noises.

"May we know who that person is?"- Undyne and Alphys smiled mischievously at her.

"Maybe, but you can only ask one question!"- The girl answered with a bright smile.

"Ooohhh"- The others complained disappointed.

"It's my turn! I pick you, Papyrus, truth or dare?"

"DARE!"

"I dare you to go to the neighbour's house and ask for a banana!"

Everyone roared laughing as they saw the skeleton leave and heard the doorbell of the following house. Flowey looked at the monsters and human before him with confusion. It seemed that making the others do ridiculous things and laughing about it in this particular occasion wasn't considered as rude. He could clearly imagine Frisk's cheesy speak about the matter on his mind: "That's because we are not laughing at the other, we are laughing with them!" He grimaced and shook his head when he realized what he had thought and pushed it away from his mind. A few moments passed till Papyrus entered the house back holding the precious banana and the laughter intensified.

"MY TURN AGAIN! I PICK YOU FLOWEY, TRUTH OR DARE?"

"...dare"-The flower answered, looking at him defiantly.

"OH DON'T WORRY, IT WON'T BE THAT BAD! I DARE YOU TO EAT A PLATE OF MY SPAGETTI...BUT THE DARING PART IS...THAT YOU HAVE TO DO IT SMILING!" – Everyone roared a huge "Oooooohhh" and waited for Flowey's response. He looked so angry that he was going to break, but looking at the other's expectant glances he wouldn't back away now.

"What about those stupid expressions? Do you think I can't bare it? BRING IT!"- The other's voices roared again with claims like "That's how you do it!", "You are getting the hang of this!" and more and more "Wooooooah!"s. It took Flowey a while and loads of effort, but he finally managed to finish the dish with a forceful and tense smile as his friends kept cheering his name.

"THERE YOU HAVE IT!"- The flower claimed proudly- "It's my frigging turn right now! I'll spice things up here! You, the dinosaur! Truth or dare?"

"Huh..? I-I... dare"

"I dare you to kiss Undyne!"- The group of friends started cheering so loudly that it muffled Aplhys embarrassed stammering as she shyly approached Undyne. They both blushed intently as the scientist gently kissed her lips. It took some moments till the atmosphere got quiet enough for Alphys to choose the next one.

"O-Ok...Frisk, I choose you! Truth or dare?"

"Ha! Dare!"- The girl answered, smiling. She wasn't planning to answer the second question Undyne had made, but unlike she had expected, Aplhys expression lit up even more.

"I dare you to write a note telling Sans how special he is to you and how much you are missing him today... and leave it in his bedroom!"

The neighbours probably thought that something really shady was occurring in the skeletons' house, because the screeches could be heard from the entire block. Frisk blushed deeply, hiding her face between her hands. She gathered all her strength and determination and went to the kitchen to grab a piece of paper and a pen. She sat down with them on the cushions and started writing.

"Ah-ah-ah"- Undyne scolded her, shaking her finger- "Get a little closer so we make sure you aren't cheating!"- The girl puffed her cheeks and sat very close to her friends, but without letting they see what she was scribbling. Then she stood up, still blushing gently and went upstairs. She held the piece of paper before her, pointing it to the others who were looking from the living room and then slid it under Sans bedroom door. The chorus of "Oooohhhh"s continued till she finally sad down again. The girl cleared her throat and looked at the monsters gathered before her.

"I choose you, Flowey. Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"If you ever liked someone in a special way, can you tell us about them?"- The usual cheers followed and the flower blushed gently. He stirred uncomfortably at the other's expectant and smiling expressions and started.

"Well...she had...blond curly hair..."- He fixed his gaze on the floor as his friends encouraged him to continue- "...She always wore an orange dress...she had light-blue eyes...she was very kind with me..."- His blushing intensified-"...we held hands once... what else do you want to know?!"

"That's fine!"- Frisk patted him, smiling broadly.

"Holding hands?"-Undyne asked confused-"Didn't you try to say vines?"

"Vines, hands whatever"- He brushed the matter away.

"HEY, NOW THAT I REMEMBER THERE IS SOME CAKE IN THE FRIDGE, DOES ANYBODY WANT SOME?"

"I'm already full"- Frisk patted her stomach- "But, thank you anyways!"

"OH, WHAT A PITY, BECAUSE IT'S YOUR FAVOURITE: BUTTERSCROTCH CINNAMON" –The girl's eyes lit up.

"B-but it's not mum's, is it?"

"YEAH! TORIEL BROUGHT IT SOME DAYS AGO! WHO WANTS A PIECE?"- Everybody excepting Frisk immediately raised their hands- "ARE YOU SURE YOU DON'T WANT ANY, HUMAN?"

"Uh...yeah. If I had known before I wouldn't have eaten so many chips... but don't worry!"- She smiled sadly at him.

"OK, IF YOU SAY SO, BUT DON'T FEEL SAD! IF YOU GET HUNGRY LATER TELL ME AND I'LL GIVE YOU SOME, WHAT ABOUT THAT?"- The girl's expression brightened again and she nodded vigorously.

Once Papyrus had finished giving away the pieces of cake and everybody was again on their respective positions they turned off the lights and put on the first series. They started with some episodes of Death Note and had to make their very efforts to switch to other series and not watch it all in one night. Flowey was the most unhappy one, because the next option was Hataraku Maou-Sama and he wasn't looking forward a comedy at all.

"I told you he'd like Death Note"-Frisk giggled as she nudged Undyne's shoulder- "But I think he'll like the action parts of Hataraku too"

"HUMAN, I'VE GOT A QUESTION!"-The girl turned to look at Papyrus- "I'VE NOTICED THAT WHEN YOU REFER TO FLOWEY YOU ALWAYS CALL HIM A "HE", WHY IS THAT?"

"Huh?"-Frisk blinked in surprise and Flowey froze.

"WELL, I'VE HEARD HIM BEING CALLED DIFFERENTLY BY DIFFERENT PEOPLE, I CALL HIM FLOWEY, SANS CALLS HIM AN "IT" AND YOU A "HE", WHY IS THAT? I MEAN, WHY "HE" AND NOT "IT", "SHE" OR "THEM"?"- Papyrus tilted his head innocently at her and Alphys and Undyne looked at her too with expectation.

"Yeah, I've wondered about that too"- The red-haired monster added.

"Ehh...I never liked the fact of calling him an "it", it felt kind of rude for me, and calling him Flowey all the time was tiring too, so one day I...I tried asking him what pronoun he preferred and he answered that he...he felt more comfortable being referred as a "he""- The girl answered tensely.

"OH, WOWIE! I DIDN'T KNOW THAT! IF YOU LIKE THEN I'LL START CALLING YOU A "HE" TOO!"- The skeleton offered.

"Sure! If that's how you prefer it so do I!"- Undyne added and Aplhys joined her.

"...yeah, it's...fine"-Flowey answered quietly, repressing a sigh. He had to admit that the human had saved him this time, he had no idea how she had came up with what she had just said, but if the others had believed her then it was fine. As soon as the first episode started and everybody else was distracted Frisk winked at him and gestured her relief. The flower looked at her and blinked slowly to acknowledge her actions. Some episodes passed by before the doorbell rang.

"It must be mum!"- Frisk stood up and picked Flowey up-"Say goodbye to everyone!"

"...bye"-The flower mumbled without enthusiasm.

"GOODBYE, MY FRIEND! WE HAD A GREAT TIME WITH YOU; I HOPE YOU VISIT US MORE OFTEN SINCE NOW!"

"Yeah! You rock it, punk! See ya' next time!"

"S-see you next time!"-Alphys waved at him.

Frisk removed the tiny sleeping hat from his head, stuffed it in her backpack and smiled- "Altough you looked adorable with it I knew you wouldn't like to go out wearing it"- The flower rolled his eyes, but stayed silent- "You behaved even better than I expected, it wasn't that bad, was it?"

"Meh...It could have been worse"

Frisk's smile widened, she knew that coming from Flowey that was a whole compliment. She peeked through the lock to check if Toriel was the one out and opened the door.

"Hello sweetie"- Toriel smiled at them- "Are you ready to go?"

"Hi mum!"- Frisk carefully handed her the flowerpot- "He behaved really well and we had a great time!"

"I'm very glad to hear that!"- Toriel said, picking the flower up and trying to hide her huge relief at the girl's words- "You are coming home tomorrow morning, aren't you?"

"Yes! I'll call you tomorrow!"- Frisk stood on her tippy toes and kissed her goat mom's cheek.

"Goodnight for you and everyone else in there!"- Toriel said merrily and the other monsters answered with their goodbyes from the living room. The girl waved at her mother and closed the door. She sprawled again on the mattresses and continued watching series and laughing with her friends. It was very late when they finally started to get too sleepy to continue chatting and entertaining themselves with the series and they took their places to go to sleep. As there wasn't much space for all of them and they had made a mess with the mattresses during the night Frisk ended up laying by Papyrus' side on the couch and Alphys and Undyne occupied the cushions on the floor. It didn't take much time before the four friends were fast asleep; after all, they had had one of the best slumber parties ever.

It was nearly 2 AM when Sans finally arrived home. He had been clearing his mind and having some time to think about everything that had happened in those days. He had needed some time on his own and, although he hadn't actually come up with anything, he felt a little bit better. The skeleton opened the front door very slowly to avoid waking up the monsters that were sprawled on the living room. He smiled gently at his brother's calm expression and started going up the stairs. It was when he was in the middle of his way up when he noticed something odd. His brother was sleeping on the couch, Alphys and Undyne were sleeping on the mattresses on the floor...but Frisk was nowhere to be seen.

It was possible that she had been so late that she had decided not to go? That doesn't sounded as something the girl would do. He went down the stairs and stood before his sleeping friends. Next to the couch he suddenly recognized the girl's blue backpack, which meant she had to be there. He was staring at the human's backpack for a few seconds, as it was going to tell him where its owner was when he heard a sound. He immediately turned around to look at where the sound had come. There was no doubt: it had come from the kitchen. Sans felt a chill running down his spine and made his way to the kitchen at an unbelievable speed.

When he got at the doorway he froze with horror. There, at the dim light, was Frisk's unmistakable silhouette, but what had chilled the skeleton to the bone was the huge kitchen knife she was holding on her right hand. Without a single moment of hesitation Sans' left eye was blazing with magic and as soon as he saw the girl's bright-red soul appearing before her chest he turned it blue and threw her abruptly against the wall with a single and unwavering movement. The sound of the knife clanging on the floor reverberated in the room.

 **Cliff-hanger? Where?**

 **Hello my sweeties! I'm back! I don't want to bore you about my personal stuff, but as this chapter was the most delayed one I wanted to apologise! In the past months I graduated from high school, which meant looking for a dress, shoes and all that formal stuff you are supposed to wear; trying to decide what to study; enrolling for that; being in a rollercoaster of emotions between happiness, sadness, fear, excitement and whoever knows what else for finishing school; saying goodbye to mo beloved classmates and trying not to panic while doing so :D Now that all that happened I took the time to finish this chapter and let me tell you that there are more to come!**

 **As my classmates and I used to say, "Don't cry because it ended, smile because it happened", that's why, my beloved sweethearts: Don't cry because this chapter took forever, smile because it's here and it's the longest I've written so far XD**

 ****

 **Love you all, we'll get to the end of this story together! You can take this as a Christmas gift especially for you! :3**

 **PD: Special thanks to the marvellous anime participating in this chapter and their exceptional writers!**

 **Anstasy Kyoshitsu was** **written by Yūsei Matsui** **,** **Death note by** **Tsugumi Ōba** **, Hataraku Maou-Sama by** **Satoshi Wagahara** **, Another by** **Ayatsuji Yukito** **, Attack on Titan by** **Hajime Isayama** **, Mirai Nikki by** **Sakae Esuno** **, Kobato by the CLAMP group** **and FullMetal Alchemist by** **Hiromu Arakawa** **, please support the official release!** **  
**

**Updating soon!**


	15. Early hours talk

***I don't own Undertale or any of its characters; they all belong to** **Toby Fox** **, please support the original release***

 **Chapter 15:** Early hours talk

Sans slammed his hand over the light switch and the kitchen was immediately lit. Frisk had landed on her butt and was now sitting on the floor stammering at an unbelievable speed:

"I know I shouldn't have! I'm sorry! Mum is always teaching me how to act in a polite and proper way, and I always say "Yes, mum. There's no need to worry, I know what is correct and incorrect and I won't act in an appropriate way, especially when it comes to somebody else's house! And I know that one of the most impolite things to do is this but I couldn't help it! I threw all my good manners over the window, I know it! But I was so huuuuungry!"

The skeleton blinked in confusion at the girl's hurried words. He looked from her to the counter, where a huge butterscotch cinnamon pie awaited, and then to the slightly opened fridge and drawers.

"I know that rummaging in someone's kitchen without permission is the worst! But some hours ago Papyrus asked if I wanted some pie and at that time I was too full to eat even a single bite! He told me that I could ask him for some later, so I decided to wait till I felt hungry enough, but that time came like, half an hour ago, and everybody was sleeping! I tried to sleep too, but I couldn't stop thinking about the heavenly butterscotch cinnamon that rested on the kitchen! Then I tried waiting to see if somebody else woke up, I dunno' maybe to go to the bathroom or something…but they didn't! It seemed like these people didn't need to pee at all! Who doesn't need to pee at some point of the night? I kept waiting to see if I could figure out something else: the only thing that came to my mind was waking Papyrus up, but he was there sleeping like the most pure of angels and I couldn't do that! That's why I thought that maybe if I got some cake and then explained and apologized to Papyrus tomorrow everything would be all right so I came to take some and didn't turn on the lights to avoid waking someone up! It felt as the most polite option of the other impolite options! I'm sorry, really! I know I shouldn't have!"

"…wow, calm down kiddo'…it's fine"- Sans said to the girl, but mostly to himself, as he rested his weight on the doorway trying to recover from the shock and avoiding to look at the knife.

"No it isn't! If I had only waited a bit more I could have asked you and that would have been all!"

"but you had no way of knowing i was coming!"

"Maybe not but…"- Frisk raised her gaze to look at Sans and finally realized that something was off. For the first time she become conscious that she was sitting on the floor, but she didn't remember how she had got there. She had been so busy apologizing that she had somehow missed the cold floor beneath her naked legs. The girl frowned lightly and saw that the counter she had been standing before a few minutes ago was on the opposite wall, which only confused her even more. She looked around some more, from floor to the counter, from the counter to the pie, from the pie to Sans and finally from Sans to the knife that rested coldly against the floor a few meters away from her feet.

The human's expression got transfigured by horror. She froze, it even seemed as she had stopped breathing, the colours drained from her face till she looked absolutely pale. Frisk stared at the knife with huge unblinking and overwhelmed eyes. Sans stared at the girl, he had never seen her so pale, it seemed like she was looking straight at the most pernicious thing that ever existed. Unable to stand it anymore he tried to get her back to her senses:

"…kid?"-Frisk suddenly blinked and casted a glance at the skeleton. She unconsciously shrank nearly imperceptibly and looked away, avoiding to look either at Sans or the silver object on the floor-"…is everything ok?"

The girl nodded, not trusting her voice and leaned on the wall to stand up. She tried her best not to show how much her legs…and her whole frame was shivering. After a few seconds she managed to stand more or less still, but she bet that if she tried to walk her legs would simply fail.

"…weren't you going to grab some cake?"-Frisk shook her head slowly.

"I'm not…I'm not hungry anymore"

She took a few deep breaths before finally daring to look at Sans. The only way she could think of getting to the floor was that he had used his magic on her, and knowing the skeleton as well as she did, she knew that he would never have done that if he only thought she was getting a piece of cake. The monster was now looking back at her, both of them silent and trying to figure out and also fearing what the other was thinking. Frisk was the first to lower her gaze.

"…I'm sorry"- She said lowly. Sans remained silent, not knowing what to say.

The tiny girl started walking slowly out of the kitchen, her gaze fixed on the floor. By the time she was reaching Sans's side she was starting to regain her composure, her shoulders had squared lightly and her hands were now softly balled in determined fists. She looked as she was trying with all her might to take courage to do something.

"Sans…"-When she got to the doorway she finally turned to look at him square in the eye with a resolute and determined gaze. What happened next was something the skeleton would have always considered as impossible or surreal: Frisk's eyes stared at his for a few seconds, but the determination that used to fill them drifted away, till it vanished completely. The girl's confident expression weakened, suddenly affected by fear and worries, only leaving a defeated and dejected trace of herself. She lowered her gaze again, the frustration in her face almost painful- "…G-good night"

With those words she left the kitchen, nearly running away. Sans couldn't take his gaze away from where the girl had just been just a moment ago. She had been trying to tell him something. For some reason, he was sure of that. But what could that something be? What could be so terrible to leave her in such a disheartenment? Even though he tried he couldn't move an inch. The girl's discouraged expression was still present in his mind. He had thought that his reaction when he saw the knife may have been exaggerated, it was true that he had been having nightmares non-stop revolving the weapon, but a knife used against a cake was no possible threat at all. It was when he saw Frisk reaction that he realized that something _had_ to be escaping his grasp. Something very big was going on, but it didn't matter how much he squeezed his brains to figure out what it was out of his reach. It felt like there were loads of pieces of a huge puzzle: the dreams, the laughter, the golden hall, the silver and crimson flashes, what had happened at the clearing, the knife, what had happened with his Blaster… everything seemed to be connected by the same link: Frisk...but even so, he felt as lost as if he hadn't had any clues about what was going on.

The skeleton rested his head on his hands, taking a deep and frustrated breath. He slowly slid his hands down, peeking at the kitchen before him. Letting his arms drop by his sides he proceeded to place the pie in the fridge again and then the knife, with extreme caution, inside the drawer. He looked around helplessly and leaned on the counter, his thoughts were a huge mess and he felt both physically and mentally exhausted.

"diddly dang crap baskets, why the motherfucking hell does this has to be so damn complicated?"-He muttered to himself, making sure to speak lowly enough not to let anyone else hear. He didn't curse very frequently, but when he did, he _did_.

Taking another steadying breath he resolved to go to sleep. He was getting nowhere with this, as usual, and he was feeling tired as heck. The skeleton turned off the lights and walked silently out of the kitchen. He casted a glance towards the sofa, where Frisk was sleeping by Papyrus side, his brother was occupying nearly all the surface and the girl was slightly curled in front of his chest. Sans guessed that when they went to sleep they had divided the space equally, but as the taller skeleton tended to move while sleeping he must have left Frisk less space than they had accorded. If the human hadn't been so tiny she probably would have been left without any place to sleep.

The monster looked at the girl's expression for a few seconds, even though it was very dark he could see that she had fallen asleep-or she looked like she had- and her features didn't show any trace of the tension they had when she had spotted the knife. He stood there for a while before finally heading to the stairs and unlocking the door of his room. He opened it carefully to avoid making any sound and then closed it behind him. Once he was in he let himself drop on his bed and laid there, in the darkness. Although he had intended sleeping, now that he was there it didn't seem that he was likely to get much rest.

Sans let out a loud sigh and stared at the ceiling. Having a nightmare would be the cherry on the cake for this night, he thought ironically. He unconsciously started to think of possible explanations for Frisk's reaction towards the knife. As always, he tried to push away the idea of using the dreams as reference of any premonition. He tended to be more the _"scientific"_ type, so making guesses based on that was something he felt incredibly uncomfortable doing and lets add, of course, that he preferred not to think too deep about the girl's relation with them.

After discarding some theories the most plausible one seemed to be that Frisk could have had some sort of traumatic experience with a knife, which would explain her tremendous fear at seeing the object, but Sans didn't think so. It didn't piece up with the girl's life experience. She had always said she had had a very happy childhood and everybody had treated her nicely. She could have been hiding a dark memory of the kind all this time? Well, actually yes, but for some reason the skeleton knew that wasn't the case. The fact that the girl was actually holding the knife when he found her meant that she hadn't have any problems at grabbing it, which kind of made that theory useless. It had been like she had been holding it without any fear or resentment at all, but when she had seen it on the floor she had suddenly realized _what_ she had been holding.

Was it possible that her panic was only triggered when she saw a knife on the floor? Maybe she had had some sort of trauma with knifes resting on the flooring, but how was that even possible?! Thinking about it, if it had been in someone's hand or perhaps on a table where it was easy for anyone to reach…but on the floor? If it was on the floor then it was absolutely harmless! Was it possible to be scarred so terribly for a knife not being anywhere else but the floor in any situation? There are lots possibilities, but to leave her so shocked? Sans racked his brains thinking. Maybe if the knife exploded? That sounded shocking enough. A knife, on the floor, used as a bomb, and exploding. Sans thought about that possibility for a few seconds before face-palming in the darkness.

"how does it come that whenever i think i might be getting somewhere i always end up with such ridiculous outcomes? exploding knife? c'mon! where did the logical explanation go? if i had ever saw a knife exploding i'm sure i wouldn't have gotten close to one again, on the floor, on the drawer, on the roof, nowhere!"-He threw his arms on the air- "geez, i think this time i beat my personal record of nonsensical night theories!"

The skeleton kept staring at the ceiling in annoyance some more before turning to his side. With the soft glow of the fire that burned silently under his door he could see more or less clearly. He looked at the usual mess that covered the blue carpet and then at the little tornado besides him with its usual papers and other crumpled stuff swirling cheerfully in it. It was then when he noticed something laying on the floor right in front of the door. It wasn't any of his usual trashed papers; it somehow looked different, like someone had actually placed it there. With the door locked that seemed pretty unusual, but it could have also been slipped underneath it.

Sans looked puzzled at the piece of paper. He didn't really want to get up, but the curiosity got the best of him and he crouched next to the object to examine it. He was surprised to see there were writings all over it. The skeleton picked it up and sat down at the edge of the bed, taking a closer look. His eye-sockets widened when he realized that what he was looking at was Frisk's handwriting. Without any hesitation, he started reading.

 _Dear Sans_

 _Well, I'm not very sure of what to write right now and I'm sure you must be a bit confused. What is this unusual piece of paper doing in your room? Long story short, we were playing truth or dare, I chose dare, and as I had been complaining about you not being here and that I missed you they dared me to write this to you and blah blah. How could I not miss you? I mean, I had this GREAT pun! And they didn't even let me finish telling it! It was so cool, I had gotten really inspired, and I bet you would have liked it! Flowey had complained about something so I said something about friendship…about…pellets…about…AGH! SEE? NOW I FORGOT IT AND IT WAS A REALLY GOOD ONE! That's why I needed you here!_

 _I also was told to tell you how special you were to me, but I think that I wouldn't get it written down even if I kept writing for years. Soo…uhmm…let's say you are the most special? Is that possible? I don't know if the rules allow that. Sorry, my mind is sloppy and my writing is pretty rushed but I can't think very clearly with everybody staring and cheering at me, please consider that when reading this._

 _There is still a lot of paper to fill, so I thought I might take an advantage of this, cause, why not? I was thinking, considering what I thought when you weren't here when I told the pun, (It was really great, a masterpiece, really), that it could be nice to have something to remember each other when we are not near. We spend almost all day together, but, I dunno', for special occasions like these? It might be a little cheesy and I don't think that's your style, but now that I'm here I'll get on with it. I love cheesiness myself, and you know that –_ There was a little drawing of a happy facewithits tongue dangling  
 _  
_

 _So.. I thought that maybe you could like having something from me, like something to feel that I'm near even if I'm not. In that way, even if you tell a pun and I'm not there you'll still feel my support with you, or if you are sad or something… I don't know, it's a way of staying close. You can keep this piece of paper for yourself and each time you look at it you can be sure I'll be there for you for anything you need. If you don't like the idea you simply can throw this away, or you can pretend to have thrown it away and keep it anyways without telling me, that's your choice, but I think it would be really nice! It would feel as being by your side even when I'm not, like a sort bond. That seems…pleasant, I guess. At least it sounds pretty, don't you think? I have to close this now, but I hope you enjoyed reading this in some way and, guessing that you will arrive late, have a good rest!_

 _Lots of love, Frisk_

What was written below was all jammed together, probably because there wasn't much space left on the paper, the letters were more little than the ones of the text above and much more sloppy. They were more like scattered sentences trying to fit on the paper than a text itself. After the "PS" the phrases made their way in all directions. It took Sans some time to be able to read them.

PS: "OMG, I just realized that was the most cheesy thing that could ever exist, what was I was thinking?! Please just forget about it!" "Undyne and Aplhys won't let me erase it! And if I try then they'll probably want to read what I wrote, this is already a shame I don't want anyone else to know!" "OH CRAP" "PLEASE THIS NEVER EXISTED" "IT'S JUST A MIRAGE" "AN ILLUSION, THAT'S ALL" "You know what? You are hallucinating, that's it!" "I'm dying of embarrassment dear God" "Obliv- oblivi… oh please J.K Rowling help me with this one" "KILL IT WITH FIRE!" "Please tell me this paper got swallowed by that cool twister in your room and you never read it" "This is just another paper of the ones on the floor" "Nothing to see here" "OH MY" "Please you are not reading this" "You suddenly got amnesia and can't remember anything about this paper" "It got destroyed with the flames that burn at the bottom of your door" "It did" "It had to" "Please , don't let me down now" "CRAP" "HOLY PUPPIES" "HOLY DEARLY FLUFFY PUPPIES"

By the time he finished reading the letter he surprised himself laughing openly. He could clearly imagine Frisk's stammering voice saying the last sentences in a rush of blushing cheeks and adorkable excuses. There still were more words written in the PS, but they were so rushed that he couldn't make them out. He stayed there, laughing with fondness for a long time, before finally giving the letter a long thoughtful look. Just by remembering what it said his smile broadened uncontrollably. It was cheesy, he had to admit it. He had never been the cheesy kind and he blushed lightly when he realized that he had already made a decision even without reading the girl's amusing PS. He was going to keep the letter, which meant that he had agreed in some way with the girl's idea to have her close even when she wasn't. Sans suddenly realized that he would have kept the letter for the same purpose even if the girl hadn't suggested so, which left him abashed with surprise and a deep blushing that ended up lighting the room considerably. Since when had he become this emotional?

He gave the paper another stare, its surface now tainted light-blue because of the light that shone on his cheekbones. He decided he had had way enough emotions for one night so, after thinking about it for a few seconds, he carefully folded Frisk's letter and placed it inside the inner pocket of his jacket. After that he laid face-up on his bed, not bothering to change his clothes. The skeleton finally started to feel more and more sleepy, till his consciousness drifted away and he fell into a light sleep.

It was four AM when Sans abruptly opened his eye-sockets again. He let out a sigh and rubbed his eyes. At that moment he heard something. He froze with hands mid-air. Maybe it had been his imagination? He stayed in silence for a while and when he was about to dismiss the fact he heard it again, it came from downstairs. Without much hesitation the skeleton stood up and turned the doorknob of his room, poking his head out. A single glance downstairs was enough to notice that lights of the kitchen were on.

He got to the hallway and slowly walked downstairs. Although his pink slippers didn't usually make much sound as he walked it seemed that noises got extremely loud at night, so he was doing his best to reduce it as much as possible. When he was half-way down the stairs he heard the noise again, more clearly this time: it had sounded like a sob.

Being silent suddenly got extremely complicated, because he felt the urge to get at his destination as fast as possible. The closer he got, the clearer it was that those were the sounds of someone crying. It seemed to take an eternity, but he finally reached the doorway of the kitchen. Once there he stopped on his tracks at the sight before him. Frisk was sitting before the little table they have purchased a while ago for being able to share meals with friends. The girl was hunched over, her arms crossed over the surface of the table and her head nestled between them. Although her face was buried in her arms her muffled sobs could still be heard, not very loud, but loud enough for Sans to have noticed.

"frisk..?"

The human flinched noticeably, hiccupping loudly. The skeleton was thrown back with her reaction. It took Frisk a few seconds to slowly raise her head and look at him through teary eyes:

"…Sans?"

"s-sorry i didn't pretend to scare you…maybe i should have tried drawing your attention in another way"-The girl blinked a few times and shook her head.

"I think I would have reacted in the same way even if you drew my attention in the most delicate and adorable way, don't worry"- She straightened up lightly.

"no, really! maybe if I had tapped your shoulder?"- The girl suddenly surprised him with a weak giggle.

"If you have done that I bet you would have scared me to death. I was too distracted, so I think the best way was to catch my attention was that one"- Frisk looked at him and smiled softly.

Sans took that as a permission to walk in, so he approached the table. Now that he thought about it, it didn't really seem possible to have called Frisk without taking her by surprise. He had been careful not to make any sound in his way there, so he would have probably scared anybody by appearing like that.

"…are you ok, kiddo?"

"Well, I've been better"-Frisk commented, shrugging.

"oh crap, what a stupid question"- The girl giggled some more at his friend's expression- "sorry, i must still be sleepy, what happened? are you hurt? did something bad happened?"- He scanned the girl thoroughly with his gaze, but he could see no sign of injuries.

"No, don't worry. I was having a nightmare, a very awful one, but that's all"

"…a nightmare?"- The girl nodded, hiccupping lightly as a tear rolled down her cheek-"but if that's the case then what are you doing crying here all by yourself? why didn't you tell any of the guys? don't tell me that it's because it would have been impolite, please. oh, now that i remember, i wanted to tell you that you can make yourself at home here! that means waking up people and even emptying the fridge if you need to do so, really!"

"I would never do that!"-Frisk answered jolting up.

"so that's why you are all alone here?"

"Well, it's not the main reason if that makes you feel better"

"the _main_ reason?"-Sans tilted his head lightly.

"Ok, let me explain"- Frisk started, noticing his friend's worried and confused expression- "During my life I have tried maaany ways of feeling better after having a nightmare. Really, I tried nearly everything: milk, stories, talking with someone, being talked by someone, counting sheep, counting annoying dogs, walking, staring at the ceiling, doing nothing. Some of them sort of worked, but at the end I always ended up crying (You know I cry a lot) and just by the time I finished crying I finally felt much better. Don't get me wrong, I really appreciate when someone takes their time to spend at whoever-knows what hours talking with me and trying to calm me down, but at the end there's nothing they can really do. It's a dream, after all…so they can't say much more than that. That's why I've taken this method lately"

Sans looked at her teary, but somehow resolute expression for a few seconds before being able to talk again: "so…what you are trying to tell me is that you came here, all by your own, so you could cry till you felt better without anyone bothering you, that's it?"

"Yeah, that's it"- Frisk couldn't help to laugh at his friend's astonished expression- "Too honest?"

"well…maybe a little bit, but i guess it's fine. if you feel better after crying and it is actually a mechanism the body has to unleash stress and other stuff then who i am to judge? if you feel better that's enough for me"- The girl smiled brightly at him- "…but it also doesn't feel right to me to leave you alone. it might help to feel better, but crying is not something anybody should do alone. would you mind if i sit here with you if i don't bother your crying?"- The skeleton opened a cupboard and grabbed a little package of tissues, taking one out with a flourish gesture and handing it to the girl.

The girl looked at him thoughtfully for an instant before letting out a mixture of a laugh and a hiccup and accepted the tissue- "How could I reject such an offer?"-She wiped her eye with the back of her hand- "If you don't mind having to look at this messy hair, sleepy face and reddish eyes I guess it's fine"-She proceeded to blow her nose noisily.

"oh, c'mon! how could you say that?"- Sans asked with a huge smile as he sat across her at the table- "i think those teary eyes and that original hairstyle has some sort of elegance in it, like a new "chic-crying style"! not everybody can nail that, trust me"

Frisk let out a strange sound when she unexpectedly burst out laughing heartily in the middle of blowing her nose. The skeleton couldn't help to look at her with an amazed and somewhat respectful smile. The fact that the girl could laugh so cheerfully despite her tears was something truly admirable, with tissue and all. Her laughter felt like a "Fuck off, I do what I want" to her tears, which felt very much as something the lighthearted girl could do.

"Oh my! I think you are the only one who can come up with something like that!"- She said, still smiling broadly.

"you are trying to say i'm inventing things? please! i'm offended!"- The girl giggled and rolled her eyes.

Frisk placed her elbow on the table and rested her chin on her hand. Her expression slowly regained some of its previous gloominess and her gaze got vacant.

"…was it really that bad?"- Sans asked, finding her eyes looking at him again. She grimaced and stood straight once more- "mhh… what about this? in a scale from one to ten, how bad the nightmare was?"

"Twelve"

"wow, that must be _really_ bad, i mean, it even broke my organized scaling system. there's no wonder why you wanted to vent it out"- The girl smiled lightly, amused at her friend's words.

"Now that I think about it…"-The girl tilted her head gently- "I don't actually cry _every_ time"

"what?"

"Oh? Sorry, I was thinking about what I said earlier, and I don't _always_ end up crying, at least not now. I think I've sort of gained some nerve or something…"- Sans still looked at her, puzzled, so the girl tried to be clearer- "The thing is, when they first started I would cry every time I woke up. It was pretty frustrating, even a five scale nightmare would make me cry a lot. But it's like I am starting to endure them better now, like I'm starting to overcome them. Some days I wake up and I say "You know what? It was a dream, it won't make me cry, fuck off" I couldn't do that before. I have to admit that some other days when I am feeling a bit down or tired they do overcome me, or when they are as terrible as the one I just had, but that doesn't mean I am giving up on this"- The girl's eyes blazed with determination- "I won't let them win"

The skeleton looked at her thoughtfully. Her words remained him of himself. At first the nightmares he had were nearly unbearable. Just a little hint of one of them would make him panic, but now only the worst ones managed to overcome him. He hadn't thought about it before, but he had actually made a good job with the "Fuck off, it was a dream" part. As he hadn't been able to come with a better solution till then, that seemed to be the best solution for now.

"…so, may i assume that you are having recurrent dreams?"- Frisk blinked.

"Yeah… for a while now"- They stared at each other for a few seconds- "I would love to have varied nightmares at least"- She sighed- "Even if it means dreaming with Miss Kitly"

"miss kitly?"

"Yeah, my last math teacher. I would always have the most weird dreams about her! She would not only tell me that I failed her subject, he'd tell me I've done so for the most bizarre reasons!: "Oh no, student! Don't you see? Eight puppies divided by a full-grown annoying dog could never be one duck! It's obvious it's one pigeon!" And I would stare at her and argue that it had to be a duck! And then she tried explaining the equation again and again, and I could never understand anything! , or I would arrive at the classroom wearing only my pajamas and she would start scolding me because they did not have enough numbers on them!"

"Another time I dreamt I had studied a moth for a test that was incredibly difficult, but when she handed the papers the equations were extremely easy, like 2+2 or 2x3, but as I had been studying so hard my brain had sort of collapsed and I couldn't solve any of them! Or that time she said we had to bring eight keys for the next day, but I misunderstood her and wrote "kitties" on my notebook! So I struggled with the eight cats till I got to the classroom and when I got there everybody stared at me and the teacher told me she'd have to call the police because the cats were too cute and I'll go to jail and-"- Frisk let out a frustrated sigh, rested her head between her hands and mumbled- "Oh my, they are even weirder than I remember"

Sans burst out laughing helplessly-"and i thought dreaming about flying temmies was weird…was that woman so bad?"

"Not thaaaat bad. She was pretty grumpy and her explanations were a bit sloppy but she was Ok. The problem was her _subject"_

"math?"

"Math"- Frisk assured, narrowing her eyes and pronouncing the word like it burned her throat.

"but math is pretty cool!"

"You've got a Quantum Physics book! I may assume that you are very good at math then!"

"well, sort of i guess? but what does that have to do with liking math or not?"

" _Everything"-_ Frisk answered gravely in a whisper, getting closer to him over the table.

"but-"

"Have you got any idea of what it feels when you stare at the blackboard for hours with the poor woman there trying to explain you how in Earth you are supposed to resolve all those crazy numbers scattered everywhere and, after lots of efforts you finally think you get it! You still are doing the first exercise, everyone else is at the seventieth, but it doesn't matter, you got it, _the result_ , the so desired result. You hold your paper, and look at it, it has been erased at least fifty times, everything is blurry, but you pressed the tip of the pencil very hard to make _the result_ legible. It's there, in huge black strokes, it's your pride, you did it, oh God what masterpiece! You then nudge at the dear classmate by your side and ask: "Hey, the result it's 3456843579,09 right?" and they ask: "Which one, the last one?" and you let out an inner cry and then answer: "No, the first one" and then they look at you, at their folder, at your paper and start again, and after a few moments they finally say, looking confused: "The answer is 2". And that's when you feel yourself falling in the depths of the abyss, you rest your head on own folder and question your life, the existence of the world, the meaning of love, but you don't try to do another equation till the class finishes? Have you got any idea?!"

Sans roared laughing again, having to clasp his hand over his mouth in an attempt to muffle the sound- "woah, it really is that terrible?"- The girl gave him a serious and solemn look before nodding- "have you fell in the depths of the abyss frequently during your math lessons?"- The girl let out a defeated sigh and nodded again. Sans chuckled lightly- "i don't know if i am that good at it, but i can help you with it if you need someday"

"I really appreciate it, but I prefer not to"- Frisk said, gently bowing her head.

"why not?"

"I don't want to get you to the abyss with me"- She answered, staring at the horizon, dramatically. Sans laughed again and patted the girl's shoulder lightly across the table- "No, but really, I have made some teachers so desperate because I didn't understand what in the world I was supposed to do that they ended up being even more frustrated than me. I don't want that for you"- She said, giggling lightly and patting him back.

"mhhh… that sounds like a challenge"

"No! No math abyss for you! You don't know what you are talking about!"

They kept laughing for a while before finally getting silent again. Frisk rubbed her still lightly teary eyes and stretched.

"What time is it?"

"late"

"No way!"- She feigned surprise and did her best to hide her smile. The girl suddenly looked as she had realized something and grimaced.

"what is it?"

"Now that I think about it, I must be the worst guest ever. First I go and try to get food without asking, for that I open the fridge and rummage through the kitchen to get a piece of pie and now I keep you up till who knows what time it is and…oh my"- She gave Sans a horrified look.

"what?! frisk, please i've already told you not to do that!"

"I've woken you up, hadn't I?"- She asked with the guiltiest of the expressions. The skeleton let out a sigh of relieve.

"for god's sake, don't look at me like that again unless the world is coming down to pieces, kid"

"But it is! I am the worst guest ever!"- The girl stretched to hold Sans left hand, which was resting over the table, with her two tiny ones- "I'm so soooorryyyyy! I'm the wooorst guest, the worst, the worst, the worst, the wooooorst!"

"frisk…frisk!"- The skeleton tried to calm her down, but the girl kept moaning "The worst" over and over, slightly slumped on her chair with her head thrown back and facing the ceiling-"geez"- Sans let out a sigh and reached at the girl over the table, putting his hand over her mouth- "would you let me talk, darling?"- The girl's muffled and continuous "ooooorst" were enough to let him know the answer, so he decided to talk anyways, making his voice sound over Frisk's muffled moans- "first of all, you are not the worst guest ever because you don't even are a guest, i've already told you that this is your house too!"-The teen tried to complain, but Sans interrupted her- "that means that you can do whatever you want without having to ask, opening the fridge, eating, going to the bathroom, searching for something you need, everything! Even if it means waking people up if you need, it doesn't matter what time it is!"-Frisk muffled voice complained again, but Sans cut her short once more- "but if it means so much to you, then let me tell you than you didn't wake me up"

The girl's surprised expression was the indicator that Sans could already let go of her mouth, so he took his hand away and rested it on the table again.

"R-really?"

"uhm"

"Are you sure you are not saying that only to make me feel better?"-The girl gave him a deep look.

"nope. to be honest, i woke up for the same reason you did"

"…you had a nightmare?"

"yeah, a pretty awful one. i don't know if i would say it was a twelve scale one, but, i dunno', maybe an eight?"

"That's pretty height in your scale!"

"is it?"- Sans tilted his head slightly, thoughtfully- "i think you are right, but it wasn't thaaat bad. i have to admit that i am a bit confused. i think that twelve of yours only made my scale more complicated, even i don't get it now"- Frisk giggled- "oh well, it doesn't matter. the thing is that when i woke up i heard something strange, so i came down here to check and i found you. i suppose that even though i hadn't come here i wouldn't have been eager to go back to sleep anyways"

"In case the dream would continue if you did?"

"exactly. i usually come down here and have some ketchup when i refuse to go back to sleep, so the situation wouldn't have changed so much. There's no reason for you to feel guilty about it"-He said, shrugging lightly.

Frisk looked at him for a moment before finally nodding-"…thank you for staying with me either way"- She added with a small smile.

"no need to mention it, buddy"- He stretched, some of his bones making a loud cracking sound.

"Ow! Don't do that!"- The girl looked at him with a pained expression and checked to see if he was still in one piece.

The skeleton chuckled- "don't worry kiddo', i'm fine. i've heard humans cracking their bones like that too, what's the difference?"

"The difference is that you are all bone! It sounds more loud and dry! It feels like you are going to break something or, or… I don't know, but it makes me worry!"

Sans laughed heartily at the girl's expression- "i won't break or something else, don't worry. the "worst" thing that could happen is that one of my bones got detached, but that's never happened to me before and i can put it back very easily"- Frisk looked as she was going to faint. He raised his right hand and his sleeve slipped till it uncovered his wrist. He placed his left index and thumb on it and gave the girl a meaningful look- "remember?"

Frisk had flashbacks of that time the skeleton had detached his hand and then reattached it when they were going to Muffet's party and hurried to answer- "OH MY, I DO, PLEASE DON'T"- The monster's smile widened and gave her a mischievous grin, but after a few moments he let his hand slip on the table again. The teen let out a loud relieved sigh.

"you said you tried doing many things to make you feel better after bad dreams, didn't you?"- Sans asked, remembering what the girl had told him before.

" _Many,_ nearly _everything,_ I think"

"are there so many options?"- The skeleton looked surprised and amused at the same time.

"Sure they are! I started with this with the other kids in the orphanage. Nobody likes having nightmares, but when you are just a child they feel more terrible. That's why we kept trying to find ways of not having nightmares or, in case that failed, ways of feeling better or making the bad dreams not come again. Whether we were haunted by ghosts, math teachers, snakes, spiders, clowns or floating sharks we had to find a solution. We started creating our own ways at first; some of them seemed to work sometimes. Everyone found their own way sooner or later and had personalized techniques: Counting sheep, hiding very deep in their sheets, singing and standing on one foot before going to sleep, whatever you could imagine. When we grew some more we searched some ideas on the internet and we made a sort of chart, so everybody could choose the option that suited them better"

" I tried nearly everything; it was fun to do, after all. At the end the ones that worked better for me were the most traditional, though. A good glass of warm milk with something sweet and delicious to eat would work nearly every time, no matter how many zombies tried to eat me or how many math tests I had to endure, they would fix it. Well…that worked pretty well till nightmares started getting more serious, and now, in the worst cases I accompany the milk and the food with some tears till I feel better"

"i always thought that the glass of milk and all that stuff was just a myth, i guess it's cool to find out it actually works for some people"

"You've never tried it out?"-The girl asked in disbelief. The skeleton shook his head- "But that's the only good part of the nightmares! If you have no other option than putting up with them at least you have to find a bright side to them! You know what? It's not too late, you are trying it now! You've just had a nightmare, so you are on time!"

There wasn't much what Sans could do against the girl's determined and brimming with excitement expression.

"fine…"-Frisk features lit up even more- "…but you are going to grab the food, i'd really like you to feel that you can act and move with absolute freedom here"- Her expression shrunk –"c'mon don't make that face! i'm grabbing the milk, ok?"

The tiny human huffed, but didn't make any attempt to move. The skeleton stood up and ushed her to act. He thought about it for a few seconds and decided that it would be better not to bring back the butterscotch-cinnamon pie, just in case, so he pointed at a nearby shelf: "you will find the cookie jar there"

The teen stood up and walked reluctantly towards it, stood on her tippy-toes to reach the knob and opened it. Meanwhile Sans made his way to the fridge and opened it with a yank. Only a quick glance was enough to make him realize that they had run out of milk, but he also found out that there was a bottle of ketchup right in front of his eye-sockets. He stared at the red bottle in confusion. He was sure he had drunk the last one the previous day. Maybe Papyrus had replenished it, but that still felt odd. His brother was always scolding him and telling him to drink something more healthy, so he didn't usually renewed his supplies so quickly… but even so, that wasn't what had caught his attention the most.

Sans held the bottle in one hand and wondered aloud: "how strange, papyrus never places the ketchup so low in the fridge; it's his way of discouraging me from drinking it. i either have to climb onto something or use my magic to reach it and my laziness usually prevents me from doing so. it's strange to find it down here…"- He turned to look at Frisk, who was holding the cookie jar against her chest with her cheeks slightly puffed.

The skeleton blinked a few times, trying to figure out what had leaded the girl to that state till he finally realized it: "wait…it was you who bought it?"- He looked back at the bottle in his hand and then at her

"It was on my list, but I'm afraid I don't reach the upper shelves of the fridge"- She turned her nose away, offended.

"oh, c'mon kiddo'! there's nothing wrong about placing it here, for me it fits like a glove! there's no need to pull that face!"- Sans suddenly made a pause- "hold on… you did bought it? i was simply joking!"

"I know you were, but I thought you deserved it. I would have forgotten everything by the time I got to the shop if it hadn't been because of your help"- The human sat down on her chair again and her upset expression melted into a sweet smile.

"wow, thanks, you needn't have"-The girl waved her hand at him, playing the matter down. Sans looked inside the still opened fridge- "i'm sorry to tell you this, but there's no milk left…what about making a mixture of your anti-nightmares technique and mine? cookies with ketchup, are you up for it?"- Frisk's features shrunk at the idea- "i know you'll love it!"- The skeleton cheered her up and made his way to the counter.

The girl sighed as she watched him pour two big and filled to the brim glasses of ketchup for both of them-" Guess that if you like it so much then there has to be a good reason…"- After placing the red-filled glasses on the table Sans offered to grab a plate for the cookies.

"Plate? No, no, no"- Frisk said, shaking her head vigorously- "if you really don't want to keep dreaming bad stuff you have to eat them directly from the jar. Not to mention that their taste improves about a 50% in that way!"

Sans rolled his eyes, but the girl's apparent certainty was enough to prevent him from getting the plate. He sat down, facing the girl across the table. The skeleton reached towards his glass and lifted it in the air: "cheers"

Frisk stared at her glass with a mixture of distrust and resignation, but followed her friend's example, softly clinking her glass with his. They held gazes for an instant, in which Sans silently challenged the girl with his stare to drink the content of her glass. The hesitation in her eyes vanished and they both gave their glasses a huge gulp at the same time. As soon as they lowered their drinks Frisk let out a disgusted grunt, her face scrunching up. Sans couldn't hold back his laughter.

"OH DEAR LORD! That was much worse than what I was expecting!"

She brought a hand to her mouth and shut her eyes tightly, trying to get the overwhelming sweet taste on her mouth to wear out… It didn't.

"How can you-AGH!- how can you drink this thing all the time?!"-The girl asked annoyed, looking at her still laughing friend- "You did it on purpose, didn't you?!"

Sans shook his head while trying to regain his composure- "i didn't do it on purpose, i'm sure you'll get used to its taste sooner or later"

"How can you possibly get used to this?!"- She gave the red substance an outraged glare.

"i dunno', i did"- Sans shrugged and gave his ketchup another long sip to reassure his words, rounding it up with a delighted: "ahh.."

The girl's expression scrunched up a little more, but then a small amused smile played in her lips- "…you are even more quirky than I expected, aren't you?"

Sans faked an outraged expression- "that accusation is unfounded!"

Frisk giggled and placed her almost full glass of ketchup on the table carefully, still eyeing it suspiciously and then squirmed her tiny hand into to jar before her and fished a vanilla and chocolate-chip cookie. Her eyes sparkled at the sight of the pastry. Considering the options of the post-nightmare menu of that night she decided to stick with the cookies. She gave the biscuit a huge bite, its delicious taste quickly bringing up her spirits. The girl looked back at his friend who was silently looking at his glass, but his thoughts seemed to be far away. She considered it for a long moment before daring to ask: "Would you…like to talk about your nightmare?"

Sans blinked, suddenly being yanked away from his thoughtfulness. He slowly raised his gaze to meet the girl's eyes, which were staring deeply at his. Loads of thoughts rushed over his mind, but for some reason the only words that came out of his mouth were: "would you?"

A troubled look quickly tainted the girl's honey eyes and she broke eye contact-"No"-Her answer was nearly above a whisper, but its definitive and decided tone was still palpable.

"neither do i"- Sans stated, also in a low voice.

They stayed silent for a while before Frisk talked again: "So I guess we are even…"-She met the skeleton's eye-sockets again, a ghost of a comforting smile appearing on her lips- "Why don't we brighten up a little?"

A sudden mischievous expression tainted Sans previously gloomy grin- "yeah, let's change the topic. i think i've already got one"

"Oh, really?"-Frisk looked at him with renewed excitement- "What is it?"

Sans smile grew a little wider as he slowly made a corner of the girl's letter poke out of his pocket. The teen stared at it for a long moment, tilting her head to one side. When she finally realized exactly _what_ she was looking at many things happened: First all the colour drained from her face, then it suddenly returned in the form of a deep blush and finally she slumped her arms over the table and hid her face there with a muffled yelp.

"Whyyyyyyy?! That thing should have never got there!"

"hey, it's not that bad, you know?"

"Not that bad?!"-The girl jolted up- "Did you read it?"

"yeah"- The little hope that had appeared in the girl's features vanished, her blushing intensifying even more.

"Then you can't say it wasn't that bad! It was terrible!"-She hid her face on her arms again- "It was more probable that it didn't reach your hands than that it did! With the fire, the twister and all those papers! And why were you paying attention to your surroundings? You never do that!"

Sans laughed and patted the girl's arm across the table- "destiny, i guess?"

"Why does destiny hate me?"-The girl whined.

"i wouldn't say it hates you kiddo', actually i don't think anyone could be destined to write such a masterpiece like this one over here"

"Stooop it! Just forget about the destiny and all the other silly stuff I put there!"-She had stretched one arm and patted Sans forearm with each word, trying to get him to listen.

"no, but really, i just can't decide which part is my favorite yet!"- Frisk patted him more repeatedly now, but it didn't make him stop- "i'm between the adorable cheesy beginning or the "KILL IT WITH FIRE" ending, what do you think?"

"Just let me drown in my embarrassment in peaaaace!"- The skeleton couldn't help to chuckle at the tiny struggling and intently blushing girl before him.

"there's no need to drown anywhere kid"

"Yes it is"

"frisk, please"

"I'm gone"

"c'mon!"-He held the hand the girl was still using to pat him.

"I've already gone through the frontier of the bashful lands of the dilemma realm"

Sans couldn't help to laugh at the girl's serious and dramatic voice- "would you listen to me?"-The girl remained unmoving for a while, her face still deeply buried in her before answering:

"It's too late"

The skeleton imitated her posture, still holding her hand into his, but placing his free arm on the table and resting his chin onto it, looking at her and chuckling- "frisk"

"Tell mum I love her"

"i don't think it was that terrible"

"Dear Lord, forgive this poor and innocent soul, he has no idea what he's talking about, amen"

"do you want to know something?"

"That I now am confined to the depths of the awkward and embarrassment abyss with a shameful burden that must be carried without any possible way of escaping like the big paradoxes of modern life?"

Sans blinked- "…no? wow, how can you possibly get so deep about this?"

"Because…there's nowhere deeper… than the _bottom_ "- The monster noticed that the girl couldn't help to snort at the end of the sentence. Her voice had finally collapsed with laughter with the last word even though she had been holding it back all the while now.

"ok, i guess that i have no objections to that one"-His voice was also tainted by laughter- "but no, that wasn't what i was going to tell you"-It was obvious that Frisk was trying with all her might to avoid bursting laughing, so it took her a while to finally talk again.

"…I am listening"

"i'm keeping it"

"Keeping the what?"

"the letter"- The girl turned her head to look at him to discover that he was also resting his head on his arm, the distance between them being shorter now.

"…are you planning to blackmail me?"

"what? no!"- Sans laughed again- "it really cheered me up, you know? when i read it i could actually picture you writing it and panicking at the end. it's like, so transparent and honest. it does feel like having a little of you in a piece of paper. it might be a little cheesy, but it's also kind of funny… i think even i can bare a little cheesiness if it comes from you so…i was actually thinking about keeping it"

Frisk's eyes sparkled at his words. Her blush intensified a little more when she realized that Sans was holding her hand. Her mind was suddenly blank; any trace of possible intelligent answers had been erased from her head at the skeleton's gaze. She gave him a big, fond and heartful smile, her eyes getting slightly watery.

At the sight of the girl's tears Sans straightened up a bit, surprised: "wow, did i say something bad? you had already stopped crying, sorry frisk it wasn't my intention to-"-His apology got interrupted by a soft squeeze at his hand and a giggle.

"It's not that, you silly"- The teen smile grew even wider- "What you said was very sweet and I found it…touching"

It was Sans' turn to blush now, his cheekbones getting a bright light-blue- "oh…well…if you say so…i kind of…feel in the embarrassment realm now…"-He scratched the back of his head lightly.

"Ha! Not so funny now, huh? The cheesiness has stabbed you in the back!"- Frisk teased him.

"maybe… but i have physical evidence of _your_ cheesiness"- The girl's amused expression dropped, but it was suddenly replaced with a determined one.

"Not if I can change that"

"what?"-But before Sans could react the girl had shot her hand directly in the direction of his pocket. He barely managed to fish the letter from it before the girl could reach it. After some struggle and the fact that the girl didn't seem to be giving up any time soon the skeleton had no other option than playing dirty: He stretched his arm as much as he could and held the letter there, away from the girl's reach. No matter how much she jumped there was no way she'd be able to grab it. Seeing that the efforts were pointless the human finally settled down, giving him an offended look.

"That was rude"

"oh, isn't trying to snatch the letter from me rude?"- The girl gave him a thoughtful look.

"…maybe a lil bit? But putting your hand up there was much worse! It was so close and at the same time so far!"- Sans laughed.

"i was just joking. i promise i'll take good care of it. nobody else will read it"- Frisk eyed him thoroughly for an instant before finally nodding, taking her friend's word.

The pair resumed their night-snack, Sans drinking his ketchup and occasionally eating a cookie and Frisk eating and tasting one biscuit slowly after the other. It was when he was half-way through his glass when Sans noticed that a little frown had formed between the girl's eyebrows. Frisk was looking at him and munching a cookie while her eyes narrowed a little bit with each chew. He immediately recognized her expression and raised a non-existent eye-brow, but the girl held up her hand indicating him to give her a little more time. She looked like she was racking her brains, thinking so hard that you could actually hear the gears of her mind running at full speed. The monster waited patiently till Frisk's eyes were so narrowed that he couldn't believe how she managed to see through her eye-lids.

"c'mon kid, how much are you going to squint?"-He chuckled- "i've already tell you to ask as much as you want and you've got a question, don't ya?"

Frisk huffed in defeat, finally reopening her eyes and relaxing her expression: "Yeah, but I was trying to figure it out on my own!"

"and how did that go?"

"It seems that I still have no idea of how you work"- Sans laughed lively at the girl's resigned expression and gestured for her to ask her question- "How…how does your jaw work? Why is it like that? Is it locked or fused with your skull or..?"

"locked?"

"I mean, every time you speak or drink or whatever you never open your mouth, why can't you do it? Is your skull a full piece? With no joints or such?"

"uh? no, it's not a full piece. and who said i couldn't open my mouth?"

Frisk's eyes grew wide at those words, leaning slightly on the table to give him a closer look-"…what you are trying to say is…"- Sans smile broadened- "No. You have to be boasting"-She assured, shaking her head, but keeping her stare fixed on his friend.

"am i?"- The skeleton asked casually, opening his mouth as he accompanied each word.

The girl before her opened her eyes even more and clasped her hands over her mouth, too shocked to make a sound. In all the time she had shared with him she had _never_ seen him open his mouth, so she had assumed that for some reason he couldn't. She had been wondering about the matter since the first time they met, thinking about loads of theories or possible explanations, and now, when she finally got the opportunity to now the oh-so cherished answer…her friend had threw all her speculations away with a single movement.

She blinked a few times at the very amused skeleton before her and then slowly rested her head on the table- "…I fell so…betrayed"- Sans busted laughing- "It's not funny! I've been lied all this time! Is there something out there I can trust? Now you are gonna' tell me you can also do googly eyes like Papyrus?"

"mhh…"- Frisk looked up at him, horrified at her friend's thoughtful expression- "i dunno', i never actually tried. i can give it a shot if you want to"

"No!"- She held one hand against her chest- "That'll be too many things to digest in one night! Maybe other day…or never…I just don't know anymore"

Sans chuckled- "it's no big deal! furthermore, i don't think anybody actually told you that i couldn't open my mouth, so you haven't been lied all this time. it's more like _you_ have been lying to _yourself_ all this time"

The human stared blankly at him- "Oh my…I can't even trust myself…"- The skeleton laughed and patted her arm warmly.

"think about it in this way: it's never ok to live a lie, it's always better to find out the truth… even if that implies discovering that you are a master of deceit"

Now it was Frisk's turn to laugh- "I guess you are right with that one. I'll do my best to stay attentive and not let _me_ fool _myself_ again"- She sighed and fixed her gaze back on his, her characteristic curious look finally winning over her surprise- "As you said, it's always better to find out the truth, that's why…"- She leaned a bit closer to him and pronounced her next words in a dramatic and hoarse whisper- "…I need answers"

The monster smiled and placed his elbows on the table, resting his chin on his hands- "then you'll have to ask questions"- He said, opening his mouth again.

The girl remained silent for a bit, still not getting used to this unexpected phenomena and stared at Sans mouth like she was expecting it to open at any time- "…How?"- She forced herself to fix her eyes on his eye-sockets to be able to concentrate- "How is that possible? Have you always been able to open your mouth like that?"

"yeah, i think so"

"B-but, that doesn't make any sense! I mean, if you have always been able to do it, why haven't I seen you do so before? Are you able to do that all the time?"

"yep"

"But….BUT! Oh my, are you telling me you can speak, eat, drink, _everything,_ just like that? Like everybody else?"

"yah-huh"

"And then why don't you ever open your mouth?!"

"meh, i'm too lazy to do so"- Frisk stared at him dumbfounded and he smiled at her, going back to his usual closed-mouth speech- "that's why i simply do it this way"

The human took a deep breath, slowly bringing a slightly balled hand to her chin. She looked at him silently for a long moment till she finally gave up- "I…I just…I don't know how to reply to this"

"oh, don't worry. your expression right now is worth all the words you could even think about"

"And you laugh at it!"- She shook her head in disbelief.

"you are forgetting about a little detail you said earlier"

"Detail?"

"yeah, you asked if i could open my mouth "like everybody else", and that's when a crucial point is at stake…"-Frisk raised her eyebrows- "i'm _not_ like everybody else, that's why i don't open my mouth"

The human roared laughing, taken absolutely by surprise by her friend's words- "So that's what we've got, huh? I suppose I can't argue about that"- She smiled fondly at him-"There's absolutely _no one_ out there like you, you are truly unique"

Sans scratched the back of his skull distractedly, returning her the smile. He was starting to feel the magic trying to taint his cheekbones so he changed the subject- "you've still got any questions, kid?"

"Mhhh…when did you first started not opening your mouth? And how does it work? Did you learn how to do it or what?"

"i'm not very sure when i started… as far as i can remember i've done this all my life so i suppose i learnt how to do it at some point. about how it works…"

"No"

"yep"

"Nooo!"

"magic"

The girl threw her hands on the air- "It's not fair! I need an explanation to the mystery not another one!"

"why don't you try taking a closer look? maybe you can come up with a more significant answer"- Sans brought his glass of ketchup to his mouth, leaning on the table slightly to let the girl have a better view. He tilted it and gave it a long slow sip, not bothering to open his mouth to do so.

"Holy puppies that hasn't clarified anything! It only has made it more confusing! It looks like it simply gets into your mouth, but how is that possible?!"

"…you know the answer"- He teased her.

Frisk huffed and crossed her arms over her chest in frustration- "I refuse! There has to be something… _something_!"- She then rested her elbows on the table and frowned, concentrating deeply as she toyed with her still full glass of ketchup.

Sans waited, looking amused at the teen's expressions as she tried to figure out a reason and mumbled to herself some bizarre and funny theories. After a long while since the girl had remained surprisingly silent he asked- "anything yet?"

"Gah! No! It's so frustrating!"- She raised the glass in her hand angrily.

"no need to sweat it, kid. i bet you'll find some sort of explanation, or you'll finally accept the must-not-be-named answer with time"

She sighed- "I suppose you are right…actually there isn't much I can do about it, is it? Sometimes things happen and it's just like that, they happen"- She brought her glass to her lips distractedly and gave it a long sip… to regret it instantly- "BLERGH! CRAP! WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP ME?!"

The skeleton was laughing so hard that he could barely speak- "f-frisk how w-was i su-pposed t-to know you'd d-drink it? i though you h-hated it! i n-never expected you t-to do it!"

"I do hate it! And you saw I was bringing the glass to my mouth! What were you expecting me to do?!"

"…k-knowing w-what you were d-doing?"

The girl puffed her cheeks at her friend's so blatant span of laughter- "It's not that I did not know I was just-just…distracted! That's all!"

"s-sure…"- Sans chuckled, holding a hand against his mouth- "that's why you blamed me for not stopping you"

"Well..yeah! You also were distracted! You should have realized that I was committing a mistake!"

"oh, so now it's my fault?"- He kept laughing blithely, tilting his head in a dramatic bow- "sorry i should have been able to predict the future and so, your actions"

"That's not what I'm saying!"

"i'll learn how to do it to protect you from the evil ketchup glasses in future occasions"- He said, standing straight and solemnly raising a palm- "there's no need to be afraid miss"

Frisk's laughed in spite her will, but continued the argument anyways; balancing on her chair with resolution-"I won't need your future prediction to protect me! This miss will protect herself from the evil tomatoes being more attentive to the red substance from now on! In your face! Boom!"- She stuck her tongue energetically at him to finish her statement.

"oh, really? then i'll advise the tomato forces to attack from opaque containers to avoid being spotted! how about that! huh?"

What happened next was so fast that it left both of them extremely confused: Sans stuck his tongue at the girl with equal resolution to hers, accompanied by the typical "nnhh!", but Frisk, that had not been expecting anything like that let out a surprised yelp and lost her balance, ending sprawled on the floor with chair and all. The skeleton peeked over the table at the sudden disappearance of the girl to find her down there, looking as puzzled at him. She stayed silent for a moment before being able to word what she was thinking "What the hell?! I had no idea you could do that!"

They stared at each other for another moment before finally bursting laughing again. They were laughing so hard that they had to cover their mouths not to wake the others up. Not to mention that they weren't able to move much either, so Sans kept laughing with his upper-body resting on the table and Frisk from her position from the floor without being able to recover for a while. When the skeleton finally managed to hold back his laughter a bit he held his hand to the girl on the floor. She straightened up trying to regain her composure, but as soon as she reached for his hand she roared laughing again, ending sprawled on the floor once more. Seeing the human laugh caused Sans to do the same, so they had to wait some more till they finally calmed down.

The monster reached to help the girl again and this time she managed to stand up. She set upright her fallen chair, still giggling a little and sat down. Sans imitated her, taking his seat across the table.

"so…"-He still chuckled a bit- "what did just happen?"

"You are constantly defying the expected standards for a skeleton, mother nature and common sense, that's what's happened!"- Frisk laughed, pushing his arm lightly.

"but why am i defying mother nature now?"

"You stuck your tongue at me!"

"…yeah?"

"Why do you even have a tongue? You are a skeleton!"

"oooh, so that was the thing?"

"Of course that was the thing! If you use your magic for everything, then what's the use of having one? It's absolutely pointless! It makes no sense"-The girl exclaimed, throwing her arms on the air.

"it's not pointless!"

"Then explain it to me! Cause I can't figure out how you can have a tongue and then eat and talk with your mouth shut! It's like-like, I don't know! Why do you have it then? When you were speaking some moments ago I didn't see your tongue when pronouncing stuff! And there's no way of not spotting it, it's blue…and it also looks hell of cool! How is that possible?!"

Sans couldn't help to grin at the girl exasperated expression- "do you really want to know? because i don't know if the _answer_ will help you understand things better or just to feel more frustrated"

"Sweet pancakes, I don't care anymore! Just tell me!"

The skeleton took a deep breath, putting an order to his thoughts. If he didn't want the tiny teenager before him to have a crisis he needed to explain things easily- "let's see…remember when you asked how my breathing worked and I told you it was mostly a reflex than something necessary for me?"

"Mh-mh"-Frisk nodded.

"well, we could say that this works in a similar way"- The girl tilted her head slightly, not getting the idea- "mhh…how can i say it…i don't actually need it, it's just there…or it isn't. i can make it appear and disappear when i like. it has that cool blue color because it's made of magic"

"Magic again?! B-but wait, then it _does_ is pointless!"

"no, it's not!"

"You say you didn't need it!"

"i don't _need_ it, which means i can eat and speak without it…but that doesn't mean i can't use it to do so! i sometimes speak or eat using it, you know, for a change. it is said that routine kills you"

Frisk closed her eyes slowly and rested her head on her hands- "…Are you telling me that the whole purpose of that defiance of the logic and common sense is to kill routine?"

"mhh… it also allows me to be in equal conditions with others"

"…Equal?"-She raised her head to look at him.

"yeah! can you imagine the inferior conditions you'll be under if you couldn't stuck your tongue at people?"

That was too much for the girl to bare, so she simply and silently face-palmed. Sans leaned a bit over the table to give her a closer look- "i told you that you probably wouldn't like the answer. as you can see, unlike humans, monsters tend to be a little less conventional…you ok?"

"With breathing just for fun and having a tongue just to stuck it at people and kill routine then I'd say "less conventional" is not enough to describe it!"-She let out a sigh- "First you open your mouth, which I thought was something absolutely unthinkable. When I am starting to recover from that existential crisis you stuck your supposedly "non-existent" tongue at me! I…I just need some time to digest it"-She took a steadying breath- "…if you now come up with some other strange monster-skeleton thingy i don't know about…that'll be the last straw!"

At her friend's silent and serious expression she hurried to say- "OH DEAR NO! If there's something else I don't want to know! At least not now, I've already got too many things to get settled down!"

Sans laughed and patted her arm- "don't worry about it kiddo', no more revelations for tonight…"-Frisk let out a relieved sigh- "…if i tell you everything now then i won't be able to see that funny expression again"- The girl looked at him with utter disbelief and Sans chuckled- "yeah! that one! that curious and then absolutely confused expression that follows are priceless!"

"Hey!"-The human puffed her cheeks. What bothered her most about his words was that now she felt more curiosity than before.

"oh, i know that face, but you were the one who said that didn't want to know anything else for tonight, so my _"lips" are sealed"-_ He gestured to be zipping his mouth when he finished speaking.

"But-but! Ohhh-boo! It's not fair!"- She crossed her arms over her chest- "You did it on purpose! You know that I'm dying to know now! And the worst thing is that you can probably be just joking!"

"me? i'll be uncapable!"

"Don't you remember the legendary fartmaster?"

The monster couldn't hold back his laughter- "you have to admit that was a pretty good one…"

"Sans!"- Frisk pushed at him lightly, but started laughing too. She then thought back to what he had just told her- "Mhh… I should have supposed that the colour of your tongue was because of your magic, that's the most logic answer"

"what had you thought instead?"

"The first thing that came to my mind was that you had one of those candies that colour your tongue"-She said giggling.

"the what?!"

"Don't tell me you don't know them!"- Frisk looked at him with disbelief- "You didn't have a childhood! There are some kind of candies and even some ice-creams that paint your tongue from different colours! Children love them! It's like having their tongues painted is the coolest thing ever! I remember used to buy them all the time!"

"what you are trying to tell me is that humans find colouring their tongues cool?"

"Yep, simply put, they do"

"so that's why you said my tongue looked hell of cool?"

"Of course! It not only is like blue, light-blue, whatever, it also shines! Doesn't it? Wow, now that I think about it I should have realized no candy can do that…or can they?"

The skeleton chuckled at his friend's thoughtful expression –"you humans do are weird, aren't ya?"

"Look at who's talking!"-Frisk smiled- "…but it does is a bit strange, what's the fun about having your tongue painted? You can't take a look at it by yourself without a mirror, but I have to admit that it allowed to stick your tongue at someone in a pretty colorful way!"

"there were many colours?"

"Loads! The most common were red, blue and green, but then you have those special ones that came on Halloween that could taint your tongue orange or even black!"

"black?!"

"Yeah! It felt like having the raddest tongue ever"

Sans laughed. Frisk always was surprised about some monster's customs and functions, but she never actually realized that humans were pretty strange too.

"Oh, wait! Can you do that?"- She leaned over the table, a sudden idea crossing her mind.

"the what?"

"The colour! Can you change the colour of your magic and, by hence the colour of your tongue?"

"mhh…i've never actually tried. i can change the colour of my eye from light-blue to yellow, but my tongue? it's sort of a weird thing to do anyways, don't you think?"

The girl looked at him with huge eyes and an excited and determined expression- "Do you want to become the hero of all the human children?"

"don't you think you are exaggerating a lil bit?"- Sans asked with a huge grin.

"Of course I'm not! You already have the coolest tongue ever, can you imagine if you could also switch colors without the help of any candy? You'd be a prodigy in the colorful mouth business!"

"do you want me to try so badly?"-He already knew the answer, but he asked anyways.

"Yes"-The girl's response was nearly instantaneous- "If you can do it you'll be the idol from this young generation, don't do it for me…do it for _them"_

The skeleton sighed- "ok, just tell me if you see any changes"- He stuck his tongue and tried to concentrate on the idea of it changing color- "anyding yed?"

"Mhh…nope. Still blue"- They continued like that for a long while: Sans struggling to find a way to change the colour of his magic and Frisk informing him that he was not making any progress: "Still blue" "It's not changing" "Still the same" It had been about ten minutes when the girl finally gasped.

"whad?"-Sans asked, expectant.

"It's still blue"

"frisk!"-He complained, finally giving up.

"Sorry, but I had to!"-The girl apologized, giggling- "It may not have changed colour, but it was worth the try, trust me! Also, it was pretty funny to look at"-She laughed at her friend's betrayed expression- "Don't worry, you looked adorable!"

Sans rolled his eyes, but decided to take the compliment. Frisk stretched and let out a big yawn. At the sight of that the skeleton remembered something- "that was a sign that a human was sleepy, wasn't it?"

"Really? Woah, I hadn't noticed!"-The girl feigned sudden surprise-"Maybe it could be because it's nearly 6 AM in the morning and we had very bad nightmares and are now going through a jar of cookies and ketchup, having an anatomical and conventionality class and discussing about how many colours a tongue can take instead of sleeping?"

"that could be a possibility, but i'm not very sure. what do you think?"-He wondered, also feigning thoughtfulness.

Frisk giggled and another yawn escaped her mouth. She rubbed her left eye with the back of her hand, finally starting to feel sleepy again. The skeleton looked at her with deep fondness. For some reason being sleepy managed to increase the girl's level of adorableness to unexpected levels. She blinked slowly a few times before looking back at Sans and giving him a small smile. The idea of her possibly being the girl of his nightmares felt absolutely ridiculous, but even so…

"I'll help you clear the table"- The girl announced with a soft voice, taking him out of his thoughts.

"don't worry frisk, it's not necessary"

"Yess it iss!"- Her sleepiness was affecting her voice slightly- "I'm gonna' helppp!"

The skeleton understood that arguing would be no use, so they proceeded to place the cookie jar back on its place, clean the crumbs that were left on the table, throw away Frisk's tissues and wash their glasses. Once they were done they found themselves facing each other sitting across the table again. Despite her slightly drowsy expression he noticed that the girl was still hesitating to go to bed, and he could imagine the reason.

"…still worried you'll dream again if you go to sleep?"- She slowly looked up at him and nodded-"do you think some ice-cream will help you out a little bit?"- Her expression changed instantly, like he had just mentioned the heavens, so he took that as a yes- "i think we had some left somewhere in the fridge, i'll check. you can get the spoons if you want, they are in a drawer over there"

Sans started searching through the fridge and Frisk went to where the drawers were- "Sans, they are like twelve drawers from different sizes in this piece of furniture"

"yep"-He answered, still looking into the fridge.

"I've never seen something with so many drawers in my life"

"life's full of surprises"

"And you are the one who tells me that…"- She sighed and looked back at the strange furniture with a puzzled look- "Where can I find the spoons?"

"uhmm…they have to be in a drawer"

The girl rolled her eyes- "Don't tell, genius. In _which_ one?"

"in…one of them?"

"You don't know?!"

"i do know! it's just that i can't remember right now! try random ones, you'll end finding them sooner or later"

"Sooner or later?"-She gave her friend a frustrated look, but as he was facing away he couldn't see her.

As she couldn't figure out a better solution she started opening the drawers one by one, starting with the upper ones and going down. She found a lot of different objects in her way, none of them remotely looking like a spoon: spices used for cooking spaghetti, diverse and colorful aprons, bones, a teacup, crayons, cool outfits, more bones, a Temmie. She looked at her last founding with confusion, not sure of what to do. When the little fluffy monster finally realized that they had been picked up they quickly whispered to her: "Tem hidn, can-noot be seen! Put bak!"- Unable to think in a better course of action she did as she was told, and when she was closing the drawer back the Temmie bid farewell with a cheerful "Boi!"

"frisk, did you say something?"- Sans asked, turning to look at her direction.

"Nothing!"-She hurried to answer- "Just randomly searching, that's all!"

"weird, i thought i had heard something"- The skeleton stayed like that for a moment before finally shrugging and resuming his search of the fridge.

The teenager continued with the drawers and it was when she was nearly reaching the bottom ones when she let out a shriek. Sans got so surprised by the sound that he hit his head with the shelf of the fridge he had been looking into. He turned round quickly, seeing the girl completely frozen before the drawers- "what happened?! are you ok?!"- He asked worriedly.

Frisk started turning around extremely slowly, which only made Sans worry even more, but when he finally came to see what she was holding in her hands he realized it had been much more worse than he had expected. The girl's expression sparkled like she had found the most precious treasure in the whole universe as she held a baby-photos album close to her chest. The skeleton had hoped the girl wouldn't have noticed the huge "Little skele-bros cool album" written on the cover and the embarrassing picture of him and his brother wearing only diapers and being completely scribbled from head to toes with colorful markers… but by her absolutely gleeful expression she had obviously noticed it. The skeleton's face flushed light-blue.

"…don't you dare"

"…Oh, wouldn't I?"- She smiled at him mischievously.

"that obviously was not the drawer"

"Really? Cause I think it was a pretty good drawer to open. After all you were the one who I could search randomly trough them"

"that one wasn't included in the randomness"

"Oops, then you should have told me before I opened it"

"…frisk"- The girl held the album a little tighter, her smile growing slightly- "what were you saying a while ago about grabbing things without permission?"

"Well…as you insisted so much that I could do whatever I wanted without asking for permission because this was my house too I thought that flipping through the most adorable album ever was also permitted…"

The girl giggled lightly at Sans defeated expression. They stared at each other for a long, silent moment, Frisk still clutching the album with determination and Sans facing her from the other side of the kitchen. They remained unmoving, analyzing the situation carefully. The tiny teenager was the first to move. Without looking away from Sans she slowly started to open the album. The skeleton immediately launched himself in her direction.

"i won't let you! hand it back!"

"Never!"-Frisk dashed to a side, dodging him and sprinting quickly around the kitchen with the skeleton close on her heels. She opened the album while running and started flipping through the pages as fast as she could, understanding that would be the only way of taking a look at them. Each photo was even cuter than the other: It had loads of pictures of the skeletons as toddlers and a few in which they were a little more grown up and they apparently used to make loads of mischiefs. They were pictured in the most odd and funny situations, covered with mud, paint, cake, spaghetti, dressed in funny costumes and outfits, sleeping in the most adorable ways. The girl kept squealing in a low voice (she had no other option unless she wanted to end waking the others up) with each picture, with the skeleton chasing after her. It was when she found a picture of a tiny Sans with a pacifier on his mouth and an even tinier Papyrus on his arms that the overwhelming cuteness made her lose her concentration and she tripped with the leg of a chair.

Before the inevitable fall the girl held the album tightly to avoid it getting damaged. She hadn't been able to look through all the pictures, she only had a quick glance at the biggest amount she could muster, but considering the situation, she had been able to look at more photos than she had expected, which was invaluable. Even now that she was about to end sprawled on the floor again, she regretted nothing. That adorableness had been worth it.

She waited to land on the cold tiles, but Sans arm embraced her waist just in time to prevent that from happening. In that moment the girl unconsciously loosened her grip of the album and the skeleton took it away from her with his free hand.

"ha! gotcha!"

"Heey! Give it back!"- The girl squirmed in embrace to grab the book.

"nope"- The skeleton suddenly released her and she stumbled lightly due to her previous resistance. Sans raised the hand in which he held the album and it was soon covered with a light-blue glow which made it levitate to one of the upper shelves of the kitchen, being completely out of the girl's reach.

"Cool…"- She mumbled, but then realized she had been taken the album away- "Ohhh no! But it was so cute!"

"yeah, and now it's gone"

She looked at Sans and puffed her cheeks at him. Even though she really wanted the book back she also wanted to thank her friend- "…Even though you took the album from me in a really unfair way, thank you for catching me and not letting me fall"-A smile made its way to her features.

"don't even mention it kiddo'. i'll catch you if you fall, remember"- He smiled back at her.

Sans returned to the fridge, failing to notice the girl's blushing at his words. He picked the pot of ice-cream that had been buried in the deepest of the shelves and placed it on the table. Frisk quickly turned around to face the drawers again and find the spoon…and also to hide her now deeply blushing cheeks. She only had one last drawer to check, but she made time for the colour on her face to fade a bit till she finally opened it. Ironically, it didn't only have a few spoons. It was actually brimming with them, from all sizes and colours. She picked two of the most normal-looking spoons, took a steadying breath and walked to the table, where Sans awaited with the ice-cream.

The friends held their respective spoons and dug into the delicious dessert like they hadn't been eating just a few moments ago. They had eaten nearly half of the contents of the pot when Frisk couldn't hold it back anymore and the words escaped from her mouth: "ThepicofyouholdingbabybeanPapyruswasmyfavourite"

Sans froze with his spoon full of ice-cream mid-air, flushing light-blue- "i told you not to!"

"But I don't understand why not! I mean, those pictures were absolutely adorable!"

"well, you might think so because they aren't yours! when you look at yourself with a fluffy dog outfit you don't actually think it's cute, it's embarrassing!"- Frisk burst laughing- "oh, sure very funny. next time i'll ask toriel to show me _your_ photos to see if you laugh this much"

"Ha! You cannot! Mum doesn't have any baby-pics of me because she met me before the embarrassing outfit phase! Touchée!"- Sans growled- "Those kinds of photos are only in my orphanage"- As soon as she finished pronouncing that she realized she had made a huge mistake.

"so…that means that those kind of photos _exist"_ -The skeleton said with a silky tone of voice.

"Uh-no! I mean, if they _existed_ then they'll be there, but they don't!"

"do you know what that means?"-He asked, ignoring the girl's words.

"…No?"

"if they exist then they can be _founded"-_ He gave her a huge mischievous grin.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"oooh, we are switching places right now, aren't we?"

The girl let out a loud and defeated huff- "Me and my big mouth, why did I have to say that"?!- It was Sans' turn to laugh- "For the time being I have seen your baby-pics so I have the upper hand!"- She said in a defensive attitude- "And keep in mind that even though I am pretty forgetful I have an exceptional memory for adorable stuff, so those photos are here forever"-She pointed at her temple.

"sure, sure"- Sans said, waving his hand at her dismissively.

"You don't believe me?"- Frisk squinted lightly- "I remember a photo in which you and Papyrus were all tangled up in a mess of green wool and in the tangle there was also a plate of spaghetti, an annoying dog, a fork, two pennies and a remote control. You were sprawled over a carpet that was green-no, blue-no, cyan! It was cyan with little white spots"-She reopened her eyes to look at the monster- "Am I right or not?"

Sans blushed lightly as he nodded, only managing to mutter "cool" and then, when realization finally stroke him "this is worse than i expected"

Frisk giggled and gave him a conforming pat on the arm. Then she gestured as to be zipping her mouth shut, as he had done before, and smiled broadly. The skeleton let out a relieved and grateful sigh. At least she'd keep those detailed memories of those embarrassing photos secret for him. They finished the remaining ice-cream with no other inconveniences and proceeded to wash the spoons and throw the empty pot on the bin. Once they were sitting back at the table he noticed that the girl was starting to look sleepy again. She looked calmer, but he still noticed a bit of hesitation in her and she didn't make a move to go to bed. (Wow, what kind of nightmare had she had?)

"you know, i think i can help you a lil bit with your nightmare"

"…Really?"

"sure! every time my brother has nightmares he asks me to keep them away so they don't come back when he falls asleep again. i've never tried with someone else besides him, but till today he says that it hasn't failed once. would'ya like to try?"

Frisk's expression lightened up, and her gaze looked suddenly more awake as she nodded energetically. Sans took a deep breath and placed his hand gently on the girl's forehead. His palm started glowing, the light-blue light softly tainting the girl's features- "i won't change the speech, just in case it alters its effects, ok? i'll recite it exactly as i do with my brother. as i started doing this for him you'll notice that the speech has some characteristic expressions revolving him, but i'm sure it'll work either way"

And so, he began his spell: "oh terrible nightmares that interrupt the sleep of this cool and dedicated person, get away and leave this greatness to never come back. loyal duties await for tomorrow and someone as cool and majestic has no time for you. don't you think about returning, it's no use to even try, because by a royal guard, you'll be torn apart"

Frisk giggled lightly, but nodded solemnly at the end of his speech as a sign of respect. Sans supposed that the girl knew, unlike his brother, that the only magic that had taken place right now had been the one to light his left hand. But still, she had given him the same endeared and grateful look Papyrus did every time he performed his special "spell" for him.

The girl let out another big yawn and got up slowly. She suddenly seemed to realize something and tilted her head at him- "Are you going to sleep in your room?"

"well, yeah. like usual"

"But today it's not like usual!"- She stated like she was saying the most obvious and important thing ever -"Today it's a pyjama party day!"

"i suppose you are right, but what does that have to do with me?"

"What?! Everything! You aren't only a friend of the friends who are having a pyjama party, you are also a family member of the host of this current event and owner of the house in which that pyjama party is being held!"

"…so what you mean is?"

"That you are also part of the party! You have to participate! And how can you do that if you are alone there upstairs and everybody else is down here?"

"frisk, everyone's sleeping, i'd say the pyjama party is already over, how could i participate?"

"It's not over at all! These parties consist of various phases: The chatting phase, the movie phase, the eating phase, the gaming phase and last, but not least, the sleeping phase. I'm afraid you were late for the previous ones, but at least you can enjoy the closure of the event!

Sans let out a sigh- "you won't let me sleep and won't sleep either unless i join the pyjama party, am i right?"

"I love the fact that we understand each other so well"-Frisk answered with a bright smile.

The skeleton rolled his eyes- "yeah, whatever. but where am i going to sleep? i could sleep on the floor, tho', i don't really mind"

" You are not sleeping on the floor!"-Frisk stated- "You have to be comfy! Rule #1 of slumber parties! Why don't you do that cool thing you did with that adorable album and make your mattress Levitate to the living room?"

Sans couldn't help to laugh at the girl's excited expression as she imagined how cool her idea would look. He thought about it for a while and realized that she had indeed come out with a practical and silent idea from getting his mattress down to the living room without waking the others up and without much effort- "you know, that's a pretty good idea. let's try it out"

Frisk hadn't been expecting the monster to agree, so when she heard those words her features beamed with surprise and enthusiasm. They left the lights of the kitchen on so they could see where they were going in the living-room without stumbling with any of their sleeping friends. Once they were standing before the couch the skeleton slowly raised his left hand, focusing on the lock of his room. The door opened with a silent click and he made it move till it was fully opened. As he knew his room perfectly well he didn't need to see where the mattress were to envelop them with his magic. He moved his hand carefully, calculating how to get the object pass through the opened door. It didn't take too long for the now glowing mattress to peek over the entrance and then start flying over the corridor of the upper floor. The tiny human couldn't help to whisper-"So cool"- as she watched the object flying naturally above her head and then landing softly besides Alphy's and Undyne's mattress.

"there, you happy now?"- Sans asked, also keeping his voice low.

"Mh-mh!"- The teen smiled brightly at him.

"so, can we go to bed already?"

"Mhhh…"- The girl looked around thoughtfully- "Nope, not yet. I see two mayor inconveniences"

"inconveniences? which inconveniences?"

"First of all, rule #2 of Pyjama parties: You not only need to be comfy, you also need to be warm"- Sans tilted his head at her- "You got the comfy part covered, but you won't keep yourself warm with those!"- She pointed at the tangled ball of sheets that laid atop of the skeleton's mattress- "They make a perfect sphere, which is actually very impressive, but we'll need to untangle that!"

"are you serious? have you got any idea of how we can do that? trust me, it is as impressive as difficult to tidy up!"

"Challenge accepted!"- The girl stated, brimming with determination.

The skeleton took a deep breath- "ok, let's suppose we manage to do that. what's the second inconvenience?"

"Please, don't tell me you haven't figured it out yet!"- Frisk gave her friend a meaningful look, like the answer was absolutely evident. Sans looked at her, then around, then at himself and finally back at her. He blinked blankly as the only response. The tiny girl face-palmed- "Is the " _PYJAMA"_ in pyjama party a hint good enough?"

"oh, really?...is that absolutely necessary?"- The girl's gaze was enough answer for that- "hmm… and if i told you this is my pyjama?"- He tried, giving her the most convincing grin he could muster.

"Nope"

Sans shoulders dropped lightly- "fine, fine"- He let out a sigh-"i just don't know why i keep doing what you ask"

"Because you know I'll do the same for you!"- Frisk hugged his arm and gave him an absolutely adorable and fond smile- "Now go!"- She pushed him softly towards the stairs- "I'll try to see what I can do with this round thingy over here"

The skeleton chuckled lightly and started do climb up the stairs, everybody would agree that Frisk indeed had a particular, but cheerfully likable character. The girl then focused on the ball of sheets that awaited her to be untangled and started working.

Meanwhile, Sans closed the door of his room and changed into a white t-shirt with a drawing of an atom on it and plain black shorts, the clothes he usually wore when he came round changing his usual clothing for sleeping. He left his pink slippers on and then went downstairs. When he was finally reaching the living-room he noticed something odd, but it was when he reached the middle of the room that he realized exactly what he was looking at: Somehow, while trying to untangle his sheets, Frisk had managed to get herself tangled with them too. Sans had heard Toriel saying that when the teen was very sleepy she tended to make a mess while trying to get out of bed, sometimes even getting caught in the sheets, but he thought she had been joking. Now he realized she hadn't.

Frisk stopped her silent struggling when she realized Sans had arrived at her side- "I think I need assistance"-She whispered in defeat.

Her friend couldn't help to boast laughing, finding it nearly impossible to keep her voice quiet-"you do are unbelievable"-He managed to mumble between chuckles.

"Are you just going to keep laughing over there?!"-She asked in an offended, but also quiet voice as she watched Sans doubled up laughing.

"g-give me a sec"- He clasped a hand over his mouth, trying to hold back his laughter. It took him a while before he could kneel down to help the girl. He thought he was the only one who could make such a big mess with some sheets, but it seemed that the girl didn't lag behind. While trying to free the her he couldn't avoid laughing occasionally, which earned him some unfriendly looks from Frisk, but at the end she ended up laughing with him.

"how did you manage to end up like this?"- He asked while untangling the last knot that kept the girl attached to the sheets.

"I…I don't know. It always is the same: I'm sleepy and the blankets are everywhere, and then when I try to get out of bed they are _more_ everywhere! And by the time I realize it I am all tangled up! I should have realized trying to do this on my own wasn't the best idea ever…sorry"

"no problem, kiddo'"-Sans shuffled her hair-"intention is what counts. also, this was pretty amusing"-The girl patted his chest and giggled. The skeleton pointed at the still messy hump of blankets-"shall we finish with this thing?"

Frisk nodded and they proceeded with their task. After what seemed like an eternity they could finally stretch the sheets and lay them over Sans mattress. The girl gave the improvised bed a critical look before nodding approvingly- "It is appropriate enough, it fulfills the pyjama party main rules"

The skeleton let out a relieved sigh- "thanks god, i had no idea this could have so many requirements"

Frisk giggled-"That's why you should join us more often! We always work together to get those requirements done and ready when the sleeping time comes! I bet you'll have fun! Even if you go to bed earlier if you prefer to sleep some more"

"i guess i'll join you next time to see what happens, it totally has to be fun if all of you are involved"- He chuckled.

"You've got the point!"-She agreed cheerfully- "That's why we always try inviting you lazybones! Now it's time to sleep already!"- She yawned openly and approached the couch where Papyrus was sleeping on. Sans sat down on his mattress and stretched, his bones cracking lightly to which the girl whispered a low- "Ow!"- As she turned to look at him.

The tiny human stood before the couch for a long moment, suddenly realizing something: While she had been away Papyrus had shifted his position from being resting on his side to being sprawled all over the couch. Even though her tiny size there was no room left for her. She looked down at where Undyne and Alphys were sleeping to find out that the situation was the same. They looked extremely comfortable and fast asleep, but they were not leaving any room for her. The only idea that came to her mind was waking them up, but they looked so calm and peaceful that she really didn't want to interrupt their rest.

"you got left out?"- Sans asked, straightening up.

"Uh...yeah, that's what it looks like"

"mhh…"- The skeleton shifted a little- "would you like me to make you some room? i don't really occupy much space here and i'm too lazy to move while sleeping…so i don't think i'll bother you"

"Are you…sure?"- The girl turned to look at him- "Wouldn't _I_ be a bother?"

"of course not!"- He noticed the girl's hesitation and a sudden idea struck him- "just look at you! with that size i don't think you'll get to kick me or something even if you start dancing while sleeping"

At those words the girl crossed her arms over her chest in the usual offended posture she adopted when someone picked on her height- "Oh, really? Then if I kick you don't tell me I didn't warn you!"- She pointed at the kitchen- "I'll turn off the lights, but I'll need you to guide me back here"

"sure, kid"-He smiled at the suddenly finality in her tone of voice.

The teen went to the kitchen and turned off the light-switch with a soft click. As soon as the light went off everything became pitch black and the girl lost sight of everything.

"here, i'll let my pet rock guide you"

"Sans, c'mon! Not more joking!"

"i'm not joking! you are underestimating my pet, that's what it is!"

Frisk huffed- "Please, how could it possibly-?!"- But before she could finish her sentence the rock came flying to her side, covered by Sans' distinctive magic.

"what were you sayin'?"

"That's cheating!"

"it's not cheating! i'm just giving it a hand, cause if you didn't notice it doesn't have any"

The girl snorted, laughing gently- "Ok, ok just guide me"

"you're forgetting the magic words"

She rolled her eyes- "Please"

"mhh…you know? the rock doesn't look pretty convinced, it didn't sound very legit"- The teen looked down at the floating rock before her with an unfriendly look- "that looks even less convincing!"

"Could you, oh-so pretty little rock, guide me to the other side of the room _, pleeeease_?"-She gave it a huge and exaggerated smile as she bowed lightly.

"…don't ya'think that was too much?"

"It never I too much when it comes to this precious rock!"- She gestured dramatically at it and the skeleton laughed.

"fine, you've earned it after all!"-With a soft movement of his hand he made his pet float slowly across the room and Frisk followed it carefully, paying attention not to stumble on anything. She had walked half-her way to where Sans was when she failed to calculate the exact distance from her little toe to the coffee table in which the Tv was resting. Before the skeleton could warn her the loud "bang" and the painful and muffled "MHHHHH!" that followed was enough for him to realize it was too late. He saw the girl's silhouette bending into a little ball, trying her best not to curse or shout because of the frustrating and absurdly strong pain. "kid, are you ok?"- The girl shook her head, still hunched over- "it looks like you… _toe-tally_ put your _foot_ in it this time"

Frisk snorted, still unable to straighten up, a weak and strangled giggle escaped her lips- "what is is? does your expression shows a bit of _de-feet_ or is it just me?"- Despite herself she laughed again, and she knew that if she tried to say something to him she'll end up whining from the pain or bursting laughing even worse. That's why she resolved to slowly raise a hand and flip him off as the only response.

"excuse me?!"- Sans laughed at how the girl, even being curled up over her toe, still managed to express her thoughts so well- "i'm afraid that your efforts are pointless, cause my puns are _punstoppable_!"

The girl finally sat down on the floor, covering her mouth with her hand and laughing. When she was finally regaining her composure from the pain and the laugher she carefully stood up- "Don't"- She whispered at Sans as a warning, knowing that he had more puns under his sleeve. When he was about to talk again the girl pointed at him with an authoritative finger- "D-o-n't"

Her friend decided it'd be better to shut up this time, so he held back the pun he had prepared and raised his hands in the air, innocently. Frisk held his gaze for a long moment before daring to resume her walking. This time she was extra-cautious about where she put her feet and she was limping a little. When she finally got to where Sans was waiting she let herself drop by his side and hugged her tiny right foot. She then mumbled to herself- "Mum said: Why don't you bring something to wear on your feet when you go to the pyjama party? I know you like it, but you shouldn't be bare footed!"- "And I told her: No mum, I'll be OK! What's the worst that could happen? That I smash my little toe with something? You know I'm very careful, that'll never happen to me!"- She growled- "Ha! Yeah, it'll never happen, look at yourself now"

Sans laughed at the girl's self-talking and patted her shoulder lightly- "don't be so hard on yourself, i bet that with that huge blow against the table you will indeed be very careful next time"

"I should better be! At least I have to find some kind of utility to his!"

The skeleton's smile grew a little and he proceeded to send his pet rock back to its place. The teen took advantage of the remaining light that came off the stone to get into bed and pull the sheets up to her nose- "are you cold kiddo'?"

Frisk shook her head- "Thanks to these spectacularly untangled sheets not anymore"

Sans rested his head on the pillow by the girl's side and pulled the covers up too. As he had predicted, the mattress was big enough for them not to touch the slightest bit, but he still could feel her presence and warmth by his side. He did his best to push that idea away. The least thing he needed was to start blushing, so he shut his eye-sockets tightly and tried to sleep…but before long he realized that he couldn't.

"It seems that I was not the only one reluctant to sleep"

The skeleton looked at his side, from where Frisk's voice had come-"yeah…i think you got me there"-The teen giggled softly. He squinted trying to make out her silhouette, but with all the lights off he could barely make out where she was. It was then when he realized it- "wait…didn't you say that humans couldn't see in the darkness?"

"Nope, we cannot. We can get accustomed to the little bit of light that always makes its way into the dark and after a while we can distinguish something of our surroundings, but that takes a while. I may see a bit later because that wiggling fire under your door has to be projecting some kind of light, but riiiight now…I can't even see my hand and I'm waving it right in front of my face"

"then how did you know that i was awake?"

"I…I'm not pretty sure"-She remained silent for an instant- "I guess I kind of sensed it, but I'm not sure why…female intuition, maybe?"

The monster chuckled, shaking his head lightly- "are you going to use that as a revenge for my "magic" responses for now on?"

"Mhhh…that's something I could totally consider"- Her voice tone changed lightly as she smiled at the idea- "No, but seriously speaking-"

"…like we ever manage to maintain a serious conversation _serious_ for too long"

"Sans!"- The girl laughed and patted his chest lightly- "Now, is the reason of your insomnia the same as mine?"

It took him a while to answer- "yeah, i suppose that must be the main reason. i'm fed up with those crazy dreams"-He let out a frustrated sigh andrubbedthe back of his hands against his closed eye-sockets.

"Now that I think about it, you helped me to keep my nightmares away and I think that I can return the favour!"- She shifted, turning to her side to look at him- "You think that could help you rest a little better?"

"do you also know that kind of mystic techniques?"- Sans turned on his side to look at her too, still not being able to see her very much.

"Yeah! I grew to become one of the oldest in the orphanage, so the other children usually took me as their older sister. So, I sometimes got that role, like you with your brother. When they came at me looking for answers like I was the wisest person ever, or like I had the solution to every problem… it didn't matter that we weren't related by blood, I really wanted to fulfill their expectations, like all the older siblings do. So, one of the biggest issues for children is, of course: the nightmares…and I couldn't stand there and do nothing! I was determined to find a solution! And I did! In addition to searching for methods that adjusted to everyone after their nightmares I came up with a new method myself! The kids at the orphan used to call me the tiny guardian of the nights!"

"woah, really?"

"Mh-mh!"- The girl hummed proudly-"It took a lot of years of perfecting it, and when you look back at it it's not thaaat complicated, but for the little old sister me and my adoptive siblings it was _the_ revelation. I remember that sometimes they'd come directly to me when they had a bad dream instead of looking for a care taker. At first the sitters got a bit worried that the situation could affect my sleep, but when they noticed it didn't and that I actually enjoyed helping the others up they let keep me doing it. The disadvantage of course, is probably the same that your spell has"

Sans thought about it for a moment- "you can't do it to yourself, right?"

"Exaaactly. Can you imagine how easy it would be if- Ha!"

"what?"

"I can see the silhouette of your head now! I think…wait"- She stretched her hand and placed her palm flatly between San's eye-sockets- "Yeah! I knew it!"

The monster couldn't help to laugh, the girl's hand still in the middle of his face- " talking about maintaining a serious conversation"- His smile widened -"that's a very effective way of making sure, but what silhouette were you expecting to be confusing mine with?"

The girl took her hand away- "One is never sure enough"-She whispered in a sudden serious voice, but it quickly returned to normal as she laughed- "Also I like looking at your eye-sockets when talking to you, even if I can't see you properly"

Sans smile widened. The human always managed to come out with those kind of simple, but at the same time deep little comments.

"Now! Would you like me to guard your night or not?"

"i think i can give the tiny guardian of the nights an opportunity. if you say that you can keep those dreams away then count with me"

"Great! But I have to warn you that my technique is way simpler and less elegant and cool than yours"

"everybody has their own ways"- He shrugged lightly- "as long as you can make it work i'd say it's the correct way to go"

"Ok! Here I go!"- The girl drew a little bit closer to him- "I'll make sure that not a single nightmare dares to bother you, because I'll be guarding your sleep…"- Her voice was incredibly soft and warm, but also very firm. Sans was about to thank her when he felt Frisk's tiny fingers intertwining with his- "…and I promise that I won't leave your side, so even if the nightmares come you won't have to face them alone"

The skeleton blinked a few times. The simplicity but also the deep feeling that charged the girl's warm act had caught him totally off guard. He held the teen's hand softly, a deep blushing tainting his cheeks. Frisk giggled openly at the sudden light-blue light that let her see her friend's face, her laughter soft and clear.

"tsh! it's not fair!"- Sans complained, also chuckling lightly- "i bet that you are blushing even more than i am!"- The light of his magic let him distinguish the girl's features, but she quickly covered her face with her free hand.

"You won't know if I do this! Also, magic is one of the coolest things ever, but everything has its disadvantages!"

"well, but i don't need your cheeks to shine to know if you are blushing, that's the advantages of knowing you so well! you must be looking like a little tomato right now!"

"I don't look like a tomato!"- Sans laughed and when he thought the conversation was over she finally mumbled- "…maybe more like an apple"

They both burst laughing this time, doing their best to remain as quiet as possible. When they finally regained their composure and Sans' blushing died out Frisk removed her hand from her face. They remained silent for a long while till the human spoke again: "…Sans?"

"mhh?"- He felt surprised to notice that his voice was getting tainted by the sleepiness.

"Thank you… for everything"- She squeezed his hand lightly.

"…thank you too kiddo'"-He gently squeezed her back.

"Nighty-night, Sans"- She whispered, her voice slowly dying out.

"night, Frisk"

"Sweet dreams…"

"yeah…hope the same for you too..."

Like that, facing each other, with their fingers still intertwined and just a few inches away from each other they felled asleep before they could even notice. By their side, the sleeping figures of Alphys and Undyne would have gone in an absolute rad and ecstatic shipping mode, jumping, dancing, drawing fan art and crying with joy, but unluckily for them… this time their shipping senses failed to sense such a shippable moment.

 **Kaiisa has to update! Hnnn…has to update the Fanfc…but I gota atend to colleg, hnnn… but long timez since lst updat! And Kasiia got de flu! So..no fanfc, no colleg! b...but...p! I gota…I gota!** _ ***faints***_ **(I'll find a way people, I'll find a way)**

 **I think next chapter will be mostly relaxed and peaceful like this one, you know…so you can take a breath before what´s going to** _ **come…**_

 **PS: The above mentioned spell: Obliviate (that can erase memories for an individual's mind) does not belong to me; it belongs to the great magical series of Harry Potter and their wonderful writer JK Rowling.**

 **PS2: I kept going round Jhon Smith review and I wanted to clarify something, maybe I didn't express myself very clearly, but when a human shows their soul in a battle it's something they do by instinct, it is not something done against their will, because it can't be forced. Also, the situation is very particular, because as it is triggered by extreme situations the monster can only see the soul and may feel its strength, but they don't have time to go deeper than that. I never actually considered anything sexual related to this. That's not what I meant at all, it didn't even cross my mind and I wanted you to know that, but as I always tell you to feel free to tweak some details in your mind, if you wish, to enjoy more the story, I guess that'll go up to you \\_(** **ツ** **)_/ (Sorry, I posted this as a review and was going to delete it now that it's written here, but I really don't know how to do it T.T)**

 **PS3:I always read all your reviews and you can't imagine how much you encourage me, make me think over some things, make me realize some others, help me correct my mistakes…but mainly: It's so great to find people that are also willing to get** **so deep in the story with me and leave those adorable and hilarious crazy reviews! I'm so proud of you all! :') :') :')**

 **Updating soon!**


	16. Unexpected gift

***I don't own Undertale or any of its characters; they all belong to** **Toby Fox** **, please support the original release***

 **Chapter 16:** Unexpected gift

It was about 8 AM when Sans slowly started to wake up. He still didn't want to get up, so he refused to open his eye-sockets for the time being. Who would, actually? Being so comfortable and warm was not something you usually gave away that easily. He took a deep, quiet breath and smiled, thinking about how well he had slept. He yawned lazily as he thought about that… "wait, he had slept well?"

The skeleton tried to concentrate and realized he couldn't remember the last time he had such a refreshing sleep. After a bit more of thinking he also recalled that his rest hadn't been interrupted by a single nightmare, on the contrary, he recalled having dreamt about something pleasant, but he couldn't remember exactly what. It was then when he finally noticed something warm and soft holding his left hand. The events of the previous night flashed through his mind and he opened his eye-sockets to see Frisk peacefully sleeping by his side.

The living room was now bathed with a peaceful light due to the warm sun rays that slipped through the windows. It seemed that everybody except him were still fast asleep, which didn't surprise him at all. He knew that every time they held a slumber party his friends ended up pretty tired because they would refuse to go to sleep till they couldn't keep their eyes open and thus they woke up very late. Under the cozy light Frisk's soft and relaxed expression looked almost angelical- "you did stay by my side after all"- He thought as he looked fondly at her, letting his gaze wander around her features: her lovely and distinctive freckles, her long and curved eye-lashes, her slightly tanned skin, that little spot at her cheek, the silky locks that bathed her forehead and made their way to her face. He felt the impulse to pull back the lock that had slid over her cheek, the one the girl usually kept pulling back her ear, but restrained himself for fear to wake her up.

Despite their many invitations the skeleton had never joined his group of friends before in one of their slumber parties, they usually told him what they did though, but they never mentioned what to do when you were the first one to wake up. After casting a glance at the others and noticing that they were indeed fast asleep he decided that waking them up was not an option. He drew his gaze back to the tiny human before him. While he thought about what had happened at the kitchen the previous night he focused on her innocent expression again. Her reaction to the knife had been very… _particular._ Was it just a huge coincidence that someone looking exactly like her held a knife in his nightmares? Unaware of his thoughts the girl before him snuggled her face lightly against the pillow. At that adorable gesture Sans desperately wished that had to be the case, he simply couldn't bring himself to relate her with the person of his dreams.

The skeleton held back a sigh and unconsciously squeezed her hand gently. Frisk shifted lightly, making Sans freeze. She squeezed his hand a bit too and a small smile curled up her lips. She let out a long and relaxed sigh, but showed no sign of waking up. The skeleton relaxed, relived that she was still asleep. He felt and incredible feeling of peace and calmness, the whole atmosphere of the room enveloping him with its warmth and coziness. He found another reason to why his friends always got up so late and he couldn't help to smile. He'd definitely join them for the following slumber parties- he thought, before letting himself drift back to sleep.

When Frisk woke up and found Sans sleeping very close by her side her cheeks immediately flushed pink. She was extremely grateful that the skeleton was still asleep, because now that there was light in the room she had nowhere to hide her blushing cheeks. For a moment she had thought that maybe she had dreamt about it. With all the crazy stuff that had happened last night dreaming something like that wasn't that crazy, but now she had discarded that option completely. The teen tried to persuade her blushing to go away and scolded herself mentally: "I've always shared bed with one of my friends in the slumber parties to avoid needing that much space for the mattresses and I didn't go around blushing like that, so stop it already! I don't know why this time it would be different!

Oh, but she knew perfectly well why it was… she just was absolutely determined not to admit it, _of course_. Frisk silently puffed her cheeks and closed her eyes in a silent war with herself till her face finally regained its natural colour. She took a deep steadying breath before opening her eyes again. She casted Sans another glance and was surprised to notice that his expression looked incredibly relaxed. The girl thought that the skeleton usually looked relaxed, but now that she looked at him closely she realized that he actually wasn't as relaxed as he seemed. Frisk frowned a little. She knew that something had been troubling Sans since the first time they met. It was a more of a hunch than anything concrete, but her hunches never betrayed her…she knew that perfectly well. But even though she had asked him about it countless times he always denied it, which left her with no solid proof to sustain her beliefs. However, at seeing how relaxed his expression was now compared to what it usually looked like she felt like she had finally managed to gather what felt like a sort of proof.

It was surely going to take her time and a lot of patience, but she was going to find out the reason for her friend's worries. A determined sparkle shone in her eyes. Till then she would keep helping him in any little way possible, like she had done that night. She suddenly remembered what had happened the previous night at the kitchen and she felt a shiver going down her spine. Sans had used his magic against her. She had been so distracted that she hadn't noticed until she was on the floor, but thinking back to it, that had to be what happened. He must have lifted her up with his blue magic and tossed her across the room…but why?

Did he knew…? All her muscles tensed and her eyes grew wide as she looked at the sleeping skeleton before her. There's no way he could know…right? Frisk felt his heart fluttering in her chest and couldn't take her eyes out of his calm expression, trying to make out any sort of hint that could answer her question. She panicked. The mere idea of that being possible… it was…it was…

She could feel tears starting to prick her eyes. In that moment she felt a soft squeeze on her hand. She had been so troubled that even that little gesture nearly made her jump. The teen obliged herself to tear her eyes and mind away from Sans' expression and those disturbing thoughts and focused on the gentle warmth of the skeleton's hand against hers. Her breathing began to be steadier and the racing thumping of her heart slowed down. Frisk slowly looked up again to look at him directly, facing the same calm and comforting expression she had seen before. "There's no way he could know"- She assured mentally, letting his friend's peacefulness appease her. "Everything is fine, you're just overthinking"- The girl felt a wave of determination running through her body. She smiled fondly at him, her confidence returning.

"Everything is fine"- She whispered, before falling asleep.

Sans woke up again a couple of hours later, finding all his friends in the same position he remembered: Papyrus occupying the whole couch, sprawled in a heroic sleeping pose; Alphys curled up hugging a Mew Mew Kissy Cutie plushy on her now not cubic bed; Undyne close by hugging what definitely had to be a real, sharp spear; and Frisk peacefully sleeping by his side, her tiny hand still not letting go of his.

"that must be what determination is about"- He though, his smile spreading a little. A sudden buzz made him jump slightly. He blinked a few times, slightly confused, till he remembered he had taken out his cellphone from his usual hoodie and placed it in the pocket of his shorts the previous night. He was used to having his phone with him in any case there was an emergency. Luckily that rarely happened and he didn't use it very much, he just had some subscriptions to joke pages or scientific ones and he occasionally used it to chat with some of his friends. He always preferred meeting them face to face, even if it was for an everyday talk. The skeleton fished the cellphone from his pocket to find a message from a Froggit that lived near the woods. Before he could finish reading the message his gaze shifted to the sleeping girl before him. He reread it and started looking from the tiny human to the cellphone repeatedly.

"i know i shouldn't…but i can't stay with my arms crossed and do nothing either" He thought, shifting lightly "i'm sure i'll get us both in trouble, or at least get myself in trouble…but i'm also sure that it'd make her happy…." He slipped the phone into his pocket again and looked at the girl with unsure eyes. Unaware of the skeleton's gaze Frisk nuzzled the pillow lightly and smiled in an absolutely adorable way.

Sans sighed- "it'll be worth it"

The monster removed the sheets covering him carefully to avoid waking the teen up and got to a sitting position. The girl showed no signs of being bothered by his movements, neither of letting go of his hand. He relaxed his fingers, but as soon as the girl felt that his hand was being pulled away from her she squeezed a little harder. Sans froze thinking that he had woken her up, but as soon as he looked at her he realized, to his surprise, that Frisk was still fast asleep. He noticed a tiny frown on the girl's expression. He fixed his gaze again on their still intertwined hands. She couldn't be trying to prevent letting his hand go, could she? After all, she was sleeping.

The girl's promise to take care of him during his sleep resonated in his thoughts. Could it be…? Well he had to try, at least.

Sans got a little closer and whispered with a smile: "you've done a great job taking care of my sleep, i didn't have a single nightmare. you don't have to worry anymore"- Frisk's expression softened a little, but her hand was still firmly holding his- "i'm fine, really. i promise that nothing bad will happen to me"

His eye-sockets widened when a calm smile curled the girl's lips and her hand relaxed, letting his free. As he moved his hand away slowly he couldn't shake the surprise and admiration he felt towards the tiny human. There was no doubt that she was still sleeping, but she had somehow kept her promise even so. Sans finally stood up and tiptoed upstairs to change to his usual clothing. Once he was ready he went to the kitchen and scribbled a note for Frisk. He returned to the living room and carefully placed the piece of paper on the girl's still outstretched hand. She closed it gently over it and the skeleton smiled satisfied. He was thinking that if she moved while sleeping and the note got lost that may be a trouble, but it didn't seem as the note was going anywhere in Frisk's protective grasp.

After casting a last fond look at the sleeping human Sans reread the message on his phone one last time to make sure where to go and left the house, closing the door quietly behind him.

When Frisk woke up half an hour had passed since the skeleton's departure. She immediately noticed his absence and sat down, looking around with a worried expression. It was then when she realized that she had been holding something and opened her hand to find a crumpled piece of paper. The human flattened it a bit, recognized her friend's handwriting and scanned through it quickly.

 _good morning kiddo'! thank you for taking care of my sleep, i can't remember the last time i felt so rested! i thought of giving you something because of helping me so much! and even though you hadn't helped me i think yo'd still deserve it.. uh… just for being you. so! meet me at that point in the forest when you wake up!_

 _try not to get tangled with the sheets again_

 _sans_

All the worry disappeared from her expression as she smiled brightly at the note. She had actually helped him rest better! A huge smile made its way to her lips while she folded the note carefully. A fast look around her was enough to see that the rest of his friends were still sleeping, of course. She would have gladly follow their lead, as she usually did, because this were the perfect opportunities in which you have an excuse to sleep as much as you'd like without feeling guilty, but she couldn't. Sans was waiting for her and who know for how long he had been. Not wanting to make his friend wait any longer she got up, got changed and grabbed her backpack very quickly, but quietly. After slipping the note into one of the pockets of her backpack and leaving another note with a goodbye to her friends she carefully opened the door and slipped out of the house.

A cold breeze caught her off guard. She had been so warm and cozy that the change in temperature made her shiver slightly. To warm up and also to arrive at her destination earlier she jogged her way out. The curiosity to know what Sans was planning to give her made her jog even faster. She felt her smile widening as she casted a glance to the backpack she was carrying. The girl had bought her friend a few presents and was planning to give them to him when she woke up in the morning. She hadn't expected Sans to have any kind of present for her, but she loved being able to give something in return when she was given a gift, so it made her very happy to know that she was prepared.

It didn't take long before she reached the clearing in the forest and, as the note had announced, Sans was already waiting for her there. She smiled brightly upon seeing him.

"Hello! I hope you haven't been waiting that long! I came as fast as I could!"

"it's fine, kiddo! i thought you'd take a lot more time to arrive"

"Really?"- Frisk approached him, catching her breath from the jogging.

"yeah, you always sleep a lot after slumber parties"

"That's the fun"- She giggled and smiled innocently. She noticed that Sans was keeping his hands behind his back, as if he was hiding something. Her curiosity getting the best of her, the girl couldn't help to tilt her head lightly to the side, trying to get a look, but the skeleton moved to keep the object hidden.

"hey! not cheating!"- His smile widened at the girl's now even more curious expression- "i… i know that you'll like it for sure, but it may also be a little troublesome, are you ok with that?"

"Troublesome?"

"yup, like maybe very troublesome"

She frowned a little bit, but then she smiled confidently at him: "If you are planning to give it to me either way then it has to be worth it, right?"

"i think we'll both agree about that"

"Great! Then I'm fine with it!"

Sans' gaze lowered a bit, as he sorted his thoughts and tried to put them into words: "i know that you're always saying that gifts are not necessary and that a mere hug or company is enough for you. but i don't think that's enough. actually, i don't think there's a way to thank you enough for everything you do, and keep doing…"- He chuckled lightly and finally looked up at the girl- "…and as i'm not very good with words either, i don't know what to do to let you know how grateful i am for all your support. i know you say it's not necessary, but i really think it is, because you deserve it. so…"- The skeleton slowly pulled a white box with a light-blue ribbon on it from behind his back- "…i got you something"

Frisk looked from the box to his friend, overwhelmed by the heartwarming gesture, her cheeks slightly pink as a deep fond smile spread over her features- "Thank you"- It was all she managed to word over the tangle of affectionate emotions that had taken over her chest at her friend's so sincere and touching words.

"but you still haven't opened it!"- Sans joked, perceiving by the girl's tone of voice the full meaning of her words.

"Yeah, you're right!"- She laughed, running a sleeve of her sweater over her eyes to take away those nearly imperceptible emotional tears. She stepped closer to the skeleton, on whose extended palms rested the mysterious box.

When she reached out to grab it something pretty unusual happened: It moved. Frisk let out a little yelp of surprise and the skeleton laughed at her reaction. She looked from the box to her friend and then returned her attention to the box again. If Sans was laughing then it was because the box moving was expected. She stared at the white package intently for a few moments and it shook again.

"i assure you that it's not something dangerous at all"- The monster teased, amused by Frisk's puzzled and curious expression.

"I know! You wouldn't be giving it to me if it was!"- She answered- "I'm just trying to make out why it's moving! Are you using your magic? No, it should be glowing if that was the case, right?"

"yep, that's the proof that i'm not using my magic"- The girl frowned, concentrated- "you know what's the best way of finding out?"

"What?"- She asked, not lifting her gaze from the box.

"opening it"- This time the girl did look up at him, with an expression of "That's not the fun!" on her face. Sans laughed again and the present shook a little more widely this time.

"Fine, I give up!"- Frisk stretched her arms one more and took the present.

"be careful not to drop it"

His warning wasn't really necessary, because the girl had already taken the box with extreme caution in case something inside would break. She carefully sad down on the grass and placed the present right before her. After a few moments of looking at it the box moved once more and the human couldn't hold back her curiosity any longer. She grabbed the lid and took it off, finally being able to see its contents.

"OOOOOOOOH MY! FOR METTATON'S MOST GLAMOROUS AND SPARKING LEGS, THIS IS REAL, RIGHT?"

"yap"- Sans smiled widely at the girl's expression got overcame with joy.

Frisk remained speechless for a few seconds, her eyes nearly sending sparkles and little twinkles of happiness into the air as she carefully lifted a tiny ball of fur from inside the box. That said ball wiggled cheerfully on her hands till it finally managed to look at her directly. Once it had finally targeted its objective it stretched a little and licked the tip of the girl's nose with its tiny, pink tongue.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaawwww!"-The girl hugged the little puppy with so much love and fondness that it stopped wriggling for a second, but as soon as she lifted it again it started shaking its paws in all directions, with all the energy only a puppy could muster.

"i guess that you liked it then?"- The skeleton knew the answer, but he had to make sure.

"Like it? LIKE IT?! I LOVE it! It's-it's the best gift EVER! Just look at this little adorable thing!"- The girl was looking at the dog like she was seeing the most precious thing that had ever existed- "It's the most fluffy, sweet and huggable creature in the world! She sprawled on the grass and carefully placed the tiny animal on her chest. It immediately launched forward and started licking her face. Her delighted and amused laughter was enough to melt an iceberg. Sans couldn't help to laugh too at the sight of Frisk's huge happiness.

She kept babbling about the little ball of fur at such speed that the monster couldn't make out what she was saying anymore, but the tears of joy and her bright expression were enough to let him know that she was indeed very, very happy. It took a long while till she finally managed to calm down a bit, but then her gaze wandered to where Sans was standing. Needless to say, her babbling reassumed as she launched herself at him and embraced him in a tight hug.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou...!"

"there's no need to thank me, kid"- He laughed, hugging her back. Frisk hadn't let go of the tiny puppy, so it was also included in the hug, wiggling, barking and licking them to show its affection.

It took a long time till they finally broke their embrace and the human stopped thanking him, but the two of them finally sat on the grass, the tiny puppy running and playing around them. Frisk still looked at the dog with huge adoring eyes, a comment or two escaping her mouth from time to time, like: "Awww's" or "So tiny's" or "So fuffy's"

When she regained her composure Frisk asked: "…how? Where did you get such a precious thing?"

"well, i don't think you'd like to know…"

The girl's expression got tainted by worry- "Tell me"

Sans sighed- "a froggit that lives close by texted me telling me that a little puppy had been abandoned near the woods"- The girl's expression got tainted by sadness and pity- "i told you you wouldn't like to know, i know this things make you sad"

It was Frisk's turn to sigh now- "It's just…I… I can't understand it! Just look at this adorable little baby!"- She petted the puppy's white fur affectingly and it sprawled by her side- "How can you turn your back to something like this?"

"not everyone out there is as nice as you try to think, frisk"- The girl frowned, puffing her cheeks a little and pushing the puppy a little closer to her- "that's why when i saw the message i knew i had to do something. i needed to find someone that would give this little guy all the love and caresses it deserved. and i knew the perfect person to do that job"- He smiled at her and a little smile tugged on her lips too- "also, it made me remember of you"

"Of me?"

"yeah"

"Because of the adorable?"- She tried, giving him a thumbs up.

"nope"

"Why?"

"because of the tiny"

Frisk puffed her cheeks at him and held the puppy close to her chest. She had to admit that she had never seen such a little puppy before in her life, but she wasn't going to say it out loud- "Good things come in small packages!"

"there's absolutely no doubt about that"-Sans laughed and winked at her playfully. She huffed and looked away, but he could see a hint of a smile forming in her lips.

"Sans?"

"mhh?"

"Why did you say that this present could be troublesome?"

"well…"

"Oh!"- Frisk straightened up- "Mum's gonna make a fuss of it! But there's no way I'm leaving this little sweet buddy on their own again! No-way!"- She gave the tiny animal a determined look- "Ha! I got it!" - She exclaimed cheerfully- "Mum is always saying that, no matter what you are gifted, presents cannot be returned because that's something ! Which meaaans…!"- She booped the puppy's nose with a finger- "That, as you are a present, cannot be retrieved either! I have the perfect excuse of all times! She'll have to let you stay!"- Her gleeful expression suddenly turned serious as she gasped and turned to look at Sans- "But that'll get you into troubles, wouldn't it?"

"nah, don't worry about it kiddo'"

"I don't really have to have mentioned that she didn't let me have a dog to you, right? So, if you didn't know about it then you can't be blamed!"

Sans knew that he wouldn't fool Toriel with that, but he decided to give it a try anyways- "sure! we'll keep with that version and maybe we'll get out of this without any problems"- The girl nodded energetically, giving him an encouraging look. The skeleton did his best to memorize her expression. He was going to need that support later.

Frisk sprawled on the grass again, holding the puppy with her arms outstretched. The little animal wriggled its paws and tail so much in the air that she couldn't help to laugh- "How did you manage to put this ball of concentrated energy into that box?"

"oh? well, it wasn't that difficult really"- He laid is back on the grass too- "that poor froggit had the worst part. when he saw the puppy he sent me the message and retained it at the limits of the forest, but-"- He pointed at the excited, lively dog and laughed "-as you may have noticed that wasn't an easy task. by the time i arrived the froggit was absolutely exhausted and the lil dog was fast asleep after all that energy spree. i took the puppy and told him to have some rest, i think i've never seen a monster so relived in my life"

The human gave the fuzzy white ball a critical look- "Who's an unstoppable monster tiring and good boy?"- The puppy tilted its head- "You aaaare!"-Frisk laughed as the little animal licked her face enthusiastically.

"he sure is!"- Sans laughed too- "you can't imagine how much i was praying that he wouldn't wake up while i got the box, made those little holes so he could breathe just fine and then settled him inside. it was a miracle that it woke up just by the time you came"

Frisk giggled- "So, do we have a little "he" over here?"

"yeah"

"Did he come with any nametag or anything?"

"no, froggit told me that he was left with some food and water but nothing else"

The girl gasped, sitting up abruptly with the dog in her arms –"Wait! So he doesn't have a name?"- The poor thing was looking in all directions, not understanding why the perspective of his surroundings had changed so drastically.

"nope, you'll have to pick one for him. i suppose you already have some ideas don't you?"

Frisk turned to look at him with huge, concerned eyes- "I never thought I'd get this far, so I haven't thought of any names yet!"

"hey, don't panic!"- Sans comfortingly patted her shoulder- "you've got plenty of time to think about a good name for him"

"But…but! It's such an important decision!"- She stared into the puppy's eyes- "What if I choose a name he doesn't like? As he doesn't speak I'll never know! Have you ever thought about that? Do pets like their names? And if they don't what do they do? They can't even ask to be called a nickname they'd like better! And…!"

"frisk!"- He grabbed her shoulders, making her look at him in the eye. The girl's muscled relaxed a bit- "you shouldn't worry about that. when you choose his name i'm sure you'll put all your efforts and affection in it, there's no way he couldn't like it"- She blinked at him- "you'll do it fine, i trust you"

With those words the girl finally smiled brightly, pushing her worries aside- "I'll do my best!"- She exclaimed with determination.

Sans ruffled her hair- "i know you will"

The human's smile widened a little more and when she casted a glance to the dog she found him fast asleep in her arms. She placed him carefully on his white box and tucked him in with a soft little blanket that was inside it. It looked like a tiny, fluffy angel.

"You definitely are the best, _best_ gift ever"- She whispered fondly.

But it was when she mentioned the word gift that she remembered something. A weak- "Oooh…"- Escaped her mouth.

"uh? what is it, kid?"

"…Nothing"- She answered heavy-heartedly.

"oh, sure. and you expect me to believe you when you are looking like that?"- He pointed at her slightly pouty expression.

Frisk sighed- "The thing is that I, well I didn't know you were going to gift me anything. But I had already thought of giving you some presents beforehand. So I thought- Her expression lightened up- "Great! I'll be able to give Sans a present in exchange for the present he is going to give me! And I was so happy about the gift I had found because I thought you were going to like it very much! It seemed like was actually done exactly for you and all! but…"- Her smile dropped again and she curled on the grass, staring blankly at the sky- "No present in the world can compare to a puppy! If you put my present next to it… seems like an insult!"

"oh frisk, c'mon!"

"Exactly! I have to think about something! I'm not giving up on this!"- She held a tiny fist in the air with resolution- "I will find something! No matter how long it takes! Whatever the cost!"

"that's not what i-"

"Wait! I know! What about a spaceship?! I've got no idea of how those things work, but I'm sure that Alphys can help me with it! We'll just need to watch some space anime and it's all done! Right? Alphys told me that's how scientists work!"

"are you even list-?"

"Or what about one of those cool, flaming racing cars! Undyne told me that she once saw one that did not only had flames painted all over it, but also could produce flames itself, like a dragon! Can you imagine that?! And it also had that nitro thingy and loads of colorful buttons with multiple options like turning off and on the lights, serving you food, walking the dog and doing your homework!"

"frisk-"

"I know! I'm going to get a mixture of both! A spaceship that is also a racing car that has flames, produces flames and can give you food, walk your dog and do your home-"

"frisk!"

The girl blinked, finally noticing Sans head peeking over hers and staring into her eyes.

"i _do_ admire that imagination"- He said laughing- "but i'd really like to have that gift you already have for me"

"Whaat?! But it's not a spaceship! And- and it can't serve you dinner either! And-!"

"…and as you chose it for me, then it's more than enough"

Frisk blushed, but puffed her cheeks reluctantly either way. She tried lifting her gaze to look at the expectant expression of her friend again, but as soon as she met his eyes her blushing got even worse and she hid her face in her hands.

Sans grinned at her in amusement- "i suppose i can have it then?"

Finding herself cornered the teen had no other option than to nod. A few seconds passed till she finally spoke between her hands- "It's in my backpack. It has a green wrapping with a pattern of pizzas"

"pizzas?"

"Yeah, I saw it there and I was hungry so…"

They stayed in silence for a moment before roaring laughing.

"when you do things like this you've got no idea how happy i feel about being your friend"-Sans commented truthfully, still laughing.

"I know"-Frisk managed to say between chuckles.

"do i just grab it?"- The monster pointed at the girl's backpack that was resting before the trunk of a tree. Even with her eyes still covered and not knowing where Sans was pointing the girl agreed- "mhh… is there some pocket i shouldn't open? one time you said something like that"

"Oh! Don't open the little pocket at the right!"- She answered quickly.

"oops"

"Sans!"

"nah, i was just joking"- He laughed at the girl's relieved sigh and wondered what could those famous pockets contain- "is it in the biggest one?"

"Yes, I think so"

The skeleton opened the backpack and a little piece of paper felled to the grass. He picked it up to discover that it was his note. A smile crossed his face as he silently placed it back to where it was. Then he peeked inside the bag and a green wrapping with drawings of pizzas welcomed him. He busted laughing again at the sight, Frisk's laughter quickly following his. Sans picked the present, closed the backpack and sat by the girl's side. Even though they tried they couldn't stop laughing because each time they looked at the present again their guffaw would resume.

"i haven't even opened it and i can already tell you that i love it!"- The skeleton chuckled. The teen removed her hands from her face, letting him see her bright smile- "ok, here i go!"

"Wait!"

"what is it?"

"Well…"- She tilted her head in defeat- "I guess I can tell you afterwards…go on"

The present was rectangular, heavy and more or less thick. It wasn't too difficult to figure out what it was. He tore the wrapping being careful not to hurt too many pizzas as he did so and finally got to see his actual present. It was a big book; its cover was full of silver letters, exclamation marks and bright, realistic drawings of spaceships, atoms and the kind.

"I have an explanation to make!"- Frisk said, sitting up.

Sans forced himself to shift his gaze from the striking cover to look at her- "is that what you wanted to tell me before?"

The human nodded, and simply by looking at her expression and posture he understood that he'll have to be listen carefully if he wanted to understand at least a bit of what she was planning to say. A long explanation was going to take place, but it was going to be one of those flash discourses only Frisk managed to put together and recite at such speed. The girl took a deep breath and started:

"The thing starts like this. Did you see those monsters and humans that beg in the streets?"

Other person would have been totally confused by such a random question but Sans simply nodded, knowing that he'd find the relation between that question and his present throughout her speech very soon.

"Well, the first time I saw one I gave them all the G I had with me. You should have seen them, they looked so happy!"- Frisk's expression lightened up at the memory- "The problem is… that as mum wasn't home that day I was supposed to buy my lunch with that G. I hadn't realized till I got to the shop and found my pockets empty. I didn't mind not having lunch one day if it was going to make someone so happy, but when mum returned and I told her what happened she told me not to spend all me G like that"- She pouted lightly- "So! The next time I found someone begging on the street I didn't give them all my money!"

"that's fine kid-"

"I gave them only half of it!"- Sans gave her a resigned look- "They looked very happy either way! So I understood that mum was right! So, that same day, every time I saw someone begging I would give them half of my G! In that way I made even more people happy! But by the end of the day I only had 1 G left, and I wasn't able to buy breakfast!"- The skeleton sighed. Yeah, he should have expected something like that- "Mum got upset again and told me that I couldn't do that either. She said that helping people who beg is something good, but I couldn't keep skipping meals for that cause. The times I skipped meals I tried to avoid her noticing, but she always caught me red-handed so I had no other choice but to stop doing so!"

"…but that didn't end there, did it?"

Frisk sighed and shook her head- "I started being more careful with my G, repeating mum's words in my head every time I saw someone begging. But one day I saw this cool monster in the park! He danced and sang and there was a hat lying before him where you could place some money if you enjoyed his show! And as I enjoyed it I left him some G, of course! Mum's advice applied to people begging, not people who were getting paid for their services! In this case, entertainment!"- Her friend silently face-palmed- "Like that, I found a girl that could do this great juggling show, and that monster that kept doing this incredible magic tricks and…!"

"by the time you got home you had no g left again, right?"

Frisk's shoulders dropped- "Yeah. Mum said that it couldn't be that I always managed to end up in the same situation and not being able to have my meals when she wasn't home. She gave me the speech of: "Having your three diary meals is the pillar for your growth, health and blah blah" you know how that goes. Also, if an emergency were to happen she said I had to have some money so I couldn't keep spending it like that. That's why she told me that if that situation repeated once more she would leave me without allowance for a year!"- She dipped her head with sorrow.

"woah! that's a rough one! toriel wouldn't have say something like unless she thought it was the only solution! how many times do you ended up skipping meals?"- The girl's glace drifted away, avoiding looking at his eyes- "bucko?"

"I…haven't actually counted them…"

"more or less?"

"…Th-that's isn't very important, is i-?"

"frisk"- The girl grumbled in defeat and mumbled something so quietly that Sans couldn't make out a single word- "c'mon it can't be _that_ bad!"

The human finally lifted her gaze to look at him. By the look of her expression it seemed that it could. The skeleton waited patiently till Frisk finally spoke again: "Uhh… it would depend of what you consider bad, I think…would you…would you consider thirty times _that_ bad?"

"thirty?!"

"Roughly speaking…yeah"- She scratched her cheek with a finger sheepishly.

"i now understand the extreme measure"

"But-but! It's not fair! From now on if I ever return home without money mum will suspend my allowance for a year! Don't you understand how terrible that would be?!"- She held her head in her hands.

"well, you wouldn't be able to buy any pastries in that time"

Frisk's head jerked up- "Oooh noo! You're right! I hadn't thought about it! It may not be as important as the other thing, but it makes the situation even woooorse!"

"wait, you love pastries so much that it is unbelievable, what can be more important than buying those things?"

"Isn't it obvious?!"- The tiny human gave him an impatient look, but her friend look at her blankly- "If I stop getting my allowance for a year that means I won't have any money! If I don't have any money they I can't give any G to those people in the streets! Not some G, half of them, or one of them! None! Those poor guys, I can't leave them without my allowance!"

Sans blinked a few times and felt the need to stretch and poke the girl on the arm. You know, just to know if someone with such a heartwarming and selfless attitude really existed in this world. Indeed, his finger made contact with the girl's soft sweater, proving him once more that she wasn't any kind of illusion or divine, benevolent entity.

"Stop checking if I'm corporal! I've already told you that I'm just a common human, nothing special at all! I like helping people, that's all!"- The skeleton would totally disagree about the "nothing special" part, but that would start and argument so he preferred to stay silent- "Anyways, the thing is that I can't let that happen! Going back to your present, I had been thinking about gifting you something for a long time, but I couldn't think about anything good enough. Even though we chat for hours you don't usually talk about your interests very much, so that made the task even more difficult. I know that you loved bad jokes, everybody knows that; also that you liked science fiction and science, because you have proved that many times and Papyrus mentioned it to me; and I also remembered that a monster in Grillby's mentioned that you read car magazines in your free time..and in your working time too, actually. That's why I wanted to find something that could fulfill all those categories! It was then when the idea came to me"- She threw her palms into the air- "The librarby!-I hate to admit it but I love that they kept that sign when they reopened on the surface-"

"I went to the librarby to find some books of each kind, but when I got there I ended up finding loads of books of each type! There was a huge shelf full of this science complicated books! I tried picking some up and I found out I didn't understand a thing! That's why I knew you'd like them, if you read quantum physics books you surely like challenges! I grabbed the most complicated books I could find and moved to the next section, about cars. There I found even more stuff, with all those bright colours and technological details and stuff! I piled the ones I liked the most with the others and went to the humor section. I'm sure the secretary looked at me with pity when she saw me sprawled over the floor laughing out loud because of all those silly jokes, but I didn't care! I chose some of that section too and by the time I checked I had too many books. It was an extremely hard decision but I managed to pick one of each genre and went to the secretary, saying that I was going to use the new function they had implemented in the librarby and instead of lending those books I was going to buy them. The look of pity of her face vanished as I mentioned the word "pay" and she smiled at me brightly. I took out my G and was ready to pay, but when she told me the price..."- She paled.

"were they that expensive?"

Frisk looked at him dramatically- "Let's say that they were so expensive that not only my allowance and myself trembled, but also mum trembled in the distance feeling the looming pressure of such an expense"

"wow"

"Yes. Exactly that. When she saw my expression the pity returned to the poor secretary's expression and she left me some time to recover. I could barely manage to buy one of them without getting caught up by the goat police, but I couldn't just gift you one! You liked the three things! I racked my brains thinking of a solution but I still didn't know how to multiply G and I didn't think finding out would be a very "legal" idea. I started searching all over the librarby again and after a lot of rummaging I found that one"- She pointed at the book Sans was holding- "As I couldn't get you the three of them and I couldn't decide which of the three options to pick I decided to get you this. It has a little bit of humor, science and cars, but I'm afraid it doesn't go much in depth about any of the three as the others did"- The girl lowered her gaze, her frustration noticeable in her voice.

Understanding that the tiny human had finally finished her explanation Sans looked at the book in his hands once more. The cover was absolutely awesome; there were no doubts about it. He opened it and flipped some of the pages to find that they were filled with images, puns and curious facts about different scientific facts and experiments. Basically it was a book that explained the functioning of cars and many different aspects of science by clever and amusing explanations. With a single, quick look he instantly knew he was going to love that book. Just by reading some random puns he roared laughing.

"oh my, these are so good!"- He couldn't stop laughing as his eye-sockets registered them: "Did you hear that oxygen went out on a date with potassium? It went OK", "Anyone knows a joke about sodium? Na", "I had to make these bad chemistry jokes because all the good ones Argon", "What do you call the leader of a biology gang? The nucleus", "We make science puns, but only periodically", "What do you call an acid with an attitude? A-mean-o acid"

That book managed to mix all his nerdiness, liking for cars and special love towards bad jokes in a perfect balance. It must have taken Frisk a lot of effort to find something so unique and specific. Without even thinking about it he embraced her in a tight hug.

"thank you! i don't know what you were worried about, this is awesome! i would have never imagined something so cool could even exist! thank you!"

Frisk's eye's widened in surprise at the sudden show of affection, but she quickly recovered and hugged him back with fondness- "I-I'm glad you liked it!"

Sans pulled away lightly and the girl smiled at him brightly. He suddenly realized what he had done and noticed the girl's blushing cheeks. He felt his own cheekbones heating up, but gave her an equal fond smile before taking a step back.

"i guess we both got what we wanted"- Sans grinned as he looked at the book once more.

"Yup!"- Frisk picked the still open box with the little, sleeping puppy inside and giggled- "This surely is a good day!"

The skeleton had to agree with her. It had been a long time since he last felt this rested and now he had a new exciting book to read. This was a great way to start the day.

"where are you going from here, kiddo?"

"Mhh…I guess I should go home already. But first I want to take this lil, fluffy buddy to the vet"- She looked at him with a mixture of guilt and pity-"I'm sure he's not going to love it…but I want to have him checked up and depending on how old he is maybe I can get him his vaccines too"

"he won't like it, but it's the best for him"- He gave her an encouraging smile and the girl's expression lightened a bit as she nodded- "how about i go with you? in that way you'll have some moral support if you have to leave him with the vet to get vaccinated and i can distract you in the meantime"

"Really?!"- Her expression got filled with glee- "Thank you!"

"no need to mention it, kiddo'"- He winked at her. Frisk offered to carry his book on her backpack so he wouldn't have to carry it under his arm all the way there. He refused, but after a lot of pouting he ended up handing it to her. They started making their way to the vet, which was more or less in the city centre.

Once they started to get closer Frisk started walking more and more slowly, reluctant to arrive at their destination. Understanding that they were getting nowhere Sans ended up holding her free hand and half-dragged, half-leaded her to the entrance of the vet. The girl took a deep breath and approached the counter, where a friendly looking monster awaited.

"G-good morning"

"Good morning sweetie! What do you need?"

"Um…well. We found this little buddy in the forest and I thought that he needed a health-check, just in case"- She placed the box on the counter and carefully took the tiny puppy out for the monster to see. It stirred lightly in her arms, but continued sleeping.

"Ohhh,what an adorable little creature, it's just a baby!"- The vet smiled brightly at the sight. She noticed Frisk's slightly guilty expression and assured: "There's no need to feel bad for bringing him for a health check, taking care of them from the very beginning is crucial for their development. You did great taking him here"

The tiny human's expression lightened up, the knot in her stomach finally disappearing. She carefully handed the puppy to the smiling woman, who delicately placed it on the top of the counter- "Well…what do we have here?"- The dog was finally waking up and he gave the vet a curious, confused look before barking and licking her face, his tail wagging excitedly. She laughed in delight as tried examining him while it moved frantically as he played with her fingers- "We surely have a lot of energy, don't we? That is a great signal! I don't see any kind of injuries, ticks, or signs of illness. Maybe he has some fleas, but we can take care of that with a spray. His teeth look good and so does his skin. She picked him up, but he didn't stop moving anyway. The monster giggled- "I hope you are patient and love to play, because it seems that this little guy will be a little difficult to tame and he'll ask for loads of attention and love"

"I'll give him all what he needs!"- Frisk assured, smiling with determination.

"Yes, that's what I thought!"- The vet laughed at the girl's enthusiasm- "You're very lucky, little puppy! It seems you found a very responsible and loving owner!"- The dog barked happily.

"he sure has"- Sans smiled. The tiny human blushed at the praises and lowered her gaze lightly.

"Ok, I will check him more exhaustively to make sure that everything is fine. Also I can give him his vaccines and make him a health book so you can keep a record of his health status. What do you think, sweetie?"

Frisk grimaced a little- "He… he can already get his vaccines?"

"Yes, he can"- The vet smiled at her encouragingly- "I promise that I will treat him with all the love and care he deserves, my dear. There's no need to worry. Why don't you go for a walk till I finish?"

The girl smiled gratefully at her and nodded- "Thank you!"

Still, she was having lots of difficulties in making her feet move and taking her eyes away from the white, fluffy ball in the vet's arms. Sans sighed and held her hand once more, leading her out. Frisk didn't look away from the puppy till they left the vet and the woman giggled and made the dog wave her goodbye with his little paw.

"he'll be fine kiddo', there's no need to suffer. also, you saw that woman, i'm sure she'll be very cautious and gentle with him"- The skeleton comforted her, patting her shoulder- "why don't we walk a little like she proposed?"

The tiny human took a deep, reassuring breath and nodded. They started walking calmly down the streets, monsters and even some humans waving at them occasionally. Sans tried keeping the girl distracted, so he chatted animatedly with her. At first Frisk wasn't being very responsive, but at the sight of her friend's efforts to cheer her up she quickly returned to her usual lighthearted self. Sans began telling bad jokes and she followed, exchanging one terrible pun or joke for another: "what do you call a fake noodle? an impasta!", "Did you know that he future, the present and the past walked into a bar? Things got a little tense", "doctor, there's a patient on line 1 that says he's invisible. well, tell him I can't see him right now", "I told my girlfriend she drew her eyebrows too high. She seemed surprised","what's the tallest building of our city? the librarby because it has the most stories!", "Did you hear the joke about the high wall? It's hilarious! I'm still trying to get over it!", "i'm reading a book about anti-gravity. it's impossible to put down", "Thieves had broken into my house and stolen everything except my soap, shower gel, towels and deodorant. Dirty Bastards", "what do prisoners use to call each other? cell phones."

They only reason why they stopped was because they were laughing too much to continue. They simply couldn't articulate a word as they cried with laughter. People would occasionally turn to look at them with confused or worried expressions, but our friends were way too distracted to notice. Their laughter continued for several blocks till it finally faded, but the silly grins on their faces remained.

"hey kiddo', would you like to buy some pastries?"- Sans pointed at a bakery at the corner of the block.

"Oooh, I'd love to!"- Frisk's eyes sparkled- "…but I don't know how much G will I need to pay to the vet, so I think I pass"- Her smiled dropped a little as she looked at the shop that was now before them.

"i can get some for both"

"Really?!"- She looked at him like he had said the most heroic speech ever- "Thank you! That's so-!"

But her words were abruptly cut short as a bright green car rounded the opposite corner at an unbelievable speed. Screams of surprise and alarm started ringing along the block at the sight of the vehicle that fishtailed dangerously from side to side on the road as it came towards them. What happened next was what everyone was dreading: When it was reaching the corner, noticing that they were going too fast to able it to round it, the driver slammed on the brakes, the horrible sound screeching in everyone's ears. But it wasn't going to slow down in time.

The following events happened so fast that it was hard to grasp what was going on. Realizing that the car was inevitably going to crash against the wall of the opposite side of the street Sans outstretched his hand, blue magic burning in his left eye as he did so. He enveloped the car with his magic as fast as he could, but he immediately realized that it wasn't going to slow it down enough. In that moment a blur of movement by his side caught his eye. Before he could do anything to stop her, Frisk launched herself forward. Throwing herself like a bullet right into the car's way.

"frisk!"- The skeleton shouted out desperately, seeing the vehicle dashing right to where she was.

The crashing sound was deafening, together with the sound of breaking glass and people screaming. A huge cloud of dust spread everywhere, making it impossible to see. Sans felt all the energy drifting away from his body. He stared straight ahead where the vehicle had impacted the wall and where his friend had been a few seconds ago with horrified eyes. For a whole moment, he wasn't able to move. Not even to think properly. His mind became blank and it appeared that all the sounds surrounding him had disappeared. He unconsciously stopped the flow of magic that he had been using to slow the car down and the disappearance of that blue glow brought him back to his senses. He dashed at full speed towards the car, fear clenching his chest like an iron grip.

"Frisk! Frisk!"- The front of the car was wrecked, but a quick glance into the driving seat was enough to know that the driver seemed miraculously unharmed- "Kid, for God's sake answer me!"- Sans was having difficulties in trying to make out his surroundings with so much dust, that's why he had to get very close to actually distinguish something. The wall in which the car had run into was severely damaged and debris were scattered everywhere. The skeleton was scanning the area desperately with his gaze, doing his best to avoid panicking- "Frisk, where are you?!"

A cough sounded weakly in the huge mess. Sans shoot off in the direction of the sound. He climbed over the hood of the car with a jump and peered at the other side. He felt his breathing stop when he recognized the colours of Frisk's sweater at a short distance. It took him a few moments to process the image trough the cloud of dust. The girl was curled up tightly with her back against the wall. A huge weight was lifted from his shoulders when he saw she had no serious injuries, but a sudden anger and helplessness took its place.

"What the hell was that?! What were you thinking?! Are you mad?! Don't you see that you could have gotten yourself kill…?!"

Sans couldn't finish the sentence when he saw Frisk slowly uncurling and revealing a little monster clutching her chest. She carefully removed her arms from around the child's frame, her bangs hiding her eyes from the skeleton as she looked down at the little monster. The reason why she had done something so dangerous and why she had been in that position struck Sans with an overwhelming feeling. She had done that to save the child, who had been about to be hit head on by the car and she had been protecting the child with her own body.

"Are you Ok?"- Frisk asked hoarsely, coughing again. The young monster was whimpering against her sweater holding her tightly- "It's fine, don't worry. It's fine. I'm here"- Her voice sounded more sweet and reassuring now- "Are you injured?"- The monster shook his head a little- "Does anything hurt?"- He shook his head again- "There's no need to be scared anymore, don't worry"

"It-it was going to hit me! And-and I couldn't move! I just could see it coming closer and closer and-and…"- The monster whimpered weakly, holding her a bit tighter as his voice shook because of the shock.

"But it didn't hit you, right? We are both safe and sound now, don't worry!"- Frisk took a deep breath gave him a critical look, scanning trough his little frame as carefully as she could. She saw some little bruises and scratches and his clothes were a bit dirty, but he was indeed fine. She let out a huge relieved sigh and threw her head back, resting it against the wall behind her.

The girl's eyes finally got fixed in Sans'. Her expression was mirroring his relief and she gave him a weary but bright and determined smile. "If you hadn't made it slow down I wouldn't have reached him in time. We did this together"- She looked at him with a grateful, fond smile.

The skeleton finally managed to calm down and smiled back- "i'm glad i helped, but the next time we are doing team work i beg to be informed of your intentions first. you nearly scared me to death"

"Sorry! I saw the kid there and I didn't even think about it!"

"yeah, i imagine. but that was hell of dangerous and you know it"- Sans got off the hood of the car and crouched next to them.

"I couldn't just stand there and do nothing!"- Her eyes blazed with determination and the skeleton knew that arguing wasn't going to get her reconsider her actions. Also if she hadn't done what she did, no matter how dangerous it had been, the child…he'd be certainly dead.

Now that the dirt was starting to settle down Sans could see her a little better. She had a deep cut over her right shoulder and her clothing had some scratches, but when you looked at the huge disaster surrounding her it immediately became clear that she had been very lucky.

"can you stand up?"- Frisk nodded and carefully rose to her feet. She made a grimace of pain but kept carrying the little kid, holding him with her right arm- "I'm fine!"- She hurried to assure, giving Sans an almost convincing smile.

Before the monster could reply, the little kid mumbled something into the girl's sweater.

"Oh, yes! Your mum! She must be over here, don't worry sweetheart!"- She walked away from the car, reaching the middle of the street. Due to the accident the transit had been cut off, but a lot of humans and monsters had gathered around the area. She tried to make out a monster looking similar to the child she was holding. It didn't take much till a monster that looked just like him appeared in the crowd.

"Benny! My Benny! Oh thank goodness he is all right! My son!"- She ran to where they were and at the sound of her voice the little monster turned to look at her with teary eyes.

"Mommy! I was so scared!"

The monster picked up her son and hugged him tightly.

"You should be careful when you are in the street with such a little child, they get distracted easily and they can get in loads of troubles, miss"- Frisk warned her with a stern look in her face.

"I will be extremely careful for now on! I can't believe I let his happen! He is so energetic! I sometimes can't hold him in place! I won't let this happen again! Never! I'm so sorry! Oh, my sweetie, I was so, so worried!"- Tears rolled down the young mother's face as she held him protectively against her chest.

The girl's severe expression melted into a sweet comforting smile at the sight of such a sincere apology and she patted the woman on her back- "The bad moment is over now. Try to calm down now, nobody was seriously injured during this incident…"- A look of worry tainted her features as she turned to look at Sans- "The driver..?"

"he's fine. i think he was unconscious but he wasn't badly injured either. the police is taking him now"

Frisk turned to look to where the car was to see a police car nearby and the officers carrying the driver into their patroller- "Why the police? Shouldn't he be carried by an ambulance?"

"when we were looking for the kid's mom i heard from the people around that he was bucket drank. they'll sure take him to the hospital first, but he'll be going to the police station later"

The girl's expression got filled with rage and she was going to make her way to the police car to tell that disgusting scum of the earth _few little things_ when she was suddenly caught in a tight embrace.

"Thank you for saving my child! Thank you! Thank you!"- Benny's mother was hugging her tightly, grateful tears rolled down her cheeks like waterfalls.

Frisk stiffened lightly at the contact and watched helplessly as the police car drove away taking with it a man that had been saved of having the scolding of his life. She hugged the woman back with her right arm and shook that stupid man off her head- "There's no need to thank me, really!"- She answered sheepishly- "Also, I couldn't have done it on my own, Sans helped me too"

"me? i wouldn't say i-" But before he could finish the sentence he found himself being hugged and thanked over and over too. He also gave her a little hug in return, not really knowing what to do before such a strong display of emotion.

It took a while for the young mother to finally calm down. She kept the little Benny very close to her in her arms and smiled at them gratefully, asking them if there was something she could do in return. The friends agreed that it wasn't necessary and after assuring it a couple of times the monster finally desisted.

Suddenly and extremely bizarre and unmistakable siren started blearing in the distance- "Oh crap, that's Mettaton. If he sees us here he'll start with those never ending interviews, let's get out before he arrives"

"i totally agree"- Sans nodded.

"Thank you again!"- The woman waved at them as they left.

"Th-thank you, misses human and mister skeleton!"- Benny waved a little hand at them from her mother's arms.

The couple waved back at them, smiling broadly. The huge gratitude and admiration in the little monster's eyes moved Sans greatly, leaving him with an overwhelming feeling in his chest. They kept walking in silence for a couple of blocks. The skeleton expected the girl to say something, but as she remained silent he understood that she was not planning to mention it. But there's _no_ way he'd let it slide.

"we should get your arm checked"

"W-what?"- She turned to look at him, caught off guard- "Wh-why would you…?"

"don't try to hide it from me, kid. you haven't used your left arm since the car accident. at first i found it strange that you picked up benny with only one arm but when you hugged that woman with only one arm too i understood something had to be wrong. you never give half-hugs, on the contrary, you always hug people with all your might"- Frisk's gaze darted away, avoiding to look at him- "if your arm is not hurt then why do you keep it so close to your body?- She stirred by his side- "how about waving at me? if you do i'll stop bothering"

The girl looked at him with hesitation. A little smile crossed her features as she waved at him. Sans sighed- "oh, how funny. now wave with your _left_ arm"

She looked at the floor, her shoulders dropping as her smile disappeared. She knew she wasn't getting away with something like that but she had to try anyways- "It-it really isn't something important…but I…I would prefer not to"

"ok, then let's head to the hospital or get some food to heal you"

"Food's not going to work"- Frisk commented with a grimace- "It only works when I lose Hp because of somebody, not because of something. I already tried it"

"really? i didn't know that"

"Yeah, I found out a long time ago. I was in the Underground and I was checking Alphys' updates on my cellphone and not looking where I was walking. Long story short, I didn't see the rock, I ended sprawled on the floor, I got a huge scrape on my knee. It was then when I though: "Ha! Now I've got monster food! A silly scrape cannot stop me now! I will avoid all the long and tedious process of healing!"- Frisk's expression got tainted by frustration.

"it didn't work?"

"No. The silly scrape won again. I ate a whole cinnamon bun, it was delicious, but the scrape remained there"

"well…then we'll have to go to the hospital"

"B-but! What about the puppy? He's still at the vet and going to the hospital will take us a long time, I can't go and leave him there!"

"no problem"- Sans took out his cellphone and punched some numbers.

"What are you-?"- The skeleton raised a hand, asking her to remain silent.

"hello? yes, i'm the skeleton that went there today with a short human and a little puppy"- Frisk puffed her cheeks at her description. A slightly agitated voice came from the speaker- "yes, actually we were in the car accident that happened close by. we are fine though, don't worry. but i'd like to take frisk to the hospital because she hurt her arm and she is worried about leaving the puppy for so long"- Sans nodded- "i supposed you would say something like that, thank you very much. i had to ask to make her calm down, you may imagine that she wouldn't agree to go instead"- A comprehensive laugh echoed in the speakers- "your understanding is pretty much appreciated and thank you again! yes, we'll take care, bye!"

Frisk gave him a still offended but expectant stare- "she says that you don't have to worry at all. the vet closes very late today and she doesn't mind taking care of him till we get back from the hospital. also she said that if you refused to get your arm checked because of this she wouldn't give us the puppy back"- She grimaced- "yeah, exactly. she seemed to have understood your personality well and knew how stubborn you can be so she left you with no options. she says your health is extremely important, and she is absolutely right"

The tiny human grumbled in defeat- "Ok, let's go"

Sans gave her an encouraging smile. Even though she had no choice he knew that she was making a great effort not to complain about it- "i was thinking about something you said earlier..."

"Mh? About the food stuff and healing? It was also a curious discovery for me, but I guess there's nothing we can do"

"no, not about that"

Frisk tilted her head at him- "What then?"

"you said going to the hospital would take us a long time. how can you be so sure? if it's not something really important then why would it take us so long?"

"Uhh…b-because the hospital is far away, you know? And there's always a lot of people, and…and the doctors are busy and…"- Sans gave her a critical look- "…and you are not buying any of it, are you?"

"nope"

"Well...my arm is hurting pretty badly, actually. So…"

"so?"- The skeleton stopped walking, forcing her to stop too.

She looked at him for a moment before frowning a little, looking cornered- "If I tell you I know you are going to worry! I don't want you to panic!"

"if you say that to me you're only making me more worried! c'mon frisk, spit it out!"

"I…I might have a little suspicion…it's not for sure but…"- The monster glared at her- "Ok, I'm almost sure. I'm almost sure that my arm…it's…you know…a little bit…"- She fidgeted around, letting her gaze wander around.

"a little what?"- He urged her to finish her sentence. Frisk's expression twisted in anticipation.

"…B-broken?"

"Don't panic, please! I'm fine, really!"- She waved her uninjured arm desperately before him as she saw him getting even paler than usual and his pupils disappearing- "I don't know how skeletons function with these things, but human's bones can heal very well! I'll probably get a plaster cast to avoid moving it and that's all! I'll be fine!"

Sans looked at her in silence for a long moment, trying to process her words- "…you're going to be fine, right?"

"Of course I am!"- Frisk exclaimed energetically, flexing her right arm as to give a proof of it-"Humans breaking their bones is not something that strange. That's why doctors know how to act and you don't have to worry"- Her friend's pupils finally reappeared- "See? It's no big deal"

"…but it must hurt like shit, doesn't it?"- His voice still sounded a little weak.

"Well…yeah, actually"- Frisk gave him a tiny pained smile.

"then why didn't you tell me before?! if you aren't supposed to move it how much were you going to wait to go to the hospital?!"

The rise in her friend's tone of voice made her know he was getting out of the shock so she allowed herself to raise her tone too- "I was going to get the puppy, leave it at home and then go! I knew that if I told you you'd get very worried! I don't like making people worried!"

"you know that those kind of actions are not solutions!"-Sans couldn't help to give her a hard stare. This was not the first time the girl had swallowed her problems to avoid making her friends worry- "you are always helping people, why don't you let others help you too when you are in need?! if people get worried is because they care about you!"- Frisk blinked a few times and lowered her gaze

"Sorry…I-I find it difficult to prioritize my own good ahead other's…"-She muttered.

The skeleton's expression softened and he ruffled her hair softly- "yeah, i know that. but you have to find a mid-point, for your own good"- Frisk nodded, Sans' hand still resting on her head. He sighed- "ok, no more arguing, let's go"- They resumed their walk.

"Thank you"- The human smiled at him.

"i've already told you there's no need to thank me, frisk"- Sans smiled back and he couldn't help to drift his gaze towards the girl's arm. It was then when he noticed something. It was nearly imperceptible, but when you looked extremely carefully you could notice it. The girl was limping. Just a little, tiny limping, but limping anyways. The skeleton felt himself pale again.

"What?"-She asked worriedly- "If it's about my arm it'll be fine, really!"

"what happened with your leg?"

"Oh?"- Frisk looked surprised, caught red-handed again- "It's nothing serious!"-When saw that her friend became even paler she hurried to explain- "I think I twisted my ankle when I threw myself to pick Benny up, but this time it _really_ isn't anything serious! It's not broken or anything like that, it just hurts a little!"- Sans' shoulders relaxed.

"are you sure about that?"

"Yes, if I had got a real injury I'm sure I wouldn't be able to walk"

"even if you can i don't think you should. it might not be something severe but it can get worse if you force it"

"But the hospital is still far away! Even if we take a shortcut through the grove over there I will still need to walk"

"not necessary"

"Huh?"- She turned to look at him.

"i can carry you. we'll go through the woods and get to the hospital without any troubles"

"Wha-?! No! There's no need to do that! It doesn't hurt that much now! See?"- She tried to walk a few determined steps but her leg flinched a little in the last one.

"yeah, that's not true"

Frisk puffed he cheeks- "I'm fine!"-She argued stubbornly and started walking again, getting ahead of him.

"fine, if that's what we've got. you don't leave me another choice"- Sans closed the distance between them with a few steps and picked her up effortlessly in a bridal style.

The tiny human blinked in surprise at finding herself lifted from the floor so easily and turned to look at Sans' eye-sockets, which she found out were now very close to hers.

"heya"

Her cheeks flushed red- "That's not fair! I wasn't expecting that! Put me down!"

"nope"- The monster started walking- "if i put you down you're injuries are going to get worse"

"Saaans!"-The girl had her cheeks puffed and patted his chest in protest with her right hand- "I'm fine! I can get there on my own!"

"we both know you cannot. but if you wish i can make our trip shorter and take one of my shortcuts. i'm sure i know one that leaves us right in front of the hospital"

"Noooo!"-The girl whined, taking a handful of his sweater at the mere idea- "Those silly things make me _really_ dizzy!"

"well, if you keep struggling i think i'll have to do it"- The girl stopped moving and looked at him sideways, her eyes narrowed- "i know you don't like it. but i prefer to have you dizzy for a few minutes than hurt because of being so stubborn"- He smiled a little at the girl's contemplative expression- "so, what would it be?"- As she remained silent he gathered a little of his magic around them, making the air slightly bluish.

"Nonono! Carry me! Carry me! See?"- She slipped her righr arm around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder- "I'm not moving anymore and now I'm in one of those "being carried because you are injured" positions that appear in the movies! I promise to act "convalescent" and all! But no jumps through time and space! Pleaaase!"

Sans couldn't help to burst out laughing-"ok, ok. don't worry kiddo'. what is that about acting convalescent and all?"

"Yeah! You know, when people are being carried like this they are all like-"-She threw her head back and placed the back of her hand over her forehead dramatically- "Oh! I think I won't make it to Christmas! Please, tell Christopher I always loved him! And I always loved his vanilla cake! But not the chocolate one, he used unsweetened chocolate to make it and I don't like that one!"- She turned her head to her left, looking away from the skeleton solemnly- "Oh no! I think I forgot to turn off the oven! Now the cookies will get all ruined! Why?! Why does something so terrible have to happen?! Why is life so cruel?! I only wanted to ride my white unicorn under the twilight once more! Ooohhh!"- She stretched a her towards the sky and then let it drop again, letting her body go limp and making a face while sticking out her tongue with a loud- "PPPPTTTFFF"- to represent her passing away.

After that they were both laughing so hard that they couldn't speak again for a long, long time. When Sans thought he wouldn't get surprised anymore by the crazy things the teen could do she turned up with something like this. It was this kind of stuff what he really loved about her company.

Undyne and Alphys were chatting discussing animatedly as they peered at scene below them. They had managed to climb a more or less high slope and they were hidden behind some bushes there. The couple had heard about the car accident that happened some blocks away and also about the fact that a short monster had been saved from the crash by a little human and a skeleton. They assumed without mistake that this particular duo had to be Sans and Frisk, which was, of course, their number one ship.

After making sure that their friends were not seriously injured during the accident by asking all the witnesses they could, they started scheming and making use of their shipping senses to figure out where they could be at the moment.

"They said that our punk dived right where the car was going to crash with the wall to help the kid. That must have been so extreme!"- Undyne raised a fist in excitement- "Frisk can be so fucking cool sometimes!"

"Y-yeah!"- Alphys agreed.

"So, according to the information we gathered they are both fine, with no serious injuries. But there's no way that a human could have been totally unharmed after being so close to that Goodman car! She is cool, but not magical! That's must have got at least a few scratches and bruises! If we consider that, the idea of Sans taking her to the hospital seems to be the most plausible one, obvious course of action. He can be so overprotective sometimes! I remember that time I dislocated my shoulder and he wanted me to get it checked! HA!"- She threw her head back with a chuckle- "Everybody knows that if you get your shoulder dislocated by a hit the best way to reverse it is getting hit even harder!"

Alphys gulped. She knew that arguing with her would be pointless, but sometimes your ethics and your common sense would cry and whine so much with her speeches that you couldn't help trying to make a comment.

"Uh..I…a-are you s-sure about that? B-because I really d-don't think th-that's the way t-"

"I'm absolutely sure!"- The monster said puffing her out chest- "Now! Back to the topic!"-The poor dinosaur sighed. At least she tried- "If our very difficult and complex mathematical calculations are right (by _ours_ I totally and absolutely mean _yours_ because I have no idea what this mess of numbers means) the targeted couple should be crossing the grope any second now!"

Alphys nodded energetically and they both stared right before them at the silent woods. It seemed that the scientist's complex and questionable calculations had been right, because they didn't have to wait long for Sans' light-blue jacket to appear in the middle of the white landscape. It took the couple a few seconds to process the fact that the skeleton was carrying Frisk bridal style but as soon as they did they started screeching and hugging each other with glee. When they finally calmed down a bit they returned to their secret position behind the bushes.

"You brought the shipping binoculars, right?"

"Of c-course!"- Alphys quickly reached into her lab coat and extracted a pair of binoculars that were coated in little sparkly hearts- "I-I've been practicing my lip reading!"

"Yeah, me too! I hope we can find something interesting today!"-Undyne clenched her fists excitedly- "Hurry up and look! I can't wait anymore!"

The shorter monster brought the binoculars to her eyes with professional expertise. She adjusted the lensed carefully but at a very high speed. It was obvious when she managed to focus on them because she let out a: "Ooh! They look so kawaii!"

"Let me see!"-Undyne snatched the binoculars from her hands and focused on them at an equal speed- "Ooooh! You are right!"- She handed them back to the dinosaur- "Let's try to make out what they are saying in such a romantic and dramatic situation!"

"O-ok. Let me see… mhhh…"- Alphys looked concentrated- "I-I think Sans is the one speaking. Frisk seems to be paying attention. But I c-can't make out anything of what his saying! His smile is getting i-in the way!"

"Hey! That's cheating! It has to be cheating!"

"Aaww! It's so shippable! As she might be h-hurt he takes her to the hospital, carrying her with all that chivalry and elegance! Th-this is the typical moment in wh-which she finally falls for him! A-and she has one arm around his neck! ItmakesmerememberofthatepisodeofMewmewKissieCutieinwhichshe-WAIT!"-The fish woman jumped by her side.

"What?!"

"They laughed and now Frisk is speaking!"

"And what is she saying?! Tell me! Tell me!"

Alphys frowned behind the binoculars-"…my dog used to chase people on a bike a lot….it got so bad that…"- She got silent, snorting imperceptibly.

"That what?! Don't do that, I want to know the rest!"

"…that I had to take his bike away" 

Undyne looked at her with a mix of surprise, disappointment and disgust- "You can't be serious! Gimme' that crap!"- She got the binoculars and focused on them again- "You can't tell me that in such a specific, unique and perfect situation those dorks are doing those pathetic exchanges of terrible jokes!"- She stared intently at the lively laughing couple. By the looks of it, Sans seemed to be talking again. Just like Aplhys had mentioned she couldn't make a single word- "Cheater"- She whispered under her breath while she saw them roaring laughing again- "There! I think Frisk is going to speak again!"

"R-read her lips out loud!"- The scientist said, bouncing a little on the tips of her toes.

"…knock, knock…"-Undyne's face became red with anger- "FOR GOD'S SAKE THEY DO ARE TELLING THOSE HORRIBLE PUNS!"-She kept looking through the binoculars- "Gah! That punch line was pitiful! Why the hell did I keep looking!?"

"M-maybe they won't keep telling jokes! We c-can't give up just yet! Let's wait a little more!"

The fish woman took a deep, steadying breath- "You're right. There's no way they can keep this for that long"

They started taking turns to read the girl's lips, as they were the only ones they could decipher. They had a great view from that point of the hill and they could see the whole extent of the grope, which meant they could follow their movements without any problem. But after dozens of puns went by Undyne's tolerance was reaching its limit.

It was Alphys' turn again- "…knock, knock-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"- Undyne stood up abruptly- "I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE! WE'LL RESUME THE SHIPPING MISSION IN ANOTHER OCASSION! IF I HEAR ONLY ONE MORE OF THOSE STUPID PUNS I THINK I'M GOING TO-" –The yellow monster laughed, still looking through the binoculars- "NO! THEY ARE DRAGGING YOU TO THE DARK SIDE!"

Without waiting any longer the warrior caught a very surprised Alphys under her arm and ran away- "WE'LL BE BACK! ...WITH WEAPONS!"

Unaware of these events, Frisk and Sans kept laughing heartily till they arrived to the hospital. The girl looked up at the huge towering building with big eyes.

"you've never been inside, have you?"

The girl shook her head- "I've only seen it from outside. It must be kind of a labyrinth, being so big and all. Have you been inside?"

"i got in only once, that time undyne got her shoulder dislocated. but i was so busy trying to make her calm down and not shoving spears to the doctors that i barely remember how it looks like. i hope you won't give us that much trouble"- He smiled at her.

Frisk giggled- "I think that bringing Undyne here must have meant enough struggling for a whole life. So don't worry, I'll be considered and behave"

The skeleton sighed in relief- "thanks kid. you don't seem to be the ones who has problems with doctors…or that enjoys giving doctors problems. but i had to make sure"

They got in the building. It was indeed a huge place, and Frisk's jaw dropped a little as she turned her head in all directions, trying to take it all at once. Sans felt his smile widen at the girl's curious attitude. Even though she must be dealing with a lot of pain she managed to cope with it unbelievably well. The couple reached the reception where the monster quickly told what had happened to the receptionist and they were derived to the area of traumatology. They walked away from the reception to realize they had no idea where that area was. A very kind nurse that was passing by must have noticed, because she approached them with a huge, warm smile:

"Hello! May I help you with something?"

"oh, yes please! could you tell us where the traumatology area is?"

"Of course! First you have to go through this hallway, turn left, then right, then take the other hallway to the little garden in the east, not the big one, remember. Then you get to a big hall with many doors, you go through the one on the left corner and there you are!"

The couple blinked blankly at her in unison.

The nurse giggled at such sincere expressions of confusion- "…or maybe you'd prefer that I guide you there?"

"I think that'll be of great help!"- Frisk laughed a little too and the woman smiled again.

"It's over here…"-She stopped for a moment, giving them a critical look- "I guess you are having some troubles with your legs, I'll get you a wheelchair so it'll be easier to move you around"

"It's nothing serious, actually!"-The girl hurried to tell her- "It only hurts a little bit! I can walk on my own, it's just that this mister here is so dramatic!"-She puffed her cheeks at Sans.

"well, _excuuuuse_ me. i may be dramatic sometimes, but you are too carefree! you said the same about your arm at first and then you ended up saying it was probably broken!"

"That was because I didn't want to make you worry! Now it's different! I've already told you…!"

The woman watched them argue with an amused and tender expression. She silently left, picked a wheelchair and brought it to where they were. When she arrived, exactly as she had expected, she found them in the same situation.

"you can't be 100% sure that it's nothing serious so i am not taking that risk!"

"But-!"

"Here it is"-The nurse announced, making them finally notice her presence. They looked a little puzzled, not knowing how the wheelchair had appeared before them so suddenly- "I know that you may feel it's not necessary. But it's always nice to have someone that cares so much about us"-She gave Frisk a meaningful smile and the tiny human blushed a little.

"Y-yeah, that's right"-That seemed to be the end of the argument and the teen didn't struggle at all when Sans placed her carefully on the wheelchair.

"Follow me, please"- The nurse asked cheerfully as she started leading their way.

The skeleton stood behind Frisk, holding her wheelchair. The girl tilted her head back to peer at him and a huge grin spread across her face. Sans couldn't help to smile back. Just by looking at her eyes you could see she was happy as a clam at high tide. She had obviously thought about it better and changed her mind about the wheelchair. He started pushing her across the hallway. They followed the nurse silently till the teen finally tried putting what she was thinking into words.

"Hey Sans!"- She whispered, being careful so that the nurse before them couldn't listen- "Do you know what would be _really_ fun?"

"i'm not going to start running and wander you around at full speed through the hallways"

Frisk's shoulders dropped- "Ooooohhh, whyyyy? This opportunity is unique! Can you imagine how cool it…wait-"-Her excited expression turned to a confused one as she looked up at him- "How did you know I was going to say that?"

Sans laughed- "with that expression it wasn't that difficult to figure it out"

She looked deep in thought for a moment- "…is there no way to convince you to-?"

"nope"

The human frowned. She had always wanted to drive a wheelchair at full speed, she had seen that in some movies and stuff and it seemed to be pretty fun. But without Sans' crucial collaboration the plan simply couldn't be carried out. She looked at her right arm. If it hadn't been injured she would probably have been able to push the wheels herself at full speed without any help, but that wasn't the case. Unless…

"don't you even think about it"

Frisk blinked- "What are you talking about?"- She asked innocently.

"you're not going to push the wheels with only your right arm. you can't"

"Wh-?! I- I wasn't-!"- Sans raised his non-existent eyebrows at her- "Ok, fine! I was thinking about it! But how can you be so sure that I can't?"

"it's not a very new model, it's heavy"

"I bet I can! Wanna' see me try?"- Frisk placed her arm over the wheel with a determination.

"no"- The skeleton reached her hand and placed his over it- "even if you can…"- He had the teen's determined stare very close to his face now- "…which i'm starting to consider isn't something _that_ impossible by the look of your eyes, you won't be able to go as fast as you want. also, we might crash somebody in our way if i were to drive you"

The human retrieved her hand, looking a bit guilty- "I hadn't thought about that…"

"i know you hadn't, but there's no need to feel bad"- He ruffled her hair gently-"why don't you simply enjoy the ride? we haven't crashed anybody… at least not yet"

Frisk giggled and nodded, her cheerful expression quickly returning to her face. They finally reached the traumatology area and the nurse waved at them kindly. She had told them to stay in a waiting room till a doctor called the teen's name. Sans placed the girl's wheelchair next to a row of seats and he sat by her side. The skeleton couldn't help to look at her arm from time to time. He knew that humans were, in general terms, skeletons covered with flesh. Maybe for Frisk the breaking of a bone wasn't that terrible, but for him that was _all bones…_ it simply didn't feel right.

"h-how did you realize your arm was broken?"

"Mhh?"-Frisk looked at him distractedly- "Basically because of the pain, but I also remember hearing a _crack"_ \- She realized a bit too late what she had just said- "Ooh sorry!"- She placed her right hand over Sans' arm, trying to make his pallor fade away- "Why don't we just ignore those little details? I don't really think they are that important!"

It took the monster a long moment to be able to speak again, his voice sounding a bit weak: "d-does it hurt very much?"

The teen looked at him and smiled- "Yeah, I'm not going to lie to you. It's something really horrible"

"then how can you be so calm?"- He turned to look at her- "have you ever broken a bone before?"

"Yeah! When-"-Her expression got gelid for a moment, realizing what she had been about to say- "Uh-umm… I've broke m-my leg only _once_ at the orphanage! B-but I've gotten a lot of experience from living there, you know. Little kids can be really careless! I broke my leg when I was like 5 or 6 because someone tackled me very badly while playing football and when I fell three other kids fell over me too"

Sans looked at her, trying to understand what had been that sudden change in her expression. But when he was about to say something the doctor called Frisk's name. The teen seemed relieved, but he felt that it wasn't only because she was getting her arm and leg checked. He…wasn't been wrong, actually.

He pulled her to the doctor's office and after a quick revision he announced she was going to get not only some X rays but also a full health check. Besides the great pain in her arm and the softer one in her leg Frisk said she felt Ok, but considering that she had been in the middle of a car accident the doctor wanted to make sure that they weren't missing anything important.

"You can wait for her outside. Once we finish we'll take her to the waiting room again and then we can move her to a room for her own so she can wait for the results more comfortably"

Sans didn't like the idea of leaving her alone, but the doctor made it very clear that he had to wait outside. He waved at her and the girl waved back, giving him a reassuring smile. It seemed like she was the one comforting him and not the other way round. The monster walked off the doctor's office and slumped on a chair. He couldn't wait for Frisk to come out and have the results of the examinations. He stayed like that. His mind was so busy thinking about everything that in the end he realized he wasn't thinking at all. After what seemed like an eternity the doctor reopened the door and he pulled the human outside. Sans got to her side at the time the friendly nurse they had meet before was approaching them.

"They said I have to wait in the room 351"- They looked at the woman before them expectantly.

"Oh, you're lucky! Those are one of the most comfortable ones!"- She winked at her- "Here, I'll guide you"

Once again they followed the nurse through various labyrinth like hallways and rooms till they arrived to their destination. When they opened the door they realized the woman hadn't been lying at all. The room was spacious, had a huge comfy bed and a window through which the sunrays sipped and bathed their surroundings with their warm light.

"Woah!"-Frisk's eyes grew wide- "It's really beautiful!"

The nurse laughed- "I'm glad you like it, honey! You can wait here till the doctor comes with the results"- She gave them a last kind smile and closed the door behind her.

Sans helped the girl to get on the bed, where she covered herself with the blankets-"Ooooh! They are so waaaaaarm!"- Frisk nuzzled her face against a pillow- "And so sooooft!"

The skeleton chuckled and as he looked at her- "i know that you are enjoying it, but try not to move that much"

Too late. The girl grimaced when she had unconsciously tried to lift her arm.

"told ya'"-Frisk puffed her cheeks at him and he chuckled. Her attitude hadn't been affected by the incident at all- "just try to stay quiet ok?- The skeleton carefully sat on the edge of her bed.

"…Fine"-She got still, laying her back against the many pillows that made her stay in a more or less sitting position and her expression relaxed, a soft smile appearing on her features- "…thank you"

"you thank me for scolding you?"-Sans teased her.

"Yes, because it means that you care"-The teen let out a pristine, amused giggle at her friend's slight blushing.

Suddenly, their cellphones rang in unison. Each of them with their custom ringtone assigned to Undyne and they exchanged a curious look. Sans was the first one to reach for his phone. He opened the message and stared at the screen in confusion.

"That was the perfect setting, BAKA"-Frisk read out loud, her tone of voice showed she was equally clueless. She looked up at him and tilted her head.

"i got the same"-He shrugged- "dunno' what we did this time"

The human looked back at the message-"Who knows…"- She fidgeted with the cellphone a little more and then dropped in by her side on the bed. Alphys had lent her a spare phone that maintained her usual number and contacts till she fixed the cellphone Flowey had sliced in half… if it _could_ be fixed. This wasn't the first time she had used this cellphone, her friend had had already lend it to her in many occasions previously, for various reasons (most of them included damages to her former phone, losing it, and even burning it. It was an _accident_ and happened just _once_ , mind you!). Considering her antecedents…this certainly wasn't going to be the last time she had to use it.

"uhh…kiddo', i don't mean to bother or anything, but shouldn't you tell tori about this?"

Frisk's eyes grew wide- "Ohh…"-She looked at the phone like it was about to explode or catch fire (again) in any moment.

"she'll be sick worried and very angry if you don't tell her"

The girl bit her lip- "But I can't do it!"

"why not?"

She stared at him in disbelief and mimicked calling someone: "Hello mum! How's it going on your teacher conference? I hope you are having fun! Me? Oh, I'm here, in the hospital, you know. There was a lil' car accident and I rushed before a vehicle that was out of control to save a little kid. I'm fine though, no worries! I just got hit by some debris and my arm may be broken, but no problemo', really! Oh, I have to hang up! I'll be fine, no worries! Love you, bye!"- The girl motioned as to be finishing the call and after a few seconds she threw her right arm in the air- "Have you got any idea of how that would turn out!?"

"woah! that sounded a lot worse than i was expecting! can't you try softening it a little?"

"How?! I was exaggerating just now, but how can you say " _car accident", "hospital"_ and _"possibility of a broken arm_ " in a sentence without making a mother panic?! No matter how many synonyms of " _I'm fine"_ you use, it won't work!"

"yeah, i guess you are right about that…"- Sans scratched the back of his skull thoughtfully- "but then what? you won't tell her? wouldn't that make things worse?"

Frisk took a deep resolute breath- "I'm going to wait here calmly till the doctor arrives with the results. So far this is a situation we can handle ourselves, a broken arm is no big deal and you can't do much: in most of the cases you only get a plaster cast and that's it. There's no reason for worrying mum. I'll arrive home with a huge smile and even though she will panic when she sees my arm she will also see that I am in a whole piece, safe and sound. When I tell her that you stayed with me the whole time and recite exactly what the doctor told me she will calm down"- She snapped her fingers- "Crisis softened successfully"

"wait a second, you said in most of the cases you only get a plaster and that's it"

"Yap!"

"and what about the rest of the cases?"

Frisk smiled sheepishly and looked away, waving her hand dismissively- "Just don't think about it"

"f-frisk what-?!"- He was interrupted by a knock on the door.

The human stretched her hand to place it over Sans in a tacit warning of "Don't you dare to make a pun" and hurried to answer- "Yes?"

The door opened slowly and the doctor and the nurse that had helped them before came in- "Miss Frisk?"- The Dr. asked, his eyes fixed on his notes.

"Yes, it's me"

"The results will be ready in a couple of minutes, you'll have to wait a little more until…"- He looked up at her and his expression got slightly stern when looking at Sans.

"is there any problem doc?"- The skeleton asked, worry tainting his voice.

"Yes, in fact"-He raised an eyebrow- "Visiting hours is over. I'm afraid you cannot stay here. You will have to follow me"- The couple stared at him with a mix of surprise and disbelief.

"b-but we aren't causing any trouble!"

"Yes! And my injuries aren't that serious either!"

"If they are not so serious then there is no need to make him stay, right?"

"Well, that may be true but…but I still am shocked! People who have just had a traumatic experience such as a car accident need moral support, right?"

The doctor sighed- "I've yet to see someone as collected as you in a situation like this miss. Your behavior since your arrival has been admirable, most people look more scared and aren't so easy-going when it comes to medical examinations. Even when it's about the flu some people don't like visiting the doctor. You look a lot less afraid than most of the adults, either monsters or humans, that step through the doors of our hospital"

Frisk innerly cursed her carefree nature while desperately trying to find any other excuse. Sans was about to say something, but the man in the white gown cut him short- "Listen, the rules are very clear. The visiting hours is long over, which means that visits are NOT allowed and they have to wait outside. There are only a few exceptions and none of them can apply here. Maybe if you were immediate family members the situation might have changed a little bit, but there's no way you will make me believe that you are blood related"- He lowered his glasses a little to look at them directly and smiled triumphantly.

Yeah, he had left them without arguments. Sans and Frisk lowered their heads a little, accepting their defeat. But in that moment the nurse, who had been silent till now, chimed in:

"Please doctor, there's no need to so harsh on them! You should have seen them when they arrived: They looked like real main characters of a romantic movie! He brought her here carrying her on his arms in case her injuries could get worse and then they had this little adorable argument! I thought that romanticism and chivalry had been long extinguished, but they proved me wrong! Don't you think that separating such a precious and lovable pair of lovebirds is even worse than tweaking the rules a little?"

The nurse smiled sweetly at them and the doctor drew his gaze to where the hands of the couple laid. The teen was still holding the skeleton's hand. She had actually been doing so since she heard the knock on the door. Sans and Frisk blinked. It took them a few moments to finally understand what the nurse had said, but then they quickly caught on:

"Please doctor, where is your tender side?"

"yes! why are you being so grumpy? are you really going to make me leave this beautiful lady alone?"

The specialist snorted- "Don't insist, I'm not going to-"

"I don't want my Sansy-poo to go away!"-Frisk held his hand a little tighter and started pouting.

"don't worry my popsicle, i'm not leaving!"

"Please, don't make things harder than they need to be! I've already tol-"

"But I can't live without my marshmallow!"

"relax, my little snowflake"

"B-but-"-Frisk's eyes were wide open- "I don't want to be left alone without you, my choo-choo!"

"shh, calm down honeybee"- The doctor felt the urge to leave as he felt his glucose level rising and Sans took the opportunity to give another cheesy blow: "c'mon doc! haven't you ever met that special person? the icing on the cake? the one-and-only? the chocolate chips in the cookies?"- He had to suppress a laugh at the man's cloyed expression.

Frisk gave him the final blow, with an absolutely adorable begging tone: "Pleaaasee, have you never been in love?"

"Oh, fine! You can stay! But you'll have to be very quiet and in someone else comes and finds you here I have not seen you, understood?"

"Of course!"

"clear as water!"

The doctor pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. The nurse gently placed her hand on his shoulder with a huge smile- "This decision is something very sweet of yours"

A soft blush tainted the man's cheeks- "Y-yeah…if you say so. Now let's go"- He left the room and the woman followed him after looking at them with a tender expression.

Frisk and Sans remained silent till they heard their footsteps die out and then they roared with laughter.

"poor man, i think we caused him high sugar level!"

"L-lollipop?"-The girl managed to say between guffaws.

Sans placed a hand over his mouth, trying to muffle his peal of laughter- "c-choo-choo, really?"- They laughed ever harder, just by remembering the silly nicknames they had come up with.

"I can't believe they fell for it!"- Frisk was crying of laughter- "And you!"- She patter her friend's shoulder- "The last part was so great! I nearly burst out laughing with the chocolate chips in the cookies part!"

"yeah, cheesiness is not my thing, but i have always found over-corny nicknames hilarious"

"Me too! I'd always wanted to use them in public to see people's reactions"

"that makes two of us! the unlucky was our innocent victim"

"I hope he finds his icing of the cake too"

A moment of silence passed till they bust out laughing again till Frisk ended up having hiccups. Sans tried calming her down, but everything he said only made her laugh even more. Being the girl's laughter infectious he ended up laughing too. Basically, they were being so loud that it was impressive that no one had come to scold them yet. After a long time they finally got quiet again.

"Despite everything, I don't like tricking people like that"- Frisk sighed with a guilty look.

"i knew you'd say that. but he didn't leave us another choice. it was that or staying here alone and i bet tori wouldn't have liked that"

"Yup. And me neither"- The monster turned to look at her- "What? I really didn't want you to leave. I know I'll be fine, but having you around makes everything nicer"- She smiled at him and blushed lightly, squeezing his hand a little.

"c'mon kiddo, please. i thought the cheesy round had finished"-He blushed too and sheepishly scratched the back of his skull. Frisk giggled as he gently squeezed her hand back.

A knock on the door announced that the doctor had returned with the results. Frisk gave Sans another "no pun" look and the man in the white gown came in with a big envelop full of papers and annotations.

"Well misses Frisk, you know we treated your external injuries as soon as you arrived, there was nothing really serious. The worst we could see was the cut in your right shoulder, but we have already bandaged it and disinfected it. We also cleansed the minor injuries to make sure they heal properly, but that's all. Your ankle may hurt a little, but it's not wounded. You don't have any major injuries when it comes to that. Unfortunately, as you had expected, your left arm is indeed broken. If you take a look at the x-rays you'll see it by yourself"- He took the X-ray from the envelop and placed it before the window, as the sun rays seeped through it the image became visible.

"As you can see, here is the bone fracture"- He pointed at the radius- "Luckily, you don't need to be taken into surgery, we'll just give you a new plaster cast that includes a new mechanism that mixes human technology with monster's magic. Basically it has a healing spell that will make your recovery a lot faster"

"Woah! Cool!"- Frisk smiled cheerfully, the happiness she felt at knowing that humans and monsters were really starting to cooperate to create such wonderful things was overwhelming.

"Yes, I guess it is" The doctor chuckled at the girl's lighthearted expression-"Now, as the X-ray show"- He took a full-body radiograph and examined it before the window- "You don't have any other bone fractures or cracks"

Frisk felt a tight squeeze on her hand and turned to see Sans staring intently at the floor, his cheekbones a bright light-blue. She tilted her head in confusion and looked back to the X -ray. It must have been that what made her friend so flustered. She didn't know exactly why, but seeing him so self-conscious about it made her cheeks flush red too.

"The rest of the examinations are all OK, no internal injuries, nothing severe"-He placed the X-ray back into the envelop and took out a bunch of papers, the girl felt Sans relaxing by her side- "We made all the appropriate tests for this kind of situations and according to them you won't have any collateral effects or anything like that"- He looked up at Frisk- "Again, I have to remark that your composure and pain tolerance are really impressive. The pain of a broken bone is something very awful and unpleasant, but it seems that you could handle that pretty well"

"Well, if I have to endure the pain and I get all negative then I'll have two problems! Better stay positive and try to think about something else!"

The doctor couldn't help to smile at her optimism, despite all the fuss they had made it was obvious that they were good people- "We'll get you the plaster cast and you'll be able to leave"

"Really?! We'll be going to be able to pick the puppy up!"- Frisk turned to look at Sans with excitement and he chuckled.

"see? it's not as late as we had expected"

The doctor and nurse checked the bandage on her right shoulder once more and before they realized it they were already preparing Frisk's plaster. The girl didn't look scared or worried at all. Actually, she felt so curious about what the professionals were doing that she hadn't got time for that.

"Would you like any specific colour, sweetie?"-The nurse asked

"Do they come in different colours?"- Her eyes sparkled at the idea.

"Those are only for little children, we'll just stick with a regul-"-But our poor doctor couldn't finish the sentence.

"Of course they do! What colour would you like?

"Purple!"

"Oh I love that colour! It thinks that it'll suit you perfectly, too!"- The woman looked at the doctor with expectant, innocent eyes.

"Fine…purple it'll be"

"Yaaaay!"- The girls exclaimed in unison.

"Look at what I'm made to do…"-He muttered and let out a sigh.

Once the very bright purple mix was done they carefully enveloped Frisk's right arm in it. With each layer of bandages and purple moist a soft glow would emanate from the plaster, which indicated that the healing spell was being casted. Once the process was done they waited for it to dry. The girl looked at the plaster fascinatedly as it still glowed a little.

"You probably won't have to have it for very long. You're young so you'll heal fast. Also, the better the relation people have with monsters the faster and more effectively the spell acts, that's why I guess your recovery will indeed be considerably short. As we already told you, don't wash it, try not to move it so much and if you can tie a piece cloth around your neck and use it as a sling that would be the best. Of course, be more careful next time"

"Thank you!"- She smiled at the doctor brightly.

He smiled back- "You're welcome, come and see me in a few days so we can check how it's going"

Frisk nodded and both Sans and her waved goodbye to the professionals and exited to the waiting room. The girl dropped on a nearby chair and the skeleton sat by her side. He handed her all the results of the examinations the doctor had previously given her and she carefully opened her backpack and stored them inside. She was going to show them to her mum, together with a note explaining the entire situation and procedures taken, which the nurse had kindly provided them. Toriel wouldn't need to worry at all.

"Ok, I'm done now! Off we go!"-Frisk stood up cheerfully and walked a few steps. She noticed Sans stiffening and not moving and inch. He looked as he had seen her getting injured again, but all her injuries had been treated, it made no sense! She was about to ask him what happened when she spotted a little something in the chair she had been sitting- "Oh, crap! Not _now!_ It was not supposed to be today! How was I going to now?! Does it look like I have the crystal ball or something?! Wasn't a broken bone enough for today?"- She tugged at the right sleeve of her sweater strongly enough to free her now plastered arm and then she removed it completely.

"frisk, are you ok?! shouldn't we call the doctor?"

"Wh-? Of course not! I'm fine!"- She tied her sweater tightly around her waist.

"how could that possibly be fine?! you are bleeding!"

The girl pressed her hand against his mouth- "Don't shout! It's already embarrassing enough without you announcing it!"- It was then that she finally understood what her friend had just said- "Wait…Sans don't tell me that you don't know..."

"know what?!"

Frisk took a deep breath and rested the back of her hand on her forehead. It seemed that a broken bone was indeed not enough for today- "That time of the month? The girl flu? Aunt Flo? Does it ring a bell?"- Seeing that her friend still looked as clueless as before she let out a sigh- "I'll explain you when we get out. First I'll go to the restroom"

"wait, no! this is no time for going to the restroom!"

"Of course it is! Listen, I do have a logical explanation for this. But you'll have to wait for it. Basically speaking, I'm not dying, nor ill, nor being attacked by any kind of invisible creature or something crazy like that. I know it may sound crazy at first, but I'm _fine_. So, I'm going, you are waiting. I'll be right back"

Before Sans could do anything to stop her, the girl had already rushed towards the nearest restroom. He had no other choice than waiting for her till she got out. Even after her words there was no way he could not worry. By no means bleeding was OK! _That_ was a crazy thing! Even crazier than invisible creatures or the sort! After what seemed like an eternity, but were actually just a couple of minutes, Frisk came out of the restroom and guided him outside of the hospital. Once they had walked a fair distance and the tiny human still made no attempt to speak a single word the skeleton interrupted the silence.

"so, are you going to explain or not?"- Frisk grimaced a little; she had been trying to get away without the explanation.

"Uhhh…are you sure you want to know? It's not something that "wooow!" or anything…"

"i want to know"

She stirred a little. She knew that she wasn't getting out of this without _the_ explanation. The girl tried sorting her thoughts, but she wasn't succeeding very much.

"c'mon, what's the big holdup? it's just and answer, it can't be that difficult!"

"It's not that it's difficult"- Frisk looked away.

"then what?"

"Ahh..how to call it? Umm…embarrassing?"

"why would it be embarrassing?"

Frisk took a steadying breath- "You _do_ want to know"

"of course i do! you said this had a logic explanation and i want to know!"

"…have you ever been given… _the talk?_ "

"the talk?"

"Yes the talk! I mean!"- She huffed- "Do you know where babies come from?"

"w-what?"- His cheeks flushed light-blue- "what does that has to do with this?!"

The human internally came back to _life,_ for a moment she had thought she'd have to give her friend the talk herself, and that would have been way too much to bare.

"Listen, I have no idea how skeletons work with the baby thing, and I guess you don't have any idea about humans either, but I guess that only one talk is enough for a lifetime"

"i agree"

"Great, then I'm just going to skip most of the stuff and go to the point. Once a human mum or most mammals get pregnant a baby grows in their belly, right?"

"right"

"So, skipping all the technical terms and speaking very roughly, that belly has to prepare so it can hold that said baby when it arrives"

"prepare?"

"Yes, it's not like when the baby arrives it's all: "Oh look there's a person here, I guess I'll have to do something. Maybe grab this food here and feed them a little and if they feel sleepy they can just lay around, I dunno'"

Sans tilted his head- "i don't get it. in the case of skeletons when a woman gets pregnant the baby starts growing in her belly and the magic in the mother's body does the rest"

The girl's eyes grew wide- "Lucky peanuts"- She mumbled under her breath- "I envy you in a healthy way"- She shook her head- "Now I understand why didn't get it"- She let out a giggle.

"….i still don't?"

Frisk laughed- "Sorry, I was just thinking about what you just said. It sounds so easy!"- She sighed- "In human's cases it's not like that. What happens in our case is that the mother's womb has to prepare for the arrival of the baby. So, how does it do it? It starts "gathering" the things that the little gift of life will need: nutrients, tissue and the sort. If those preparations aren't ready then the woman can't get pregnant"

"woah, really?"

"Mh-hm"-The girl nodded- "Doesn't something similar happen with skeletons?"

"mhh…i don't think so"-He looked thoughtful for a moment- "i mean, the only reason why a skeleton wouldn't be able to get pregnant is because she just doesn't want to. i think the same thing happens with most of monsters"

"Wh-what?! How does that work?"- She looked at him, eyes wide.

"how to put it… let's suppose we have a lovey-dovey couple of monsters, right?"- Frisk nodded, attentively- "they are all happy and stuff, but they don't want to have a baby for x reason. so, considering that none of the parts want to have their family enlarged, their magic doesn't do the processes necessary for the baby to…pop up there?"

Frisk's eyes opened wider, she looked absolutely astonished- "Just like that?!"

"yeah, it's logical, isn't it?"

"No! Well, actually yes! But-but!"- She rested her head on her hand, trying to process that information-"I get the magic is very cool and stuff, but this is too much!"- She gestured as to be talking with an invisible person- "Oh, hello Mother Nature! How you've been doing? I'm great over here, I don't feel like having a baby for the time being, I'm just fine. But don't worry, if I change my mind I'll let you know! Don't call me, I'll call you! You go and have fun!"- She threw her uninjured arm in the air in frustration- "That has to be cheating!"

Sans tilted his head in confusion- "i guess humans don't work like that?"

"No"- She drew a deep breath- "There's not that much trouble when it comes to deciding not having a baby. There are many methods to prevent pregnancy if you don't want it to happen. BUT!"-She dropped her hand by her side and glanced at him, her voice dropping- "Your body gets prepared anyways"

"huh? why? if you are not going to have a baby at that moment then isn't it useless?"

"Of course it is! But do you think Mother Nature cares? She definitely doesn't! She thinks that you have to be prepared anyways! What happens if from one day to the other you go all: "Waoh! I tots' want to produce a frigging little human! Like, _right now_! I can't wait to next month! That is absolutely logical!"

"Just think about it: You still have to close the closet door at night to sleep peacefully knowing that nothing will come at night to eat you, you still blow bubbles in your chocolate milkshake with a funny loopy straw, you get all tangled up in your sheets and need assistance to get out, you don't reach the cereal that is in the upper shelf, still use your fingers for making math and are still struggling to know what to do with your _own_ life, don't you see? You are READY and _ABSOLUTELY_ qualified for raising a baby!"

"wow, that sounds absolutely crazy"

"It is crazy! Mother Nature decides that, since approximately your first teenage years she'll do whatever she wants with your body because she is, basically, a jackass!"

"but isn't there a way of letting your body or "mother nature" know that you don't want a baby?! there has to be a way!"

"There is not a way! We don't have any direct lines with Mother Nature! And if we did, she'd probably laugh at the other side of the phone and hang up before you could say anything! Do you know why?"

"…because she is a jackass that does whatever she wants?"

"Exactly! So, even though you know that, unless a holy miracle happens and you become the new holy Mary of your era there is no _possible way_ that a baby would pop up in there, you have no other choice than acting as you wait for the baby you know is not going to come any time soon…just because Mother Nature wants it that way!"

"well, it cannot be that bad, can it? your body gets prepared, but you don't feel anything, right?"

"If things could be so simple"-She shook her head dramatically- "Let's start from the beginning of the issue: The body gets prepared, blah, blah. In that moment you don't feel anything. But then, what happens? When the baby is supposed to arrive…"

"…it doesn't"

"Right. And then you simply cannot save those preparations for later, who could be silly enough to think that? You have to throw all those preparations away and then start all over again! Don't you see how logical it is? Making all those preparations for someone you knew was not going to come from the very beginning and then trashing them?" -Sans shook his head in disbelief- "Now, you are a smart cookie, I hope you realize what connection all this has with what happened earlier. What goes up…"

The skeleton frowned, he had been so distracted by the bizarre explanation of humans functioning that he had forgotten the initial focus- "…must go down?"

The monster's eye sockets widened and he turned to look at her fully- "wait, are you trying to tell me that..."

"Yep"

"but that- that must be extremely uncomfortable!"

"Yep"

"b-but, h-how? what do you do when that happens?"

"You usually are prepared"-She shrugged- "You know when it's coming so you are ready for it to come. But sometimes Mother Nature decides to change the date"-She smiled ironically-"Without letting you know of the change, of course. And that's when this happens"- She pointed at the sweater knotted at around her waist- "It's something pretty embarrassing, that's why I told you not to shout"

"but isn't it something natural or something like that? i mean, it just happens, it's not your fault"

"Yeah, it is. But, you know, it more or less like farts. They are natural, everybody farts, but you are supposed to fart in secret because if you don't it's embarrassing and everybody goes "Ohhh noooes! As if they have never farted in their lives"

"i've never thought about it like that"

"See? We make zero sense!"

Sans looked at her with renewed curiosity, questions popping in his head one after another-"you said it didn't hurt, right?"

"Not really, but in the days you are "cleaning up" you get this horrible headaches or stomachaches"- She grimaced- "That is the worst part. I usually get stomachaches"

"but are they like regular stomachaches?"

"Ohh, of course not. Each woman is different, but in my case it feels like a t-rex is sitting on your stomach"

"wow"-Sans stopped walking and looked at her- "not joking?"

The girl laughed, but shook her head- "You can't imagine how accurate my description actually is"

"is there something you can do with that t-rex?"- He asked as they resumed walking.

"Yeah, there are some t-rex pain killers. I take those the first days, those are the worst"

"...the first?"- Sans looked at her with incredulity.

"Yeah, it depends on the woman but it lasts from 3 days to a week or so"

"that...that sounds absolutely insane" -Frisk busted out laughing at her friends astonished expression- "but it doesn't happen very often, does it?"- By Frisk's look he realized he was wrong again- "...how often?"-He asked hesitatingly, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"Once a month"

"r-really? you mean that one week of each month all women have to endure _that?"_

"Yeah! Doesn't it sound fun?"

"no. but it is hell of hardcore, i have to admit that"- Frisk roared with laughing again.

"It's not _thaaaat_ terrible, we end up getting used to it and that's all. It's a bit tedious though, some have better times with it than others"

"what is that about differences? you keep mentioning that it defers from woman to woman"

"Mh-hm. It does. Some have light pains, others very strong ones, some have to endure Mother Nature's whims for a couple of days, others for a week. Several women feel more hungry than usual; others less hungry, some feel extremely irritable or have mood swings, others don't feel anything and they are just like "meh""

"it's like a game of change, huh?"

"More or less. It depends on your genes and how lucky you are"

"and what about you? did you win the lottery?"

Frisk laughed- "More or less. Mine doesn't last that long, it hurts like shit but i can handle it, and in those days I'm more sensible than usual. Like, I cry twice as much, for the most insignificant things while i swallow spoon after spoon of ice cream.

He blinked in surprise- "you look really composed, though"

"Yeah! I've spent years taming the beast. I keep it at ease"- She flexed her arms with a confident smile- "The problem arises when you forget you are in company of aunt Flo and watch a sad movie: prepare for the sea of tears to come. I made the huge mistake of watching the Lion King in those days once"

" _oh"_

"Yeah, _oh_. There went about 5 packages of tissues"

They kept walking silently for a while. Frisk turned to look at Sans, who looked like he was trying to process all the information he had just been told. The girl laughed heartily and he blinked, coming back to his senses.

"Too much?"- She smiled sympathetically at him.

He chuckled- "yeah, it's like…wow. you humans are even more hardcore than i thought you were. i don't think i could stand…that"- He ended the sentence with a shudder.

Frisk giggled- "But you are a boy, so no need to worry, even if you were human.

Sans remained quiet for a while and then tilted his head a little- "i know that there would be no use to that happening to boys but… it still sounds hell of unfair"

The human burst out laughing again- "Every girl has thought that at least once and also wondered how they would endure "that", just thinking about it is funny"

"wait a sec"-He looked at her in confusion-"what do you do in the summer?"

"Summer?"

"yeah! with the water, swimming suits and pools, all that stuff"

"Oh, there are ways of going to the swimming pool anyways, but! We are skipping that chapter mister"-Sans frowned a little and Frisk giggled- "Trust me, better not to know. The basic concept you have now is fine. In my case, if you wonder, I'm too of a chicken to choose any of those ways; ergo I just don't go to the swimming pool"

"and what do you do?"

She smiled broadly at him- "Nothing, I'm screwed"

Sans looked at her for a moment and then they both roared with laughter.

"my respect towards humans has increased"- He said with a huge grin. Frisk bowed whimsically at him in response.

They teased each other some more and made up puns on the way to the vet. When the tiny human saw the entrance to the vet she started walking faster, almost bouncing in excitement. Sans, who was walking behind her placed his hands on her shoulders, his hold made her slow down.

"don't push yourself kiddo', the pup's not going anywhere"- He said chuckling.

"Bu- but I want to hug him and cuddle him and-"-She tried walking faster again-"I have no time to lose!"

Sans laughed and tried to keep her pace as steady as possible, if he let her go he knew she'd start running. When they entered the vet the little bells on the door tinkled and the veterinarian appeared behind the counter, puppy in her arms. The skeleton let go of her shoulders and Frisk's eyes sparkled with fondness as she ran towards the desk.

"firsk, be careful! you shouldn't…" –The monster sighed- "i don't know why i still try"- The vet laughed heartily at the couple before her.

"Are you Ok now, sweetie?"- She asked Frisk.

"Sure! I just got some scratches and they gave me this cool plaster and now I'm all good!"- She assured, smiling brightly at her.

The vet looked at Sans, who had just reached the girl's side.

"She's a hopeless case, hum?"- The skeleton sighed again and shook his head in defeat. The woman nodded silently and made a pause- "Ok, before I give him to you I need to tell you something"- She looked seriously at Frisk and the teen straightened up, expectant- "Your puppy is 100% healthy, I've gave him all the corresponding vaccines, he ate a full plate of food and drank plenty of water. I know you'll keep him like this. But you also have to take care of yourself. Now you are responsible for this cutie and he's going to be dependent on you and will love you as much as you love him. How do you think he'd feel if something happens to you?"- Frisk's eyes widened and she slowly lowered her gaze.

"You hadn't thought about that, right?"-She shook her head- "Try to keep that in mind, sweetie. I'm not telling you to stop being so lively and cheerful, just to be a little more careful, do you get what I'm saying?"

The girl finally looked at her- "I do"

"Great, then! No need to look like a wet puppy, this is just some life advice!"-She pinched her cheek and Frisk smiled at her, her expression relaxing- "Here, take your cutie patootie"

The vet handed her the little and fluffy ball of energy that had been wriggling the whole time in her arms. Frisk held him close to her chest and hugged him, his tale wagging madly from side to side as he licked her face. The teen laughed as she tried to calm him down.

"H-how much should I pay you?"- She managed to ask between chuckles.

"It's 235 G"

Frisk asked Sans to grab the G from her backpack and paid to her.

"Oh wait! The vet searched behind the counter and took a little, light blue collar with a matching bandana attached to it-"Here, it includes an ID tag in which you can engrave his name and a telephone number with the help of a little magic, just in case"

"It's so beautiful! How much is it?"

"Don't worry about that, darling! You don't find so kindhearted people every day, this is my present for you"

"R-really?"- Frisk's eyes got filled with gratitude.

"Sure! Just let me know what name you choose for him later and I'll fill a medical form here in our system to keep a recording of his health"

"Th-thank you! Thank you very much!"- The vet smiled at her in response and Sans took the collar from her hands.

It took him a while until he could finally buckle it around the puppy's neck, even with the teen doing her best to keep him steady.

"i'll have to ask him where does he get all this energy"- Sans chuckled.

They waved at the vet one last time and left. Frisk couldn't help to giggle at the puppy, who tried to look in all directions at the same time and occasionally licked her face.

"i'll go with you till we reach your house, kiddo'. it's starting to get dark"

"Thank you! You've really supported me today!"- She smiled fondly at him.

"no problemo, frisk. You know you can always count on me"

The human nodded heartily- "You too!"- Sans returned the smile.

The teen was so spellbound by the tiny dog that she almost didn't notice when they reached her house.

"do you think tori has arrived already?"

Frisk blinked, getting a little tense at the idea. She silently approached one of the windows and peered inside- "No"- She sighed- "I'll have more time to prepare for that moment, that's good"

"are you sure it won't get in trouble?"

She remained silent for a moment, still looking through the window- "It'll be fine"- She assured. Sans looked at her quizzically, not looking pretty convinced. Frisk turned to look at him- "I got this, don't worry"

That determined sparkle burnt in her honey eyes and the skeleton knew that she wouldn't give up so easily. He nodded- "good luck then"

"Thank you!"

They parted ways, the little human opened the front door and disappeared inside the house and Sans headed to his own home. In his way he saw Toriel's car driving past him. He knew how strict she was and how firmly she had refused having a dog. How would she react when she saw the puppy upon entering her house? He cringed a little and stuffed his hands into his pockets. He walked past Grillby's and thought about dropping by, but he could already hear Papyrus scolding him for arriving late and decided it was best not to.

By the time he arrived home it was night already. He rummaged in his pockets till he found the key and opened. He greeted his brother, who was worried about the car accident after having heard of it on the news. They talked about a human who had flown across the street-while they performed tricks in the air, _of course_ -in order save a child and a skeleton who was their sidekick. The version also included fireworks and a splash of glitter when the human had appeared with the rescued kid in their arms. Yeah, Sans couldn't believe that Mettaton's news Tv program still held any degree of credibility, but as he had confirmed time after time, it did. It took a while to calm his brother down and explain to him that Frisk hadn't flown anywhere, her injuries had not been severe and had already been taken care of.

"EVEN IF SHE IS ALRIGHT NOW I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL PREPARE HER A VERY SPECIAL DISH SO SHE GETS BETTER IN A BLINK OF AN EYE!"

"that's a great idea! it'll help her for sure, bro"

"TO THE KITCHEN!"- He announced while pointing at the ceiling dramatically and rushed to his destination at full speed, his cheerful laughter echoing in his way.

Sans smiled at the sight. His brother's cooking may not be the best, but Frisk loved when Papyrus cooked for her: "If you cook it with love then it can't taste bad!"- She assured and always managed to finish her plate with an incredibly composed expression.

The short skeleton dropped on the couch and his cellphone rang. He fished for it and saw that the human had had sent him a photo. He chuckled at the picture of Frisk holding the puppy close to her face with a huge grin.

A stream of pictures followed that one, getting more adorable and funnier with each photo: The puppy with his legs sprawled in every direction, one with his tongue out, Frisk sticking her own tongue at him in response, the dog tugging firmly at the teen's hair with his mouth and her trying to break free as she laughed, then the puppy entering her room, a picture of Flowey's reaction (It was priceless), the dog strolling through her desk, then smelling Flowey and overflowing with excitement as the poor flower went on a rage fit, a pic in which the fluffy buddy left one of his rear legs next to the pot…two blurred pictures followed and then he received a final picture of Frisk laughing in the kitchen with the dog in arms and the words: "Catastrophe averted just in time" and an thumbs up emoji.

The cellphone stopped ringing for a while and he started dozing off on the couch. A sudden ring woke him up. He had received a picture of Frisk, the puppy and a shaken but smiling Toriel with the message "Mission accomplished"

He hadn't finished letting out a relieved sigh when his phone began ringing again. A call. From Toriel.

He straightened up, fully awake now. It took him a few rings to gather his bearings and finally pick up- "h-hello?"

"Hello Sans, how have you been?"

"fine…and you?"

"Fine, fine…you do know why I'm calling, right?"

Sans gulped- "i…i may have a little suspicion"

Toriel sighed- "You know I don't like to be taken lightly, let alone when it comes to the rules I set at home. And I can't believe you didn't know about my stance on the subject of having a dog here, am I right?"

"y-yeah, i knew it"

The woman let out another sigh- "You are aware that even though I appreciate you very much I wouldn't hesitate if I had to scold you about something, and in this case I would gladly give you your corresponding chiding … but this time I'll let it go"

"it's ok, i understand that you…wait, what?!"

Toriel's laugh echoed in the speakers-"It's been a while since I've seen Frisk this happy, and also… I'll never be able thank you enough for taking care of Frisk today. Just by thinking about what happened..."-She remained silent for a moment- "I'm so glad that you are both fine"

"you don't even need to mention it, tori"- He soothed her.

"But don't think this is going to happen again! If you ignore my rules again you know what to expect!"

"yes, ma'am!"- He assured like he was talking to his general.

Toriel sighed sternly and then couldn't help laughing- "You are a good boy, Sans"

The skeleton blinked at the sudden fondness spree- "even though i smuggled a dog into your house?"

The woman busted out laughing this time- "Yes, even so"

Sans laughed too- "you can't imagine how glad i am to hear that"

"I imagine, it seems like my chidings are well known"

"you can bet that"- Considering Frisk and Asgore's versions, even though Toriel was incredibly sweet and lovable, if you managed to do silly things that put yourself at risk or deliberately did something you knew she had told you not to do…she could get really pissed.

Toriel chuckled, amused- "Ok, I'm not delaying you anymore. I guess you must be pretty tired after such a troublesome day. Take care!"

"thank you tori, you too! say hi to frisk over there!"

"I will, bye-bye!"

They hang up and Sans let out a huge relieved sigh- "that was a close call"- He chuckled inwardly at his unintended pun. Another message arrived and he smiled widely and chuckled at the picture attached: Frisk was lying on her bed with the tiny puppy sleeping peacefully by her side. The words: "Say hi to Punny" entitled the image. He couldn't have thought of a better name. He started dozing off again, with that image still fresh in his mind. He woke up about an hour later, with the feeling that he had been dreaming something nice.

It took him a while to realize that his phone had been ringing. He picked it up and answered- "hello?"- He had to hold the mobile at arm's distance, the voice at the other side being too loud and taking him by surprise-"wh-what? wait a sec, calm down"-He said as he tried to push his sleepiness away.

"Oh, did I wake you up?"- Frisk asked, filled with guilt- "I'm so sooooorry!"

"it d-"- He yawned- "doesn't matter. don't worry about it"- He brought the cellphone a little closer, but not much, knowing the girl to well to know what was better. After that guilty span the girl's voice rang again happily at the other side- "the tv?"- Frisk kept urging him- "ok, ok, hold on"

It took him a while to find the remote and switch the television on- "there, now…."-Frisk repeated the channel again, impatiently- "got it, wait a sec"- He zapped through the channels till he finally found the one his friend had mentioned. The screen was filled with bright colours as a cheerful announcer promoted-

"A FUNFAIR! Can you believe it? It says that they are opening tomorrow!"

Sans finally understood why the girl had been so overwhelmingly excited.

"It's been ages since I last went to a funfair! And this one has so many attractions! Aren't you excited?"

"yeah, i guess"

"I guess?! Where's that youthful spirit?"

Sans shrugged- "you know that my youthful spirit is a bit defective. it may be taking a nap"

"Well, it's time to wake that spirit up!"

The skeleton sighed-"you want to go, right?"

"Yaaaaaaay!"

He laughed- "ok, when do you-?"

"Tomorrow!"

"are you sure? i never went to a funfair before, but if it's the opening day then-"

"WHAAAT?!" You _never_ went to a funfair?!"

"nope"

"Like, never _ever_?"

"mm-mm"

There was a pause and then Frisk spoke again, voice serious- "We'll have to fix that right away. Tomorrow. 5 Pm. Funfair"- It was a statement, not much of an invitation anymore.

Sans chuckled- "fine,fine. but take it easy, try not to push yourself, ok? would you like to grab something on muffet's before we go?"

The girl thought about it for a second before replaying cheerfully- "Sure!"

The monster nodded- "it's settled, then"

"Great!"- He could almost see the girl bouncing in excitement at the other side of the line.

"i'll see you on muffet's tomorrow!"

"Yes! Oh, and Sans…"-She made another pause- "Prepare to have the best funfair time ever"

Sans laughed at the girl's dramatic tone- "i'll be looking forward to it, kiddo"

Frisk's sweet giggles filled the speakers- "See you!"

"bye!" – He hang up, still smiling broadly. Who knows what the teen was going to put him through the following day, but he had to admit that he was eagerly waiting for it.

 **Hello my sweeties! Good news! I survived my first college year, I like my career and get on very well with my classmates too so I'm very happy! Do you know that it is said that college is hard and you have to study like, a lot? Well…yeah. It's not like "Woaah" either, but as I tend to be pretty** **self-demanding I do study quite a bit. I'm trying to find a new balance for this year, like studying and writing and socializing and the basic needs and stuff :D, trust me. I'll stay determined no matter what. Also…I have to admit I have not only been studying. I got you know…a new game console and then came the Zelda game and the cooking and exploring and…actually not doing any of the main quests…got sort of carried away. I apologize to you darlings! I have not been overworking myself with studying either so no worries** **!**

 **Thank you so much for your patience and support! I hope you have started the year beautifully and with lots of energy! And if that wasn't much of the case, stay determined my precious buddies!**

 **PS: I know that Mother Nature is wise and the miracle of life is the most beautiful and amazing thing ever. Out of nowhere you have a living cutie baby there, it's like Wow! …But the direct line isn't a bad idea, don't you think? One can dream! Right?**

 **Me: "…don't you think the anemia part is a bit…exaggerated?"**

 **Mother Nature: :3**

 **Me: *Sigh***

 **PS2: You may have noticed a little Fairly OddParents reference up there, a cartoon that I used to watch in my childhood and from which my mind has stored some random references. The series was created by** **Butch Hartman** **, thank you so much for so many funny moments! Also, The Lion King belongs to Walt Disney Pictures, of course. My, my, I cry every time, don't you?**

 **PS3: Where I live the normal thing is waking up between 8 or 10 AM, having dinner at 12 PM, having a snack more or less at 5-6 PM and going to bed at 11 PM. Usually when you have a sleepover you stay up till 5 AM, wake up at 1 PM , skip breakfast and have lunch. I know that timetables vary a lot from one region to another, so I thought letting you know this could clarify those little details.**

 **PS4:** * **Warning, feelings involving a dog ahead *** **This chapter is for a beautiful black and white doggie that I met at the social club (a huge terrain with a pool and a lot of green space where I usually go with my family and spend the afternoons there with friends). He always seemed to be smiling and came running at your call. When the summer ended I thought I would not see him again, but he somehow appeared at the city center, so every time I found him it brightened my day. But one of those times I met him something wasn't looking right, he looked so tired, he didn't get up upon seeing me. I took him to the vet, he was a street dog so he hadn't got anyone else to do that for him. That time I noticed white hairs in his black fur. I realized he was older than I had expected. My poor darling didn't make it to the other day. I cried a lot, but I was glad that the destiny led me to find him that day and say goodbye. That beautiful dog was called Sans.**

 **At the moment I named him I had no idea I'd get so attached to him and I'd get to love him so much. I live in an apartment so I couldn't bring him with me, also I don't know if he'd been happy in such a closed space. He was free, lively, unstoppable…his character didn't match the real Sans at all, actually. I would like to give you all a little piece of advice, if you ever feel that connection with a street animal and if you can do it, bring it with you. Those feelings are the purest you'll find out there. Sorry for the sentimentalism, but I couldn't not acknowledge him here, this is the least that little buddy deserved after making me so happy all those afternoons.**

 **Sorry for the long talk, too many things happened and I didn't want to skip anything Whoops!**

 **Updating soon!**


End file.
